Kingdom Hearts: The War of Hearts
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Seven years after gaining the Keyblade Lelouch has begun his plan to destroy Britannia while at the same time use the force he intends to create to end the Heartless threat, but in the shadows old enemies prepare to launch a counter attack.
1. Chapter 1 Mark of Mastery

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and Kingdom Hearts as well as other crossovers included in this story.

A/N: Alright it's here the sequel to my Kingdom Hearts: The Rise of Zero story now taking place during the events of Season one while a little before Kingdom Hearts itself takes place, might be a rather slow start…but it will be worth it.

Summary: Seven Years after receiving the Keyblade Lelouch decides to finally wage his war with Britannia and form his own organization to better combat the Heartless while unknown to him enemies he had made prepare to counterattack.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mark of Mastery

(February 1st 2017 a.t.b.)

It was a pleasant day as the light of the setting sun bathed over a desolate canyon-like region where standing near the edge of a tall cliff looking over a deep chasm was a seventeen year old young man wearing a black leather coat with a high-collar, a black turtle neck sweater underneath and matching black pants with boots. He had long silky black that hung just a little pass the shoulders possessing amethyst eyes.

Aside from the young man standing near the edge of the cliff with his back turned to a pair of young women around the age of the age of nineteen. They were twins, but they were different in both attire and certain aspects of their appearance.

The eldest of the twins wore a pink ball gown with blue trimmings and a raised petted blue collar behind her head attached to the straps of her dress and a pair of long blue opera gloves and red high-heel shoes. Like her twin she had her long plum colored hair styled and raised up and held together with small orange pearls on the sides, she had a fair complexion and bright aqua green eyes.

Her younger sister by a couple of minutes had naturally identical hair and eye color, but her attire was different from her sister which she wore a green-blouse with white sleeves and a matching green bow tied around the skirt and gray leggings and white high tabbed front boots and a green hat with a red rose on the side. Unlike her sister she wore her hair down and didn't style it other than keeping it straight.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey." The young seventeen year old man said to the two twin nineteen year olds sitting behind him while the eldest of the twins added.

"In my own salvation and your eternal slumber…LOVELESS act four."

"You have been reading it then?" Lelouch vi Britannia asked.

"No you just keep speaking lines from that book so often it has become impossible to forget."

"I suppose I do!"

Stella Lecarde and her twin Loretta sat up from where they had been sitting while Stella picked up her gold hilted rapier preparing to duel Lelouch as part of their training at the Keyblade Graveyard. Before beginning their battle her younger sister turned to her elder and cautioned.

"Don't take Lelouch lightly."

"I know!"

Lelouch summoned his Keyblade the Mark of the Sorceress into his hand as Stella rushed the young man and locked blades with him while her younger sister provided spell casting support. The young prince responded by casting barrier to shield himself from Stella's attacks while casting a counter spell to stop Loretta's ice-element base spells.

In response to the spell casting Lecarde the young Keyblade warrior used Firaga spells to counter them melting the icicles magically conjured and sent flying at him. But soon was forced to summon his second Keyblade to help defend himself from Stella's quick paced thrusts and swings with her rapier as the woman attempted to flank the young man from the side.

Using one Keyblade to cast spells and defend himself while he used the other to deal with Stella's sword strikes before brining both Keyblades around trapping the swordswoman's blade between his Keyblades. Moving Stella in Loretta's line of spell the young woman couldn't use any more spells against Lelouch without risking harm to her own sister.

Taking advantage of her hesitation he pushed back releasing Stella's sword as she was trying to pull the blade free, but the sudden release caused the woman to stumble back in which Lelouch responded by casting a quick blizzaga spell to freeze the ground she was standing on. With the sudden appear of slick ice under her feet the woman slipped falling onto her rear while Lelouch stood ready for more.

Loretta helped her sister to her feet as the two kept their eyes on their opponent while Loretta recalled a meeting with Yen Sid that had happened earlier today.

* * *

(Earlier)

Lelouch and Mickey were standing before the aged spell caster and former Keyblade Master Yen Sid who had summoned both of them to his tower for an important meeting. The man with his usual stern face looked at the two Keyblade wielders before him moments before taking a second to clear his throat just prior to him addressing the two warriors before him.

"On this day I have summoned both of you here to undertake the Mark of Mastery exam."

"Mark of Mastery?" Lelouch asked curious by what the man meant, but Mickey knew what Yen Sid was intending.

"You mean both Lelouch and I are going to take the exam to become official Keyblade Masters?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very…both you and Mickey have proven yourselves to be very apt Keyblade Wielders, but now the time has come to prove yourselves worthy of the title of Master. Both of you have a chance of passing this test, just one of you, or both of you could also fail."

"I understand Master Yen Sid." Lelouch said while Mickey nodded his head.

"Very good, but in accordance with tradition both of you will be tested separately, Mickey you will fight a group of Neo-Shadow Heartless I have collected for the purpose of this exam. Once completed you two will duel one another until one has been disarmed, but no killing blows or inflicting serious harm on the other...do you two understand?"

"Yes sir." Mickey said while Lelouch had a question.

"What about me sir?"

"As for you Lelouch I think something a little tougher is called for…besides I have a pair of certain acquaintances who wish to face you." Yen Sid said clapping his hands signaling the twins to come in. "Lelouch vi Britannia you will face the Lecarde Twins."

"Are you serious?"

"Very…now begin!" The former Keyblade Master said before the two Keyblade wielders standing in front of him along with the twins were whisked away to another dimension where the test and by extension the exam itself was meant to take place.

* * *

(Present)

"All hail Lelouch huh?" Loretta said jokingly while Stella gestured for her sister to back away.

"Loretta I'll handle Lelouch alone!"

"But sister?"

"I will best him today."

"Really now…then come and try it!"

"I'll wipe that smug smile off your face!" Stella snapped while charging at Lelouch attacking with more ferocity in her sword swings, but this time her tactics changed somewhat as she began using wind magic against the young man which resulted in discs of wind being hurled at the black grabbed Keyblade warrior with one wind disc barely missing him slicing the sleeve of his coat and exposing some skin, but it didn't damage his skin.

Lelouch decided to fight back with a little more ferocity in his own attacks as he cast a barrier to protect himself from the other discs of wind Stella was conjuring that were flying at him. The former prince countered attacked by casting multiple Firaga spells at the young woman at which Stella managed to bat most of the spells aside while one missed her head and another burnt her dress a little.

Catching her blade in-between his two Keyblades Lelouch brought them closer together before snapping the blade of Stella's sword off. Left without a weapon Lelouch knocked the weapon from her hand with a kick before he cast aside his Keyblades while the woman rushed him in a blind fury before the former prince grabbed the woman by the arm and flipped her over his shoulder slamming her on the ground.

Before she had a chance to move the prince summoned one of his Keyblades back into his hand as he pointed the blade at Stella's face.

"I win!"

"Sister that is enough…we were to test him not kill him."

Stella said nothing while Loretta looked at the young man before saying.

"Please forgive my sister's actions Lelouch."

"No apologize necessary…she just got carried away."

"Thank you and good luck facing the king." The girl said before she and her sister disappeared leaving Lelouch alone.

As he waited the young man soaked up the rays of the setting sun while closing his eyes to enjoy the warm feeling, but they snapped open when a certain small boat-boy king attempted to strike him from behind. Summoning his Keyblade the Mark of the Sorceress into his hand followed by his second Keyblade the Ends of the Earth the young man preformed a high somersault to evade the attack.

"That's kind of an old trick to try your majesty."

"But you said sometimes…some old tricks can be effective." Mickey Mouse said while holding the Star Seeker Keyblade in his hand.

"True, but I am the kind of opponent that will take a little more than that." Lelouch vi Britannia said with a smug smile on his face.

"I'll make a note of that!" Mickey replied before he rushed Lelouch and their keyblades met in a shower of sparks signifying the impact of their weapons. Although the boat-boy king was at a disadvantage against Lelouch who was wielding two Keyblades against Mickey as opposed to the one the mouse kind held in his hand, however Mickey was able to keep the playing field between them even using fast hitting combos that took full advantage of his small size and agility against his much taller foe.

Mickey tried a low sweeping swing of his weapon, but Lelouch simply leapt over it evading the attack while he tried to use a Blizzaga spell against the mouse, but the small king countered and cancelled out the spell with a Firaga spell. The smoke of the spells cancelling one another out left a cloud cover for the two to fight in, but it didn't slow them down as their keyblades managed to fine one another once more.

The two continued fighting for a time while the mouse landed a blow on Lelouch ripping creating a large tear on the back of his coat while leaving a smaller tear on his pants leg. The prince counterattacked with thundaga spell against the mouse while the king shielded himself using magical barrier to protect himself from the offense spell, but Lelouch pressed his attack hammering away at the barrier with a few melee strikes before using four point blank Firaga spells on it in quick rapid succession.

The mouse was knocked back, but not beaten yet while the prince continued on the offensive as their blades met again. Mickey and Lelouch parried the blows from one another and so far the two were locked in a stalemate since the boat-boy king's rapid strikes and swings were proving to be a good defense and offense for Mickey while Lelouch's dual Keyblades were giving him more combat opinions.

After Mickey did a quick cartwheel to the side to evade one of Lelouch's swings the young man saw an opportunity and did a sweeping kick knocking the mouse off his feet, but despite Mickey getting back onto his feet quickly he was attacked again this time Lelouch brought a powerful vertical swing down on the mouse forcing Mickey to defend against his single Keyblade while Lelouch was brining his other Keyblade around.

The king moved the positioning of his Keyblade and barely deflected Lelouch's power strike, but the impact sent the boat-boy king's keyblade flying out of his hand. Mickey tried to recover it, but Lelouch was already ahead of him by pinning his Keyblade to the ground with his Ends of the Earth Keyblade and he pointed his other Keyblade at Mickey.

"I guess I won, but I really hope we don't ever have to fight one another for real."

"You said it pal."

"Well done!" Yen Sid's voice said as the two warriors reappeared in his study standing before him.

"Thank you." Lelouch and Mickey said together.

"I have come to a decision…Mickey Mouse and Lelouch vi Britannia I have deemed you both worthy of the title of Keyblade Master. Your performance today and your heroic acts across the worlds are proof enough that both of you are more than worthy enough to be honored with the rank of Master."

"Master Mickey Mouse…I think King Mickey Mouse still sounds better." Lelouch mused with a smile.

"Well it's nice for you since you are now an official Keyblade Master after we spent seven years dealing with the Heartless."

"I can't argue with you on that account." Lelouch said while Yen Sid gestured to the young man to inform him that there was more.

"Even through Heartless activity has lessened over the years this is not a time for us not to lower our guards soon you two will have to take on apprentices now that you have become masters."

"How do we find an apprentice?" Lelouch inquired since he wasn't really sure if he was ready to be teaching a student so soon given how young he was.

"It's not so much of a matter of finding an apprentice it's when you know you have found someone worthy of inheriting the Keyblade, but although you are both young…this is never the less something you two must consider as masters."

"I understand." Lelouch said with a stern expression on his face.

"When the time comes see me and I will tell you what you need, but bare what I have told you in mind."

"Yes sir!" Mickey said together with Lelouch before the two were dismissed from Yen Sid's presence. The two didn't say a word until they were outside the tower at which Lelouch examined the damage on his outfit noticing the tears and damage Stella and Mickey had inflicted upon it.

"Sorry about your outfit pal."

"It's not a big deal this old thing has been through quite a lot and so much repair work over the years."

"Then I guess you should retire it and get something new."

"Maybe you are right."

"Why not you visit Edna?"

"You mean that eccentric woman living in Traverse Town?"

"Yeah, she made me a new outfit, see what I am wearing." Mickey said as he stopped to allow Lelouch to examine his new outfit. It consisted of the king wearing a short-sleeved black and red jacket with white lining and two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants were red with a zipper going down the front of each leg. Lelouch noticed that each leg also had a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially covered the zippers, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey also was sporting very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. "It's really durable too and it's made to last…machine washable too."

"I guess it can't hurt."

"Go on pal…pay her a visit."

"Alright I need to head to Traverse Town anyway, but where will you be?"

"I need to head back to the castle I got a few things to take care of too."

"I see well say hi to Queen Minnie and Daisy for me as well as Goofy and Donald too."

"I sure will and say hi to Nunnally ok."

"Gladly I'll see you later." Lelouch said while Mickey boarded his Gummi Ship and took off while Lelouch used a magic transporter to board his own ship the large transport combat spaceship the Marianne. A large two engine ship styled after a dragon with dark blue as its primary hull coloring. The young prince appeared on the bridge of the advance ship as he sat in the pilot seat next to his Moogle co-pilot while another Moogle approached him from behind.

"Where to kupo?" Copper the Moogle First Mate of his ship inquired.

"Traverse Town I have some business there and I think a lot of you have been wishing to visit your families' right?"

"We would greatly appreciate kupo."

"Then let's hurry then so you guys can visit as soon as possible."

"Yes kupo."

* * *

A/N:

The fight scene with the twins was intended as nod to the fight between a certain trio of friends with one of them a familiar face who will appear much later in the story, there you have it Lelouch has become a Keyblade Master alongside King Mickey and so the new story has begun in about a week I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Home away from Home

A/N: thank you all very much for the reviews and so after one week here is chapter two. Although I wonder because of a prank scene if I should change the rating of this story to M instead of T, but let me know what you think when you see it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Home away from home

It was a beautiful day over the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11 where at the Ashford Academy it was for the most part an uneventful day, which is because for the past two years the academy has developed something of a unique reputation. Known by a few as the magical academy for unusual occurrence taking place within the academy's grounds, which was among such occurrences such as people briefly turned into animals, a car ending up on the roof of one of the buildings and a few others just to name a few.

Aside from these odd occurrences there was something else the school was better known for and it was for the delicious Barona Apples that grew from the trees planted on the school grounds. Due to the popularity of the fruit the Ashford Family began apple plantation fields to grow a large numbers of the trees in special areas prepared for them where the Ashford were making a small fortune on the selling of Barona apples and related products such as juice and so forth.

The sun was shining down over the Ashford campus's Student Government Clubhouse as a fourteen year old girl dressed in the uniform for female students from the middle school division of the academy was happily skipping towards the clubhouse where she and her brother lived.

Nunnally vi Britannia or rather Nunnally Lamperouge the surname she and her brother Lelouch were using while students at the Ashford Academy to hide their former royal heritage was returning home from classes to enjoy the rest of her day peacefully. Stepping inside the clubhouse before she hurried up the stairs looking for her favorite pet, but the blue creature wasn't seen anywhere.

"Stitch where are you?"

"Oh Nana you are back from classes?" A voice called as the fourteen year old girl looked up and saw a familiar long orange hair seventeen year old girl with pale yellow eyes dressed in the female uniform for high school students of the academy.

"Hello Shirley, are you and the others here for your afternoon meetings?"

"Yeah me, Milly, Rivalz and Nina are all here, but where is Lelouch I swear he has racked up a lot more absences this year."

"Now Shirley…Lelouch has good reasons to be not present in school today…besides my grandfather approved it…he is out on…an important personal matter right Nunnally?" Milly Ashford said with a coy smile on her face.

"That's right Milly so Lelouch won't be in trouble for being gone again."

"But still its not-" Shirley began as the sound of a crowd of girls screaming was heard across the courtyard from the girl's locker room. Everyone including Nunnally who hurried up the stairs and into the room the council was meeting in to see what was going on and what she saw shocked her and made her face turn slightly red.

Running out of the building covered in glue and feathers was a large number of female students who had been taking their showers in the locker rooms with Milly recognizing most of them as being members of the academy's female idiot clique population.

"Oh wow look at that!" Rivalz shouted wishing he had some binoculars.

"Rivalz you pervert!" Shirley snapped.

"Hey it's nothing like that?"

"I know what you are thinking…the academy's legendary prank master strikes again."

"But is that really something you should be happy about Madam President I mean we could have been in there."

"Nah I doubt anything like that would happen to me."

As the girls bickered with one another, a certain red haired girl standing close by to the fleeing panicked women whose naked forms were barely being covered by the feathers that had been glued onto them feigned a concerned look on her face, but was finding it increasingly difficult to hide her laughter because she personally thought those girls had it coming and seeing the spectacle of the arrogant and idiotic clique of Britannian females getting some deserved humiliation brightened her day.

At the same time one member of the student council snuck away to the kitchen on the lower floor with a large white paper bag in her arms. Once she was sure the close was clear and no one had noticed her slip away from the others Nina Einstein quietly walked over to a small in-door dog house in a corner of the kitchen.

Discreetly removing the contents of the bag it was a large cooked and deliciously seasoned steak sealed inside a zip-lock bag to ensure the meat inside stayed fresh. Looking around again Nina didn't see anyone so she slipped the sealed meat inside the dog-house before quickly disposing of the bag and making her way out of the kitchen, but it was at that moment a title on the kitchen floor was pushed up revealing a small passageway leading into the school's underground pluming system that ran throughout the school grounds.

Nina watched as a certain blue furry animal emerged from the trap-door first coming up with a tool-box and then once it had climbed out it pulled up a large wrench that was almost bigger than the small creature in terms of height at least. Experiment 626 or otherwise known as Stitch by Nunnally and everyone else coughed up a few feathers before closing the trap-door.

Stitch wasted no time hiding his tools in his hiding spot behind his house before finding the steak Nina left for him.

"Good dog!" The girl said pleased that Stitch had gotten a little bit of revenge for her by rigging the showers to spray them with ice cold freezing water which included a strong glue-like substance before feathers was pumped into the locker room via the ventilation system. Now those female bullies had just suffered the biggest humiliation of their lives and Nina couldn't be any happier than that.

As Nina discreetly returned to rejoin the others while a content Stitch devoured his steak Nina had given him as his reward for a job well done. Fortunately no one had noticed the glasses wearing member of their group having left them for a few minutes while they were wrapped up with observing the chaos Stitch had caused on Nina's behalf for those brats teasing her.

"I can't believe this what a terrible mess!"

"Well most of those girls deserved it!" Milly replied nonchalantly to Shirley's words.

Nina didn't realize it, but Nunnally and Milly had their own suspicions who was behind this prank while they didn't think Nina was involved…they did however have a very strong suspicion to who caused this chaotic event to happen.

"Boy Lelouch will be sorry he missed this."

"I am sure he wouldn't be bothered by something like this. Besides wherever my brother is right now I am sure he's not too concerned about missing…uh…a prank pulled by the mysterious prank master." Nunnally said while she as well as Milly knew perfectly well where Lelouch had gone and what he was out doing, but what they didn't know was that he was now heading to Nunnally and Lelouch's home away from home.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the known universe specifically at a hidden resource satellite location used by a private paramilitary organization located deep within a debris field mixed with asteroids brought in used for mining purposes, but the mines that had been dug throughout the asteroids left adrift were dry with no minerals left to harvest.

Among the asteroids was one of the last few remaining and fully operational resource satellites and research bases used by Celestial Being. Inside the control room overlooking a sealed development and assembly hanger where a completed machine was being kept while inside the control room itself a trio of figures was gathering having a conversation.

The oldest among them was in his late fifties about to reach the age of sixty with short black hair wearing a pair of glasses dressed in a black and white uniform belonging to members of Celestial Being. The second member of the gathering also being in the middle when it came to the collective ages of the three standing inside the room was at least almost thirty five years old in age with long shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes and wore glasses herself along with a bright red and white CB uniform identical to her husband's, but more of a female version.

Ian and Linda Vashti were facing their daughter Mileina Vashti who was locked in a conversation with them over the young sixteen year old Celestial Being member's plans for the future now that Celestial Being's purpose has all been but fulfilled with the recent end of hostiles between humanity and the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters or called ELS for short thanks to Setsuna F. Seiei's efforts, but with the young man's disappearance having traveled to their home world to better understand the other's culture the peaceful world intended for Celestial Being to create has for the most part been realized.

"Oh come on dad I am almost grown up and the Ganymede Mark II is finished."

"That's that the issue Mileina you're still young and I-" Ian shot back trying to deter his daughter from going taking the newly completed Knightmare Frame that had been finished a few months ago followed up by minor touch ups and modifications to make it fully combat worthy.

"But dear there isn't much we can do now that virtually all of the GN Drives have been lost. That's with the exception of the three GN drives left, one installed on the Zabanya and the other two that was installed on the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] which are god knows where in the universe." Linda pointed out before further adding. "Not to mention the purpose Celestial Being was created to carry out has been accomplished."

"I know, but!"

"Dear sometimes we just have let children go and find their own paths."

"Yeah, dad you should listen to mom!" Mileina said backing up her mother.

"Well this is hardly fair you two are practically ganging up on me."

"Come on dad I really want to be with Lelouch…I'll come back and visit of course."

"But Mileina please understand your father and even I are concerned for your well being, but Lelouch is a good man not to mention he saved your life twice."

"I'll be fine mom…besides if any bad guys do mess with me Lelouch will beat them up just remember what he did to Captain Hook's ship when he kidnapped Nunnally after kidnapping me."

"Well that's true." Linda said unsure of what else she could say.

"I think you should go Mileina!" A new voice suggested as all heads turned and saw Tieria Erde on a computer monitor inside the control room speaking to them from Veda having left a part of himself in the form of a digital copy behind while the rest of him had gone with Setsuna.

"Really Tieria!"

"Oh come on Tieria not you too I swear all of you are going against me on this." Ian cried out as he felt like he was being backed into a wall.

"I am sorry Ian, but with Celestial Being's objectives fulfilled Mileina would be bored to tears with nothing to do now and since Lelouch has supported our organization I am assigning you Mileina Vashti a mission to support and aid Lelouch in his ventures in any capacity you see fit."

"You can't do that!"

"Dear he is a part of Veda our organization's central quantum supercomputer which governs our organization so I believe he can."

"YAY thank you so much Tieria."

"Well seeing how NO one will support me in this argument I guess I give up. Just please promise you'll be careful out there ok?"

"I will daddy and I'll come back so I won't be gone forever."

"Please come back and visit!" Linda said sadly as she grew a little teary eyed.

"Oh don't worry mom I will and I'll be back to see you too dad."

"Mileina take Red Haro with you to help manage the Ganymede Mark II's systems he will be able to help Lelouch as well." Tieria said as the door opened and a bright reddish-pink Haro floated into the room approaching the sixteen year old girl.

"Sure thing Tieria….come on Haro."

"Haro…haro…let's go!"

After changing into a spacesuit, Mileina was seated inside the Ganymede's cockpit with Haro placed inside its dock within the cockpit. Its cockpit design was created using an identical cockpit configuration with some shared characteristics used by the fourth generation Gundams Lelouch had helped test out, but also modified and enhanced to not only work with the Knightmare Frame Mileina had created with the aid of her parents, but to also be fitted for Lelouch as the seat slightly reclined backwards possessing the two control sticks that could be moved to allow for a specially designed keyboard control to appear from a side panel within the cockpit for Lelouch to use with the Ganymede's highly advance Sage System, the Quantum Computing-Based Complex Analysis System designed to work together with the machine's onboard Haro and the pilot for complex combat planning and to use with most of the Ganymede's weapons and defense systems.

The cockpit came to life providing Mileina with a near full three hundred and sixty degree view of her surroundings. The young girl took a deep breath as the rest of the Knightmare Frame's systems came online showing all systems green.

"All systems are in the green… Type-00/Z Ganymede Mark II launching!"

"Take care Mileina!" Ian said as the Knightmare transformed into its aerial armor mode and took off flying clear out of the hanger…as the Knightmare Frame laid in a course for Traverse Town the young girl in the cockpit had a look of determination in her eyes as she thought.

_I am finally coming Lelouch. _

_

* * *

_

Two days later the Marianne arrived at Traverse Town docking at the harbor near the town's main gates where the young man along with most of his Moogle crew disembarked from the ship to visit their families and enjoy some well deserved shore leave. The young prince walked through town while waving at the people who greeted him as he passed through heading for the second district to meet with Edna.

As he traveled the seventeen year old boy took the time to change into some more casual clothes which consisted of a white collared long sleeve shirt and black pants and matching shoes since he likely wouldn't be needing his old combat attire. Speaking of which as the young man made his way through town his old combat attire was hung over his right arm while he kept his preferred Keyblade in his other hand in case he came across any Heartless while in the Second District.

Lelouch silently admitted that he was surprised he didn't bump into Yuffie or Leon since they were usually among the first who see him whenever he arrives in town, but a likely explanation for that was that the two were likely away on another world dealing with the Heartless trying to thin down their numbers as much as possible just as he and Mickey have been doing while working to thwart Maleficent and the remaining pseudo-human Heartless's plans.

Although Lelouch had faced and defeated a number of her servants and allies over the course of the past seven years the Keyblade wielder hadn't encountered Maleficent herself until an incident almost five months ago on a world he had visited. Despite his best attempts and due to the combat situation at the time he was unable to slay the Mistress of Evil. That matter aside the former prince despite his best efforts hadn't encountered any of the last surviving Heartless of Ansem's former apprentices which Lelouch had yet to encounter any of them since defeating their leader Xehanort's Heartless.

Taking a right turn after entering the Second District Lelouch came to a tall apartment building which was formerly an old hat and clothes store, but since Edna Mode had moved in following her world getting devoured by Heartless she had converted it to not only her new home, but started a armor tailoring business of shorts with Mickey and Leon being some of her well known customers.

She named her store Edna's Practical and yet Bold Clothing Armory.

Taking a deep breath the young man stepped inside hearing the sound of a bell while taking a moment to look around seeing displays of some of Edna's work since according to what Leon had told him when she had first arrived in town was that aside from being one of the world's best fashion designers she was also the best in creating highly durable suits for the superheroes of her world which was without doubt her best talent. Naturally with people fighting the Heartless and given how dangerous Traverse Town could be at times Edna decided to put her talents to use and go into business for herself which has done quite well since she opened shop.

Lelouch eyed some of the completed suits on display until a certain ultra-diminutive half-Japanese, half-German fashion designer and auteur with large glasses approached him with a smile on her face.

"Welcome darling…welcome…so you finally saw the light."

"(Sigh)…yes as a matter of speaking, but the fact is it's about time to retire this." Lelouch said with a sarcastic look on his face while he held up his old attire for Edna to see, but it was at that moment the left sleeve came off ripping at the shoulder.

"Seven years of repairs and damage on such interior fabric…surprised that this clown suit didn't fall apart sooner." Edna replied while Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the clown suit comment. "You can't be seen in something so trashy…I won't allow it. You defiantly need a new suit darling."

"I liked that suit…it wasn't that bad…"

"…tsk, tsk, tsk…my dear…that was good when you were a young kid…and Merlin's sense of style frankly leaves much to desire…why he and Yen Sid still use those retrograde robes on this age and time…it makes me shudder…" Edna replied while tossing the old suit Lelouch had been wearing into a trash can near the cash register like it was a piece of rotted smelly fruit.

_I suppose I can't argue with the opinion of a professional. _

"Then in that case Edna I would like you to design me a new suit that can work with this."

Lelouch handed Edna the Zero Mask his famous trademark over the past seven years who took it and began examining it.

"This thing needs some polishing, but this is salvageable. It is your symbol of who you are...the person you are when you face evil, am I right?" Edna said with one of those know-it-all smiles.

"Exactly and I need to make sure I keep my identity a secret…no hints."

"Of course, of course, of course I know the trade darling, but that won't be a problem since I had designed a long line of suits to hide the man under the mask." Edna said as she gestured for Lelouch to follow her into the back where she could better visualize the design of his new suit. The designer took a seat on a large chair which was bigger than her while Lelouch took a seat in a chair just opposite of her with a coffee table between them. Taking out a large sketch book and pen she kept in the drawer of the table she went to work.

"It will be bold…dramatic, mysterious, but yet heroic!" Edna said as a look of optimism appeared on her face.

"Yes I like the sound of that." Lelouch began as a few designs came to mind. "Something classy...like maybe…uh."

"Maybe this should help." Edna said pressing a button on a remote she kept on her person activating a large monitor showing the young prince a series of slide shows displaying all of the other suits she had designs for the heroes she had worked with. Eventually Lelouch began adding in some comments.

"I have to admit I like the dark purple on that suit…the gold is a nice color, but I can't think what would be a good design that would fit with the mask. Say what about adding a cape?"

"NO CAPES!"

"But how can I be bold without a cape something to make me look…well…cool." Lelouch said unable to find a better word for the phrase he was looking for.

"They are a safety hazard darling!"

"But-"

Lelouch was cut off when Edna began going down the list of some well known incidents involving capes while using the remote to show recreated video footage of said incidents as a sign to the young man she was prepared for this short of argument.

"That man there is called Thunderhead? He was tall with storm powers? Nice man, good with kids."

"Now come on Edna I-" The boy was cut off again as Edna practically snapped at him while she declared with a booming voice that echoed in the room.

"November 15th of 1958…all was well, another day saved, when his cape snagged on a missile fin. And a year before Stratogale! April 23rd, '57! Cape caught in a jet turbine!" Edna said while Lelouch watched a video recreation of the poor young woman getting killed after she was sucked into a jet turbine of an airliner.

"You shouldn't really generalize about-"

This time nothing was stopping Edna as she snapped at the young man grounding out his own voice with more cape accidents and fatalities. "Metaman: express elevator! Dynaguy: snag on takeoff! Splashdown: sucked into a vortex! NO CAPES!" The small fashion designer calmed down confident she had won the argument, but Lelouch had something up his sleeve.

"What about a removable cape?"

"A what?"

"A removable cape…the cape would be something I would wear more to public functions and public speaking events…you know for social gatherings. But if times come to it I could just remove it and it wouldn't be a hazard."

A moment of silence later Edna suddenly began pulling at her hair while shouting.

"N-...wait...Dumb. Dumbdumbdumbdumbdumb! Why nobody ever thought something so simple. To make the damn cape just detachable if pulled too hard!"

_Why didn't anyone else tell you? _Lelouch thought as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

An hour later after a long and lengthy discussion session for design ideas for Lelouch's new outfit Edna began shooing the young man out of the room with a lot of ideas and designs in mind for the young teenager's suit.

"Alright we're all done now…now it's time go…yes darling so please shoo and I'll begin work right away darling…yes I'll be finished with your suit in a few days darling so come back then okay…yes okay then." Lelouch was at a loss for words as Edna practically pushed him out the door closing it behind him.

_Well it could be worse, but if she does a good job then who am I to complain then. _

* * *

A/N: it's a bit of a slow start, but it will be worth it both Lelouch's new machine will make its combat debut in Chapter 12 as well as the incident in which Lelouch faced Maleficent for the first time will be revealed in detail.


	3. Chapter 3 The Image of Destiny

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter and thank you all for the reviews so far.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Image of Destiny

Three days had passed as Lelouch was relaxing inside his home within Traverse Town deciding to take the time to tidy up the house and go through some books and other possessions to keep things organized since he had been away for awhile. The young Keyblade warrior sat at his desk reading a book quietly for a few minutes until he heard the sounds of screaming outside.

Realizing it could be a Heartless attack Lelouch summoned his Keyblades into his hands as he hurried out the door to engage the dark creatures. Turning a corner Lelouch saw a young girl being threatened by a Large Body Heartless and a pair of Soldiers. Leaping in front of the girl he used a Thundaga spell on the Heartless as his opening move before quickly dispatching one of the two Soldiers while he made his way behind the Large Body while it was recovering from the lightning strike.

Craving into the Heartless back as it was about to turn around, but Lelouch was forced to break off the attack when he noticed the little girl didn't flee the scene when he came to her aid leaving him with little choice to deal with the Soldier Heartless that was advancing upon her. Using a quick pair of Firaga spells he blasted the Heartless twice in the back before finishing it by using a double cleave on the creature ending its existence.

"RUN!"

The little girl hurried away from the battle leaving Lelouch free to deal with the Large Body. The young man ducked to avoid a punch to the face before performing a back flip into the air to avoid another punch, but once he landed on the ground out of the Heartless's reach he flew into the air and hit the Heartless square in the face with a blizzaga spell freezing its face with a sheet of ice over it while Lelouch moved behind the Heartless to attack its vulnerable point inflicting a lot of damage with melee attacks before destroying it.

Once the last of the Heartless evaporated into nothing the sound of clapping was heard as Lelouch turned and saw Leon applauding him.

"I just heard you were in town, so how has it been Lelouch or should I call you Master Lelouch now Keyblade Master?"

"(Heh)…well I was wondering if you were turn up while I was in town. Aerith told me you and Yuffie were off somewhere fighting the Heartless to thin down their numbers some more."

"True, but it was for Yuffie to get some more field combat experience."

"I guess there is nothing wrong with that even through Heartless activity is at an all time low right now, but regardless we can't relax our guard."

"No argument here."

"By the way where is Yuffie?"

"She should be at Cid's workshop visiting him…he'll likely have told her by now that you are here in town."

"I see then I should have at least five minutes before I see her."

The two warriors began laughing for a few moments until Edna called from her shop stepping a few feet outside the door hearing the two men laughing.

"Lelouch get over here now…come here now!"

"Edna so it's finished then?"

"Yes, yes, yes of course it is darling so come and see my work!"

"I take it you had Edna make you a new suit so the old one Merlin made for you finally saw the end of the line."

"It was coming apart…a sleeve fell off."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah it was."

Eventually the two made their way into Edna's shop where the designer led them to her basement where they stopped before a large heavy reinforced armored door. The diminutive designer punched in a quick password into an electronic lock before an optical eye scanner appeared to scan one of Edna's eyes before finally a microphone appeared.

"Edna Mode!" Suddenly a laser gun turret appeared from a hidden compartment in a ceiling behind her pointing at Leon and Lelouch. "And guests." The gun withdrew as the large vault like door opened allowing the group entry into Edna's workshop where Lelouch saw the entire room filled with highly advance equipment and materials used for costume development and production. Edna led the two men to a small sofa with a separate chair for Edna to sit in while a small table had coffee with some crackers set upon it.

"Cream and sugar?" Edna offered to Lelouch as she poured the young man a cup.

"Thank you." Lelouch said accepting the cream and sugar while Leon accepted a cup of his own as well.

"I made sure to cover all of the basics for your suit darling." Edna began as the three looked to a sealed room behind a large window-wall where a panel on the far left hand side opened up revealing a two-piece purple-body suit lined with gold was fitted onto a dummy identical to Lelouch's body shape and height. "I cut the fabric for free movement around the limbs to be comfortable while capable of withstanding extreme temperatures for example..." Edna said as the room beyond turned into a blast furnace with large flames filling the room. "Withstanding a temperature of over one thousand degrees!" Edna declared with a wide grin on her face while the flames died down followed by a fierce blizzard filled the room. "Including it can also withstand temperatures at least two hundred degrees below zero."

"Wow!" Leon said before taking a slip from his cup while Lelouch remained silent and stunned by the demonstration so far.

"It's completely bulletproof-" Edna causally added while six hidden mini guns appeared from the walls around the suit before blasting it with a hail of mini-gun fire. The suit survived the combined assaults unscratched without a single stain on the material. "- and of course its machine-washable darling that's a new feature to make care and proper cleaning a breeze…so darling what do you think?"

"Well I am officially very impressed."

"I like the coloring." Leon added eating a cracker.

"Well then you'll like the rest of it then…come come." Edna said leading the two men to a metal display locker which was currently sealed behind a metal door. Pushing a button with a sense of joy a sharp hiss was heard as the metal plate slid to the side revealing the complete Zero Suit. In that moment the instant Lelouch's eyes saw the completed product his mind returned to the moment during his awakening as a Keyblade Wielder that he saw his future self wearing that same attire...he realized that his destiny was beginning to truly take shape now that he was the very image of his future self he had seen on that stain glass portrait-like platform seven years ago.

"Wow I like the cape and mask combination." Leon commented.

Seeing the dark purple body-suit with gold trim as the main part of the completed costume as opposed to the one he had seen used in the demonstration, but with the completed attire the young man saw that Edna designed it so the outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit. True to her usual style of elegant, practical, but yet bold. Worn over the bodysuit is the removable black and gold cloak with a crimson spandex interior and an enormous black cape encircling the head to add to its appearance alongside the immediately recognizable icon of the suit…the spiky black and indigo mask that has been used by Lelouch for seven years when hiding his identity as he fought the Heartless and those related to them.

"Simply magnificent Edna." Lelouch said looking at his new suit before.

"I told you I give you my best and here it is…care to try it on darling?"

"Absolutely."

Almost an hour later outside the shop a wandering Yuffie was trying to hunt down Lelouch upon hearing from Cid the young man was in town for a short visit. When the girl saw no signs of him at his house the ninja was trying to figure out where else in town he could be since he wasn't at Merlin's or Cid's workshop when she had arrived.

"Damn it that guy is hiding from me I know it…WHERE ARE YOU LELOUCH!"

"Oh Lelouch!" Another voice called as Yuffie turned and she almost turned white when she saw a cheerful girl with shoulder-length long brown hair running into the second district with a white hair band above her forehead wearing a yellow and white Celestial Being uniform.

"No way…she's back!" Yuffie said as a feeling of dread washed over her as a rival for the young man had returned.

"Yuffie is that you it's me Mileina, I am finally back." The girl called out happily recognizing the ninja girl by her attire and hairstyle.

"Uh…it's nice to see you too Mileina." Yuffie said with a forced smile.

_No…she's back. _

"Oh Yuffie it's wonderful to see you again."

"Yes it is."

"Say Yuffie have you seen Lelouch I brought him something he needs to see right away."

"Well truth be told, I have been looking for him myself."

"Oh really then lets fine him together!"

"Find who together?" A voice asked as both girls turned to see Leon standing behind them while Lelouch was with him carrying two large packages containing at least two spares of his new suit.

"Lelouch it's you!" Yuffie and Mileina said together.

"Yuffie it's nice to see you, but Mileina I am surprised you are here…are your parents with you?"

"Nope I came here all by myself and I got a really big present for you."

"A present?"

"Yes sir…it's finished."

"Then show me the completed product?" Lelouch asked with a smile on his face while Leon and Yuffie were wondering what he was talking about.

Sometime later after quickly running his packages back to his home the young former prince made his way to a special area of the harbor were a large hanger had been set up for this day to come. When Lelouch arrived he found Cid and Aerith were already there along with Yuffie and Leon as well as Mileina of course who was already giving them an explanation about the new Knightmare Frame Mileina had created with the help of her parents and Celestial Being's resources.

Lelouch was stunned by the appearance of the machine before him which was standing at least seven meters tall making the machine taller than most Knightmare Frames was an impressive sight.

The GN-technology based Knightmare Frame possessed a surprisingly flexible and agile body with long limbs possessing an overall polished black and gold appearance. Aside from its lanky appearance the Ganymede Mark II possessed a number of unusual physical features such as large flower-bud-shaped shoulders with four red jewels with a golden-fin-like trim on the sides of the shoulders providing a regal appearance, but concealed within those shoulders were one of the Ganymede's most devastating weapons the Hadron Cannons. Its torso was V-shaped overall with the upper chest sticking out in a pointed aero-dynamic shape/appearance with gold on the sides of the upper torso, also a part of the golden sides of its upper torso was also a high-collar around the head, but the bottom half of the point of the chest could slide open to reveal another of the machine's deadly weapons the Zero Beam.

Half-way down its long arms the machine's elbows were reinforced with gold elbow blades adding to the machine's regal appearance as well as to match its golden claw-like hands where on its palms were the low-powered Hadron Blasters while its forearms possessed emitters for the machines powerful energy shields. Its torso had black streamlined armor protecting the hips and the groin area of the machine while its long legs, its knees similar to the elbows had a long golden armor spike on it and its feet were pointed with golden blade-like decoration.

The head of the machine unlike previous Knightmare units had four red eyes and its black Gundam-like head was lined with gold and possessed a golden mouth plate and a large purple sphere-shaped jewel on the top of its forehead and on the sides of its head was two tall gold prongs on either side of the head and finally its backpack contained the wide-full 360 degree HUD cockpit of the machine complete with the traditional controls for the machine, but styled after the forth-generation Gundam pilot controls while a keyboard control console could appear from panels in the sides of the cockpit for the pilot to control and manage its weapons and defense systems. Lastly the rest of its backpack was shaped in an unusual shape, but it had X-shaped wings and a small, but powerful thruster system.

Its hand-weapon the GN chain-whip sword appears as a large black broadsword outlined in gold with a heavy black hilt which holds the cable mount and retraction system for the whip-portion of the weapon while each part of the blade had small thrusters and additional wires for guidance and control, but was capable of storing it in a hostler in one its backpack.

Aside from obvious features the body of the machine had a built in optical camouflage which in conjunction with its ECMs and stealth granted by its GN particles granted the machine highly impressive stealth capabilities.

"Wow…this thing is bigger than any standard Knightmare Frame."

"The Type-00/Z Ganymede Mark II…Celestial Being's First Knightmare Frame ever created and designed by ME…but with help from my mom and dad of course."

"I can't believe you built something like this."

"Well of course, but you forgot me little girl I helped provide stolen research data for the development of this machine." Doctor Jumba Jookiba, resident self-proclaimed evil genius of Traverse Town said as he entered the hanger behind Lelouch wishing to see the finish product that he had a hand in creating by first stealing all data regarding Knightmare Frame development from Britannia's newly formed Camelot research organization, but also known as Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps or ASEEC for short.

Originally the ASEEC was actually developing specs for a new prototype Knightmare Frame for the past couple years at the Imperial Colchester Institute, but in the past year the key researchers responsible have been allowed to form a special research organization with the Second Prince Schneizel li Britannia backing them allowing them to operate outside the military chain of command.

Aside from the Lancelot, Jumba had found information on a new Knightmare Frame they were developing while the Lancelot was being produced and assembled, a machine dubbed the IFX-V301 Gawain was discovered. Taking the specs the mad genius forwarded the data to Mileina who incorporated the Hadron Cannons of the machine into her design while she also began using some of the cosmetic design features of the Gawain to shape and design the final production product knowing that Lelouch likes a black and gold color scheme.

But one of the most fundamental pieces of technology that made the Ganymede stand above all other Knightmare Frames was its powerplant created by Doctor Jumba himself a Hypercompact Singularity Core.

"So how did Jumba's Hypercompact Singularity Core work out for little girl's creation?"

"It worked great Doctor Jumba and we have integrated the Hypercompact GN Tau Drive along with it to provide it with all of the GN particles it will need."

"Hypercompact Singularity Core?" Cid asked never hearing of such an engine.

"It's a very advance and powerful energy core. To explain it simply it's a singularity Core that uses a contained Gravitic Singularity in order to transform any matter fed to it, into raw energy on levels only seen on Capital ships. This grants the Ganymede with a nominal output well above any Knightmare Frame seen, and on the line of the Invincible's Main Gun output… In fact, the main issue was to safely channel the massive output. But I had a great idea to link it with the machine's Hypercompact GN Tau Drive where a good part of its energy output goes to prevent power overload and to give the Ganymede a seemingly limitless operation time and production of GN particles for its parts and weapons. Although sadly its production of GN particles isn't enough for Trans-Am…if it was bigger however we would have a different story." Jumba explained.

"Well I'll be damned, but how did you develop such a power plant?" Cid inquired.

"Well…" Jumba began as he seemed a bit embarrassed. "Well truth be told, I came up with it after a drinking bender."

"So that explains the rumor why there is an under-death-penalty order to not serve you any alcohol beverages?" Aerith inquired.

"Yes that pretty much explains it."

"Well Mileina I have to say you have really impressed me." Lelouch said eyeing the machine.

"Want to try it?"

"Sure, I should get some experience handling this machine."

Several minutes later after being briefed on the weapons and capabilities of the Ganymede Mark II, Lelouch flew the machine out into the asteroid belt after transforming it into its aerial mode for fast high-speed travel to see how fast it could go.

"I didn't think something that seemed so large could travel this fast." Lelouch said to himself as he transformed the Ganymede back into its Knightmare Frame mode once it entered the asteroid belt intent on trying out its weapons.

_Now I have a powerful Knightmare Frame to use against Britannia all of my preparations are nearly complete. _

Meanwhile later that night back home on Lelouch's home world of Earth, but more specifically deep within the dark alleyways of the Shinjuku Ghetto located in Area 11. Inside one dark alleyway a young man in his late twenties with long chin-length light brown hair possessing light blue eyes wearing a red headband, a wine red leather jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and black fingerless gloves.

The Japanese man waited alone in the dark alleyway for five minutes before a voice spoke to him from the shadows behind him.

"Wow I am surprised…you're early."

"You said it was important that you meet with me so what do you got?"

"Remember those rumors about a secret project Clovis has in the works?"

"Yeah I've heard about it."

"Well guess what…it's a chemical weapon's development project."

"WHAT you mean poison gas?"

"Bingo and here is some data on the location where it's being kept…I'll have some more information on the security detail they have around it."

"I see I'll go over the data, but when do you think you'll have the rest of the information?"

"Give me a few days and I'll get it for ya."

"Sounds like a plan…meet at the same place?"

"Sure thing pal…see ya around Naoto."

Taking the information Naoto hurried away to review the data while the figure he had been speaking to stepped into the moon light revealing the face of a man with a large scar on his cheek and a eye patch over his right eye along with long black slicked back hair tied into a ponytail with some gray streaks on it.

"The pawn is moving into place and soon I'll going to create one hell of a bloodbath." The Heartless of Braig said with an evil grin on his face before disappearing into a dark corridor, but this plan of his also had an ulterior motive to it as well.

_Maybe I'll lure the kid out too if I am lucky._

Early the following morning Lelouch left the house a short time after nine am to visit Merlin's home after discussing the matter of putting magical reinforcement on the new suit Edna had created since that was the one thing she was able to do on her own with an experienced mage or wizard like Merlin or Yen Sid aiding her. Changing into his new outfit he donned the sleeveless black spandex shirt with a pull up turtle neck collar meant to hide lower jaw and head when he donned the mask before putting on the tight-fitting purple and gold trim pants and boots portion of the body suit divided into two parts.

The boots on the suit were designed to be high-heeled boots to make Lelouch appear taller than he normally would to make figuring out his identity more difficult, but the downside to having such footwear would make it harder for him to walk and let alone being able to wear the boots for long periods of time. However Edna's skills and designs eliminated this problem so the boots weren't a problem for the young man.

Still he reasoned that it was probably all the more reason a good idea to take his free time to adapt to the new suit getting used to wearing it. After which he put on the light purple vest with double-breasted design with gold lining stretching across from one side to the other to help provide more of a distinctive look and then Lelouch applied the next part of the suit's style which was a white cravat that had a black stone in the middle while the rest of it circled his neck and reached down hanging over the vest below his chest.

Next the young man put on the two elbow-long black leather gloves purposely designed to be as long as they were to ensure every part of the young man was hidden. Soon followed by the calf tight-fitting matching dark purple and gold trim jacket with long sleeves and zipped up the coat to its end point which was half-way up his upper chest while ensuring the white cravat was properly stuffed and positioned right before donning the second to the final piece of the suit the black cloak.

Wrapping himself around the large black leather coat around himself he put it locking the two sides of the cloak in place, but as a safety feature Edna did design it to break away if enough force is pulled on the cape to prevent Lelouch from suffering an untimely fate like a number of unfortunate super heroes had when they had worn capes, after the cape was secured in place the young man pulled up the top of the spandex under shirt he wore to cover his mouth and the lower half of his head.

Then at last came the time to don the suit's most distinctive feature the black mask of Zero…Lelouch held the mask in his hands staring intensively at the mask lost in thought for a few minutes when he recalled the words of the unknown voice that had spoke to him during his awakening as a Keyblade Master.

_A young Lelouch appeared on a new platform, but unlike the others he was standing on a stain-glass portrait of himself, older and in a way that was both impressing and fearsome, while holding a mask under his left arm, with his right hand held over his nose, covering part of his right eye while his cape was moving to the wind, but his left eye displayed an odd red light with a phoenix symbol seen within it. Behind him was destroyed buildings and the burning wreckage of destroyed Knightmare frames. Unlike the other portraits this one displayed him in a rather intimating light. The boarder of portrait was made up of interconnecting versions of the symbol on his eye, and black chess pieces in-between the connected emblems making up the boarder as well as the edges of the portrait. _

"_Is that me?" _

"_It is what you are meant to become."_

Lelouch's mind returned to the present as he turned the mask around about to put it on when the last words of the unknown voice echoed in his mind again.

"_Never forget you are the one…who will change everything."_

"And changing everything I shall…there is no turning back for me now the die is cast." Lelouch said putting the mask on while pressing the hidden switch that caused the plates of the mask to slid into place encasing his head in his signature black mask. Once the mask was secured the young proceeded to make his way out of the room, but instead of going through the front door the young man stepped out onto the balcony intending to put this suit through its paces.

Leaping up to the roof of his apartment-home the young man began running along the rooftops while making his way to the Third District to take the short cut to Merlin's house. As he went he leapt from one rooftop to another while working to get used to his suit he began planning out his future plans after taking care of some last additions to the suit with Merlin's aid and then fly back to the Ashford Academy using his new Knightmare Frame.

_All the pieces are nearly in place _

_

* * *

_

A/N: And now Lelouch is just about ready to kick some Britannian ass with both his new suit (modeled after his R2 version of the suit) and his brand new bad ass Knightmare frame taking the best from the Gawain and the Shinkiro, but also adapting it with CB tech and a few extra weapons not revealed with the unveiling (begins laughing evilly). Sadly it's not capable of Trans-Am mostly due to its size possessing adequate storage space for the required particles to achieve Trans-Am and even it attempted it the machine would burn itself out…that and it would have been pure overkill lol. Trust me the rest of that machine's weapons more than enough makes up for the lack of Trans-Am and you'll see them during the Battle of Mt. Fuji.

In one week I'll post the next chapter so until then enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 The Approaching Hour

A/N: Thanks all for the input, so here without further ado the next chapter and do to a certain scene here I decided to make this fic an M rating just in case.

* * *

Chapter 4

The approaching hour

It was a bright sunny day over the Destiny Islands as today was a day off from school where all of the students were off playing or doing whatever they considered was fun, but one of the many children living on the islands was sitting in a cove on the other side of a small island usually used by the children of the islands to play on looking on a raft design while making up a list of provisions they would need as well as necessary supplies and building materials.

The young fifteen year old boy wore a yellow and black sleeveless shirt with blue straps over his chest and shoulders and blue with black pants and large shoes on his feet and finally black gloves on his hands. The boy also had short silver hair, green eyes and a fair skin complexion.

As he was quietly working to complete the design and list he was working on someone was trying to sneak up behind him. But moving quickly the young fifteen year old boy heard movement behind him so he snapped into action and scarred the boy approaching him from behind catching him by surprise.

"I GOT YOU!" Riku shouted catching his friend by surprise instead of the other way around.

"AAAHHHHH!" The brown haired boy screamed. "Oh come on Riku that wasn't nice."

"And trying to sneak up on me from behind is any better?"

Riku looked down at the fourteen year old boy on the ground a few feet ahead of him who was dressed in a red pants, large yellow shoes, red and white shirt with short sleeves and a white hood including a black sleeveless jacket he wore over it. He dusted some sand out of his spiky brown hair while his blue eyes stared hard at the slightly older boy before him.

"Well Sora you won't best me with lame tricks like that." Riku stated with a confident smirk on his face.

"Fine, but what have you been doing?"

"Working on a design for the raft and making up a list of what we'll need for our journey."

"So you are still set on that raft idea?"

"Of course I am…I want to see what's beyond these islands, see what the outside world is really like. Maybe we can even find where Kairi came from and…we can see Nunnally again."

"Nunnally you mean that little girl that was here seven years ago?"

"Yeah I know she came from another world too that proves there are other worlds out there."

"Then you are serious then?"

"Naturally, so let's get to work slacker and help me starting find some useable pieces of work we can use to begin building a raft."

"Oh come Riku, you don't have to be a slave driver."

"Only when it requires me to deal with you I have to." Riku replied with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile at Traverse Town; Lelouch and Merlin were having tea at his house as the old wizard had been brought up to speed with what had happened recently at Master Yen Sid's tower and his Mark of Mastery Exam he had done alongside Mickey.

"I see and the attire I had made for you seven years ago finally saw its last battle."

"All things consider it had taken quite a lot of abuse over those seven years."

"No doubt…and Edna sent word ahead for some magical reinforcement to be applied to complete it."

"Yes since it's not within even Edna's talents to provide that kind of reinforcement."

"Then I'll take care of the touch up then." Merlin replied rising up from his chair while drawing out his wand to prepare to cast the proper spells over the suit. Lelouch in response stood up and held his arms out expecting the spells to be applied. A flash of light bathed across his body as the magical enchantments cast upon him were now set in place to supply his suit with defense against magical based spells and weapons.

"Simple, but yet no doubt effective."

"Heh well of course I can accomplish quite a bit with a twist of the wrist and my wand." Merlin commented with a chuckle.

Returning to his seat the young man felt it was time to shift this conversation to a matter that was slightly more important and something that has been concerning them for a good time now. Adopting a serious expression Lelouch began the conversation first by noting.

"Merlin has Yen Sid gotten back with you about the matter we have been discussing?"

"Yes he has…we can assume some of the Princesses of Heart are now in Maleficent possession judging by this new pace and way of handling the search for them."

"So with those few in her possession she can now much easier deduce which pure hearted maidens are one of the seven princesses?"

"That is what we believe, but so far we haven't found out just who are the seven princesses Maleficent seeks."

"I see…in any event if we can't find the princesses then we must find Maleficent herself…cut off the head and the alliance of villains she has been crating will crumble."

"Deal with the problem at its source…it's good, but so far we have no idea where Maleficent's main headquarters are located let alone where she is keeping the princesses."

"That's true then our next best bet is to capture one of her subordinates and interrogate them for the information we need then."

"Yes I have to agree with you on that point."

"Until then we have nothing else to go on unless you and Master Yen Sid find something we can use."

"I am sorry dear boy, but for the moment we can't offer much."

"I see."

"By the way how is Nunnally doing?"

"She is doing well Merlin and I wanted to thank you and Yen Sid for helping her set up that emergency array at the Ashford Academy."

"Think nothing of it my boy…it was Lady Nunnally's request after all."

"That is true, but either way the whole system is functioning as it should be."

"Excellent." Merlin said as he recalled the plan for the emergency teleportation array that had been constructed on the grounds of the Ashford Academy to act as the name itself implied an emergency teleportation system for the entire school should the world it stood on come under the threat of being consumed by darkness taking everything with it. Nunnally proposed the idea and when Merlin and Yen Sid saw what she had in mind they were shocked since nothing of such a large scale and design was attempted before.

Using several magical arrays placed at key areas of the school's grounds to ensure one hundred percent effectiveness of the system the seven arrays would establish a link with Nunnally's personal airship the Invincible and using the stored magical energies contained aboard it would begin the activation of the spell that would transport the Ashford Academy from Earth to a secured spot of land at Twilight Town.

It was Lelouch's hope that the system would never have to be used, but as Nunnally said when she first suggested it…it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So far there hasn't been a need to use it thankfully."

"That is always good to hear."

After finishing his tea Lelouch decided it was time to make preparations for his return trip home so he went back to his home and gathered a few things before locking up the house. Later on once everything was taken care of he was making his way through the first district towards the harbor when he bumped into Loretta…the girl seemed troubled as she approached the Keyblade Master.

"Good afternoon Loretta is there something I can do for you?"

"Lelouch I first wanted to apologize to you for what happened during your exam."

"It was your sister who got carried away Loretta you have nothing to apologize for."

"You're right, but I do feel responsible."

Lelouch put a hand on Loretta's left shoulder trying to reassure her, but this act brought a light blush to her cheeks while looking at the young man in front of her.

"Loretta you need to stop blaming yourself…besides stressing yourself out over this isn't helping you is it?" Taking a deep breath Loretta composed herself nodding her head in agreement. "Now tell me there is something else bothering you is there?"

"My father has gone missing while investigating Castlevania back on our home world so my sister and I were going to return home to look for him, but…"

"But?"

"Our father strictly told us to never set foot within that castle no matter what happened to him."

"I see then perhaps it would be best to honor his wishes, but you can't exactly abandon him either."

"I know."

"But are you sure he is in some short of danger perhaps he was delayed."

"We're positive of it."

"I see I still have some time before I am expected back perhaps I can be of assistance."

"LORETTA!" Stella snapped arriving on the scene seeing her younger twin talking to her detested rival. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sister I am sorry I wanted to inquire for Lelouch to help save our father."

"YOU MAY ABOSULTELY NOT! We will save father ourselves."

Seeing that Lelouch wasn't likely to win this argument decided to concede and let the sisters go since he was confident in their abilities and knowing Eric he was a very capable fighter in his own right as well too.

"Very well in that case I wish both you of the best and I am confident you two will recue him."

After bidding farewell to the sister Lelouch continued on his way to the harbor leaving the two sisters to have a little chat. Once he was out of earshot the chat between siblings began with Loretta demanding to know from her sister why she refused Lelouch's help.

"Sister, why did you do that we could use his help?"

"I refuse to rely on him to recues our own father Loretta and that is final."

"While I respect you as your sister I must say you are taking this rivalry a bit far."

"You heard him say he is confident in our abilities."

"True as that may be our father never wanted us to set foot in that castle."

"We'll save our father and we'll do it without his help…now drop your little fan girl crush on that man and lets go."

"Fan girl crush?" Loretta asked while shooting a glare at her elder sister.

"You heard me."

"I wouldn't say such things to me dear sister you aren't much better."

"Ha what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…for example when you are sleeping at night I hear you talk in your sleep."

"So what?" Stella shot back with some sweat appearing on her forehead.

"So what…well the fact that your dreams seem to involve Lelouch and they are the short of dreams where you can get rather vocal if you know what I mean."

"LORETTA!" Stella snapped while her face turned beat red.

"I'll spare you the details I hear, but basically you want to do this and that with Lelouch and you want him to ravish you right?"

"S-Shut up, that's a lie!"

"Then why is your face all red then?"

"Don't…D-don't talk to me like that Loretta, YOU aren't exactly much better yourself."

"Oh please sister I don't talk in my sleep unlike you."

"But you write about your dreams…especially those involving Lelouch."

"WHAT?"

"So I need to remind you of the multiple editions of your kinky dreams with Lelouch...last time that I checked, you had filled three books already...and guess what, I have copies of them!"

"Don't be silly sister I don't write anything like that." Loretta quickly said hoping to end the conversation, but Stella quickly looked around and made sure there were no children within earshot.

"My lord took me passionately, dominating me again and again, using every part of my body, no matter how sacred or unholy, to fulfill his pleasure and raise me to a heaven of ecstasy..."

Loretta was as pale as a cadaver.

"So sister shall we go or perhaps I should share one of your books with Lelouch I am sure he'll find it an enjoyable read."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Unlike me sister there is no physical evidence of my dreams with Lelouch, but you have conveniently made written proof of your exotic dreams of the young man so I would keep quiet and I won't say a word in exchange."

With the argument ended for now the two sisters made their plans to depart back for their home world completely unaware of the dangerous fate that awaited them. Meanwhile Lelouch had reached the harbor where he was heading towards his personal ship to discuss the plan of action with his Moogle crew, but waiting for him was Mileina who had a suitcase in her hand.

"Mileina I see you intend to follow me back to Earth."

"Of course besides your new machine requires high maintenance the Moogles aren't trained to repair something like the Ganymede Mark II."

"I suppose you do have a point and the hanger I had prepared for the machine you were creating might need an inspection as well so I guess you are coming back with me. You'll ride with the Moogles and I'll pilot the Ganymede Mark II back to Earth."

"Alright!" Mileina said as she and Lelouch boarded the ship to have a word with the Moogles, but before he could get on board a certain fashion design came running up to him.

"Darling...wait…WAIT!"

"Edna what is it?" Lelouch asked turning around seeing Edna running towards him with a package in her hands.

"This…(huff)…is…(huff)…your sister's."

"My sister had an order with you too?"

"Yes I just finished it some of the materials took a little longer than expected to prefect, but it's all ready now."

Lelouch tried to peek inside the box, but was slightly annoyed to find that it was magically sealed.

"Oh sorry about that, but you sister didn't want anyone to see before she saw it so it's been sealed by Merlin to make sure no one takes a peek."

"I see…well I'll be sure to give my sister your regards."

"Chow darling and please visit I do enjoy our conversations."

"I will."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Lelouch's home world of Earth somewhere in the middle of wide desert located deep within Chinese Federation Territory a secret underground city stood there with an eerie light glowing in the heart of the city from the thought elevator that stood there, but at one time while it may have been full of life due to all of the researchers and test subjects living there…in recent months the human population had drastically declined.

Inside a windowless room a man shackled to a wall fought desperately to break free from his bounds as the sound of a other unfortunate prisoners in the next room screaming in unbelievable agony was driving him to fight his restraints with all he had, but sadly his attempts were in vain despite his best attempts which only left him with blood traveling down his arms from where the constant struggling against his shackles has created cuts on his wrists.

Minutes later after the screaming in the next room finally died down the door opened and a young boy with long blonde hair hanging clear to the floor dressed in white robes with a black cape, but his eyes which had once been a purple color had changed into glowing amber color with his ears becoming pointy. A sinister smile appeared on the child's face as he held a black Keyblade in his hand with a red hilt that was similar in appear to the Kingdom Key.

"Please Master V.V. please see reason you don't have to do this…I am sorry I called you insane." The man said in a panicked rush as the young boy slowly approached him raising his Keyblade.

"Now now there is no need to panic…this is for the greater good." V.V. replied darkly before stabbing the man in the heart with the Keyblade, but as he turned the weapon to unlock his heart something went wrong. The artificial Keyblade V.V. was holding began to break up as the weapon proceeded to disintegrate into nothing while the man went limp with a swirl of darkness seen flowing into his chest.

"Another failure. Oh well...there is no lack of test subjects anyway."

V.V. watched his latest test subject loose his heart and fade away before leaving a Heartless in his place before leaving the room to make another artificial Keyblade.

* * *

Three days later in orbit above the Earth the Marianne emerged from space while flying near it was the Ganymede Mark II transformed into its fortress mode. The transformed Knightmare Frame began approaching the atmosphere as Lelouch inside the cockpit flipped a few stitches making sure all systems for green before he attempted reentry.

"All systems are good heading into the atmosphere. Alright...expanding GN field and adjusting dispersal accordingly for descent."

The young prince steered his Knightmare Frame into the atmosphere as it began diving through the atmosphere on a course that would put it off the coast of Japan. Several minutes passed as the ride through the atmosphere was bumpy to say the least with Lelouch struggling to keep his machine steady as it traveled through the atmosphere.

Once he cleared reentry he disengaged the GN field and switched on the optical camouflage to conceal his machine as it continued its descent towards its destination.

"ECMs are activated and sheath systems are functioning perfectly." Lelouch said speaking to the Haro assisting him.

"All is good, all is good."

Sometime later the Knightmare Frame spotted the coast of Area 11 ahead which was a sign for Lelouch to take the rest of the flight underwater and continue the journey from there when it came close enough to the conquered island nation. It was late after nine o'clock at night, but even so the risk of anyone seeing it when it made contact with the water was high.

However with some remote hacking from Mileina all buildings in the Tokyo Settlement suffered a Area-wide blackout mostly as a just in case measure to make sure no one would spot the Knightmare Frame landing in the water especially when its camouflage system was automatically disengaged upon contact with the water. There was some shaking and bumps from making contact with the ocean surface, but the transition from the air and into the sea went as well as it could have gone with the Knightmare Frame now cruising through the ocean towards a hidden underwater tunnel.

It took at least five minutes to carefully navigate his way through the ocean, but the Knightmare Frame reached its entry point with the cave closing right behind as the Ganymede Mark II was on the final stretch of its journey coming up inside a large open chamber which was large enough for the machine to land in after emerging from the water. The cavern was made for a Gundam in mind just in case so the cavern was more than big enough to support Lelouch's new machine.

The machine remained transformed in its fortress mode as Lelouch disembarked from the parked machine as it sat in the hanger with a series of lights coming on. Waiting for him having taken a magical transport down from the Marianne along with most of Lelouch's things and the completed order Edna had for Nunnally had gone with Mileina who was now standing by the parked Knightmare Frame with a warm smile on her face.

"So how did it handle?"

"Perfectly…you did an excellent job Mileina."

"Thank you I am glad to hear it."

"I have a spare room down here you can use until I work out things with Milly and her grandfather alright."

"Ok, but can I visit Nunnally."

"I don't see why not…provided that she hasn't gone to bed yet."

The two took the hidden elevator up to the student council clubhouse where the two disembarked into Lelouch's bedroom which was not unexpectedly void of life. After making sure the close was clear the young prince led Mileina into the dining room hoping to find Nunnally there and sure enough seated at the table learning how to make origami under the watchful eye of their maid Sayoko Shinozaki.

"Master Lelouch you have returned." Sayoko said instantly noticing Lelouch's arrival dressed in his new Zero outfit with the mask under his left arm while Nunnally's package from Edna was under the other.

"Brother you are home!"

"Hello Sayoko and Nunnally I am glad to be back and Nunnally I brought an old friend with me…you remember Mileina right."

"Mileina…Oh Mileina how have you been?" The girl said as her eyes lit up and she got up from her chair and hurried over to Mileina to give the girl a hug.

"It's great to see you Nunnally."

"Are your mom and dad doing alright?"

"They are doing great and guess what I finished Lelouch's new Knightmare Frame."

"Really how did it turn out?"

"Your brother loves it…he can't wait to take it into combat."

"Oh Nunnally before I forgot." Lelouch began as he put his Zero Mask on the table he walked over and gave Nunnally her package from Edna. "Edna finished making your order I don't know what it is, but it was sealed so no one else could look at it."

"Hee hee…of course I don't want anyone to see, but I'll think about showing it to you tomorrow after I try it on." Nunnally said as she happily took the package from her brother. "But brother I see you are wearing something new too."

"That's right Edna made this for me when my old combat attire finally saw its last battle so it was time for a replacement."

"Oh so how did your exam with King Mickey go?"

"It well perfectly well Nunnally I am now Keyblade Master Lelouch."

"Congratulations Master Lelouch." Sayoko said praising the young man on his accomplishment.

"Lelouch is the best Keyblade Warrior out there." Mileina said with a cheer.

Unknown to them standing on the roof of one of the buildings seated right across from the student council building was a familiar human Heartless who had been checking on the Ashford Academy just waiting for a certain Keyblade wielder to return home. Braig smiled evilly as he began clapping his hands together in delight at the young man's return.

"Well, well so the kid is an official Keyblade Master, but we'll see how well he lives up to the title. Let's really get the ball rolling here."

Braig disappearing into a dark corridor with his mind abuzz with everything he was planning while awaiting the young man's return from his training mission now he was in high spirits eager to see what would happen when it all comes together.

* * *

Sitting quietly inside a hidden location deep within one of the ghettos Naoto Kouzuki sat in front of a desk carefully reviewing maps and information on a secure location provided to him by Braig…now all the young resistance leader needed was the last bits of information from his informant so he could begin planning the final steps of their mission to steal the poison gas bomb the Britannians were creating inside a secured lab within the Tokyo Settlement.

"Hey come on Naoto don't you think you should give it a rest?" A voice called from behind…the young man turned to see his best friend Kaname Ohgi standing there with a look of concern on his face.

"Sorry Ohgi, but I have to finish going over these plans."

"But you have been at it for four hours straight."

"Really it's been that long…wow!" The young man said as he rubbed his eyes while checking his watch surprised at how fast time had gone by without him noticing.

"It's not healthy for you to be like this you might be able to better plan out everything with some good night sleep."

"(Sigh)…I guess you're right Ohgi…maybe I should call it a night."

Suddenly Naoto's cell phone began ringing prompting the young man to grab it as he pulled out of his pocket to answer it.

"Yes…you do that's excellent…sure thing same place tomorrow after sundown."

"Who was that?" Ohgi asked as Naoto hung up his cell phone.

"It was our informant…he got the last of the information I need for our plan to steal the poison gas capsule from the Britannians. I'll be meeting him tomorrow evening to collect the information and go over any details with him and then I'll call a meeting with the others guys to go over the final details."

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? I mean this is a pretty risky operation."

"We have to Ohgi…besides if we don't get it first then what will the Britannians do with it?"

"They'll likely use it on us." The teacher said grimly.

"Yeah, but you have those kids in school to worry about so just focus on them and let us handle the rest ok."

"Sure thing, but just remember get some rest tonight ok."

Naoto let out a heartily laugh as he replied. "Sure thing."

As Ohgi left his best friend's hideout he couldn't help, but feel an ominous feeling in his heart that something terrible was going to happen soon causing him to fear for his best friend.

* * *

A/N: alright next chapter…the Shinjuku Incident…in one week.


	5. Chapter 5 The Day of the Demon

A/N: thank you all for the reviews and so today here is chapter five…the story truly begins now.

* * *

Chapter 5

Day of the Demon

Four days later inside the Tokyo Settlement, Lelouch in the company of one of his friends and fellow student council member Rivalz Cardemonde were inside an elevator ascending to the higher floor of a tall tower-apartment-supermall complex with Rivalz wearing his motorbike helmet whistling a tune while the former prince stood vigil in the elevator waiting for it to come to a complete stop.

"So Lelouch I guess this is the major leagues for you now huh?"

"I guess so Rivalz, but I hear this Black King isn't exactly an honest player."

"I am not worried I can handle anyone."

"Heh heh now don't get overconfident on me buddy."

"It's not overconfidence or arrogance, but just self-confidence that I'll win regardless of what tricks he pulls."

"Well then I guess I don't have to worry then."

"Then let's hurry…how long would it take us to get back to class?"

"I say about twenty minutes if we bust our hump."

"Then make sure you drive safely on the way back."

"Are you sure your match will be over that quickly?"

"How long have my matches usually been Rivalz?"

"I say about less than ten minutes tops on average I think."

"Then we should have at least ten minutes then."

The two finally reached the top of the tower they were ascending where they entered a large penthouse casino lined with slot machines, blackjack tables and other card and game tables dotted around the large room the two boys found themselves in. A large muscle bound man with no hair on his head wearing black sunglasses and a gray suit with a black undershirt gestured for the two boys to follow him.

A few moments later the two were lead into the heart of the room where a large overweight man with blonde hair was seated in a large plush chair with a chess board set up in front of him and girls wearing bunny suits nearby. As Rivalz was taken in by the sight of the girls in the bunny suits Lelouch was more focused on his foe before him.

"Well, well welcome to Babel Tower Mr. Chess Pro…you have made quite the name for yourself I hear unbeatable as they all claim."

"I don't consider myself the bragging type."

"Ha…really now that's fresh so what's your name kid?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Then you can call me the Black King and here in Babel Tower I am king so better enjoy your undefeated title for a little while longer."

"I won't give it up easily." Lelouch replied with a grin.

"Of course not so why don't we get started."

"Certainly…"

Meanwhile at that moment in another part of the settlement speeding across the highway was a large transport truck on the run from a pursuing Britannian Police VTOL Aircraft that was feeding the police their exact location as the driver of the truck was trying to escape the view of the aircraft above them, but it was no good.

"Prefect after we steal this damn thing…it's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we have a problem!" Nagata snapped as he saw the police aircraft tailing them from his rear-view mirror.

Exactly eight minutes and forty seconds after their match began Lelouch moved his chess piece into position and claimed checkmate winning the game and stealing victory right out from underneath the black king's nose.

"I guess I'll enjoy my undefeated streak a little while longer."

"Heh do you think you can just do that I am the king here remember?"

"And what does that mean I won and now as per our agreement before we started this match you have to pay up…I won fair and square."

"I don't pay since I never lose."

"Ah…I see so that's how it's going to be then. . . Rivalz please go to warm up the bike."

"Uh sure thing!"

Lelouch said standing up before rolling up his sleeves. "So what . . . are you going to try having your men rough me up?" The former prince asked noticing that two of the Black King's thugs were moving closing to him cracking their knuckles.

"Oh, I'm so terrified. . . . A grown excuse of a man needs to send his thugs against me to try to cure his wounded pride, as he's too much of an arrogant coward to accept a loss. " Lelouch began with a grin on his face. "I'll tell you what. Stop this idiocy and I won't make you me pay twice the amount unless you wish to know how it feels to eat through a straw."

"HAHAHAHA...a joker. Guys, tell him what I think of comedians."

"Your choice then, but don't dare try to plead to me later."

As Rivalz reached the elevator and waited for it to come up he then heard the unmistakable sound of objects breaking and fists flying making contact with flesh. It lasted a few moments, but when the young student tried to hurry back Lelouch was already walking in his direction away from the area where a crowd had gathered to help the Black King and his thugs who had clearly gotten their asses kicked.

"You should have accepted defeat with grace. Now, instead of looking like you merely lost a single game, you ended looking like a bad and graceless loser that's too weak to fight by itself, and that's willing to lower himself to act like a common thug." The young prince said calmly while counting the money he collected from the Black King.

"What were those sounds?" Rivalz asked knowing the answer.

"Only the sounds of gentlemen understanding each other, Rivalz..."

". . . So you once again beat the crap out of all of the gorillas and made the moron pay twice for the annoyance, right?"

"...you expected anything less?"

"Who taught you to beat the crap out of people like that way?"

"There were several teachers including one old goat." Lelouch replied as the duo entered the elevator and began their descent back down to the lobby. As they continued down to the lobby to leave to return to the Ashford Academy the young former prince was deep in thought as he had been contemplating his next moves now that he had his weapon in his possession and Mileina would be staying with them. According to Ruben Ashford all of the arrangements are ready and are just waiting for the paper work to process.

But how would he begin his personal war against Britannia what would be his first target.

"So buddy how about next time you challenge an Eleven?"

"Nah…they don't pay as big as the nobles do."

"Ha ha I guess you're right."

The two boys stepped out of the building and entered the parking lot where the Rivalz bike sat waiting for the two in a parking stall with Lelouch using his credit card to take care of the parking fee. As they were about to leave an announcement was being broadcast over a large monitor on the side of a nearby building with a female announcer speaking.

"We apologize for the delay…now his royal highness Prince Clovis Third Prince of Britannia will address the nation."

The image of the Britannia flag disappeared revealing the image of a young man in his early twenties wearing a white cape and a purple royal robe underneath it. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes…Lelouch's eyes cast a vicious glare at Clovis as he began to give his address to his royal subjects as he put it.

"To all my imperial subjects including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one a virtuous battle, to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

_Oh please what a pathetic act. _Lelouch thought as he went about his business putting away his card with Rivalz asking.

"Well aren't you going to join in?"

"Aren't you?"

"Heh…well it's…short of embarrassing."

"I agree with you and besides spilling tears for those people won't bring them back to life now will it?"

"Dang buddy that's dark."

"It's all about self-satisfaction…how pitiful."

Lelouch climbed into the side car of Rivalz bike as he started up the engine before the two sped off making their way back to Ashford Academy hoping to get back in time for class. As they sped down the road a certain speeding transport truck was coming up fast behind them with Rivalz trying to get out of the way, but unfortunate the driver turned too hard to the right and went off the road crashing into an abandoned construction site.

As the young prince looked over to the crashed truck he saw what appeared to be a glimmer of light appear from the top of it attract his attention.

"What-"

"Oh man this sucks it looks like the power line on the bike got cut."

"Hey Rivalz come check this out?" Lelouch said while removing the protective glasses he wore while riding with his friend in the side car.

"Hey over there!" A bystander called out as a crowd of people began to gather nearby.

"Whoa nasty crash!"

"What happened, some kind of accident?" A woman among the growing crowd began to ask.

"Probably a drunk driver."

"It's always some moron."

"Hey maybe somebody should go help."

_All those idiots. _

Lelouch thought as he tossed the helmet and the glasses he was wearing into the side car before heading over to the truck to see if he could help out the driver if he was in any kind of trouble. As the young former prince approached the truck he found that he couldn't reach the cab because of some steel girders that had fallen blocking his way so he began looking for another way to reach the driver.

"Hey are you ok?"

Finding the ladder on the side the trailer was still intact the young man decided to climb to the top of the truck to see if he could reach the driver that way, but unknown to him the driver and his passenger were regaining consciousness. When he reached the top he heard a voice inside his head speak directly to him, but it didn't make any sense to him.

_Finally I found my…_

"Hey are you alright…anyone in there?"

Without the warning the truck quickly reserved with Lelouch still on the roof causing the young man to fall forward and land inside the trailer of the truck where there was no ladder for him to get out with.

"Stop I am in here!" Lelouch shouted, but it was no good as the truck was already speeding away from the area. "And you would think they would stick a ladder on the inside too."

"STOP THE VEHICLE!" A man on a loudspeaker demanded.

Behind the speeding truck a trio of VTOL gunships was approaching the fleeing truck from behind preparing to fire their weapons at it.

"Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!"

"STOP and surrender now!" The second gunship demanded while firing some warning shots at the truck.

"STOP now or we'll shoot to kill!"

_Oh crap of all the trucks…_

As Lelouch considered his options as he was thinking about using the giant machine that was in the truck with him to climb back out on the roof, but soon realized it would be a bad idea since he either had the opinion of either getting shot or breaking his neck if he tried to jump off the truck…flying away was obviously out of the question. But the young man was forced to take cover behind the machine in question when he realized someone from the cab was heading into the trailer. Stepping through the door was a young woman with short red hair removing a blue jumpsuit she had been wearing casting it aside.

"Can you reach the subway via the Osuba Route?"

"Kallen let's use it here…why not?" Nagata called from the front of the truck.

"Because that will mean a bloodbath!" Kallen Stadtfeld replied as she climbed into her Knightmare Frame a red RPI-11 Glasgow. As Lelouch quietly watched her from behind the strange machine he was using as a hiding place he noticed something about the girl…something about her appearance was familiar.

_I could have sworn I have seen that girl somewhere before. _

Kallen launched in her Knightmare Frame taking out one of the pursing gunships with a slash harken as she emerged from the back of the truck's trailer before moving to engage the rest of the gunships, but their problems went from bad to worse as a Knightmare VTOL approached passing the remaining gunships as another one was shot down.

"The rest of you back off I'll take this guy!" The pilot of the RPI-13 Sutherland riding on the VTOL ordered as the Sutherland was deployed into battle with its pilot Jeremiah Gottwald ready to eliminate his target. "I can only assume you have only dug up that opposite relic from some scrap heap…an over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland!" Jeremiah declared as he fired his machine's own slash harkens to deflect Kallen's as he landed on the ground before her. "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor."

The Sutherland fired a grenade from its rifle nailing the left arm of Kallen's machine as the red Knightmare Frame was forced to retreat with Nagata contacting her suggesting to spilt up to avoid both of them from getting killed, but before she could object Jeremiah was quickly closing the distance.

"Second hand junk!"

Acting quickly Kallen ejected the left hand sending it into the Sutherland's face blinding Jeremiah long enough for her to break away and escape while Nagata following a surprise attack on the truck by another member of the purist faction was forced into the subway. Meanwhile Lelouch was aware of the fact they were likely traveling through the old subway judging from the darkness, the surface of the road and the lack of cell phone reception.

Lelouch wasn't sure how much time had passed, but after at least an easy fifteen minutes had passed the truck had crashed and came to a sudden stop.

"What the hell happened…an accident?"

After taking a few moments to inspect the trailer the door on the side began to open causing the young man to take cover in the shadows as light shinned in revealing the odd machine that the trailer had been transporting, but unknown to the young man it had been spotted by a Britannian Soldier on a mission to find and locate the device.

"Finally I can climb out of here at least!"

But as he knelt down in front of the device the former prince heard the sound of movement right behind him as he turned to see someone flying through the air coming straight at him about to deliver a spin kick to the side of his head. Lelouch blocked it before grabbing it and throwing the soldier to the left using the chance to get to his feet.

"Hey wait a minute I am not one of them."

"That's enough mindless murder!"

The soldier came at him with Lelouch blocking all of his punches and kicks, until the soldier finally overstep himself and the former prince seized the moment grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder flooring the grunt.

"Mindless murder what are you talking about I am not one of them."

"Using poison gas!" The soldier snapped.

"Poison gas…this…then…I see-" Lelouch said as he realized what the device that was in the trailer with him this whole time and why the military was after them. "If that's poison gas then it was made in Britannia." The soldier realized the young man before him had nailed it on the head since he had doubted that the terrorists had the means to make chemical weapons.

"My god!"

"Mindless murder...then why don't you just destroy Britannia?"

"Lelouch?"

"Huh!"

"It's me…Suzaku!" The grunt said as he used his hands to remove his helmet revealing his face to the surprised young man who instantly recognized it.

"Su-Suzaku?" Lelouch said recognizing the face of his first and only friend he had made during his stay in Japan seven years ago…Suzaku Kururugi. "You became a Britannian Soldier?"

"Yeah, but what about you…you became-"

"Just what are you saying?" Lelouch demanded as he helped Suzaku back up to his feet, but before their reunion could progress any further a light flashed out from the device next to them as the poison gas container began to open prompting Suzaku to quickly throw his breath mask onto Lelouch's face to shield him from the gas at the cost of his own life. But much to their surprise it wasn't poison gas inside…instead it was a beautiful green haired woman dressed in a Britannian Prison uniform bound inside the container.

"That's not poison gas…what is it?"

A moment later after the two regained their composure they went over to inspect the young woman who had been clearly sealed inside the container. Deciding to take her outside the trailer to tend to her the two boys lifted the woman from the inside of the container and carried her to the ground outside the truck. As they began undoing her bounds Lelouch wanted answers.

"Suzaku tell me the truth…poison gas this girl?"

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing I swear."

Suddenly lights hit them from behind as the two boys looked and saw members of the Royal Guard standing there having set up lamps to light up the area ahead of them with Suzaku's superior looking straight at him.

"Stinking monkey…being an Honorary Britannia will not excuse you."

"But sir I thought this was poison gas?" Suzaku asked running up to his superior.

"How dare you question orders?" Suzaku's superior snapped as Lelouch realized already he was in an extremely dangerous situation with the young man seriously contemplating to use the Keyblade against those men before he could inflict upon him and Suzaku. "However in light of her military achievements I am going to be lenient, Private Kururugi take this and execute the terrorists." The man said as he handed out a handgun to the young man.

"But sir he's a civilian!"

"You insubordinate fool didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes, but I won't do it sir."

"WHAT?"

"I won't shoot a civilian sir I can't follow your orders."

"Very well then!" The man said as he calmly shot Suzaku in the back.

"SUZAKU!"

"Well Britannian schoolboy not a good day to cut class eh? Collect the girl and then kill the student."

"Yes my lord!" The men said as they moved towards Lelouch who was about to summon his Keyblades into his hands to take them down, but before he had the chance a sound behind him alerted him to something was about to happen so on reflect he cast barrier on himself to shield himself and the girl from a explosion set off by a dying Nagata.

Using the resulting confusion the young man dismissed his Keyblades and fled the area heading into an open tunnel nearby leaving the confused and dazed members of the Royal Guard behind. The two didn't stop running they ran through the tunnels at random hoping to lose the Royal Guard members who would likely be pursuing them, but about halfway through the tunnels the green hair woman tripped causing Lelouch to stop for a short time as he felt shockwaves from above which could only be from cannon and mortar fire…it was an obvious sign that the Britannian Military was going through any lengths to cover up what was inside that so-called poison gas capsule.

"All this chaos is your fault isn't it!" The former prince snapped as he leaned against a wall leaving the girl on the ground. "Just what the hell are you? Not only that, but Britannia has…killed Suzaku as well."

After regaining his composure the young man hurried his way through the rest of the tunnel until they came to the end finding an exit that led back to the surface. He cautioned for the girl to stay down and hidden while Lelouch searched the area above looking for any signs of the royal guard or Britannian soldiers.

"Stay down and don't make a sound."

The sound of gunshots and a man falling to the ground alerted him to their presence as he heard the voice of Suzaku's superior the man who cold heartlessly shot him in the back.

"Report?"

"Nothing sir we found only Elevens here."

"You are sure of it…that exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir it matches up with our map of the old city."

Suddenly the sound of a child crying was heard, but before Lelouch could do anything the child was quickly silenced followed by the sound of gunfire. But just when they were about to leave and move on and continue their search Lelouch's cell phone went off…although he quickly turned it off it was too late they heard it and they were already converging upon him.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end."

"YOU SCUM!"

A fight was unavoidable now so the young man summoned his Keyblades and after a quick casting of barrier leap up and viciously electrocuted the two of the approaching Royal Guard members with a Thundaga spell ending their lives instantly. Taking the enemy soldiers completely by surprise the young man seized the moment to attack them head on cutting into their racks, hacking off limbs and even beheading a few of them while fighting his way to their commanding officer.

"Heh heh…tell me how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Just what in god's name are you?" The commanding officer yelled shooting his gun at the fast approaching young man after decapitating his remaining men.

"What's wrong? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be KILLED! Burn in hell…Firaga!" Lelouch shouted deflecting his bullets with his Keyblade before casting another spell his strongest fire spell to end the man's life.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" The unfortunate Britannia screamed as he was burned alive by the spell with the intense heat painfully ending his life within moments.

Lelouch was for a moment satisfied with having averaged Suzaku to a degree, but silently added another reason to see Britannia brought down. As he contemplated however one of the Royal Members he had partially decapitated, but didn't behead was trying using his last few breaths of life to end the young man by aiming his rifle at his back using his remaining arm.

"HE mustn't die!"

Lelouch was shocked when he turned and watched the girl having saved his life at the price of her own taking the full blunt of the dying soldier's final act by unloading his entire clip into the woman's body. The former prince quickly corrected his previous error and burned the dying soldier and his comrades to ensure there were no other survivors to death with a double casting of Firaga.

Once he was finished the young man dismissed his keyblades before looking down at the dead girl before him kneeling down and stoking her face with his hand. He regretted not being able to protect her properly, but Lelouch knew there was nothing he could do now for her.

"For what it's worth I am sorry."

Suddenly the girl sprang back to life taking hold of his hand instantly trigging some kind of odd event as all time seemed to come to a stop and the former prince was whisked away to a black and white dimension of some kind.

"If you regret what has happened then atone for it…you want to live don't you to see everything changed isn't that right? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions: While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Lelouch was hesitant at first, but seeing a familiar man at what appeared to be some ruins motivated him to consider accepting the deal.

"A convergence with the Ragnarok connection, so the myth is beginning once again."

_Why not…fine since I had let you die I'll accept. _

"Very well I accept the terms of your contract!"

The deal had been made and a red light…the emblem of a bird taking flight appeared in Lelouch's left eye. When it was over Lelouch reappeared where he had been standing feeling something in his left eye now, but it was strange he didn't feel pain or anything of that short…rather…he felt strangely complete in an odd sense that he couldn't explain.

_I feel I already know what to do with this power, but why give it to me? _

His line of thought was interrupted as a Sutherland blasted its way into the old warehouse he was in aiming its rifle at him while it was searching the area finding the dead Royal Guard members and then finally Lelouch himself who was the only living person in the area.

"What happened here boy?" The female pilot of the Sutherland…Villetta Nu demanded. "And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?"

Lelouch remained silent as the woman quickly lost her patience.

"Are you deaf, answer me? Answer me or ELSE!"

The Sutherland fired its rifle shooting holes in the wall behind the young man, but above him as well to intimidate him into talking. The former prince stood there completely unfazed by it as he quickly concocted a lie to get her out of her machine to test his new power he had received.

"My name is Alan Spacer my father is a duke…my ID card is in my right breast pocket after you confirm who I am I'll request your protection."

A few moments later the Sutherland was powered down as its female pilot disembarked her machine to examine Lelouch's idea, but the young man had a smile on his face as she slowly approached him telling him while holding a gun at him.

"Stay where you are I'll take out your ID."

"Now then!" The Geass symbol in his left eye appeared. "Hand your Knightmare over to me."

The Geass power of Absolute Obedience was almost instant on the woman as it compelled her to do as Lelouch instructed her to do.

"Understood the code number is XG221G2D4." Villetta replied as she tossed her activation key to Lelouch before handing her gun over to him as well. By the time Villetta was released from Lelouch's Geass the young man and her Knightmare Frame was gone. Now safely inside the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame Lelouch began planning on a way to escape the ghetto, but with everything as it was he would need to create an opening. But he needed more information first so once he moved into an ideal position he used his cell phone to give Shirley Fenette a call to see if there was anything she might know that could be useful…it was a long shot, but one worth taking.

"Lulu!" Shirley began when she picked up the phone. "What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now…if you keep cutting class you'll be held back."

"Are you near a TV?"

"A TV?"

"Sorry this is important."

"Hang on…hey can I change the channel?"

"Huh to what?" Another girl asked who Lelouch overheard on the phone.

"The news…is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"Well there is nothing really on except for traffic restrictions."

"Why is it restricted?"

"I don't know they are not saying."

_I get it once they finish everything off they'll release news that favors the military. _

"Oh you are gambling again aren't you I told you more than once how dangerous that is."

"Yep you caught me by the way tell my little sister that I'll be home late tonight would you…thank you Shirley." Lelouch said before hanging up on her and then brining up a map of all of the deployed forcing in the area on his main screen.

_Ok so they'll need to keep a lid on this information so it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements so they'll have to make do with the pieces they already have on the board. I am stuck here and it will be tough to get out of here by myself. Gaining refuge carries its own risks as well. But I want a little payback for not only being dragged into this, but for what Britannia did to Suzaku. _

Lelouch was considering a set of moves and different tactics he could use, but with what he had now it would be tough and attempting to call for any outside help would be risky as well.

"So who did you piss off this time?"

Lelouch turned his head and saw a familiar elf-like being floating there with long white hair wearing a tunic of shorts.

"Well Puck as always your timing is impeccable and yet unpredictable as well."

"Of course it is that is what makes it fun doesn't it…I was playing a game of dice and when I scored all sevens I thought my luck today would be best spent with you so how about it…got something fun in mind this time?"

"Actually I could use your help Puck I am going to give these terrorist a hand with winning this fight it's a one-sided massacre. So why don't we spice things up a little?"

"This whole game doesn't sound fair…so you want to even the playing field…what do you have in mind?"

"First we'll need some Knightmare Frames, but we'll need the pilots to unlock their machines and remove themselves from their machines and a train to move them all so I can give them to the resistance members here."

"How do you plan to get the pilots out of their machines?"

"Be creative Puck." Lelouch replied with a smile.

"I like the sound of that, but before we continue I think a change of wardrobe is in order." The mischievous elf said with a grin before snapping his fingers which instantly transformed Lelouch's current attire into his new Zero costume Edna had made for him with the mask in his right hand waiting only for the former prince to put it on.

"I guess this is a perfect time for the world to know Zero. We got work to do Puck."

"Let's get to work."

_Today on this day Britannia…I hereby declare war upon you._

Meanwhile standing on the top of a building Braig was looking down at the Sutherland Lelouch had taken control of noticing Puck's appearance as well. A delighted smile appeared on the face of the Heartless as he was eager to see how everything was going to play out.

"Well this worked out much better than I had hoped now the fun begins. Pity I had to ice Naoto before he could witness all of this."

The Heartless began laughing as no one really realized that this entire slaughter was exactly what Braig was hoping for…as well as using it to draw our Zero…even through his plan didn't quite go as he had intended, but just the same…it all worked out for him.

"The demon has been set loose! Now how will you deal with that Britannia?"

* * *

A/N: I am sorry I am cutting it off before the fun begins, but with Puck providing some subtle support Lelouch has begun his war against Britannia. But don't worry in one week I'll post the chapter will which include the conclusion of the Shinjuku Ghetto battle with a surprising conclusion when things between Clovis and Lelouch end quite differently with unexpected results.


	6. Chapter 6 Against the Twilight

A/N: Well the second part to events at Shinjuku Ghetto is here and I do admit from the last chapter some of the dialog from the last chapter was kinda rushed, but mostly because all of the stuff that had been thought up for it was too good for me to delete and Sayoko will of course be involved with Lelouch, although she spends most of her time above ground to kinda help cover for Lelouch and Nunnally when they are down below to keep anyone from getting suspicious.

Anyway thanks for the reviews and please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Against the Twilight

Admits the destruction and bloodshed taking place the red Glasgow piloted by Kallen was doing its best to deal with as many of Britannia's military forces as she could on her own. On her own she had destroyed a number of tanks and aerial gunships, but in the condition her machine was in it wasn't in any condition to take on Britannia's Knightframes.

Soon a pair of Purist Faction Sutherlands arrived and spotted Kallen attacking their own forces. When the girl saw them she knew she wouldn't able to win so she fled fleeing from the two Sutherlands as one of them…the machine piloted by Jeremiah open fire on her before giving chase. Not only was the situation deadly, but it was even worse with the fact that her energy filler was almost completely drained of its energy.

"Uh…just thirty minutes left!"

"The West Entrance…" Lelouch spoke over Kallen's communication he had taken after she had left it behind on the truck he had been stuck on. Now he was using it to communicate with the young woman directly.

"Huh?"

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this? How do you know this code?"

"That doesn't matter if you want to win then you'll have to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen said as she did as she was instructed after some quick consideration. Using her Knightmare Frame's agility she made her way onto the tracks and began traveling towards the West Entrance, but moments later Jeremiah and one of his fellow purists was following right behind her and closing in fast.

"Ok what am I supposed to do now?"

"You pathetic eleven if you run away this hunt doesn't offer much in the way of sport."

Soon ahead of them a train being controlled by Puck was driving the train full speeding ahead down the tracks heading for Kallen.

"All aboard!" The elf mused with a grin.

"Since you trusted me you are going to win, now jump onto the train." Lelouch instructed as Kallen did as she was told.

"Got it!" Kallen hopped onto the train and began to leap frog across the train leaving Jeremiah to catch the train forcing him to stop it with his own machine preventing him from continuing the pursuit.

"Do you really think you can get away? You there go after the Glasgow."

"Yes my lord." The pilot of the other Sutherland said as he was about to move pass the train by jumping over his superior and onto the train itself, but a pair of slash harkens from another Sutherland unit hiding in a heavily damaged building overlooking the tracks destroyed the enemy machine.

"What shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah thought before speaking on a loud speaker to the Sutherland unaware of the danger he was in. "What's your name and your unit soldier…we're after the one arm Glasgow-" Jeremiah was cut short as the Sutherland opened fire on him with its machine gun hitting his machine. "Oh my god a terrorist?"

Forced to prevent the train from running him down Jeremiah was stuck, but the train did finally stop…however one of Lelouch's shots destroyed the Sutherland's left leg leaving it immobile and wide open for an attack.

"You son of a-" The Britannian pilot shouted as he was about to shoot at Lelouch, but Kallen rushed across the roof of the train to attack the immobile Knightmare Frame head on. However at the last minute knowing that he couldn't win Jeremiah ejected from his machine to avoid getting killed.

"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?" Kallen said wishing to thank whoever had helped her, but the Sutherland that had been lying in wait in the building above the tracks was gone. "Huh where did he go?"

"Kallen what the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi called as he and a group of other resistance members were approaching the Glasgow.

"What he contacted you too?"

"Yeah he sure did and Yoshitaka's group should be here soon." Ohgi replied as his radio buzzed with Lelouch asking.

"Are you in charge?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I present to you the cargo of that train over there they are tools for your victory…if you want to use them to win then follow my orders." Lelouch said as Kallen opened the first car behind the engine and was shocked at what she found…Sutherlands…eleven of them no less. All of the cars of the train were full of them.

"Hey there is more in here." Kallen called out.

"Yeah and here too." Shinichiro Tamaki shouted.

"Amazing, maybe we should give this guy a chance?"

"All this, but how?" Kallen said to herself trying to understand how did this unknown voice acquire these Sutherlands.

"Woman in the Glasgow?" Lelouch asked over the open channel.

"Uh…yes."

"Stay where you are…your unit will be running decoy you got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy Filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes worth?"

"Then recharge it…in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions." Lelouch finally put down the radio as he took a deep breath. "How long has it been since I had done something like this? I haven't felt this worn out since the Second Battle of Ba Sing Se, but Lelouch knew he would need determination to win this battle and all of the experience he collected over the years would be of great help to him.

Ten minutes passed as the battle was drawing closer to the location of the terrorists, but by now Lelouch was ready.

"Alright woman in the Glasgow your code destination from this point on will be Q1 and I have sent information to your comrades giving them their coded destinations."

"Understood…so you want me to move to this position and lead the enemy through this area?"

"That is correct."

"Roger that moving out."

"P1 can you move?" Lelouch asked giving Ohgi a call. "It operates basically the same way like what you are used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are…at least your name?"

"I am Zero."

"Zero what kind of name is that?"

"The name I go by, but never mind that if Q1 is on schedule then enemy units likely two Sutherlands will be following here down this route…shoot them through the wall." Lelouch ordered as he overheard some objections, but Ohgi kept them all in line and in twenty three seconds the young prince watched as two Sutherlands disappeared from the map.

"Heh…an ID signal can be a double-edged sword….besides if the terrorists follow by orders then I'll complete the tasks at hand for sure." Lelouch said Puck was sitting outside atop of the Sutherland Lelouch was piloting using magic to listen through the cockpit's exterior.

"But it all can't go that easy can it?"

"No, but we won't know for sure until we try right?"

"P1, P4 and P7 move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens toward three o'clock."

"You heard him do as the voice says." Ohgi replied as the Sutherlands under control of Oghi's group quickly executed Lelouch's orders downing another Sutherland. Soon within minutes the entire flow of the battle was drastically changing in favor of Lelouch and the Japanese Resistance members as they were defeating the Britannian Forces at every turn.

"R2 fire anchor..." Lelouch moved a black rook chess piece he had picked up earlier from a discarded chess board he had found while collecting Sutherlands. "B7 fire UN ordinance" The former prince placed a black bishop on top of his arm rest of his seat while the Sutherland with the B1 destination destroyed an armored vehicle before ordering. "N group you'll continue your advance."

The Keyblade wielder watched with a content smile as he knew the tide of battle had turned to their favor, but now the enemy had a choice to make.

_Now the enemy has only five opinions…their move. _

Lelouch waited patiently for at least seven minutes for new movement from the enemy to appear on his screen and what he saw made him want to burst out laughing.

_That's a more stupid move than I had expected. _

"You…Q1 do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

"It will do." Lelouch said as he began looking over the map Kallen had transmitted to him, in an instant a plan was forming in his head. "Mission Number 3: Q1 will lure the enemy to the center, but all of you use the subway opening here at this location to escape and bypass the enemy…once all of you are safely out of harm's way Q1 will bring down the ceiling and in turn eliminate the enemy."

"Uh…yes sir."

"Move quickly the enemy is closing in on your position."

"Roger that." Ohgi replied over the radio.

It was strangely a tense moment for the young man, but everything was proceeding like clockwork.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes I am ready." Kallen replied as Lelouch gave her the signal.

"Alright on my count...three…two…one!"

Underground Kallen fired her Glasgow's Slash Harken and brought the entire ceiling of the tunnel down which in turn caused a chain reaction that resulted in at least fifty enemy Sutherlands getting destructed by the resulting tunnels collapsing dropping the enemy machines underground where their machines were wrecked.

"Hahahahahahahaha….my plan worked didn't it?

"I think it helped that the enemy commander is clearly an incompetent one."

"Then that will make my task of claiming victory easier."

"Aren't you worried the enemy might pull a surprise on you?"

"No…besides what could they have that could stop me now?"

* * *

On the bridge of the G1 mobile command base Prince Clovis la Britannia was reasonably on the verge of panicking after seeing the latest mass of losses their forces have just suffered. The situation was bad and growing worse with every passing second with the Third Prince of Britannia well aware if something wasn't done now the outcome much worse for them.

"Lloyd!"

"Yes your highness?" Replied Lloyd Asplund the head of the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps otherwise called ASEEC for short whose face was on the main monitor having called moments ago requesting that they be giving clearance to deploy their new prototype Knightmare Frame into battle.

"Can it win…will your toy beat them?"

"(Humph)…My lord, please be so kind to call it Lancelot."

"Fine deploy the Lancelot, its orders are to defeat the enemy Knightmare Frames."

"Thank you so much for that wonderful order my Lord we'll send it out right away."

Lloyd wasted no time preparing the Z-01 Lancelot for immediate deployment, but while the white Knightmare Frame was being prepared for launch its new test pilot had finished putting on his new pilot suit. Suzaku had survived being shot in the back by his former superior officer thanks to the protective vest he wore and the fact that an old pocket watch he had been keeping underneath had deflected the bullet preventing the minor injuries he sustained to be fatal.

"Did you read the manual?" A female voice spoke through a headset Suzaku was wearing on his right ear.

"Pretty much."

"Well done you scored the top of the class in the simulator."

"Hey look about what you told me earlier."

"It could be, but the possibility is nearly zero."

"But that does mean there is still a chance right?"

"Yes I am afraid that is true, but still you are not to do anything reckless the new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism."

"Ok I understand Miss Cecile." Suzaku replied as he left the medical trailer he was in heading towards the prepared Lancelot as the black tarp covering it was removed revealing the white and gold Knightmare Frame to the world. "Is that…"

"Yes the advance weapon developed by us in Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, Lancelot the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame."

"Well if you are ready Suzaku shall we proceed with the initial start-up?" Lloyd asked as Suzaku made his way to the machine to get inside. As the Lancelot was undergoing its start up procedures the medical trucks that had been parked in front of the Lancelot's trailer were moving out of the way to give the white Knightmare a clear path.

After final start-up procedures were finished the Lancelot assumed a deployment ready position with Suzaku starting up the Lancelot's Landspinners seconds before taking off at high speed towards the battle.

"Lancelot activate ME boost."

"Lancelot…launching!" Cecile Croomy said as the white machine took off at full throttle right out of the gate much to Lloyd's delight as the Lancelot was moving at full speed to the battle to confront the enemy head on.

"Cooler than the manual, with this I…uh…" Suzaku commented as he was already enjoying the high speeds the Lancelot was capable of traveling at, but at the same time he felt a sharp pain in his ribs shoot through his body. A short time later Tamaki ended up being the first of Lancelot's victims as he swiftly beheaded his Sutherland in less than a second before he could even react to the fast-moving enemy machine.

* * *

"One more push and the checkpoint will fall." Lelouch said with a chuckle knowing that victory was well within his grasp now, but a radio call was about to alert him to an unexpected problem that had arisen.

"This is B group reporting enemy presence."

"Reinforcements, real battle is different isn't it. Status?" Lelouch mused before speaking into the radio.

"Everyone ejected…four units were taken out in nothing flat."

"Enemy numbers?"

"Just one, but I think it's a new model I have never seen anything like rraahhh!" The man was saying before he was cut off when the Lancelot attacked him.

"What is happening out there?"

_Could it be the Lancelot, no that can't be, I thought they didn't have a test pilot for it? _

"P1 group is the new enemy a white machine?"

"Yeah it's a white knightmare."

_Then that means it likely is the Lancelot…this is bad the Sutherlands are no match for it._

If the machine was in fact the Lancelot which the young man was almost certain it was then he had to think of a strategy that was radical to defeat it or at least remove it from the battle long enough so he could at least reach the G1 to claim victory.

"Attention all remaining units gather at this point near this falling tower and aim your weapons at it…when I give the signal I want you all to open fire and hit the base."

"Are you sure about that the white Knightmare." Kallen began to inquire over the radio.

"Trust me…where is the enemy machine now?"

"It's here it just took out two more of us." Kallen answered.

"Alright I'll lure it into position I'll be the bait."

"WHAT…that's crazy." Ohgi shouted.

"It's the only way." Lelouch replied as he moved the Sutherland out from its hiding place into the open while looking for the Lancelot in the area where Kallen's information said it was. "Puck I'll need your help for this too."

"I know what you are planning I'll make sure the pieces literally fall into place."

The former prince cautiously moved closer within firing range of the area where the Lancelot was located and eventually Lelouch found it as it was effortlessly defeating another pair of Sutherlands being controlled by members of the resistance group…the young man didn't dare to move any closer since the young man not only knew how fast it was capable of traveling, but for his plan to work he'll need as much of a head start as possible.

The masked teenager took a deep breath the former prince open fire with his Sutherland's rifle unleashing a hail of bullets at the white Knightmare Frame ahead of him. As expected the enemy machine dodged the shots before turning around and heading straight for him.

"All forces fall back I repeat fall back." Lelouch called out through an external speaker on his Knightmare Frame.

_Is he the leader? _Suzaku thought hoping that if he took down the leader then this battle will be ended swiftly for sure.

The Lancelot gave chase slowly, but surely catching up to the fleeing Sutherland as the stolen Knightmare Frame hurried up the side of the old Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building the former prince had been hiding in using its slash harkens to make its way to the top in between the two towers of the building where Lelouch had his trap ready for the white machine.

Once on the roof the Lancelot had finally caught up joining Lelouch's Sutherland on the roof behind him closing the distance between the two, but in an unexpected move Lelouch fired his slash harkens while shooting his rifle at the white machine. Suzaku deflected the bullets with the use of the machine's Blaze Luminous MSV particle shield on its forearm and the slash harkens missed the Lancelot…however they weren't aimed at the white machine.

Retracting them quickly before throwing its rifle at the white knightmare to distract its attention the Sutherland suddenly slammed itself into the Lancelot before throwing both of its arms around its target holding it in a bear hug.

"You may have a superior machine, but the pilot is a fool who walked so easily into a trap…NOW!" Lelouch shouted while Ohgi and the other Sutherlands piloted by fellow resistance members standing on the roof of another building fired all of their weapons hitting the base of the right ruined tower leaning towards the Lancelot and the Sutherland.

Without wasting a moment Lelouch positioned a Sutherland in a way that allowed him to eject himself from the machine just as the tower started to fall towards the trapped Lancelot thanks to Puck's assistance using magic to push the tower sending it falling towards the Lancelot an impossible feat that surprised any onlookers as the tower was literally pushed over towards the trapped machine. Suzaku was struggling to break free of the Sutherland that held it in its tight bear hug, but it wouldn't be able to get away in time and not without falling at least over thirty-three stories or so to the ground.

Only one option was open to Suzaku and that was for him to allow the Lancelot to fall back onto the ground with the Sutherland on top of him using it as a shield while the ground under him was beginning to crumble. The weight of the crumbling tower hit the roof sending the Lancelot crashing through into the next floor below it and then crashing through four more floors.

Throwing the battered remains of the Sutherland off of itself the Lancelot struggled to get back up to its feet…although it had sustained damage it was still capable of fighting. Having seen what happened back at the Lancelot's trailer Lloyd and Cecile were surprised that the enemy had tried such a tactic like that to defeat the machine, but thanks to quick thinking on Suzaku's part the damage Lancelot suffered was light thanks to the abandoned Sutherland having absorbed most of the damage meant for it.

"I can't believe the enemy would try something so drastic like that."

"Heh it's going to take more than that to destroy my Lancelot." Lloyd said confidently, but suddenly another strong impact was registered by the Lancelot's sensors.

"Whoa!"

"Suzaku, what happened?"

"Huh...seems that they just dropped another building to seal up the hole..." Suzaku replied having also managed to barely escape the falling ceiling of the destroyed roof and the remains of the first tower by punching his way into the next floor below him and kept repeating the process until he managed to escape getting crushed by the remains of the first tower that was a mere five stories at best and even then not all of it had fallen on the white machine, but it was followed up by the second and full fifteen story tower of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building that had been literally dropped on him in an effort to destroy the Lancelot once more thanks to Puck and the resistance fighters. At the very least the second tower upon impacting the first tower which remains was on the roof rolled off the side of the building.

Unfortunately his troubles didn't end there all of the bashing his way into the lower levels of the building through the crumbling floors to escape being crushed and the two towers falling on the roof had caused the already heavily damaged skyscraper to begin collapsing upon its own weight. Returning to its feet the Lancelot wasted no time smashing its way through the walls trying to escape the collapsing building that had only seconds left before collapsing completely.

With barely a few seconds to spare the white Knightmare had escaped the crumbling tower as the whole structure collapsed and buckled under its own weight after having endured such additional heavy damage from both its two towers falling onto its roof and Lancelot's smashing through several roofs followed by going through a number of walls to escape sealed the building's fate.

"That was close." Cecile said with a sigh of relief.

"See we have the prefect devicer for the Lancelot a wonderful piece of equipment."

* * *

Meanwhile high in the air Lelouch was flying through the air while avoiding being spotted by any remaining aircraft that was in the sky while the masked young man was already planning his next move. Taking into consideration that the Lancelot could have potentially survived, although unlikely, the former prince decided it was time to claim victory and secure his checkmate quickly since drawing this battle out any further would work against him…especially if the Lancelot did survive.

_If the king doesn't move then how can his subordinates follow?_

Lelouch thought as he as the king decided to move against his foe's king as the masked man flew straight for Clovis's G1-Base. With all eyes focused on the ground Zero reached the roof of the Viceroy's mobile base undetected, but more unnoticed would be the proper term. Using his Keyblade he unlocked the sealed emergency escape hatch before proceeding inside keeping his single Keyblade out the Mark of the Sorceress Keyblade to use for defense and offense.

Entering the main hallway the masked former prince knew based on what he heard about these G-1 Bases and seeing some layouts of their design knew where to go to reach the command bridge where he could confront his older step-brother. Seeing a pair of guards at the entrance the young man quickly froze them in place using his Keyblade to cast Blizzaga upon them encasing them in ice.

Using his one hand to remove his mask Lelouch while at the same time covering up his head with cloak as he removed it to ensure that the cameras behind him didn't see him as well as any ahead of him in the next room calmly walked into the bridge and once all eyes were on him with the exception of his half-brother Clovis who was seated on his throne out of eye sight.

"Who are you…GUARDS!" General Bartley Asprius shouted, but as the men on the bridge were about to attack the young man Lelouch had already cast his Geass on them.

"Shut off the command bridge's power supply including all security cameras and then leave the bridge and do not return for an hour." Lelouch ordered before putting his mask back on as power was shut off.

"What's going on…what are you doing?" Clovis shouted as Bartley and the rest of the staff officers left the bridge following their orders as the bridge went dark.

"Prince Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of Britannia and son of Gabrielle la Britannia I presume." Lelouch said through the mask knowing the answer as he easily recognized his older step-brother while Clovis himself glared at the masked man as he stepped into full view before the Viceroy.

"Who are you? How dare you!" Clovis snapped angrily as he tried to get up but Lelouch intimidated him back into his throne by shooting a small fireball from the tip of his keyblade hitting the wall near Clovis's head.

"Stay seated your majesty or I'll burn more that small spot on the wall behind you."

"What do you want?"

"You will order all of your forces to cease fire and withdraw and allow the Japanese people to leave this area while the dead will be treated equally."

"Are you crazy…you can't expect me to do-" Clovis began, but was silenced when Zero shot another fireball, but this time hitting the wall much closer to the prince's head.

"I do and you WILL."

Lelouch made his way to the console and restored power to the bridge while opening up a communication line. Zero nod while aiming his Keyblade at the third prince while preparing to blast him with another fireball, one that was guaranteed to kill him this time. Hesitant at first, but concerned for his life the prince did as he was instructed.

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once! I Clovis Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you all forces to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any buildings and property and all casualties wherever they be Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered to cease fire at once I will allow no further fighting."

Lelouch killed the communication signal and with it the power to the command bridge once again.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Very…well done."

"And what shall we do now sing some lively ballets or how about a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring to it."

"Huh?"

Lelouch moved his mask placing it on the table behind him.

"Don't you recall the two of us used to play chess together as boys? Of course I would always win."

"What?"

"Remember…at the Aries Villa?"

"YOU…who are you?"

"It's been a long time big brother." Lelouch said stepping out of the shadows revealing his face to Clovis which shocked his older step-brother as the realization that his brother Lelouch for seven years was alive and well even though he was declared dead during the war seven years ago. "The son of the late consort Marianne and seventeen in line to the imperial throne Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch said as he knelt down respectfully at his older brother with his free hand held over his chest.

"Lelouch…but I…"

"Thought that I was dead…you were wrong." Lelouch said with a grin on his face as Clovis was still in a state of shock. "I have returned your highness and I have come back to change everything." Taking a moment to retrieve his mask as his older step brother came out of his shock while the young man approached keeping his keyblade pointed at his face.

"I am overjoyed Lelouch they said that you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back we should depart for the homeland immediately."

"So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." Lelouch said as Clovis did recall what the young man before him meant. "That's right…it was because my mother was killed. Mother held the title of knight of honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even through you made it look like the work of terrorist I am no fool…you people killed my mother."

"IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR TO YOU IT WASN'T?"

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer, by whose hand was she slain?" Lelouch demanded as his Geass activated working on Clovis instantly.

"My brother Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia they can tell you."

"They were at the heart of this?" The young man asked, but Clovis didn't answer causing Lelouch to realize.

_That's all you know isn't it? _

Once the Geass had worn off Clovis's mind returned to reality.

"I swear it wasn't me I had nothing to do with it." A panicked third prince said in a rush.

"I believe you, but…now what do I do with you. If I let you live you'll reveal my current status as alive to the others and I can't have that. For Nunnally's sake Britannia must be destroyed so no one from the royal family will use us as tools ever again."

"Please I promise I won't tell anyone you and Nunnally are alive."

"Your word alone isn't good enough."

"I'll do anything I swear."

Even through Lelouch logically believed it was for the best that he kills Clovis, but oddly he found himself unable to kill his older step-brother especially if he was unarmed. No matter how much he tried to harden his heart he couldn't bring himself to do the deed.

"Your majesty what is going on in here?" A voice said as Lelouch quickly put his mask back on with a second to spare as power was restored to the room along with the security cameras were now functional once more. The man entering had short brown hair wearing a gray uniform with a red-wing on his collar, a sign that he was a member of the pureblood faction of Area 11. "Hold it right there!"

Kewell Soresi drew his gun about to fire…Lelouch wasn't worried since his whole suit was bulletproof, but no one in the room knew that especially someone who threw himself to shield his younger step-brother.

"NO I ORDER YOU DON'T-" Clovis shouted, but Kewell pulled the trigger and missed Lelouch completely because…Clovis had taken the bullet meant for him to the head killing him instantly. The masked prince was shocked by this as the third prince using himself as a shield to protect him was the last thing he had expected. But never the less he had to go now as Lelouch turned and found that Kewell was gone.

_He knows Clovis died by his hand…regardless if by accident or not he'll face serious punishment if word got out. _

Taking a moment to pay his respects to his brother Lelouch was about to leave the bridge and hurry to the security room where Kewell was likely heading to grab the security tapes to destroy the evidence that could prove he had shot Clovis…someone else appeared.

"Needing these?" Puck said appearing behind Lelouch with the security tapes in hand.

"Puck…damn it where were you?"

"Sorry I was enjoying the fight outside too much…that Lancelot really tore your buddies' machines up despite your little plan. But when I saw what happened here I knew you might need these so I beat that other guy to it, don't worry anyone who sees these will know what happen and the pictures are the real deal."

"I see…" Lelouch said, but with a snap of Puck's fingers the masked prince found that he was no longer inside the G-1 command bridge, but was now back at the Ashford Academy inside his own room with the security tapes lying on his bed and his Keyblade in his hand.

_Damn that Puck! _

* * *

Back at Shinjuku Ghetto, Braig watched from a rooftop as all of the Elevens were been let go while none of them were hesitating to leave the area as quickly as possible. Feeling rather disappointed that the slaughter didn't run its course, but either way the whole battle provided the pseudo-human Heartless with an afternoon full of entertainment.

The sun was already setting as Braig vanished with a content smile on his face.

Among the Elevens leaving the area Kallen and Ohgi were walking together with the young girl wearing his jacket as they walked pass all of the soldiers wondering what had happened and how was this cease fire arranged.

"Ohgi I don't understand what happened?"

"I know next minute we're getting creamed by that white Knightmare and then suddenly the whole attack stops with Clovis ordering a cease fire."

"So what happened and where did that guy on the radio disappear to?"

"You mean the guy calling himself Zero…I have no idea, but something tells me that I think he had something to do with that cease fire."

* * *

As Kallen and Ohgi were pondering about the unknown man calling himself Zero back at Traverse Town Jumba was working in his lab he had set up in the town after moving there seven years ago working on technical specifications of a new type of ship as the large self-proclaimed mad scientist was seated before a large computer with a sixty inch-size monitor.

"Flight stabilizers needs some fine tuning before production otherwise we'll waste resources." Jumba said to himself while he was overlooking the blueprints of the new ship in question that he was working on before he heard his door bell start buzzing. "Always when I am in middle of something…COMING!"

After a trek through his lab and then through his living room Jumba reached the door to open it. Waiting outside was someone he had been expecting. She was a middle-aged woman close to her early thirties with long pale blonde hair a tan skin tone wearing a white lab coat and a plum button blouse underneath with black form fitting pants and holding a Tobacco pipe in one hand a brief case in the other.

"Ah Rakshata it's nice to see you again."

"Jumbo it's been a long time." Rakshata Chawla said kindly.

"Yes since days you spent at Evil Genius Academy…by the way its Jumba you never get my name right."

"So I understand you have been doing some interesting new work."

"Yes and I have something else in mind that I could use a little help with."

* * *

A/N: I'll admit the dropping buildings scene was a tough one, but I couldn't think of anything more insane or radical Lelouch could attempt to ensure he could stop the Lancelot in its track, but the weakened floors and quick thinking on Suzaku's part saved him from what could have been certain death. While I did wanted to keep some of the cannon events I did try to do some original things such as Clovis sacrificing his own life to save Lelouch…even through the bullet would have bounded off of him, but sadly poor Clovis didn't know about it. But with the tapes in hand you guys can imagine events are going to be a little different, also Lelouch will have a new ally from the Gundam 00 world appearing soon to give him some welcomed help.

Next week I'll post the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Decision

A/N: another week has passed so another chapter will go up at last. Also a new ally will join Lelouch, one that might surprise a lot of you…but his abilities will be no doubt useful to Lelouch. Thank you for the reviews and I did go back and nail some of my mistakes, but I will sadly admit that grammar and spelling has always been an issue with me as a writer so please bare with me.

To answer a question asked the involvement of Avatar the Last Airbender…yes it was among some of the worlds Lelouch had visited during the seven year gap between events and he was quite active in that area for a time with more of it being mentioned of later on as the story develops and a cameo by one of the characters will make a surprise appearance in one of the later chapters.

Anyway without further delay here is chapter seven please enjoy and let me know how it was.

* * *

Chapter 7

Decision

The following morning Lelouch was exhausted from events that had taken place yesterday afternoon, but more so his heart was being weighted down by the unexpectedness of his older step-brother Clovis sacrificing himself to save his life although the former prince was in no danger to begin with since his suit was completely bulletproof.

As he sat in his chair he began to nod off again when suddenly he felt a rolled up large paper sheet hitting him on the top of his head.

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping, because your hand stopped moving."

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?" A fully awake Lelouch asked.

"It serves you right for ditching me like that." Rivalz added not missing a chance to get a shot in especially since Lelouch had particularly left him to fend for himself yesterday.

"Yeah what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley demanded.

Before Lelouch could speak in his own defense Milly patting one end of the paper roll she had used to wake the former prince up interrupted him.

"That's enough you guys. We can't get sidetracked here…if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget then there won't be any money left for anything at all."

"And if that happens-" Nina began, but Rivalz cut her off.

"The Equestrian club will be pissed we don't want them riding in here on horseback now do we?"

"Come on Rivalz can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly commented with a slight hint of sadness in her expression.

"It would have been nice of you if you had reminded us of this mess a day ago." Shirley said while Rivalz offered up a sarcastic remark.

"I would have to say a day later then we would have given up."

"Good idea we can still do that." Lelouch added in agreement, but Milly surprised the room.

"GUTS!"

"Are you trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz inquired.

"Yep I want you people to be putting your all into this."

"I really don't think your magic is going to do a whole lot." Lelouch said bluntly, but Shirley on the other hand had a different response.

"Actually it got me going madam president."

"Supple and willing that's what I like."

"I train hard in the gymnastics club."

"That's not what I meant?"

"Huh?"

"You're a ten or at least from what I have seen in the girl's bathroom at least. You are filling out in all right places haven't you?"

"Heh" Rivalz said as he looked at Shirley with a look similar to the one Milly was giving her which was enough to make Shirley lightly blush and feel uncomfortable.

Shirley covered up her chest with her arms before demanding. "What are you talking about you pervert?"

"Come on madam president should we be focused on fixing the budget." Lelouch said trying to get the group's focus back on the budget, but sadly it wasn't really working.

"Oh Lelouch!" A voice said as Mileina walked into the room.

"Huh who is this girl Lelouch?" Shirley demanded noticing the brown haired girl.

"That's right I forgot there was a new student today, but we have already met so I'll have the honor of doing the introduction. This is Mileina Vashti she just started today."

"Hi everybody you're all Lelouch's friends right?"

"Uh yeah it's nice to meet you." Rivalz said as he stood up to offer the girl a handshake.

"Same here it's nice to meet you too, oh by the way Lelouch here." Mileina said as she handed the young Vice-President a few papers detailing a new budget for the club activities.

"What…how did you?" Lelouch began as he was examining the papers silently impressed with the budget work Mileina had done. The president walked over and looked at the papers the former prince had been given examining them before stating happily.

"Well this is very well done the budget is balanced…everyone thank you and have a nice day." Milly said hastily ending the meeting before leaving the room.

"That was rather sudden." Nina commented.

"Who cares at least the budget is balanced so let's enjoy a little free time before class."

"At least Milly can stop sullying the meeting with her filthy mind…I swear on the inside she is a dirty old man." Shirley commented.

"Well that's Milly for you." Nina added with a chuckle.

"Hey Lelouch I didn't make that budget report." Mileina said whispering in Lelouch's ear.

"Huh who did then?"

"He wants to see you at your place…he from WAY out of town from my neighborhood."

Not missing the hint Lelouch understood what Mileina meant as he calmly rose from the chair and started to leave the room. The young girl excused herself from the room leaving Lelouch a moment to come up with an excuse as he decided to take some time since classes weren't expected to start soon.

"I'll see you guys in class I got to take care of something."

"Huh...hey Lelouch!" Shirley called out, but it was hopeless the young former prince was already gone.

"Where is he running off to?" Rivalz asked. "Hey maybe he went to have some alone time with the new girl!" The young man said obviously trying to make a joke, but sadly it wasn't well received by Shirley.

"RIVALZ!"

Minutes later after Mileina left to head for her next class Lelouch hurried to his room to meet his visitor, but waiting for him inside was a androgynously handsome young man around the age of sixteen with purple hair that hung down to the base of his neck with some curls, red eyes wearing a large pair of spectacles along with a black suit with a white open-collar shirt.

Recalling an earlier comment made by his fellow genetic twin before leaving Veda to transfer into a new body as he looked out upon the Ashford Academy school grounds.

_I think that it's a good idea if you back up Mileina and besides your abilities would be useful for his goals to bring peace to his own world as well as dealing with the Heartless._

"Tieria you dog…you and the Vashtis kept quite the secret…so answers the mystery where the Sakuradite came from. This is such a fascinating world indeed."

"And who might you be?" Lelouch asked as he entered his room as his visitor turned from the window to face him.

"Lelouch vi Britannia or should I say Zero it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

The former prince was taken aback by the visitor's appearance.

_He looks almost like Tieria. _

"That is because we are peas from the same pod." The visitor said anticipating Lelouch's thoughts when he saw his expression. "We have the same DNA…Tieria and I share the same identical base sequence pattern of DNA type 0988."

"I see then you are an Innovade."

"That is correct I am Regene Regetta…I have come to offer my services on behalf of Celestial Being."

"Why didn't you come with Mileina?"

Regene chuckled at the statement. "There was only room for one in that machine you received and besides this body was only made for me recently so I was delayed…not to mention my own method of transportation took some time to prepare."

"I see then what do you intend to offer then?"

"As an Innovade I can interface with quantum-based computer systems, but while it's true your world's technology is primitive compared to what I am used there are still ways I can get around and use my abilities such as computer hacking using a mini-Veda terminal I had brought along and have already linked it to all of Area 11's computer databases and networks…even communications networks between this Area including the rest of Britannia and the world."

As Lelouch took a moment to ponder the possibilities Regene already had a means of driving his point home.

"If I may…" The Innovade began turning a laptop he had brought from his world to use as one of his tools, but on the screen was a listing of notes. "I thought you might like to know your friend Suzaku Kururugi is alive."

"What?"

"It turns out according to a medical report that a pocket watch he had been keeping on his person deflected the bullet saving his life. But of course that's not the real surprise, take a look at this." Regene said as he typed in some commands on the laptop brining up recorded video footage showing Suzaku in a white and black knightmare frame pilot suit. Lelouch continue to watch inventively, but he became surprised and then alarmed when he watched his best friend Suzaku climb into a cockpit of a very familiar machine.

"It can't be? No it's not possible."

"I am afraid it's true your friend Suzaku was suddenly conscripted into the piloting the Lancelot."

"Why him he's an Honorary Britannian they wouldn't even let Honorary Britannians pilot a Knightmare Frame."

"True enough, but it is known that they do employ Honorary Britannians for Knightmare Frame development such as using simulators and even work on the assembly lines as well."

"For someone who has barely got here you already seem to know quite a bit about this world."

"I didn't just go digging for information on your friend I have been educating myself on what your world is like and how it works."

"I see, but Suzaku piloting the Lancelot…it's just not possible they would never use Numbers let alone Honorary Britannians in Knightmare Frames."

"Well the man who did the recruiting Lancelot's creator doesn't care in the least…he regards him just like the previous test pilots as nothing more than parts. As long as Suzaku is willing to pilot he can care less even if Suzaku was a number."

The former prince was visibly stunned by the knowledge that Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot the very machine he had initiated a strategy to destroy during the battle in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Deciding it might be best to change the subject the Innovade decided to present some additional information he believed the young man would find interesting.

"I believe you should also be aware of that the purist are up to something as well…it seems they are planning to use Clovis's death as a means for them to gain control over Area 11 at least until the new Viceroy arrives. But even so they will have a more solidified and influential power base in this area by then which is likely their ultimate aim at the very least. The Viceroy has already been decided, but it hasn't been announced yet…Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia."

The last part of Regene's sentence got the young man's attention having already done a background check on Cornelia so the Innovade knows that the Second Princess at one point was the head of security at the villa Marianne vi Britannia had lived at.

"When is she expected to arrive?"

"In six days following an official announcement of her new position as Viceroy so seven days."

"I understand…well then Regene welcome aboard."

"Thank you Lelouch, but what is your organization called?"

After giving the idea some thought the young man realized he had yet to properly name his soon to be born organization. He had the money, weapons purchased off the black market and other resources at his disposal now so it was time to pick a proper name for his group. He deliberated deep into his own mind trying to think of a proper name that would be fitting and matches to his own ideals…knights of justice.

_Knights? _

Lelouch had an idea as he recalled the day King Arthur knighted…as the Black Knight of the Keyblade.

"_By my hand and by this sword!" Arthur began before moving the blade to Lelouch's other shoulder. "I name thee Black Knight…Master Lelouch vi Britannia, Black Knight of the Keyblade."_

"_Black Knight?" Lexington asked slightly confused by the title. _

"_Black Knights were knights who had no loyalty to any king or lord, but the term knight was more than just being a rank of service…the term knight stands for in my view for one who stands to protect the weak and shields the helpless from harm. The Keyblade Bearers were all knights of their own order and since it seems there aren't any, a new Master and Knight of the Keyblade must rise. If you continue on the path set before you Prince Lelouch I have no doubt you will be a great king…perhaps a king greater than I. You have the potential and when you attain the heart of a true king you will know real power that day." _

"_Black Knight huh…I kinda like it…I don't why, but I like it." Lelouch said as he liked the title Black Knight._

"The organization you work with now Regene Regetta is the Order of the Black Knights. You are now one of our founding members."

A short time later after showing Regene his way down into the underground waterways that ran below the academy where Lelouch maintained his hidden base where his machine and other supplies for his coming war with Britannia were located, not to mention rooms for the Moogles who aided him along with other necessities. The young prince himself had to hurry off to class after the tour, although the young man arrived just in time, but he was surprised by the appearance of an additional student.

"Kallen it has been ages." A female student asked.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Sophie was worried about you."

"Yeah I just have to take it easy for a little while." Kallen replied appearing completely different from her normal attire as she sat at a table while surrounded by five other female students. It took only a moment for the Keyblade wielder to recognize the girl.

_Of course that is why she is so familiar. _

"Anyway if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up." Kallen said as Lelouch quietly took his seat while silently observing her.

"What's up buddy see something you like?" Rivalz said noticing that he was watching Kallen. "You got a thing for her do you?"

"Just thinking that this is a rare event, she hasn't been here since this whole term started."

"Kallen Stadtfeld they say she is sick or something and she barely showed up for school last year too. Still her grades are at the top of the class and she is a member of the Stadtfeld Family so she is well-bred and rolling with money. Man you sure know how to pick them."

"It's nothing like that."

"Nah you don't have to hide it, but she is a bit too sheltered if you ask me."

_I am almost sure she and that girl who piloted the Glasgow are one in the same, but…I'll have to make sure first. _

Lelouch waited until about mid-day during lunch knowing it would be the best time to question the young woman using his Geass power. However it was going to be a problem if those girls sitting with Kallen stayed with her the entire time otherwise the Keyblade wielder would have to wait until another opportunity comes.

However he got lucky when a bee started flying around the girls easily frightening them away while Kallen slowly made her way over to some bushes near where he was watching her from seeing the opportunity had come. As Kallen killed the bee and then had a complete shift in personality different from what he had been seeing all morning.

_Now she is a little more like the pilot of Glasgow that settles it I am certain she and that pilot are one in the same. _

Lelouch quietly approached and it was then Kallen noticed him.

"Uh…can I help you with something?"

"I want answers." Lelouch commanded as his Geass activated.

"Of course!"

"Where you piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I am Japanese or technically I am half Britannian."

"Half-blood."

"Why go so far?"

"Because I don't want to live as a Britannian I want to live as a Japanese person without fear of reprisal from the Britannian rulers…further more I want to avenge my brother."

"Your brother?"

"My brother Naoto Kouzuki was killed recently he was dealing with an informant regarding information on the poison gas Britannia was working on and was collecting the last information he needed for our plan to steal it, but something happened and he was killed the day before the operation."

"I see…that will be all."

"Yes sir!" Kallen said as the Geass cast upon her had worn off. For a moment she didn't know what was going on, but upon seeing Lelouch she inquired. "Uh is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I got what I needed." Lelouch said as he began to walk away leaving the redhead puzzled. "Oh by the way make sure you don't mention Shinjuku." The former prince ordered as he tried to use his Geass again.

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?"

"Huh?"Lelouch said surprised that his power wasn't working.

"Why would you say that?"

_It's not working? _

"Go back to class!" Lelouch demanded."

"As soon as I get an answer to my question I might."

The former prince was about to make a break for it when a timely intervention for the young man came in the form of Shirley who called from a window from the building behind them.

"Hey Lelouch…Kallen, it's time to get a move on its time to head over to the chem. lab."

"Oh crap it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch said seizing the opportunity to get away clean, but he was surprised his Geass failed to work on the young woman after the first usage of it upon her.

* * *

Meanwhile deep below the school aboard his specially made Gummi Ship; Regene Regetta was inside his small Veda terminal built within his ship as he was currently using his established connections with Britannia's communication and media networks to hack the Area 11 government computer mainframe deciding to occupy himself by raiding it of whatever information that could be of use for Lelouch and the Black Knights.

As he floated in the heart of the red-chamber he allowed the flow of data pour into his mind as he shuffled through it searching for anything of interest. Aside from the usual government secrets and shady information he came across a classified file from Clovis's private database caught his attention. Regene brought up the file and looked over the file name.

"Code R…what could you be about?"

_Copying files…opening file._

As Regene began examining the contents of the Code R file finding everything from research notes, recording materials including information regarding the key subject of the research project a green haired woman known only as C.C. a wide smile appeared on his face realizing he found something quite interesting.

But not long after he had finished copying the files while looking through the original files the Code R file along with all related materials on the database were suddenly deleted.

_Huh…deleted…no there is no way I could have been detected._

Doing a little research within the system the Innovade found the likely cause for the files on Code R being deleted from the system.

_Ah I see so they are gutting the research department and moving all of the physical evidence to another location so when the new Viceroy arrives no one will find out about the research being conducted behind the Emperor's back…still I have a copy of everything so I am sure Lelouch might be interested in this. _

* * *

Later that evening back at the Student Council Clubhouse, Lelouch returned home to find his sister and Sayoko making origami together. Upon entering the room they were in he greeted both of them with a smile while in turn they greeted the former prince upon entering the room.

"Welcome home brother."

"Yes welcome back my lord."

"No place like it Sayoko."

A short time later the two eventually sat down together for dinner in the dining room along with Stitch who sat at the table with a plate that was had eight cheeseburgers on it with a cup of coffee on the side. The former prince and princess had a completely different dish for their own supper which needless to say was much healthier than the food the blue fur alien was consuming.

"Today Miss Sayoko was teaching more about Japanese Origami…fold the paper in just the right ways then you can make boats, birds just about anything."

"Is that so, I hear origami isn't easy I think Suzaku told me he had tried it once and he had some difficulties with it."

"Really I remembered he could do quite a bit so I am a little surprised at that."

"You have a point there."

Nunnally noticing her brother's slightly depressed expression decided to ask him something she didn't get a chance to do last night since her brother had been out so late. Putting her spoon down she looked at the older boy sitting to her right adopting more of a serious expression upon her gentle face inquired.

"So tell me brother what happened last night that kept you out so late?"

The young man was startled, but Lelouch knew it was coming although he wasn't expecting it so soon.

Taking a deep breath the former prince began with a simple, but yet detailed explanation.

"Well as you probably heard from Rivalz, he and I had gone gambling again."

"(Sigh)…Brother I really wish you didn't do that…I know you are being paid by Mr. Ashford right? The Barona Apple business has been doing extremely well for them."

"I know, but that's not what kept me Rivalz and I was on our way back to the academy with plenty of time to spare. However a speeding truck almost forced us off the road so instead it turned sharply crashing into an abandoned construction site."

Nunnally kept listening as her concerns were growing.

"I naturally went to the truck to check if everyone was ok, but I couldn't reach the driver because some steel beams and debris had fallen blocking my path so I used a ladder on the side of the truck to climb to the top to see if I could reach the driver that way…however before I knew it the truck suddenly pulled out and I fell through an opening in the roof trapping me inside as the truck sped away."

"But what happened next?"

"I soon found out that the truck had stolen goods from Britannia and the military was chasing after the truck with gunships trying to stop them."

The little girl's eyes went wide with worry as her brother had ended up in such a dangerous situation.

"I couldn't see what exactly happened, but at some point the truck went into the old subway before exiting out in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"Shinjuku Ghetto is that the same place where that poison gas was reported to have been released."

"The same, but I think you can probably imagine at this point that was not really the case."

The girl's face began to pale as she had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

"The truck finally came to a stop so I was about to climb my way out and take an exit above the truck to escape to the surface, but before I could leave a Britannian soldier attacked me. I defeated him, but I discovered that soldier was Suzaku."

"WHAT…Suzaku became a Britannian soldier? But we haven't seen him since the war."

"I know I was surprised myself, but we didn't have long to catch up as the device the terrorists had stolen from Britannia suddenly activated about to release I guess what Suzaku was told to be poison gas. However inside that was a young girl with green hair dressed in a prisoner uniform."

"A girl…a girl is what the terrorist took?"

"Somehow I don't think so…like Suzaku I guess they were assuming it was poison gas, but that wasn't true…it was likely a cover story by Britannia to hide whatever was really going on at whatever facility they had been keeping her at."

Nunnally didn't ask any more questions at this point allowing the young man to continue.

"As we were undoing her bounds and I was questioning Suzaku as to what he knew about this…his superiors' members of the royal guard arrived preparing to claim the girl. With the intention of killing any witnesses and they wanted Suzaku to kill me to cover it up."

At this point all blood had drained from Nunnally's face.

"Suzaku refused and before anyone knew it his superior shot him in the back."

"OH NO!"

"I didn't find out until today, but according to information I received Suzaku survived through…a pocket watch kept in his protective suit saved his life." Lelouch said knowing it was best for her to know what he knew about his current condition to calm the girl sitting with him down, which helped as some signs of relief appeared on the girl's face a moment later.

"I got lucky as I guess the driver who was likely severely injured either during the chase or when the truck crashed set off explosions in the truck allowing me and the girl to get away. But it only made things worse as Britannia forces began liquidating the entire ghetto to cover the whole thing up executing all of the residences."

Nunnally was troubled by this bit of news…not that she wasn't expecting this sort of thing from Britannia, but it was more of the fact that they would go to such extreme lengths to cover up the theft of a device holding a girl inside. She had long come to terms with ruthless acts of brutality and murder they would commit…to even think she was part of the royal family made her stomach twist around inside of her.

"What was so important about her for them to go so far to cover it up?"

"To be honest I am not sure…I didn't exactly have time to think about it. But when we ran through the underground tunnels and subways for awhile we finally got the surface, but inside a warehouse where the exit was located the same members of the Royal Guard were already there having used maps of the old subway systems to locate an exit…one likely the girl and I would have used. The sound of gunfire alerted me to their presence as they had just finished murdering an entire group of fleeing residences of the ghetto who had taken refuge inside the warehouse in some hope they could escape. We were about to be free and in the clear when suddenly…Shirley decided to give me a call."

Nunnally didn't take her eyes off her brother for even a second as he continued.

"They were on me in a second even after I had turned off the cell phone right after the first ring I used my Keyblades and attacked them first. They were going to execute me and so I had to kill them to save me and the girl, but during the fight one of the soldiers I downed was still alive and managed to get off a few shots…the girl threw herself in the path of the bullets and took the shots meant for me. She died instantly."

"Oh no that poor girl."

"I knelt down to examine her…I don't why I had bothered to, but when I was close to her kneeling on the ground she…I don't know how…she came back to life for an instant and established a contract with me."

"A contract?"

"Yes in exchange for power I have to make her one wish come true…so since I failed to save her I decided to accept it. I received the power of the king…the power of Geass…the ability to make anyone I use it on to obey any command I give." Lelouch said as he revealed his knew Geass possessing eye to his younger sister.

"Then what happened?"

"An enemy came charging through in a Sutherland entering the warehouse discovering me and what I had done, so I tricked her into coming out of her cockpit and then used my new power on her to hand over her Sutherland to me…it worked she gave me the key and the activation code without any resistance I left her behind as I took off with her machine."

"You actually commanded her to give you her Knightmare Frame?" Nunnally said surprised by her brother's new power.

"That's right as long as I make eye contact with the target the power will take effect making the target do whatever I command."

"That's kinda scary brother."

"I made good use of it through…with Puck's unexpected arrival I was able to use it along with his help to steal Sutherlands for the resistance group fighting off the Britannians then I used a communicator I had picked up when one of their own who had been on the truck who had dropped it leaving it behind to give them instructions and orders to help them win and save whoever had survived the initial liquidation of the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"So did you win brother?"

"The battle was going well until they suddenly deployed the Lancelot against us…it easily overpowered the Sutherlands forcing me to abandon my own machine and flee after we attempted to destroy it. I had my Zero suit on thanks to Puck brining it so I decided to invade the G-1 base and capture the enemy commander who…turned out to be Clovis."

"Elder brother Clovis?"

"That's right it turns out he was conducting a private research project behind our father's back and didn't want anyone to know about it…after I used my Geass on the officers on the bridge to force them to leave their posts I held him at Keyblade point and forced him to order his forces to cease fire and allow all of the surviving Japanese people to leave the area unharmed."

"But…but what did you do with our elder brother?"

"I was debating that, but before anything else I questioned him on the murder of our mother trying to see if he knew anything about it. I used my Geass on him…although he knew nothing about the murder he did suggest asking Schneizel and Cornelia about it since those two at least according to Clovis would know more. But there is the possibility that for all we know one of them...even both of them could be the mastermind behind our mother's death."

"Well I don't think Cornelia was behind it, but…" Nunnally began, but she couldn't think of any proper means to defend their older half-sister. "Hold on what happened to our elder brother Clovis?"

Lelouch suddenly looked down at the table before he spoke softly saying. "Before I could decide what to do with him a soldier came in and drew his gun intending to shoot me. Clovis shouted at the man to stand down, but he didn't listen and fired. I wasn't in any danger since my suit as we both know is bulletproof, but…Clovis…he…he…threw himself…into the bullet's…path and died instantly with a shot to the forehead."

Nunnally fell silently as she looked upon her brother's face and saw a single tear drop down his cheek as he this tragedy had hit him pretty hard since their brother had no reason to sacrifice himself like that, but Clovis had no way of knowing Lelouch's suit was bulletproof. The girl stood up from her hair before walking over to give her brother a hug to comfort him as she began shedding tears for the death of the Clovis.

Despite his terrible acts Nunnally still treasured the man as an elder step-brother.

* * *

The following morning at around mid-day an armed escort consisting of Sutherlands surrounding an armored vehicle were making their way to the airport for the remains of Prince Clovis to be sent back to the homeland, but suddenly a group of Sutherlands belonging to the Pureblood faction of Area 11 launched an assault on the escort squad quickly disabling the Knightmare Frames while surrounding the armored vehicle.

Once the area was secured the leader of the attacking Pureblood Knightmare Frames forcibly tore open the roof of the vehicle before the cockpit opened revealing Jeremiah.

"I hope you can see how determined we are."

"But I already told you!" General Bartley pleaded.

"That you don't remember still clinging to that same excuse."

"Just ask the others they'll testify that-" The panicking General began, but Jeremiah cut him off with a cold stare.

"Ducking the blame you're pathetic you shall not stand by his royal highness's side for another minute." Jeremiah Gottwald snapped as he nodded to two Britannian soldiers who had just arrived via another armored car with one of them holding handcuffs grabbing the shocked General. "General Bartley Asprius by the power vested in me as Acting Counsel of Area 11 I hereby place you under arrest for deserting your post and leaving Prince Clovis la Britannia unprotected."

"But!"

"TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"My lord…everything else has been prepared as you commanded." Villetta spoke through an open communication line with her superior.

"Excellent have you made the arrangement with the television networks as planned?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good work…soon we'll be in control and the Purist will have take charge of this Area."

* * *

Back at the Ashford Academy Lelouch was watching Kallen as she was chatting with some of her friends while working out the final details of something he has in mind to confirm if the redhead suspects something due to that unforeseen incident that happened yesterday when the former prince inquired about her involvement with the terrorists using his Geass, but at the time was unaware of the fact that it could only be used on a person once.

_If she realizes who I am then I'll have no choice, but to take care of her. _

Taking a deep breath Lelouch approached the young woman as she stepped pass her friends while one of them asked.

"Uh is there something we can help you with Lelouch?"

"Do you think you can spare a minute I need to talk to you?" The former prince said completely ignoring the other girls.

"Huh?" All of them including Shirley said as their curiosity to what was going on incited them to stay around.

"Sure" Kallen replied standing up from the desk she had been sitting at. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." The redhead's response surprised the other girls as they weren't expecting this, but while they were likely getting the wrong impression they were completely unaware of the true nature of this private conversation the two students were going to have.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done and Lelouch's organization is growing with the addition of the Innovade Regene along with Mileina serving as founding members of the Black Knights along with Nunnally and Milly as well including the Moogles. And now how will Lelouch deal with the Purist rise to supremacy, but with his new allies he'll be capable of a lot more now.

In one week I'll post the next chapter again, sorry it gives me more time to work on the upcoming chapters and allowing me to do so at a relaxing pace without getting stressed out over it. Even through I'll admit I have a current eight chapter lead lol. Yeah at the moment five chapters including the next one are finished with a sixth already underway.

They'll be posted eventually, but trust me it will be worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

A/N: thank you all for the reviews I always love good feedback about the chapters. Now while this scene will be familiar to most, but what Lelouch has planned with far more ambitious and daring.

* * *

Chapter 8

Preparations

A short time later after leading Kallen across campus to the student council clubhouse for their private meeting and since it's not used regularly by the normal student population with the exception of a small group and a few others the clubhouse was ideal for such a consideration to be held between the half-Britannian and the former prince.

"I didn't even know this room existed."

"It's the clubhouse for the student council…they built it as a ballroom for various special occasions."

"And we won't be disturbed inside of this place?"

"Yes that is correct." Lelouch replied, but the two were suddenly interrupted by someone else apparently present within the building, but on the second floor near the top of the stairs.

"Here it is I found it. This is it right?" Shirley asked as Nina and Rivalz appeared alongside her as the cheerful member of the student council held up a small micro-chip before handing it to Nina.

"Oh thank goodness you found our lab data."

"Good my ass is killing me."

At that moment Milly entered the ballroom as well, but from the bottom right hand side entrance pushing a cart full of food while the blonde haired student was wearing an apron over her school uniform.

"Were you able to find it? I finished up on my end shall we dig in."

"Wow!" Rivalz said impressed with the small buffet the student council president had prepared.

"Way to go Milly!"

"What is all of this?" The former prince asked while the president of the student council went about setting the table with the food she had made.

"Lelouch…don't you know I thought that was why you brought her? We're inducting Kallen into the student council." Kallen was a bit surprised by this bit of news while the former prince maintained a neutral expression. "It was actually my grandfather's idea."

"The principle's?" The young man inquired.

"Uh-huh he thought with her poor health Kallen wouldn't be able to really take part in normal club activities. Oh by the way I am Milly the student council president it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde teenager said before remembering to introduce herself to the new member of the council.

"Uh…the pleasure is all mines." Kallen said politely with a light bow of her head.

"I am Rivalz the secretary if there is anything you need help with I am your man."

"Hi I am Shirley and I am a member of the swim club welcome."

"Hi there my name is Nina."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

At that moment the unofficial member of the student council entered the room carrying two boxes of pizzas with a tray of cupcakes on top of them while following right behind her was her faithful pet Stitch clearly interested in the pizza.

"Nunnally what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked while the ash-blonde hair girl placed the boxes she was carrying on the table while shooting a silent look to her blue furred pet to not touch the pizzas.

"This is Lelouch's little sister." Milly said introducing the young girl as Nunnally further added.

"I am still in the middle school group so I can't be on the council yet."

"That's ok you are still an honorary member in our book." Rivalz said while Nina nodded her head in agreement before he along with Shirley and Nina decided to join Milly and Nunnally at the table.

"Hello there it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen."

"Thank you, you as well."

"Right so shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz suggested as he brought out a bottle of champagne he had hidden under the table in advance for the induction party. Unfortunately Rivalz's plan wasn't going over well with some of the members currently present.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked obviously knowing the answer.

"But we're on the student council we shouldn't." Nina said while Rivalz waved off their concerns.

"Oh come on guys loosen up will ya?" The young man said as he began trying to pop the cork off the top of the bottle, but the member of the swim team among them decided to intervene as she began struggling with Rivalz to get the bottle out of his hands before he could open it. Nunnally merely looked at the scene unfolding before her with a passive expression on her face while Stitch was wondering how he could become part of the fun.

"No we'll get in trouble!"

"Here Lelouch!"

"Huh!" The former prince said catching the bottle after Rivalz threw it to him.

"Oh no you don't, Lulu give it HERE! You are not getting away with it!" Shirley demanded as she advanced upon the young man, but the former prince reacted quickly and handed it to Stitch who happily took bottle before he began shaking it.

"Stitch, please don't do that!" Nunnally said while Shirley approached the blue fur ball, but the alien experiment began aiming the bottle at the advancing young woman seemingly threatening to spray her with it. However at the last moment the blue alien turned and sprayed down the new council member completely soaking her in champagne.

Everyone was at a momentarily loss for words, but soon the matter was quickly resolved as Kallen would change into something else after she cleaning up inside the bathroom using the shower. At the same time her soaked school uniform would be cleaned while a temporary set of clothes would be provided for her to use.

But while waiting on her temporary change of clothes Kallen was in the shower about finished when a knock came at the door.

"Its Lelouch I have brought you a change of clothes." The voice of the young said from the other side of the door.

"You can come in I have already drawn the curtain."

"Sorry about all of this." Lelouch said as he walked in while trying to ignore the silhouette of the woman on the other side of the curtain. "I know they can be a little over the top sometimes."

"That's ok nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in awhile you know." Kallen replied causally while she personally disliked that had happened, but she maintained her mask and didn't betray any feelings to the contrary.

"These are some of my clothes so I hope that's ok?"

"It's cool don't worry about it. That was fast you went all the way to the boy's dorms and back already?"

"Actually I live here." Lelouch replied which surprised Kallen a little. "Nunnally and I stay here as a favor from the principle due to special exceptions worked out between us and him."

"I see…"

"Anyway I'll let you finish." Lelouch said as he began to walk out of the bathroom, but before he could reach the door the redhead called out to him and asked.

"Hey wait a minute?"

"Huh…what is it?"

"Can you hand me that pouch over there?" The redhead asked as the young man saw the little pink pouch sitting on the sink just out of reach.

"Sure…" Lelouch replied picking it up before looking away from the shower to give it to her, but suddenly she seized his right hand after knocking the pouch out of his hand holding him in an iron grip.

"You really are a live wire aren't you?" The former prince replied calmly despite being a potentially dangerous situation.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb you brought up Shinjuku yesterday…why?"

"Why do you ask is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question? Yes or no…that is all I want to hear out of you." Kallen replied firmly while she used her free hand to recover her pink pouch revealing that it had a concealed knife.

At that moment the phone suddenly began ringing.

"If I don't answer it someone will come." Lelouch cautioned after the second ring. Kallen didn't protest as the young former prince picked up the phone answering it. "Hello Ashford Academy Student Council…no this is…oh…it's for you." The former prince said as Kallen was surprised to hear she was receiving a phone call now of all times. "He says he knows you."

Taking a moment to consider it until she came to a decision as the half-breed woman put her weapon down before taking the phone from Lelouch putting the receiver against her ear.

"Hello."

"Glad you are still alive Q-1."

"(Gasp!)"

_Was I wrong? _

Kallen looked at the young man's face while the voice on the phone spoke to her.

"Sixteen hundred hours the day after tomorrow at the observation deck at Tokyo Tower…come alone." The voice replied before hanging up.

"WHO are you? How did you arrange that cease fire? HEY DON'T HANG UP!" The young woman snapped as she pulled on the phone causing the curtain to be drawn back exposing the redhead woman to the former prince's eyes even though he kept looking the other way.

"Did you say cease fire?"

"Huh?" Kallen said remembering she still had Lelouch with him.

"Sounds like you keep dangerous company."

"Oh that was uh...well…" Kallen began trying to quickly think of an excuse.

"Let me guess…"

"Uh…"

"You are talking about a game…something online? Like World of Warcraft or something?"

"Uh yeah you got me." The redhead said taking advantage of the excuse Lelouch had unknowingly made for her. "Because you know I have been shut up in my house for so long."

"That's what I was warning you about when you brought up Shinjuku before…seriously some guys will show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim." The former prince said as Kallen released his wrist taking a moment to rub his other hand over the area where she held his wrist in a vice-like grip moments ago, however while causally looking away the young man pointed out.

"By the way you know I can see you right?"

Suddenly realizing she had unintentionally exposed herself quickly closed the curtain and dropped to her knees with her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I won't tell anyone…later." Lelouch said as he calmly walked out as if nothing had happened.

"I was wrong." Kallen said softly to herself moments after the door closed behind the former prince, but at the moment a safe distance away in the hall the former prince began seemingly talking to himself since no one else was around...at first glance at least.

"That was perfectly timed Regene."

"Of course mimicking your voice using my mini-Veda terminal and then tapping into the telecommunications systems for the academy to make that call was child's play." The Innovade replied through a concealed receiver hidden inside a small ear-piece inside Lelouch's right ear while a mini-microphone was concealed near Lelouch's collar allowing Regene to hear everything he and Kallen had said to one another.

"I'll see you in a little bit I just need to wrap things up here."

"Alright…" Regene replied as he was floating inside the Veda-terminal aboard his ship with a grin on his face.

A short time later once Kallen was dressed the two were walking back to the main ballroom having a small chat regarding the duties of a member of the student council.

"The council doesn't require much actual work I guess beyond the occasional paper work we'll sometimes plan school events."

"You mean like the culture festival?"

"That's right, like that and along with the cross-dressers' ball, the absolute silence party and swimsuit day." Lelouch explained to the new member of the council.

"What's up with that?"

"Blame our president…you'll be spending a lot of time with her so I hope you're ready." Lelouch said as the two reentered the ballroom just in time to hear about a shocking news report everyone else waiting for them in the room was watching.

"Lelouch it's awful!" Nunnally cried out.

"What is?"

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly answered as everyone was standing in front of a large television set in one corner of the ballroom.

"They say he was killed." Rivalz added as Kallen and Lelouch were surprised by the news while Nunnally was acting as she did for the sake of appearance even though she had known well before anyone else did. The former prince focused his attention to the news report as Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald appeared on the screen standing in front of a podium inside the state broadcast room with members of the Purebloods standing right behind him.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens…he died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

Suddenly a female news caster appeared on the screen.

"We interrupt this broadcast for breaking news…the man suspected as the murder has been captured."

_What? _Lelouch thought as he didn't think it was possible unless…they had someone as a scapegoat.

"According to this report." The reporter began as the screen changed this time revealing a Japanese person in a prison uniform being escorted by a pair of Britannian soldiers. Every time he tried to speak he was hit in the face. "The suspect is an Honorary Britannian."

"What the?" The former prince said instantly recognizing his friend.

"Suzaku Kururugi a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."

Watching the news report from his Veda terminal…Regene already suspected from watching this video that Lelouch would likely want to begin revising their plans as soon as possible. As the former prince kept his eyes on the television set the news he had just heard left him frozen with concern for his friend and surprise that the Purists would use him in such a tactic. Although while he did expect an Eleven or a more famous and well-renowned Honorary Britannian from the Japanese population would have been scapegoat, but Suzaku was among the last few he had expected.

Still Lelouch was calm and a plan was forming in his head, but he would need to step up his time table and begin work on putting it together because more so than recent events that has been transpiring at a unpredictable rate…something deep within the former prince left him feeling a strong sense of dread…something was terrible was coming, or rather…happening.

* * *

However...little did Lelouch realize something terrible was indeed happening as back on a far away world that the young man himself had visited a few times over the past seven years since his first visit to the planet. Stella and Loretta against their father's wishes had entered Castlevania the dreaded demonic castle of Count Dracula.

Despite Loretta's misgivings about entering the castle against their father's wishes the two sisters never the less entered the castle to save their father from god-knows what was holding him captive within the dark castle's walls. Thus far they have managed to penetrate deep into the castle fighting off hordes of undead creatures and other dark monstrosities lurking within the castle.

After fighting a long and difficult battle through the castles various floors and passageways the two sisters reached an enchanted painting where it took them into a hidden room within the castle that could have only been accessed through the painting the two girls had just entered through. Upon entering the studio the sisters found the man they had been seeking lying on the ground before them in a pool of his own blood grievously injured.

Stella was shocked and horrified at the state her father was in and also surprised that he had managed to stay alive despite suffering such injuries.

"FATHER!" Loretta cried out as Stella hurried to Eric Lecarde's side kneeling down next to him to help him.

"S-Stay…b-back!" Eric warned as his voice was another clear indication as to how terribly weakened he was.

"But you are hurt so badly!" Stella said unwilling to leave their father's side.

Looking at his daughter for a moment Eric was touched by her concern for him as any father would, but more so as much he had wanted to see them again Eric wish they had never set foot in this castle.

"Brauner!"

Stella didn't have time to react as she stood up while at that moment someone materialized behind her taking her into her arms and biting into her neck.

"STELLA!" Loretta cried out terrified at the vampire that had appeared.

The vampire began moving towards Loretta who attempted to cast a spell in a vain attempt to fight back, but an unforeseen magical barrier deflected her blizzara spells.

"Have no fear…I shall grant you a world of peace my beloved daughters.

"STOP IT…STOP IT PLEASE!" Eric shouted in vain while Loretta was left with no means of defeating her obviously powerful opponent.

_Lelouch…I wish…I..._

Loretta thought as her last thoughts as a woman with her own mind was on the young Keyblade Master.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle especially an area that was being sealed off by powerful magical seals in place to prevent the flow of dark energy from entering the specific room in question. But due to the castle's current master now drawing on large amounts of the castle's dark energies that filled its walls caused the barrier to weaken…dark energy still couldn't enter, but the barriers weakened enough for a single begin to gain entry.

A corridor of darkness opened up in the heart of the throne room as a man dressed in the black robes and garbs of a priest stepped out. He was a middle-aged man with a bald head, pale skin with blue eyes wearing a black priest robe. The man also wore a pair of black gloves on his hands as he casually approached the young man.

The man calmly approached the throne of his lord and knelt down before it placing both hands on the base of the throne before uttering.

"Mathias Cronqvist!"

A hidden panel in the throne opened and inside was a single object…a red stone encased in a gold necklace with a matching chain.

Looking up it for a moment until he reached into the open compartment removing the stone from the hidden compartment the bald head man stood up and proceeded to leave through the way he came while speaking to himself.

"Stella and Loretta you have my thanks…for serving as distractions."

As quietly as he came before the magic used to maintain the barrier around the throne room was restored to full strength the priest left through another dark corridor for an unknown destination while he had a dark smile on his face.

* * *

Later that evening inside a windowless room below the academy Lelouch was seated at a table with Regene discussing information the Innovade had found on the former prince's request. Well aware that the Purists would likely use Suzaku in a very public fiasco to strength their power in Area 11 and begin shutting down the practice to grant natives honorary status.

Examining all of the information Regene had gathered including timetables of the media event that was being coordinated with producers and mangers of the Hi-TV Studio. Thanks to the Innovade hacking skills and computer abilities using his Veda-terminal Regene had everything in regards to the upcoming prisoner transport to his court date which was in three days. Routes, timelines of broadcast coordinated with Suzaku's transport and the reports and newscasters meant to be on-hand for the event.

But under Lelouch's request Regene had also attained a complete list of personnel who would be at the studio itself on the night of the transport including security guards. Thus far the Innovade was proving his worth and abilities to Lelouch to be above and beyond anything he could have hoped to accomplish on his own…Regene and his Innovade abilities along with his mini-Veda terminal had proven themselves invaluable assets in his battle against Britannia.

"Regene, Its time for Zero to show itself to this world to make the castle of bigotry that are the Purists crumble under the weight of the lies of one of their own ...don't you think so?"

"I agree...they will likely parade him around to woo the public over."

"All filled for their cameras and screens, wouldn't it be a sad casualty that as they declared him as a criminal, the video of a Purist gunning Prince Clovis were to come across all airwaves?"

"Indeed it would be...I can only imagine the uproar that would cause."

"Of course, but our main issue would be manpower for this operation. Although I could easily use my Geass over there it would be best if we had some men on hand to help secure the area in the event of any unforeseen complications."

"Well using the Moogles are out of the question…as capable as they are if anyone were to see them or get a picture of them it could lead to some future complications."

"I agree…then that leaves."

"The resistance group from Shinjuku Ghetto."

"Exactly!"

"Will they really agree to assist you in this operation?"

"I have no doubt they will and before you ask no I won't use my Geass on them, but I do admit this won't be easy…but just in case the Moogles should be back the day after tomorrow from Traverse Town brining the modified mask I had requested. I'll be using the spare mask I had made when this suit was created."

"Anything else I need to take care of?"

"Not at this moment, but when you have some time I need you to hack the cell phone towers for all of Area 11."

"Ah I see…yes you have a good point…I'll make sure everything will be in place for a cell-phone communication blackout…I'll make sure your little broadcast can get through." Regene commented with a grin realizing what Lelouch wanted him to do towards preparations for their plan to expose Clovis's real killer and prove Suzaku's innocence.

"Brother, are you going to save Suzaku?" Nunnally asked walking in on their meeting.

"Of course I'll save him by exposing Clovis's real killer."

"But…how?" The girl asked uncertain of her brother's plan, but only because she wasn't aware of what his plan actually was.

"I have video footage of Clovis being killed and I intend to take a television station to broadcast it…worldwide with Regene's help."

"Will it work?"

"Trust me Nunnally it will work."

* * *

The following afternoon after leaving school even through coming wasn't actually required since the school decided to give students a free day for everyone at the academy for mourning Prince Clovis's passing. As instructed Kallen Kouzuki made her way across town to the Tokyo Tower where the remains of the structure had been remade into a Britannia propaganda museum telling how Britannia's conquest of Japan opened the so called unenlightened nation's eyes and happily welcomed occupation.

A typical step-up.

However Kallen wasn't alone as requested that she be and had brought Ohgi and a few members of the resistance group to meet Zero with her while at the same time watching her back to ensure it wasn't a trap of some kind.

After reaching the top of the observation deck the redhead waited quietly for Zero to appear while not too far away having a fake conversation with his fellow resistance members Kento Sugiyama and Yoshida, Ohgi was looking out at the ruined buildings around the tower using one of the mounted binoculars. A few minutes later a female announcer spoke over the intercom.

"Kallen Stadtfeld please come to the kiosk on the observation please I repeat Kallen Stadtfeld please come to the kiosk on the observation deck."

Surprised, but yet realizing what the true purpose of this so-called pick up was the young redhead after seeing a nod from her brother's best friend made her way to the service desk. The academy student approached the service desk attendant.

"Can I help you madam?"

"Yes my name is Kallen Stadtfeld." Kallen replied while showing her school ID to prove her identity.

"Ah Miss Stadtfeld you forgot your cell-phone." The woman said as she brought out a standard cell-phone from inside her drawer and proceeded to give it to the student in front of her. "Is something wrong Miss?"

"Uh…no…it's nothing…thank you."

Taking the phone the young man made her way back out on the observation deck where Ohgi was still waiting making idle chatter with his fellow Japanese men.

Once she reached the balcony the phone began ringing and the caller ID said Zero on it.

Answering the phone the woman heard Lelouch speaking to her while at that moment the young man had already left the Tokyo Tower heading to the new meeting place he had arranged.

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends."

"What?"

"I know you have brought some of your friends to watch your back which given circumstances it is reasonable, but now we'll have to meet in a different area."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources…now hurry you don't want to be late for the train I'll call you again soon."

"Hey wait-" Kallen began, but Lelouch simply hung up on her before making his way to the train station to put the final touches on his plans.

Later that afternoon aboard the Loop line Five train Kallen patiently waited for Zero's next call while Ohgi, Kento and Yoshida were nearby keeping their eyes on their friend and fellow resistant member, more so when Zero finally called her back.

"What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right…what do you see?"

"The Britannian Settlement city it was stolen away from us built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?"

"I see our city remnants of a desolated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"Good answer…" Zero replied before giving her a new set of instructions. "Now make your way to the front of the train."

Nodding to Ohgi the redhead began walking to the front of the train with the former teacher and his fellow resistance members following right behind her as the group made their way to the front of the train. A few minutes later after making their way passed the passengers of the train who had been placed under Lelouch's Geass to ignore everything and leave the train when it comes to their stop.

When they reached the last car they found it almost completely empty save for one person standing at the other end of the train with a black cape wrapped around his body.

"Well was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire your doing?"

"Hey we're talking to you!" Kento snapped as Lelouch suddenly turned around in one step facing Ohgi, Kallen and the others as Zero.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?"

"Your tour?" Ohgi asked.

"Oh come on there is no way it was this joker?" Kento said bluntly while the masked wearing young man wasn't deterred by what he had said.

"I wanted you to truly grasp the two…the settlement and the ghetto." Zero said as he extended one arm out towards the settlement and the other towards the ghetto respectively while his arm movements unfurled his cape revealing his body suit underneath.

"Yeah we know there is a difference between us and them a very harsh one that is why we resist them."

"No you are wrong Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

_Fall? _Ohgi thought as he was shocked by Zero's words.

"It's little better than childish nuisance!"

"WHAT was that?" Kento snapped.

"Are you calling us a bunch of kids?" Yoshida shouted.

"You should know your enemy it's not people, but Britannia itself. It's a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword fight for justice!"

"Oh please that's all easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask why should we even trust you?"

"She's right!" Yoshida said agreeing with the young girl.

"Loose the mask!" Kento demanded.

"Right, so are you going to show us your face or not?"

"Very well I'll show you, but instead of my face bear witness to my power if I deliver to you the impossible…then I might have earned your trust."

"The impossible…what the hell are you talking about?"

"I shall save Suzaku Kururugi and prove his innocence because he didn't kill Prince Clovis."

"WHAT?" Kento asked.

"Then who did?" Ohgi demanded.

"The man who killed Prince Clovis was a member of the Purebloods who assassinated him while I was negotiating the end of all hostiles, but the man came and Clovis was shot in my place. The recent actions of the purebloods prove that this was an assassination attempt aimed at gaining control over Area 11. But I have absolute proof that shows the man responsible for committing the crime."

"Then what are you planning to do then?" Kallen demanded.

"I ask for assistance, agree to help me and I'll tell you. Meet me at the small junk year at the southern end of the Tokyo Settlement at sundown." Zero spoke before disappearing using a small smoke bomb to cover his teleportation from the train to the waiting cloaked Invincible floating high above the train. By the time the smoke cleared Zero was gone.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kento asked while no one was really sure.

* * *

Since the young man had some time before sundown still Lelouch changed out of his Zero costume and donned another disguise as he did have some people he needed to visit all for preparations for his plan which was to begin tomorrow evening. With his sister providing quick transport around the city on her ship which was invisible to everyone in the settlement below the young man could finish preparing for his upcoming plan.

"Brother we're at the address." Nunnally spoke as she stood at the bridge of her ship as Lelouch approached dressed up in a gray business suit wearing a pair of bottle-bottom-size glasses, a blonde curled wig holding a clip board in his left arm.

"I'll be right back Nunnally."

Five minutes later a middle-aged man walked to his front door when he heard the doorbell ringing. A bit annoyed that he was having a visitor coming by on his day off left him in a sour mood as he opened the door finding a disguised Lelouch waiting outside for him carrying a big smile on his face.

"Good afternoon sir I represent the ACME Company wishing to have a moment of your time."

"Whatever it is you are selling I am not interested in it so get loss." The man snapped as he was about to close the door, but the former prince acting like a true business man got his foot in the door preventing it from closing while he made eye contact with the man.

"To be honest sir I am not selling anything…all I want is a moment of your time." Lelouch said as he activated his Geass about to use it.

* * *

A/N: yes I know…ACME…why right? Hey it worked for Lelouch's purposes lol. Anyway next chapter is plan comes together and his debut is on a bigger scale with more flair added to it. Now as for Stella and Loretta they'll come back in another sequel where they'll become quite literally pains in the neck to Lelouch who will regret not having gone with them.

Lelouch: So I am going to fighting vampires later on then?

Sephiroth12285: Yes sir and don't forget I'll be sure to throw everything else I can at you to make this story great for the readers *begins evil laugh*!

Lelouch: Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be pleasant?

Sephiroth12285: Nah you'll be fine the only thing I haven't intended to throw at you yet is the kitchen sink. Especially when it comes to love now that you have Tessa, Mileina, Yuffie and likely Kallen will soon be gunning for you and let's not forget Shirley too, but she doesn't have much of a chance. Milly…well…heh…we'll see and then we got Stella and Loretta completing the list so love for you is going to be one hell of a battleground.

Lelouch: will I survive?

Sephiroth12285: Maybe?

Anyway please read and review…I love good feedback and I have been getting plenty of it so far so keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9 I am Zero

A/N: thank you guys for the reviews and here is the chapter will Zero shows himself to the entire world and throws the Britannia government into chaos without having to actually rescue Suzaku. So without further ado here is chapter nine, so read and enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 9

I am Zero

It was almost sunset, time for his return to the area to see how many of Oghi's resistance group was willing to him as Lelouch after he had finished visiting the last member of the security personnel for the Hi-TV station returned to the Invincible via magical teleport before meeting with his sister on the bridge of her airship. Upon arriving on the bridge his little Nunnally turned to him asking.

"ACME?"

"It worked, no?"

The ash-blonde hair girl shook her head at her older brother.

"Anyway it's time to see how many of Kallen's resistance friends are will to help me out."

"Are you sure they'll agree to help you?"

"I don't know if I'll get all of them, but if we get enough then we should be fine."

"I hope so…we're here."

"Alright…send me down Nunnally I shouldn't be long."

"Be careful brother!"

The little girl said as Lelouch teleported down to the junk yard to meet up with those wishing to aid him after changing back into his Zero costume. Once he was down on the ground atop of a pile of junk cars the masked youth waited for the resistance members to show up. Ten minutes later Lelouch was troubled to see only Kallen and Ohgi arrive.

"I see then it's only you two?"

"I am sorry, please give us more time maybe we can convince the others to-" Ohgi began before Zero cut him off.

"No you two will have to do."

"You're crazy!" Kallen snapped.

"Clearing the task at hand will be child's play although I'll admit I would have preferred it if more of your resistance group decided to join up with us."

Zero said as he tossed Ohgi a rolled up piece of paper filled with instructions on it. "Meet me back here tomorrow at eighteen hundred hours we'll begin the operation then."

"But can we do it?" Ohgi inquired.

"Trust me we can do it."

Zero disappeared at that moment again right before their eyes leaving the redhead girl to ask.

"Can we trust him Ohgi?"

"I am not sure…he's against Britannia that's for certain, but still an opportunity like this doesn't come our way."

Although Kallen had her doubts about Zero she still wanted to take advantage of the opportunity he was offering them which would throw the Britannian government in Area 11 into chaos. Back aboard the Invincible Nunnally waited for her brother to make her way to the bridge before she began speaking to him.

"Two…that's it?" The girl asked having seen everything that had transpired from the bridge.

"I am afraid so."

"But only two hands probably won't be enough."

"You're right…I hate to ask that old man for favors, but I guess I have no choice."

"Wait…you mean?"

"Yes Nunnally take me to Lord Kirihara's home I'll need to see him right away."

"Ok brother."

Moving across the Tokyo Settlement the Invincible positioned itself directly over the home of Taizo Kirihara the founder of Kirihara Industries as well as one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto which is supplying weapons and funding to resistance groups across Japan. Sitting alone inside his private sanctuary the former key backer of the Kururugi regime and likely one of the true holders of power in Japan sat before a small table enjoying a cup of tea when an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Haven't you heard of making an appointment or at least using the door?"

Taizo said dryly when a familiar flash behind him alerted him to the presence of one person who would use such a method to enter his private sanctuary.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but I am in need of you help Lord Kirihara."

"That's rare you coming to me for help although I provide you generously with resources and plenty of Sakuradite in exchange for the large amount of gold and diamonds you bring me."

Taizo replied as he kept his back turned to Zero. The old man was of course Lelouch's chief Sakuradite supplier which he was able to attain and use through off-the-books purchases and black market connections…all paid for using gold and expensive treasures Lelouch had acquired from other worlds.

"I am not asking much this time, but its short notice…I need some men to assist me."

"Manpower eh…what are you planning?"

"The time has come for Zero's appearance to people and I have the match meant to ignite the flames of war."

"Oh what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Meanwhile as Lelouch and Kirihara had their private meeting discussing the acquisition of man power another meeting was taking place in a hidden locate deep within the Chinese Federation. Inside an underground tunnel a man with flame-color haired styled oddly dressed in the royal garbs of a Knight of the Round stood before a man in his early twenties with long blonde hair that hung all the way down to his feet with glowing amber eyes and pale skin. In his right hand was a newly created artificial black Keyblade, but this time its design was different with the handle guard being blood red in color in the shape of the Heartless emblem while the teeth of the weapon was in the form of a broken heart.

He had just witnessed a young child-test subject having his heart devoured by a Heartless creating a new one in its place.

"Just think about it for a moment. Could you imagine the chance for more bloodshed and enemies to slay than your imagination can conceive? Furthermore the Heartless don't age they don't rest most important of all they must slate their thirst constantly by taking hearts…claiming more lives as it were."

"And that new body…"

"I released my heart and claimed this man's body for my own, but I intend to take it further." The man said as he raised a black Keyblade forged from hearts filled with darkness before plunging it into his own chest and releasing his own heart allowing the darkness to consume it. The dark keyblade fell to the ground as the young man vanished before the Knight of the Round's eyes before reappearing moments later appearing as he were just moments ago. "You see the trick is to willingly give your heart to the darkness thereby you'll keep your sense of self and attain an existence that is of the heart. You already call yourself the Vampire of Britannia...why not assume a better form than that inferior mortal flesh"

The man's eyes widened in anticipation and delight as the possibilities were as clear as day for him while behind the newly born human Heartless was a hooded figure that was simply standing there. Had his physical form remained intact the dark creature under the hood would have bore an evil smile.

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Settlement sitting at a conference table in another room Kirihara had finished looking over the plan Lelouch had proposed and he even showed the old man the footage behind what had really happened and who Clovis's true killer was.

"Your plan is quite bold, but yet ingeniously simple in its own right."

"This plan will be much easier than actually trying to rescue him."

"Yes I agree and the aftermath that will come."

"Chaos will spread like wildfire this couldn't have come at a better time giving you the prefect opportunity to emerge."

"Then it's settled then."

"Yes I doubt I'll have trouble convincing the council to honor your request…you'll have your men armed and ready at this location tomorrow afternoon at 1700 hours."

"Perfect."

"Also since you are here I want to inform you that once you have a sizable organization formed we'll be providing you with the Guren Mark II."

"Japan's first produced Knightmare Frame…I have heard about it."

"Yes and given the resources you already have I believe you'll be able to make far more effective use of it than the other resistance groups we are dealing with."

"Thank you Lord Kirihara…we'll be in touch."

"Of course."

Kirihara said as Lelouch left the same way he came via a magical teleport back to the cloaked Invincible. After he was gone a young fourteen year old girl entered the room dressed in white and light pink kimono-fashion robes with long black hair and pale skin were reminiscent of a traditional Japanese doll.

"Kirihara-sama, who was that?"

"Uh…no one Sumeragi-sama."

But there was no fooling the girl as Kaguya stared straight at him with a stern expression on her face.

"That was Zero, someone who will give us results."

"Oh…Zero…of course Kirihara-sama…my future husband…(giggles)"

"Erk…y-yes indeed…" Kirihara replied nervously as he thought.

_Sometimes she scares me…I can trust her to keep the secret if she heard. But how I warn Lelouch of her being on the warpath again? _

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon the following day Lelouch was inside the underground base made using his resources and wealth to create as he was donning his Zero costume while sitting on a table near him was his newly modified mask brought back to him by his Moogle accomplices. The mask had been modified per his request to include a slide system allowing him to show his Geass-eye without removing the mask.

He had donned everything, but the mask as the former prince held it in his hands looking at its reflective surface as the young man was clearly in deep through as his mind was reflecting on recent events and everything leading him to this point.

_After tonight the world will know of me…four years of planning for this moment, but yet why am I hesitating._

"Do you have cold feet Lelouch…after all tonight is Zero's big debut."

Milly Ashford said from behind standing at the doorway.

"I know Milly, but-"

Lelouch began as he turned around to face the woman, but his mind suddenly came to a grinding halt upon seeing her. Nothing was really wrong, but it was her new attire that she was wearing that got the former prince's attention.

"MILLY…how the hell!"

Lelouch eyed the blonde hair woman up and down trying to take in what he was seeing at her new change of clothes which she must have somehow had Edna make for her judging by the design and color scheme of the uniform Milly was wearing since it was based off of the new uniforms Edna had told him she was making for his new Order of the Black Knights, but what Milly had was clearly a custom job.

The uniform Milly wore did share the same general characteristics of a Black Knight uniform, but it was radically different with the uniform itself being one piece hybrid of a leather jacket and a mini-skirt combined into a one piece suit with a belt around the waist mostly for look, but Milly in her own typical fashion wore the zipper down from the large collar mid-way down her torso leaving some considerable cleavage exposed. Aside from that the student council president wore the typical Black Knight female-issue hat and black leather tanker boots fastened with leather straps which wrap around the upper and buckle near the top near her knees.

"…"

Lelouch was unable to mouth the proper words, but was thankful the black spandex he pulled over his mouth and lower part of his head was up thus preventing Milly from seeing the red that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Seems that my uniform got your approval indeed eh Zero?"

"Wha-?"

"Nicely done."

"How did you?" Lelouch asked while Milly leaned against the doorway in a suggestive pose.

"How did I get this wonderful uniform made…oh I had your Moogle friends deliver a custom order right to Edna which as I understand it made your Zero costume right?"

"Well yes…"

"Oh can I see!"

Mileina asked as she entered the room to see Milly's new attire.

"What do you think?"

"Did Lelouch like it?"

"He was left speechless!"

"Oooh could I have one made?"

Mileina asked which made the young man start to worry.

_If Ian sees her in something like what Milly is wearing now he'll kill me. _

"Sure I can help you out!"

"I need to get ready…please excuse me!"

Lelouch said as he left the room while at the same time he was making a mental note to have a word with Edna the next time he saw her. The young man decided to put the mask on and hastily change the subject.

"There is no turning back, time to move out."

"I'll handle things here." Milly volunteered with a salute.

"Good"

Zero said as he walked out the door passing Milly and heading to the waiting van with the equipment needed for his plans as well as weapons and other supplies required to hold the studio. The windows were tinted so no one would be able to see him behind the wheel as the young man started the engine before driving it out through an underground tunnel which would take him above ground to the main road leading to the settlement.

* * *

As Lelouch was driving to pick up the men Kyoto was providing him with for the mission before grabbing Kallen and Ohgi a conversation was being held at the Tokyo Settlement Government bureau building. Sitting inside his new office acting consul Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald sat behind his desk while his confidant and aid Villetta Nu sat on his deck looking down at him asking with a sly smile.

"Well Lord Jeremiah how does the acting consul chair feel?"

"How ill mannered…where is that good breeding of yours?" Jeremiah asked with a smile.

"As you know our linage is different Margrave Jeremiah."

"Heh don't say that with the dawn of the pureblood's supremacy I'll see to it you are granted the title of Baroness."

"Baroness!"

"Knight of honor is a single generation sham title you will be a true noblewoman and that will be passed on to your descendants."

"Yes sir!"

"Tomorrow morning is Suzaku Kururugi's execution, but as you know tonight we'll transport him to his trial…of course we both know how that will turn out. I want you to handle the procession."

"I have already secured the route to the courthouse and coordinated communications with the television networks we're also prepared with snipers as well."

"Good I can't take anymore disgrace. Since I have been involved here I have failed twice to save a member of the royal family from being slain."

"Twice?"

"It was eight years ago I had just been given my first assignment as a soldier, guard duty at the Aeries Villa."

"Aeries Villa…wasn't Lady Marianne killed there eight years ago?" Villetta asked as she among many heard had heard about the infamous assassination of the former Empresses eight years ago.

"Yes…that night we received orders to reduce the guard force to a bare minimum. That's why we couldn't stop the attackers from breaking in."

Jeremiah's hands tightened as he recalled the first failure of his life.

"It was my first encounter with failure, since the days of my childhood I have never failed at anything."

Villetta listened silently as Jeremiah continued.

"I was transferred to Area 11 where Lady Marianne's orphans Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally both died here."

Tears began forming in the man's eyes.

"And now…(sob)…Prince Clovis…has been slain as well…(sob)."

"Lord Jeremiah."

"Prince Clovis…(sob)…Lady Marianne…(sob)…please laugh at my worthlessness…I…(sob)…I." Jeremiah struggled to say in-between sobs, but Villetta spoke with words of comfort.

"My lord, wipe those tears away it's not like you to speak this way."

Taking a moment to regain his composure the pureblood member spoke.

"Yes…yes…you are right. If my little sister saw me like this she would laugh. Indeed I am a noble of the lustrous house of Gottwald!"

Jeremiah proclaimed as he rose from his chair and grabbed his cloak as he began to put it on while making his way out of his office.

"Once I avenge Prince Clovis I will restore honor to my family name. Come Villetta!"

"Sir!"

"I will seize the future with my own hand and achieve ultimate success…one day his majesty's sword will dub me Knight of One. Yes I know that I am worthy…Jeremiah Gottwald will prevail."

The acting consul said as he and Villetta left the room while the man was chuckling as they stepped out the door to begin final preparations to transport Suzaku to his trail.

* * *

As the sun began to set below the horizon Ohgi and Kallen were at the rendezvous point waiting for Zero to show up. They didn't have to wait long as three identical black vans pulled up and the lead van opened up to reveal Zero sitting in the back with two men who were Japanese wearing black uniforms.

"Get in?"

"How the hell did you?"

Kallen asked surprised by the men the masked man managed to get.

"I'll answer your questions on the way now hurry."

Hesitant at first the two climbed in the van before it drove off on course for its destination. Inside Ohgi was sitting next to the masked youth while in the back Kallen was seated next to one of the Japanese men Kyoto were able to acquire for Lelouch to use in tonight's operation.

"Where did you get the men from?"

"Kyoto generously attained the services of these men for me."

"KYOTO!"

Kallen and Ohgi exclaimed shocked that this Zero clearly has connections with one of the major backers behind resistance movements in Japan.

"Why didn't you go to them for help you shouldn't have needed to come to us then?"

Kallen said while Lelouch looked over his shoulder at her and responded.

"Kyoto wants to see the potential of what we forge by ourselves before they set to supply us with resources and added manpower…these men were only granted to me because of the plan I had proposed."

"So what is the plan then?" Ohgi inquired.

"We'll enter the studio commandeer the broadcasting room and key areas needed to secure the studio until we are finished."

"But what about security?" Kallen asked next.

"I have already tended to that problem…they'll be helping us."

"WHAT…how did you manage that?"

"Remember the poison gas capsule your group had stolen…it turns out it wasn't poison gas just a cover story to hide what Clovis was really working on."

"What do you mean?" Ohgi inquired.

"I was there when the poison gas capsule you stole opened up, but it didn't release poison gas."

"Wait a second you were inside the truck?"

"How you wonder? Actually my presence in the truck was purely accidental really. When you and your partner got into that accident at the abandoned construction site I decided to be the Good Samaritan. I couldn't reach neither one of you so I attempted to climb up onto the top of your truck to check if you both were already, but before I had a chance to react you suddenly reserved and got the hell out of there sending me tumbling into the back of your truck."

Kallen and Ohgi were shocked as he related the story of what happened to him leaving out the part regarding Suzaku and Shirley as the person he contacted it after escaping the Royal Guard and his discovery of the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile as Lelouch and the rest of his help for the evening were drawing closer to the studio a lone figure was approaching the student council clubhouse. It was a certain lime green haired maiden wearing a Britannian government issued prison uniform with pale skin and yellow eyes. The girl calmly entered the clubhouse deciding to wait for Lelouch to return.

Unknown to her while Milly, Mileina and Nunnally where inside the underground base watching the television waiting for Zero to appear Stitch bored and having a case of the munches made his way topside heading for the kitchen. In fact as C.C. passed the kitchen she smelled a wonderful smell in the air which drew her into the kitchen where sitting on the table was a pair of freshly reheated pizzas likely leftovers.

Unable to resist the allure the pizza represented the immortal girl waltzed on over to the plate they laid on and after making sure no one was around swiftly devoured the pizza. But little did she know she wasn't alone in the kitchen as the sound of growling alerted her to the presence of someone else…or rather something.

Finally looking down C.C. came face to face with an angry Stitch who had just crushed the soda can he was holding in a fit of anger since someone had just come along and devoured his snack.

"What are you going to do to me, bite me?"

From outside the kitchen only the sounds of a very vicious fight had broken out inside the kitchen with the sounds of objects hitting something and a loud banging sound accompanied by some screams, but it didn't last along as a group of six Moogles who had just returned to the clubhouse after picking up the pizzas for their pizza night inside their underground base the Moogles were passing the kitchen pulling a red wagon full of at least fourteen boxes of large pizzas when they heard the loud noise.

The smell of the large amounts of pizza just outside the kitchen provided the prefect distraction for the Moogles and Stitch to get the jump on the immortal woman as she was swiftly knocked out with a blow to the head with a frying pan delivered by Stitch. Moments later a few more Moogles came to drag their prisoner out of the kitchen and towards the passageway leading to the base below.

* * *

Back at the van Lelouch had finished relating his story of what happened at the Shinjuku Ghetto to Ohgi and Kallen as well as providing an explanation of his newly attained power he received from the girl before she had died thinking out loud to them if the power she granted him was what Clovis was experimenting on her for.

"So this power you haven't tried using it on any of us right?" Kallen asked having grown increasingly suspicious of Zero due to knowledge of his Geass power.

"Why would I use it on you after I told you about it? Besides, isn't my style, I have no intention of being overly dependent on this power, but I will use it depending on the situation of course. This new power does have a number of limitations however…I can only use it once on a person and I require direct eye contact with the target that is within a range of two hundred and seventy meters. Eye glasses aren't a problem as long as the signal is optical I can reflect it. Also during duration and casting of the Geass the subject will not have any memory of what happened while under its effects or during its application…I believe this is likely due to damage of the Geass interfering with the brain of the subject. The commands must be issued verbally while the commands given will last depending on the specifics of the order I give and the subject will only be able to carry it out if they are capable of it."

Lelouch explained as everything he told them was based on his own experiments with his new power on a few students and teachers around the school.

"That's quite an edge." Ohgi said as he had been listening to Lelouch's explanation of his Geass power.

"Indeed this power does have a number of uses and one of them is the fact I have used it on every member of the security guards that work at the Hi-TV Studio so when I arrive instead of fighting against us they'll be helping us."

"Zero we're about at the studio." The driver of the van reported.

"Alright contact vans two and three and tell them to enter through the back we'll go in through the front as planned." Zero commanded as he pulled out a cell phone and began using a speed dial to quickly contact Regene. "Regene its time…switching over to satellite communication."

"Regene?" Kallen asked.

"Regene is my intelligence officer he is a super hacker to put it simply right now the entire Tokyo Settlement is suffering a massive cell-phone communication blackout to ensure no one inside can call for help during our business at the studio, but cell phones capable of receiving news and data transmissions will still receive the upcoming broadcast."

"Vans two and three have reached the back awaiting your orders." The driver said as they pulled up.

"Await my signal…Van one will move in first and secure the hobby and then vans two and three will enter and begin securing the building."

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go!"

Zero said as the van doors opened and Zero climbed out while flanked by the other passengers inside the van while the driver remained inside before driving away to park in the back of the building alongside the other two vans once they off-loaded their passengers. Upon entering the hobby the security guards on duty turned and saw Zero…upon seeing the man whose photograph they were shown as the man who must be obeyed upon his arrival at the studio to do all within their power to aid him and then cover his escape when he was done…the Geass order cast upon them activated.

It didn't take long for the orders implanted upon the other security guards stationed about the building to take effect as well once word reached them that Zero had arrived.

"We are at your command Zero."

One of the guards said with a salute as Kallen and Ohgi were visibly stunned by seeing his Geass power actually working.

"Excellent begin rounding everyone up and assist my men with securing the building also have those who handle broadcast and cameras to assist us."

"Yes sir!"

"I can't believe its working." Kallen commented.

"That's nothing…all my Geass has done is make completing the tasks at hand much easier…the first condition has been cleared. We need to hurry they'll be starting at any time now."

* * *

As Zero and his allies quickly secured the rest of the building which was exceedingly simple with every security guard in the building on their side not excluding the fact that most of the studio's staff and employees were either at home for the evening or at attendance at Suzaku's transport to his trail to help handle the huge media event.

"Any moment now, it's a sight to see the throngs lining the highway, all of them waiting on baited breath. All waiting for the accused murder of Prince Clovis to pass by, honorary Britannian and former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi!"

A news announcer said as a bird's eye view of the highway where the transport carrying Suzaku was expected to pass through.

Meanwhile in a news van alongside the highway one of the producers for Hi-TV Studio was coordinating reports and camera crews positioned on the routes to provide frame by frame coverage of the transport. He was a man in his early thirties with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with blue eyes wearing a black suit with a red turtleneck worn underneath.

"Camera Five is a little slow talk to me Charles…has your team been deployed yet?"

Diethard Reid demanded while standing inside the news van personally overseeing everything as he gave instructions to the news crews deployed.

"What the studio…let them wait! Nothing has been pushed back everything is going according to plan."

The producer said while unknown to him an unknown factor was about to be introduced. As the screens settled on a news reporter who was standing alongside the highway the Britannian knew it was show time.

"Here we go!"

"I can see them and they have the suspect Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way."

The news reporter said from the side of the highway as Diethard smiled contently before shutting off his microphone which at that moment his expression changed to disgust.

"What a circus this is and I am as corrupt as any of them."

* * *

Watching from a small television set that was sitting inside the state conference room of the Hi-TV Studio Zero was watching with a feeling of growing rage upon his face as the convoy continued down the highway surrounded by four Sutherlands.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder, voices bearing testament of a people's love of their prince raining their judgment down on a terrorist."

"What a circus…and there's the ringmaster."

Zero said bitterly as he saw a close up of Jeremiah aboard his Sutherland.

"Margrave Jeremiah will be presiding over this case as acting consul."

"Zero all preparations are complete."

Regene spoke to the masked man through a satellite phone he was carrying to replace his cell phone since all cell phone communications were currently down, save for the prepared backdoor that would allow them to receive the broadcast.

"Good work Regene."

"Zero we're ready as well."

Ohgi said as Lelouch had put the Japanese man in charge of supervising things in the state conference room.

"Excellent…here coordinate the broadcasting time with Regene we're about to go live and global as well!"

The masked man replied as he handed Ohgi the satellite phone.

_There is no turning back now…the die is cast! _

Lelouch as Zero took his position in-between two flags, one was a Japanese Flag on his left while on his right was his new flag an almost black flag with a silver emblem in the center that held a variation of the Geass emblem except with a sword through it. The new flag belonged to the Order of the Black Knights standing alongside of the Japanese flag on opposite sides of Zero.

"I am ready at anytime!"

Zero said as he readied himself for his moment.

_Time to return the favor Suzaku! _

* * *

At that moment in another part of the world a young sixteen year old girl was about finished packing her bag filling it with what necessities she would need for her trip from the homeland to Japan. Most of her personal belongings and clothes had already been sent ahead of her what the young woman was collecting and putting into a personal bag were everyday items.

She glanced at a small television set which was showing the local news which happened to be showing live footage from Area 11 where Euphemia li Britannia was meant to help her older sister govern as Sub-Viceroy over the area while her sister Cornelia would hold all authority as the new Viceroy to replace her brother Clovis.

On the other hand while she wanted to help her older sister a part of her wasn't thrilled by the idea of being Sub Viceroy since she knew she would only be a figurehead Viceroy since all real power would be in Cornelia's hands and she wouldn't able to do much without her authority. As she was about finished the phone began ringing…she knew who it was without picking up. She almost grabbed the phone which was by her bedside where her bag sat, but hesitated at the last minute knowing what her mother would be say the moment she picked it up.

In due time the ringing died and the girl returned to packing her last bag, but when she looked to the television set to turn it off the screen was filled with static and snow making the girl wonder if something had gone wrong with the broadcast, but upon changing the channel to check the same snow and static was seen on every channel.

_How strange? _

Suddenly the picture returned, but this time…she saw a man in a black mask wearing a cape. Her eyes went wide as the masked man spoke.

"I am ZERO!"

Euphy changed the channel, but on every channel she flipped to Zero was there. All across the world everyone was seeing the broadcast on every channel and any media device capable of receiving television broadcasts through the internet all the way down to simple radios where the audio was being transmitted through their speakers.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Jeremiah shouted as he saw from a monitor inside the cockpit of his Sutherland as the masked man appeared, but so did Kewell whose blood suddenly went cold.

"What in god's name is going on?" Diethard Reid demanded.

"I don't sir we have lost control this rouge transmission is being broadcast on all frequencies."

"But how is that possible?"

"HEAR ME Britannia, Japan and the world…"

Lelouch spoke with an overwhelming sense of confidence in his words while spreading out his arms from the inside of his cape that had been wrapped around his body.

"I speak to you all tonight to tell you of a great injustice committed within the Tokyo Settlement specifically I speak of events that had taken place in the Shinjuku Ghetto! Poison Gas they say…let me tell you all what really happened. A mere cover story to cover a sanctioned slaughter carried out with homicidal glee by Britannian soldiers under the command of the late Viceroy."

Lelouch spoke as his image was minimized to a small frame as footage taken from Sutherlands that had taken part in the battle were shown where Britannian soldiers and Knightmare Frames indiscrimination gunned down and slaughtered innocent civilians.

"A country that has lost its heart, it can't claim the right to rule over others. Even if Japan lost, on most of their hearts the will of freedom and justice still burns...and while that still burns, a nation still exists, no matter that their symbols and buildings have been destroyed or that they are oppressed physically!"

The footage of women and children being slaughtered was difficult to watch for some including Euphy.

"But that's only the tip of the iceberg when I tried to negotiate an end to the hostilities Viceroy Clovis was killed, but it wasn't by my hand nor was it by Suzaku Kururugi's hand…I present absolute evidence showing the true killer!"

At that moment Kewell Soresi panicked as he had easily recognized Zero and knowing the fact that the security tapes had vanished when he tried to retrieve them knew he had to flee now so the Sutherland he was in suddenly flew towards the side of the highway and leapt over the crowd using its slash harkens to grabble onto a nearby building trying desperately to flee.

"LORD KEWELL GET BACK TO YOUR POST!"

Jeremiah demanded, but soon the footage of Clovis taking the bullet meant for Zero was broadcast and the man who shot him…was Kewell.

"Lord Jeremiah the broadcast…!" Villetta said as the blood drained from her face.

Soon the acting consul shared her response to the footage as everyone worldwide saw how Clovis la Britannia really died…shot by a member of the Purebloods as the third prince ordered the man not to fire, but it still resulted in his death.

"...He lied to me…..he killed Prince Clovis, and used me to hide it….."

"As you can see a member of the Purebloods was responsible and despite being ordered not to shoot Clovis was still shot which leaves the question . . . did Kewell Soresi act alone, or did he assassinate Clovis under orders by his superior? . . . You were quite swift to arrest Suzaku Kururugi to use him as a scapegoat for your little public stunt were you not? Am I right . . . Margrave Gottwald?"

Zero asked his question as the screen changed again this time showing Jeremiah and his men with one Sutherland short.

"Well now . . . I guess Kewell decided to save his own skin and if you are wondering if the footage I showed you was real I have already made arrangements for the original tapes to be received by someone within Britannia who I am sure will conduct a proper investigation."

"ALL FORCES…FIND THAT TRAITOROUS BASTARD NOW!"

A crimson and visibly enraged Jeremiah ordered sending his men to apprehend Kewell, but the damage had already been done. The Purists were effectively finished as an influential group in Area 11 and most likely everywhere else on Britannian lands as the revelation that one of their leaders was behind the death of a Royal Prince would likely result on an extremely harsh reaction by part of the Emperor, the Royal Family and the higher Britannian nobility against the Purists

"I will leave you all with this message:"

Lelouch took a deep breath as he delivered his final statement.

"Britannia …know that myself , and many others will rise soon….The corrupted Britannia that has spread injustice and darkness…it will crumble, and Japan shall be freed, and a new world will be forged on the flames of Revolution….This is my oath as Zero, the man who shall bring forth a new world."

Zero said as the broadcast ended while chaos on the highway had been unleashed as the crowd was booing the Purebloods instead of Suzaku now as almost all hatred for the young man was redirected at them.

* * *

Back at her room Euphy was in a daze at everything she had witnessed, but was brought out of it when her phone began ringing. This time she didn't hesitate to pick it up.

"Hello!"

_Euphy it's me. _

"Oh Cornelia!"

_I take it you have already seen the rouge broadcast? _

"Yes I have sister…it was on every channel."

_So even in the homeland…so the broadcast was global then. _Cornelia said speaking from the other end where the Second Princess was currently in another part of the world herself. _Anyway Euphy I am calling to let you know I'll be heading to Area 11 much sooner than planned and I'll meet you there. _

"I understand sister is it because of the footage that was played?"

_In a sense, but I have just seen it from the original tapes. _

"The original tapes then…"

_Indeed they were just delivered to me about a half-hour ago they are being checked over now, but so far they are the genuine article. I guess this Zero wanted the new Viceroy to see the proof that our brother was assassinated by a Pureblood._

"So you're the person he intended for the evidence then."

_So it would seem, but I am leaving for Area 11 immediately since this will likely trigger severe civil unrest in the Area because of this. It's virtually impossible to dispute evidence like this which is why Kewell probably ran before Zero showed it…he knew his crime and tried to hide it. I'll personally deal with this matter and have Kewell brought to justice as my first act as Viceroy._

"I understand sister…then I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

A/N: events have been accelerated with C.C. and Stitch's meeting getting off on the wrong foot in a literal sense and those wondering about Milly's uniform just Google for the character Dasha Fedorovich from the game Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 and Milly's uniform was based on hers. Now that Zero has been revealed what will happen next and Kewell is now a criminal on the run. For the purpose of the story I have made the Vampire of Britannia among the few aware of the Geass Order, due mostly to V.V.'s hidden agenda of finding capable warriors who could counter the threat of Zero. What the former immortal now plots…well its obviously not good lol.


	10. Chapter 10 Chaotic Aftermath

A/N: Well another week has gone by and so here is chapter ten and I want to thank you all for the reviews so far. I'll try to fix up the completed chapters I have made so far so they are easier to read without hopefully having to completely redo them, but here is chapter ten...please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 10

Chaotic Aftermath

Roughly two hours after the global broadcast that had taken the whole world by surprise the leadership of the Japan Liberation Front the largest anti-Britannian faction in Japan were convening in an emergency meeting regarding the incident involving Zero and the unmasking of Prince Clovis's real kill thus clearing Suzaku Kururugi's name of the charges against him.

Among the leaders who had gathered for the meeting was a man in his early thirties with short dark brown hair and a stern complexion upon his face and probably the most calm of those at the meeting while one of them another man closer to his age was the opposite of him. The man was a little plumper compared to him, but he was a high rank in terms of his standing within the organization.

"Zero has thrown the Britannians into chaos look what happened after he exposed the Purists for what happened."

General Kusakabe declared while some of the leaders gathered nodded their heads.

"Not even a shot fired, and a single man has delivered the worst blow to the Britannians seen on years and sent them into disarray, while relieving the pressure over the Japanese."

Kyoshiro Tohdoh said calmly before adding.

"However the resources to pull off such a broadcast of such magnitude…is there any word that Kyoto might have been involved?"

"Unknown sir we have yet to hear anything back from them when we tried to contact them." A young officer among the gathered replied.

"I see…we'll wait for a response from Kyoto and then we'll need information I want to know more about this Zero."

General Katase Tatewaki the leader of the JLF said while he was in deep thought over the matter.

Tohdoh nodded his head in agreement to his superior's suggestion since they knew too little about Zero at the moment to make any decisions regarding the masked man.

* * *

Meanwhile underneath the Ashford Academy the green haired woman was regaining conscious only to find herself tied to a chair with chains and rope. Once her vision cleared her eyes went wide at what she saw before her. A room full of Moogles, at least a total of forty was currently seated at a large table enjoying the pizza they had brought earlier along with a second batch that had been ordered, however by this time it was all but finished with some barely left over.

It wasn't so much of the strange like toy-like creatures that hooked her attention it was the large buffet of pizza in front of her. The green haired woman began struggling to free herself of her bonds, but the Moogles did a very good job tying her up to ensure she couldn't get free. Sadly for the immortal woman, her situation didn't improve when Stitch saw the woman had woken up and waltzed on over to her with a large pizza slice in hand.

The blue alien faked offering it to her before throwing the pizza into the air and eating it when it landed in his mouth. Then to add further insult to injury the genetic experiment walked back and took a few more slices of pizza and began juggling them before he let them all fall into his mouth. Now the green haired captive was absolutely vivid as she struggled harder than before trying to break free, but the bounds that held the green haired captive in place didn't break.

"Hey Stitch what are you doing?"

Nunnally asked as she stepped into the room followed by Milly and Mileina.

"Oh no don't tell me you have resorted to taking hostages it's going to be a huge pain to hide something like this."

Milly commented with a smirk while thinking about possible reasons why the blue alien had taken the girl tied up before her prisoner.

"Who is that?" Mileina inquired curious about the woman's identity.

"I don't know she doesn't look like a student I have seen."

Milly replied trying to if there was a student attending school matching the green haired girl's description.

"Intruder!"

Stitch replied as he began explaining to his master C.C. break in and the theft of his pizza.

"What is going on?"

Lelouch asked as his voice was heard from the hallway as he followed by Regene entered the room and the young man having only returned a short time ago still dressed in his Zero attire with the mask held under his arm. When he saw the girl the same girl who had granted him his Geass alive and well in the room he was without a doubt surprised…something Regene noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"How…how…are you alive?"

Lelouch demanded while overcoming the shock of seeing a girl he had seen gunned down in front of him a few days ago now alive and well before him.

"Stitch could you remove the gag from her mouth please." The Innovade requested.

It took a few moments for the blue furry alien to remove the gag allowing the girl to speak.

"I never thought you…keep such company around."

"Forget about them I want to know how the hell did you survive being shot multiple times?"

Milly and the others were taken back by what the former prince was demanding to know as C.C. smirk and asked instead.

"So are you enjoying the new power I gave you then?"

"It was you then?"

The former prince said as the Geass sigil flashed in his eye briefly.

"But how did you survive?"

"I survived that is all you need to know…such things like guns can't kill me."

"Who are you?" Nunnally inquired.

"I am called C.C."

"What woman calls herself by her initials?" Mileina asked.

"I do…now would someone untie me?" The immortal snapped.

"Why should we you broke into our home?" Lelouch added quickly.

"I never expected to be attacked by a blue evil koala!"

C.C. replied while glaring at Stitch for what happened.

"Hey that is not nice you don't say bad things about my pet."

"You are really not giving them much reason to release you young lady." Regene pointed out.

"We made a contract when I gave your power so I intend to follow you until you fulfill it we're in on this together now."

"I see in exchange for this Geass you gave me I have to make your one wish come true correct?"

"Geass?" C.C. and Milly asked.

"It's the name of the power you gave me isn't it…it's what you call it when we made our contract."

"So are you dissatisfied?"

"On the contrary I am very grateful it actually allows me to carry out my plans much easier with this power as a part of my arsenal."

"Easier?"

"Yes my plan for crushing Britannia and creating a better and gentler world in its place. I would have to have waited a few more months before I could make the initial move, but rather I would have waited until some more of the weapons I am having produced were finished."

"Weapons you have more weapons being made?"

Milly asked sounding slightly surprised by what the former prince mentioned, but Lelouch simply grinned as Mileina chipped in pointing out what the former prince was referring to.

"Oh that's right come to think of it we have mass-production Knightmare Frames being made at Traverse Town along with a new type of Gummi-Battleship."

"A BATTLESHIP!"

Nunnally and Milly both said together surprised that Lelouch had such weapons in production.

"It's a long way from being finished, but when Japan is liberated and if I have to take the battle overseas I knew it would be best to have a heavily armed mobile transport for my troops when we have to eventually invade the Britannia homeland."

"I can't believe you are that far ahead in preparations you have just barely begun your fight with Britannia tonight."

Milly said surprised, but yet silently impressed by Lelouch's advance preparations when the time comes to take the fight overseas to the homeland.

_I knew he likely hated Britannia and his own father for what happened, but this…I never thought he would have all this. _

C.C. thought as she easily could tell from the way Lelouch was able to seize control of the media networks like he had done hours ago and the Moogle minions he had were strong indicators that he was preparing for his personal war against Britannia for quite some time.

_And all of these preparations were being done right below a Britannian school no less. _

"I knew you would turn out to be a fascinating guy."

"What do you intend to do now?"

Lelouch demanded focusing his full attention on the young woman before him.

"I am sure the military is after you aren't they?"

"Not the entire military only a small fraction of it, so it shouldn't be difficult to find a hiding place I should be able to make due here."

"Are you serious?"

Milly's tone of voice suggested that she had doubts about C.C.'s idea of hiding here.

"I see…I do have questions for you and I suppose we can keep you here, but you'll have to stay underground along with the Moogles."

"I suppose that'll be alright won't it Milly no one but us really comes down here?" Nunnally said as that didn't sound too unreasonable.

"I guess so?"

"Well…"

C.C. began before looking back at the pizza buffet the Moogles were enjoying.

"If that's what they eat then I surely won't mind."

The following morning the appearance of Zero as word of what happened had already spread like wildfire across the world especially with word of what had really happened to Prince Clovis. Kewell was now the most wanted fugitive in all of Area 11 and the rest of the Purebloods were in serious danger of being executed if any shred of evidence linking them to Kewell as being involved with Clovis's death surfaced.

Unfortunately the situation in Area 11 only got worse as the chaos created by Zero during his pirated broadcast has thrown the entire Area into chaos as other resistance groups have started following the masked man's lead and taken advantage of the chaos that has engulfed Area 11. Also because of suspicions surrounding Jeremiah's possible involvement with Kewell in the death of Prince Clovis connections between the government administration and the police has been thrown into disarray as well.

Inside his room seated at his desk dressed in his Zero suit minus the cape and mask looking up the Suzaku Kururugi incident on his computer the young man known as Lelouch vi Britannia was already planning his next set of moves as well as making plans to head out later today to do some investigating in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Ever since Regene discovered the data on Code R and given the nature of C.C.: a being who could grant him a power like Geass and survive bullet wounds raised his suspicions about the involvement of an outside third party's hand in her theft from Clovis carried out under the mistaken impression that the capsule Oghi's resistance group stole contained poison gas.

So far C.C. has refused to any his questions regarding the details of his Geass abilities while at the same time she wouldn't tell him anything else about herself for that matter.

Hence why he and Regene agreed to keep what they learned about Project Code R between them until they could better understand the exact nature of what Clovis was attempting which seemed to have been aimed at producing people with abilities similar to C.C. At the moment the clearly immortal girl was seated on his bed with a pizza box by her side dressed in only a white button shirt…clearly modesty wasn't a strong suit for her.

"So tell me did you use Geass on your brother to throw away his life like that?"

"No I didn't, I did use it on him to see if he knew anything about my mother's death."

Lelouch quickly spat as the young man found the girl has only managed to wear down his patience.

"Besides for someone who isn't willing to answer questions certainty asks a lot of them."

"Well you don't have to answer my questions just as I don't have to answer yours."

"Truth be told I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Clovis, but it seems that I guess he wasn't meant to live beyond that day."

Lelouch remarked sadly which he found strange given what happened even though he was originally considering killing him.

"I see…"

C.C. said as she began eyeing the newspapers and magazines talking about Zero before saying out loud.

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you now and because of you the world is going through an upheaval. Is this what you wanted, what you wanted to see?"

"No this uproar is a means to an end…the rest of the world will soon descend into further chaos."

Lelouch said as he donned his cape before walking over to his closet to open it up to find a locked metal chest he kept on a shelf located inside. Summoning his Keyblade the Mark of the Sorceress the former prince used its power to open the chest allowing him to gain access to the large number of key chains he had gained over the seven years he has been a Keyblade Wielder and since his early days as a wielder of the Keyblade he has amassed quite the collection.

Switching out the keychain that was dangling from the end of his second Keyblade the Ends of the Earth the young man removed the keychain after summoning his second weapon into his free hand before placing the removed keychain in the chest while deciding on which one to use in its place. After glancing over his vast collection he his hand settled on the second Keychain he had received from Leon…the Knight's Oath.

After a moment of debate the young man took the keychain and equipped it on his second weapon causing it to transform into the Knight's Oath Keyblade. Now that he was ready he dismissed his weapons after closing and sealing the chest he donned his mask prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out?"

"Like that?"

"Not quite, but there is something I must investigate so I might need a little protection if the third party I suspect is involved."

"A third party?"

"I'll explain later, but I hope I am only overacting…however its better that I overreact now and then laugh it off later if I turn out to be wrong. Although I really do hope I am wrong about this."

Lelouch said as he begun to leave the room.

"One thing before I go C.C….let me remind you that you are restricted to this house and the underground base below ONLY."

"I know, but you can't just put a leash on me."

"Maybe, but…I'll warn you only once. Piss me off, and I'll sic Stitch on you, and he now knows that you can revive."

Lelouch said with a smile under his mask as Stitch waltzed into the room with a smile on his face as well.

"…You're a despicable, evil man, you know that?"

Lelouch merely laughed the comment off.

"I have been told that several times…by individuals that believed like you, that were superior to others for some reason or another, until I showed them that neither knowledge, age nor power equals wisdom."

With those parting words the young man left to make his way to the Shinjuku Ghetto to conduct his investigation while Stitch happily complied and followed orders to watch C.C.

"I have a strong feeling I am going to hate you a lot more than I do now." C.C. said as she glared at the alien.

* * *

Around that same time after his reorganized official trail Suzaku Kururugi was released due to lack of evidence which was a good thing since the young man didn't exactly wanted to be executed for a crime he didn't commit. After changing back into civilian clothes the young man was leaving the government office an hour following his trail.

"What happened? I am freed?"

Suddenly from above…a female voice began calling out to him.

"Out of the way please…LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Suzaku barely had any time to react as he looked up and saw a young girl in her teens falling towards him wearing an orange and white dress with long pink hair that went pass her hips and pale blue eyes. The girl was trying to use her hands to keep her dress from pulling up as she fell in an attempt to protect her modesty, but the Honorary Britannian reacted quickly catching the girl before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked surprised by this unusual event of having a girl quite literally drop from the sky and into his arms.

"I am sorry I wasn't aware that you were down here until I had leaped."

"It's alright…don't worry…I didn't expect a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms either."

The pink haired girl looked into Suzaku's face recognizing something before she said.

"Oh my…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Taking a moment to consider the girl bore a smile on her face as she answered.

"Yes there is something wrong."

"Huh?"

"The truth is bad guys are chasing me so consider the circumstances could you help me please?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess so."

* * *

Meanwhile hiding bellow one of the ghettos near the Tokyo Settlement inside the old subway system a panicked young man in a military uniform had climbed out of his Sutherland that had just ran out of power and was beginning to flee on foot after spending the night and most of the morning evading pursuit and capture by both the military and the police.

Kewell hurried through the tunnels trying to flee while muttering to himself as his grip on reality was lessening.

"In a tight spot aren't we?" A voice from the darkness called out as ink black creatures with yellow eyes emerged from the shadows as they began to surround the fleeing Pureblood. The Heartless trapped Kewell preventing him from fleeing as a man in his late twenties wearing a white suit with purple and black on it with a matching cloak to go with it and long blonde hair that extended all the way to his feet and molten amber eyes, pointy years and of course a small pin-like Heartless emblem on his purple cravat.

"Who are you…please I am an innocent man . . . I didn't kill the prince, no, I didn't kill him." Kewell said as his crumbling state of mind was apparent to the human Heartless before him.

"Of course not, but would like the chance to clear your name…I can help you. The man who killed him Suzaku Kururugi and his accomplice, would you like to know where they are going?"

* * *

Later that afternoon as the sun was beginning to set; inside an abandoned stadium located within the Shinjuku Ghetto, Lelouch was walking through an old abandoned locker room below the stadium while using a small flashlight to light his way through the empty room. Thanks to information Ohgi gave him this was the place where the previous resistance leader Naoto was to meet with the informant before the beginning of their operation to steal the so called poison gas.

Having checked out the rest of the stadium any other sign of clues or Heartless the masked man deemed it safe for him to enter the last place he hasn't checked yet, but rather it was a place he was saving for last.

The masked man was searching for clues as to what might have happened. According to Ohgi his friend was found dead in the room Lelouch was in now apparently shot in the back four times at close range judging from the exit wounds after his body was later examined during an autopsy conducted on his body, but it wasn't a handgun that did the job it was a weapon that used ammo larger than a typical handgun.

_The shots went clear through his body, so the ammo of the weapon that killed him might still be here provided no one else has come across them…or removed them. _

Lelouch tried to envision how it all went down and from there try to guess the likely location of the rounds used to end Naoto Kouzuki's life. If he could identify the weapon used then he could determine for sure who was behind events that led to the slaughter that took place in Shinjuku. Ten minutes of searching the side of the room were the rounds were supposed passed as Lelouch was about to give up when he shinned his light near a stone pillar located next to the entrance into what would have been the locker room showers.

Noticing his light having shinned off of something the young man put his light down as he used a pocket knife he brought with him to remove the object that caught his attention. In moments he pulled out what looked like an arrowhead, but it had characteristics similar to a bullet as well.

_I recognize this type of ammo…this was fired from an Arrowgun and only one person I know uses such a weapon. . ._

Suddenly his light went out accompanied by a cracking and crushing sound indicating that someone or something crushed his flashlight leaving him alone in the darkness, but the young man was calm as he was used to this sort of thing and he had a pretty good hunch what was in the room with him now. Casting a Firaga spell after summoning both of his Keyblades into his hands the room lit up for a moment revealing the locker room was now full of…Heartless.

_Just as I had feared . . . THEY were behind this. _

* * *

Above ground not too far away from the stadium where Lelouch was fighting for his life against an ambush sprung on him by the Heartless. Suzaku and the girl known as Euphy were looking at a small make-shift cemetery that had been made by some of the survivors for those they had lost in the massacre that had been carried out four days ago by the military.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto…ruined again. The residents were starting to return too." Suzaku said sadly as the girl Euphy quietly looked at all of the grave makers. As the two quietly observed the graveyard deep in their own thoughts…they were interrupted by the voices of a pair of high school students.

"They didn't use RGs on the Elevens I knew they wouldn't."

"Hey look marks from Hummer Rounds…get a clear shot ok."

The two turned around and saw a pair of Britannian students with one posing in front of a ruined statue while the other was holding a camera. The student his prized camera to take a picture of his friend posing in front of the Hummer Round marks they had found.

"Got it!"

A few moments later a few certain angry Japanese suddenly approached the two with Yoshitaka Minami and Yoshida while Tamaki rushed the two students knocking the camera out of the hands of the portly student who began backing away in fear of the three Japanese men surrounding them.

"Get out of here you damned Britannian bastards."

"How dare a lowly eleven speak" The camera's owner began, but was quickly cut off by Tamaki.

"Don't call me an eleven I am Japanese."

"Wrong you seem to forget you people lost you are nothing, but a beaten dog."

"Damn you racist pig!" Tamaki snapped.

Suzaku realized the situation as it was proceeding would only get ugly unless he intervenes so after telling Euphy to stay where she was the young man hurried to stop the situation from getting worse.

"Please stop no violence."

"Stay out of this" Tamaki snapped while turning to slap the boy, but he also knocked his sunglasses off his face revealing his identity to them. "Hey are you Suzaku Kururugi the guy who killed Clovis?"

"No you idiot it was that pureblood guy who killed him."

"Heh…this guy is nothing more than a slave, big deal you are an honorary Britannian nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people and your soul and you call yourself JAPANESE!"

"No you are wrong."

"I am not wrong you stinking Britannian lapdog."

Tamaki shouted as he threw a punch at the young man, but Suzaku caught his arm before throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground.

"Stop please…I warn you I have been trained in military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people."

"Like hell we're your people."

Tamaki snapped before one of his friends growing tired of the situation told him.

"Come on just let it go already."

"Fine, lousy traitor"

Tamaki said as he and his friends walked away.

"Suzaku!"

Euphy said as she approached with the young man's belongings in hand while Tamaki and his two friends continued on while the students recovered from the shock while likely failing to realize how close they just came to getting killed.

"Oh my...are you ok?"

"I am fine!"

Suzaku said, but suddenly the sound of laughter was heard followed by the sound of someone clapping.

"Well oopsy-daisy . . . things were just getting good, but you had to ruin the show." Braig said as he approached the group.

"Who are you?"

Euphy asked as the two students began complaining about their damaged camera, but most of all their own wounded pride.

"Forget about you what about my camera!"

The portly student said before Braig's Heartless sighed in annoyance at being interrupted before snapping his fingers followed by the students being quickly silenced within a couple seconds as a pair of Neo-Shadow Heartless seized their hearts from behind devouring them and the two students soon became Heartless themselves.

"Much better . . . Kids these days, they just seem to only bitch and moan rather than do something useful with their lives…god it gets annoying."

"What did you DO to them?"

Suzaku demanded as he and Euphy could only watch in horror as the two students lost their hearts before becoming Heartless.

"Nah I wouldn't worry about them they are nothing, but Heartless now just like me…just the only difference is that they have no minds of their own if you catch my drift. But I don't think they had any to really begin with."

"How can you do such a thing like that?"

Euphy demanded as she glared at the Heartless who simply began laughing at her.

"Milady, for a princess you certainly got the angry look down. Hell I mean...the way you are looking at me is like I just drowned your gold fish."

"Princess?" Suzaku said feeling slightly confused as he looked over at Euphy.

"Your friend Euphy or rather . . . Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire…to think she would allow herself to be given a tour of this place by someone like you."

Braig said revealing Euphy's true identity which surprised the young man, but before the conversation could proceed further a Sutherland was rapidly approaching them.

"And it looks like our pawn has arrived just in time, but man what a whack job that guy turned into."

"Suzaku Kururugi I'll execute for killing Prince Clovis along with your accomplice!"

Kewell shouted out followed by a crazed laugh from his repowered Sutherland being fueled by seven Possessor Heartless that had fused their black inky bodies with the machine giving the Knightmare Frame a black shadowy aura allowing it to function once more even through its energy filler had been completely drained.

"Bye bye!"

Braig said as he moved out of the way, but before the two could be executed by an insane Kewell a Keyblade thrown from his right destroyed the rifle the Knightmare Frame had been carrying disarming the Sutherland.

"Who the hell? Oh…I should have known that HE would show up (laughs)."

To the surprise of Suzaku and Euphy they saw Zero emerge from the trees to the right of Kewell as the masked man began an all-out attack on the Knightmare Frame throwing one Firaga spell after another while Kewell tried to fight back using his machine's stun tonfas. Zero easily dodged slipping underneath the Sutherland's legs before throwing his Keyblade into the lower torso of the machine snapping his fingers to use his Royal Flash Limit Break inflicting crippling damage to the machine and killing the Possessor Heartless that were powering the machine.

Much to everyone's surprise Kewell survived, but he had sustained injuries.

The masked former prince moved out of the way as the Sutherland fell backwards in a burning wreck as flames were consuming the machine with Kewell hastily exiting his machine to a waiting vengeful Zero. Without a word Kewell was seized by the collar as Lelouch suckered punch the man three times to the face before throwing him to the ground.

"WAIT ZERO!"

Suzaku called out recognizing what the masked man was about to do as Zero was about to kill Kewell with a Firaga spell, but a well timed corridor of darkness saved his skin at the last minute.

"Come on Zero I don't want you killing our toy yet we're not done playing with him yet."

"Braig . . . why am I not surprised you were involved in this?"

"As if…what makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me…I trust this was fired from one of your arrowguns wasn't it?"

Zero snapped as he tossed the recovered Arrowgun round he found at the meeting place where Naoto had met his demise.

"You killed the resistance leader Naoto didn't you after giving him false information about a capsule that contained a human Clovis was experimenting on fooling them into thinking it was a chemical weapon. You knew how Clovis was going to likely react to the theft and I wouldn't doubt you had a hand in making sure they knew the Shinjuku Ghetto was where they were hiding weren't they?"

"WHAT…are you saying Clovis, the Britannians and even the resistance group responsible for stealing the capsule were set up?"

Suzaku said realizing the conclusion Zero was drawing up to those within ear shot while revealing the evidence he had uncovered and what the masked man had deduced from studying it alongside information he was provided by Ohgi and Kallen.

"That is correct Private Kururugi this bastard set them all up…causing hundreds of people to lose their lives."

Zero said as he glared at the Heartless who simply shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"So what if I did…as if…besides what I wanted to happen did happen right? I mean the man called Zero has finally appeared ready to destroy Britannia."

"I see…then you engineered that massacre to draw ME out."

"Bingo and now here you are…the fun should be getting started soon, but I'll admit I am shocked the Heartless didn't come to this world sooner hell this place is a perfect place where the Heartless can thrive easily."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT MURDERER!"

Zero roared as he charged at Braig hell bent on killing the Heartless here and now, but a gust of wind came between the two followed by three lances that came flying at the masked former prince. Lelouch backed away just in time to avoid getting hit, but now Braig was no longer alone.

"Provoking the enemy as always . . . Braig?"

"Hey it's my nature, Dilan."

The new arrival appearing through a dark corridor that appeared on the ground in-between Lelouch and Braig was a tall muscular man almost the same height as Aeleus was, but the man was considerably different with long black dreadlock-like hair tied in a top-knot ponytail with thick side burns on the sides of his face. Like his companion Braig he wore the old guard uniform of the guards of Radiant Garden, but his had a Heartless emblem on the chest. However much like his fellow associates he had his muscular arms mutated as large Heartless limbs and his eyes were completely yellow matching that of a Heartless showing his deformities as a pseudo-Human Heartless.

Floating around his body were six black lances with the blades at the top shaped like the emblem of the Heartless surrounding him along with swirls of wind swirling about his body.

"Braig I demand you leave this boy to me . . . our master must be avenged."

"Sure…you don't want any help right? I mean he did deep six our boss."

"I can crush this child myself…your help isn't needed."

"Suit yourself…have fun."

Braig said dryly before leaving the area through a corridor of darkness leaving his comrade to deal with the Keyblade Wielder.

"What are you people?"

Suzaku demanded as he gestured for Euphy to get behind him.

"We are beings above you human and the Heartless shall consume this world, but first Zero must die for striking down our master!"

Dilan answered as the gusts of wind that surrounded him grew stronger as he seized his black lances and prepared for battle against Zero. The masked man readied himself for combat while not too far away Lloyd and Cecile were on the scene having been tailing Suzaku and Euphy most of the day since the two bumped into one another.

"Suzaku over here it's dangerous!"

Cecile called out as she kept a handgun close to her after witnessing what she and Lloyd saw. Although she was more worried for Suzaku and his friend, Lloyd was naturally a different story he had whipped out a video camera and was happily recording all that had happened such as witnessing Zero down a Knightmare Frame.

"This is great stuff…to think I would see a day when a flesh and blood human being actually downs a Knightmare Frame."

"Lloyd this is hardly the…OH…WHY DO I BOTHER?"

Cecile said while slapping her own forehead at Lloyd's latest set of antics.

Once Zero heard the sound of Euphy and Suzaku fleeing the masked man could focus on taking Dilan down and at the very least eliminate another of Ansem's traitorous apprentices. Even though he wanted to kill Braig more at this moment for having engineered such a massive slaughter merely for the sake of luring him out, but right now the former prince had a Heartless to kill.

"After killing Xehanort I thought you Heartless had hidden yourselves under some rocks intending to never come out after I had failed to track the rest of you down."

Zero said as he held both of his Keyblades ready for what he was sure would be a difficult fight since Dilan according to records Cid had stated that the Heartless of the man before him was among the stronger of the guards that protected Ansem's castle so it's safe to assume his Heartless would be formidable.

"You must have gotten lucky when fighting Xehanort, but I assure you . . . I'll be the one who defeats you."

Dilan declared as Lelouch grinned under the mask that while it was true he was lucky in a sense, but he knew now that he was much stronger than he was back then and felt confident he would win this battle with Dilan's Heartless.

With the wind surrounding him doubling as a defense shield as well as his offense capable as his six lances floated around the Heartless's body the young man knew close range combat would be dangerous so a direct confrontation would be clearly out of the question. Staying on guard as the masked youth cast a barrier spell over himself to provide some protection as he began his fight against Dilan with Thundaga spell casting for his first offensive move.

Dilan suffered the damage, but it barely slowed him down as his lances circled his body with wind collecting ahead of him to form into a sphere of pure wind that he was preparing to send at the young man. Seeing the attack the masked youth knocked it aside before moving in to attack while batting aside Lances trying to flank the Heartless from the side, but the multiple lances the dark creature controlled with his wind manipulation were proving to be quite troublesome.

Meanwhile unaware of another party nearby, but having come thanks to a certain Heartless having given the Hi-TV studio an anonymous tip that Kewell was going to show up in the Shinjuku Ghetto. A camera crew being headed by Diethard arrived at the scene where the information had told them where Kewell would appear, but they had more than just Kewell who had shown up…Zero appeared as well.

Diethard was completely absorbed by what he was witnessing happening a safe distance away, but he wasted no time having his camera crews recorded the battle that was breaking out between the pseudo-human Heartless and the masked man. Their timing at having arrived to witness the battle taking place was almost flawless, however he had wished that he could have recorded was Zero downing a Knightmare Frame with one of the unusual weapons he was wielding.

_Damn if only we had been here sooner. _

"Tell me you are getting all of that Thomas?" Diethard snapped.

"I am getting it all and Bob is also recording from a more elevated position nearby."

"Good work…I can't wait for the people to get a load of this footage." The producer said with a smile as he was going to enjoy watching it himself.

Back at the battle Lelouch dodged Dilan's latest attempt to impale him after his attempt to flank him failed and Lelouch was now on the defensive against the Heartless as the six lances posed a very serious danger to the young man.

_I have to think this bastard must have a weakness. He's faster and his attacks carry more power than Aeleus and Even's. _

Trying to keep his eyes on the lances the Heartless wielded were enough of a challenge as it was as the weapons the dark being wielded seem to possess a mind of their own. His eyes were on the weapons as he kept a safe distance attempting a new strategy as Lelouch used a Blizzaga spell against the shadowy being while at the same time.

Seeing the lances beginning to double up atop of one another to extend their reach, Lelouch backed away quickly as Dilan attempted to kill him with a large wind-empowered cleave which cleaved through some trees that was behind the young man as he barely evaded the strike with seconds to spare. Knowing that keeping the cape on could be a risk to him Lelouch discarded the cloak and cast a summoning spell to call in some extra help.

As his barrier weathered seven slashes from Dilan's lances a layer of ice formed on the ground below Lelouch as an icicle rose up containing a humanoid-like figure inside. A second later the ice shattered revealing a stunningly beautiful albino woman with pale gray eyes and long grayish white hair braided into four long ponytails, white transparent cloth wrapped around her arms and lastly plates of polished metal on her limbs and other select areas of her body to cover what little modesty she had.

Shiva had appeared at the command of her master wasting no time blanketing the field before her with a thick layer of ice freezing everything before her as part of her signature Diamond Dust technique. Dilan was caught in the freezing winds the ice maiden had conjured causing the winds the Heartless commanded to work against him trapping him within a large block of ice along with most of his lances stopping them in place.

The ice maiden snapped her fingers causing the ice to shatter inflicting damage upon the Heartless as shards of broken ice struck his battle embedding themselves into his torso, but the opening created allowed Lelouch to flew down in a monition similar to a hawk and begin attacking the lance wielding Heartless head on dishing out a fury of Keyblade strikes and combos to his upper torso and head.

After finally landing some blows Dilan's winds began to reform Lelouch moved back while dishing out some Thundaga spells using the melted ice to increase the current of the lightning spells allowing more damage to be inflicted. Dilan combined his lances atop one of another forming a pair of three as he began twirling them above his head before turning them down to the front cutting clean through the ground, but the former prince was proving lucky by evading the Heartless's attack.

In hindsight Lelouch was thankful he had discarded his cape since seeing how close Dilan's counterattacks had got to slashing him let alone his cape getting snagged by one of his lances could have been seriously troublesome to him. The young man couldn't allow his foe to pin him for even a second since the chance of getting decapitated or craved up like a turkey was very high.

Using quick side steps and flips over the lances after they separated from one another before returning to surround and encircle their own. As the former prince moved he could just feel the blades of the lances pass within mere centimeters of his suit, but when Lelouch had closed the distance enough between him and Dilan the Heartless quickly countered with a gust of wind fired from his palm which knocked the young man back seven feet.

"You're strong boy, but not strong enough."

Dilan said as he moved in closer to strike the young man, however a sudden sharp pain shot through the dark being's body causing him to release a howl of pain. The pain was increased as the sound of something standing behind the Heartless could be heard as Dilan literally felt himself being stabbed in the back multiple times.

_What? _

Lelouch thought to himself as he recovered, but soon his skin slightly palled when he spotted a familiar robed creature. It was reptilian in appearance with a large head, big round yellow eyes with a humanoid shaped body holding a old-fashion latten in its right hand while a large kitchen knife in the other with a simple gold crown on the top of its head.

_The Tonberry King…then that means…_

As Lelouch realized help had come in the form of the Tonberry King being summoned to viciously stab the Heartless in the back multiple times his new ally in the battle was already providing assistance to another group who were getting caught in the fight as a safe distance behind the two combatants a horde of Neo-Shadow Heartless appeared near the Lancelot Trailer as Suzaku and Cecile were using handguns to fend them off. Unfortunately their numbers kept growing with the situation looking grim for the trio as the Heartless surrounded their vehicle.

Suddenly out of nowhere a volley of large thunderbolts rained down upon the Heartless destroying most of them as at the same time tree roots shot up from the ground impaling the surviving Neo-Shadow Heartless destroying them. Cecile, Euphy and Suzaku were wondering what had destroyed the dark creatures when the answer presented itself.

"I am an ally of those without power as well…I stand with Zero to fight the darkness and injustice I am Sen!" A voice clearly female called out.

Suzaku, Euphy, Cecile and even Lloyd looked to a figure in white standing on a tree branch overlooking the Lancelot Trailer. She stood at about 5'4 give or take a few inches due to the light pink-knee-high boots she wore. The girl responsible for summoning the Tonberry King and saving Suzaku, Euphy, Lloyd and Euphy from the Heartless was dressed in a costume identical to Zero's, but with some very obvious notable differences.

For instance the upper half of the suit itself was a white sleeveless turtle-neck form-fitting overcoat splitting from the waist down into four separate parts that covered her legs down to her feet with two from the front and two on the back side. It was lined with gold while on the front of the torso was the same emblem found on the bottom of Zero's mask.

Underneath she wore a full-body suit that was naturally white of course while she wore a pair of long bubblegum pink leather gloves that extended to her elbows. Then finally came the mask which while similar to Lelouch's mask in general facial design it lacked the spikes on the back, but it was made to include Nunnally's white and gold witch's hat to complete her outfit in conduction with her white cape possessing a hot-pink interior and the edges had gold lining naturally to match her brother's cape.

Lelouch obviously knew who Sen was since there was ONLY one person who could summon the Tonberry King and wield the Butterfly Staff.

_Nunnally!_

* * *

A/N: yes and now Nunnally joins in on the battle refusing to stay on the sidelines while having crafted her own alter ego with a little help from Edna making her new suit. It's Lelouch vs. Dilan's Heartless and Nunnally protecting Suzaku, Euphy, Cecile and Lloyd from the Heartless.

Next week will be the chapter and a new member of the Black Knights will be introduced.


	11. Chapter 11 Throwing down the Gantlet

A/N: Well here is the next chapter and thank you all for the reviews and input. This will probably be the longest chapter I have produced for this story mostly because a lot happens, but I hope you enjoy it and in advance I am glad I kicked it up to M-rating now.

* * *

Chapter 11

Throwing down the Gantlet

Nunnally vi Britannia stood across from the Lancelot Trailer looking at the surprised faces of Suzaku and Euphemia…two of the last people she had expected to bump into here of all places. Regardless the young girl had to compose herself and stay focused on protecting them and her brother from the Heartless…she chose to be here against her brother's wishes not to be involved, but Nunnally had no desire to sit back on the sidelines anymore.

Using Thundaga spells and a series of Blizzaga spells the young mage easily swept away the Heartless in a powerful display of magical power. Suzaku and Euphy could only watch in bewilderment and awe at the demonstration of Nunnally vi Britannia's power.

_I am going to protect everyone here no Heartless will get pass me! _

"Zero… Hastega!"

The girl mage cried as the support white magic spell was cast upon the masked Keyblade Warrior causing him to move and react three times as fast as he would normally in battle, but that wasn't all that Nunnally had done to support her brother. Using a single hand gesture she raised four tall pillars of rock towards the sky at least with two being forty feet high and the other sixty feet, each pillar had a platform area of eight feet diagonally.

Dilan and Lelouch were standing upon them when the pillars appeared with the Tonberry King withdrawing after the pseudo human Heartless managed to shake the creature off after such a vicious surprise attack. But as the Heartless was trying to recover the former prince pushed forward going on the offensive hitting the stunned dark creature with one Firaga spell after the other as he quickly closed the distance between them before unleashing an eighty-hit Keyblade combo with his two weapons.

Gaining his second wind the Heartless used a gust of wind to knock the young man back sending him over the edge, but using his flight abilities the masked youth remained in the air as an enraged Dilan was launching a counterattack. Using the rock pillars as a shield the masked man flew around them while the furious Heartless began cleaving through them with his lances to get to the former prince.

Seeing an opportunity to push one down and send it falling onto Dilan the Keyblade Warrior moved forward and pushed the nearly cut through rock pillar while Dilan was behind it in hopes it could crush him at least or create another opening. Lelouch backed away as the pillar began to fall, but as he did he used a Blizzaga spell to free the huge chunk of stone covering it in a thick layer of ice.

As Lelouch had anticipated the Heartless easily cleaved the frozen chunk of stone in two, but as Dilan cleaved through the falling rock chunk the masked man had used a Firaga spell on the stone which melted the ice creating a thin mist of smoke and evaporated water with bits of rock flying everywhere. Forced to shield his eyes from the rock bits hitting his face the Heartless was left open allowing Lelouch to use his third-level limit break.

_Apocalypse!_

A large glowing rune appeared under Dilan with part of it on the sides of the uncut rock pillars around him seconds before it detonated sending a large shower of rock everywhere. The pseudo-human Heartless was sent falling as he tried to straight himself while knocking away larger chunks of rock falling towards him, but from behind swinging around from the other side of the pillars Lelouch came at him as fast as he could travel in flight.

With most of his lances in the progress of cutting apart the falling rocks above him the Heartless couldn't direct any of his lances back at the incoming Keyblade Master attacking from below with the young man cutting into Dilan's body cleaving right through the Heartless in passing before turning around and unleashing a torrent of thundaga spells on the human-like Heartless while Shiva from below using a multitude of Blizzaga spells against her summoner's enemy from below.

Then suddenly pushing off from one of the last falling chunks of rock Lelouch launched himself right back at Dilan flying straight at the heartless. This time desperate to save himself the Heartless recalled one of his lances back to his hand in an attempt parry Lelouch's coming strike, but the lance didn't reach the Heartless's hands fast enough as the young masked former prince hurled one Keyblade and it impaled Dilan in the stomach before Zero rammed his second Keyblade into the human-like Heartless's chest pushing him towards the ground.

Shiva obeying her master's commands created a bed of razor sharp icicle-style spikes directly below the two. Lelouch pulled his Keyblade out and jumped off of the falling former apprentice's body as Dilan landed on the bed of spikes that had been prepared for him. Summoning back his other Keyblade Lelouch was ready for the Heartless if it still had any strength left to fight.

Much to Lelouch's surprise Dilan staggered to his feet while holding onto whatever dark powers that sustained his body by a thread since any more punishment at the hands of the Keyblade warrior would mean his end.

"You are much…(cough)…stronger than I had thought…no one wields the light and the darkness like you do."

Dilan said as he began to retreat using a corridor of darkness, but not before saying.

"But be rest assured the next time we meet it will be different."

_For a Heartless he is quite durable. _

Nunnally finished off the last of the Heartless allowing Cecile, Suzaku and Euphy to breathe a sigh of relief, but little did they realize the battle had attracted quite the crowd thanks in part to the news coverage being provided. Recovering his cape after dismissing his Keyblades the masked young man began to put it back on as Sen hurried to her masked older brother.

"Zero!"

Suzaku called out as he slowly approached the masked man.

"Ah Suzaku Kururugi of all places I didn't expect to run into you today. I see they were rough on you their precious scapegoat."

"What were those things?"

Cecile inquired as she kept a safe distance from Zero standing behind Euphy and Suzaku.

"They are called Heartless…they are the darkness within the hearts of men made real. When a heart is consumed by the darkness a Heartless is born and these dark creatures hunger for hearts tainted by the darkest of emotions, but any heart they can get their hands on will do. The darkness in the hearts of people draws them like moths to a flame and darkness exists in every heart. That man you saw was a rare heartless…those who willing give up their hearts to the darkness along with their humanity can retain their self-hood as a Heartless." Lelouch explained.

"Where did they come from?" Euphy asked.

"That I cannot reveal since such information in Britannia's hands would only allow the evil known as Britannia to spread like a plague beyond."

"Zero, why are you doing this...why?"

"Why fight against Britannia…actually the question I have for you is why are you fighting on the side of Britannia when they have taken your home country and the right to call yourself Japanese along with it. You have witnessed firsthand now what they are really like and you likely know what happened during the Shinjuku Ghetto incident since you were piloting the X-01 Lancelot were you now?"

"WHAT?"

Cecile and Suzaku exclaimed surprised that a masked man was aware of something like that.

"Heh…you under estimate me I know more about the Lancelot than you think, how else could have believed that I could have devised a quick counter plan to that machine's capabilities during that fight in the ghetto."

"Zero what are you after?" Euphemia demanded.

"I seek the complete destruction of Britannia and the liberation of Japan."

Zero answered without hesitation.

"Britannia is nothing more than a worthless dominion that only greedy self-serving parasites nobles command for their own benefit while let everyone else below them suffer and die. I will put an end to the world they are creating where the strong survive and the weak are cast aside…I will show them that the weak can triumph over the strong. Join me Suzaku Kururugi…Britannia isn't worth your loyalty." Lelouch said extending his hand to the young man.

"Even if that is true this nation can be changed for the better and from within."

_Changed? _

Lelouch said as the soldier's words threw the masked youth for a loop.

"Means gained through unacceptable means aren't worth anything."

"So how do you intend to change Britannia from within?" Sen asked.

"I will rise through the ranks and then I'll change this country." Suzaku answered, but Lelouch began laughing at him.

"You fool!"

"Excuse me!"

"No matter how much you rise, no matter how powerful you become, its worthless to try to change the system from inside, if the hearts of those that are on the power, are sunk on darkness, and as you rise, your own heart will sink into it, sacrificing your principles and honor, in order to rise on the bloody pyramid that its Britannian Society. Only when Britannia as it is now, crumbles, something better and kinder can rise again from its ashes. You don't want to see pain and suffering, but you forget that the price of evolution and progress, it's always such…even if you rise, you'll cause pain and suffering as the cost of your rise! A time will come that you will have to prove your loyalty to Britannia by killing innocent civilians…no wait…you already have done that at Shinjuku Ghetto by helping Britannia your hands are now covered in the blood of innocent people who didn't deserve to die."

Suzaku had no means to fight back since he was painfully aware of what had been taking place during the battle and had only tried to end it quickly, but all it did was allow more civilians to be hunted down and killed by Britannian soldiers…he unintentionally added to the total death toll.

Seeing Suzaku's pain expression Euphy decided to reenter the conversation.

"But your own revolution will cause pain and the death of civilians too Zero."

"I'm aware that my revolution will cause pain, but I'm hopeful, that for that pain, far more people across the rest of the world will be spared of suffering what Japan suffered, and that the Zones what now are under the shackles of Britannia, will finally regain their freedom."

"Perhaps, but there are better ways…"

"Oh please explain how Princess."

"For example if possible I could become the Knight of One where I would be given the ability to govern any area of my choosing." Suzaku jumped in.

"Even if you become Knight of One somehow, and take Japan as your domain, what about the other Zones…are you such a hypocrite that you would spare only Japan, and let the other Zones be damned, as the cost of assuage your consciousness!"

That remark left both stunned, but Lelouch looked up over the two and saw the news crew followed by the sound of approaching Knightmare Frames and other military units in the background.

"As much as I would like to continue the chat I must leave, but I do strongly advise Princess Euphemia that you leave Area 11 since this country will become a world of bloodshed that you are better off not being a part of."

Lelouch said with a polite bow, but before he could leave Diethard and some his news crew was rapidly approaching them as the blonde haired man nudged for a news reporter with microphone in hand to get closer to Zero.

"Zero do you wish to give a statement? Why are you rebelling again Britannia are you planning on overthrowing the Area 11 government."

"Yes I suppose I have enough time to provide an answer."

"I intend to crush Britannia for the cruel injustices inflicted upon the people of Japan as well as throughout the rest of the world. If acceptable change doesn't come to Britannia soon then my rebellion will grow as long as the people of Japan and the world facing conquest by Britannia suffer…then I Zero will stand up and crush Britannia until nothing is left bringing forth a peaceful new world where kindness can be shared even among strangers. Let this be a warning for you Britannia…I will win and I will prove the weak and triumph over the strong…JUSTICE WILL PREVIAL!"

Zero declared before he and Nunnally magically teleported away to the cloaked Invincible in the sky high above them.

Safely aboard the mystical airship as it began moving back to its usual position above the Ashford Academy brother and sister met aboard the ship with Lelouch removing his mask followed by his younger sister following suit.

"Nunnally, why did you step out into the open like that? It was dangerous for you to appear like that."

"Brother I refuse to calmly stand on the side lines while you constantly risk your own life."

"I had the situation under control if that's what you mean?"

"Regardless brother I intend to help you like it or not."

Seeing that Lelouch wasn't going to win this argument the former prince decided to change the subject as he eyed the attire the young girl was wearing.

"I take it that outfit was your order from Edna wasn't it?"

"Do you like it?" The former princess asked with a wide smile.

"The coloring is nice, but don't you think it seems a little suggestive? I didn't think Edna would design something like that."

"Well...to tell you the truth Milly helped me plan some of the design suggestions."

"I see…"

Lelouch replied calmly while on the inside his mind kept repeating the same words over and over again in response to a nagging temptation that has been plaguing his mind for the past week.

_I must not use Geass on Milly; I must not use Geass on Milly! _

The temptation to use his newly acquired Geass power on the student council president was indeed proving to be a rather powerful temptation especially given Milly's behavior in the past couple days and only two reasons have held back Lelouch from using his power of Absolute Obedience on the blonde haired teenager.

One he is determined not to use it on any of his allies and secondly there was the possible using it on Milly might end up making her worse than a better person. Nevertheless the temptation was persistent especially as the student council president was apparently corrupting his younger sister and Mileina. The former princess of Britannia thought this might be a good time to change the subject.

"Anyway brother I didn't come to the ghetto to just help you…I had actually come to fine you so I could inform you that a guest has arrived."

"Another guest…is it Ian?"

"No it's someone else…she knows you apparently and wants to join the Black Knights."

"She?"

Lelouch asked perplexed before the answer approached him stepping down the steps that led to the bridge as the guest in question entered the chamber of the ship the two siblings were standing in. Lelouch turned his head and was caught off guard as he saw the guest his sister spoke of. She was dressed in a Black Knight's uniform; although it was a custom uniform it was more tasteful than Milly's.

While the uniform shared traits from the basic Black Knight uniform the attire the seventeen year old girl standing before Lelouch and Nunnally had white blouse with a black tie wore under the Black Knight uniform jacket styled to be identical to the old uniform she had once wore during her previous occupation complete with a pair of black high heels and a matching skirt she wore.

It took Lelouch only a few moments to recognize the woman although she looked almost no different when they had met her distinctive long platinum hair braided into a ponytail tied with a pair of blue ribbons while her gray eyes met with those of the former Britannian Prince.

"Tessa!"

Lelouch said remembering the face of Teletha Tessa Testarossa the captain of the Tuatha De Danaan submarine, of an anti-terrorist private military organization Mithril from a world Lelouch had once visited a year ago while tracking down Maleficent and her cronies, but instead found they were building new Heartless factories with one having already been built under a hot spring resort which Tessa and a number of friends had gone to spend a night at. Only by Lelouch's intervention on the situation did she and her friends escape a potentially dark fate.

"I am glad you remembered me Mr. Zero…or do you prefer Mr. Britannia?" Tessa replied cheerfully.

"Lelouch is fine Tessa, but why are you here…in fact how did you even get here? Last I checked your people didn't have Gummi Ship technology so travel off world should have been impossible."

"I came to join your new organization the Order of the Black Knights I believe you'll find my resume satisfactory."

The silver-haired girl replied while she handed the former prince a collection of papers kept inside a folder for the vigilante to review.

For a few moments the young Keyblade wielder was surprised by the young woman's appearance in Area 11 of all places, but after respectfully taking a few minutes to review her resume and other related materials she had just given him the young man asked another question, but not before complimenting her on the prepared resume.

"Impressive Tessa…you more than qualify to join the Black Knights given your past job experience, but I would like to know how you got here?"

"Well I was told you were building a new organization by an unusual fellow who visited me."

"An unusual fellow?"

"Yes his name was Puck!"

"PUCK?"

Lelouch said as he mentally slapped himself annoyed by the magical being's interference in his affairs. Although helpful at most times he just couldn't comprehend why he would go to such lengths.

"Puck helped me to Traverse Town where I found out from your friends Leon and Jumba you had gone back home so to help with my application your other friend Edna made me a proper uniform."

"I see…what about your previous occupation what happened?"

"Uh…well…"

Tessa began, but the cheerfulness in her expression suddenly vanished before stating.

"I just wanted a fresh new start."

"I see…well say no more welcome to the Black Knights Tessa."

Lelouch said offering his hand after realizing from the pained woman's expression that something unpleasant had happened back on her world and based on his interaction with her and her allies during his visit to their world he had a suspicion as to what likely was behind her decision to leave her own world and seek him out.

Knowing it was best Lelouch didn't press the matter further as the girl in front of him with a smile returning to her face grasped his extended hand with both of her hands holding it in a firm grip.

"Thank you very much Lelouch."

* * *

Later that evening at the government bureau building inside a private hanger Princess Euphemia and a collection of soldiers stood near a landed transport plane where disembarking from the craft was her older sister and new acting Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia along with her officers and members of her royal guard.

"Welcome sister to Area 11!"

"Euphy I am glad you are alright…word about what happened this afternoon reached me. Please don't do anything so reckless again."

"Forgive me dear sister I…" The pink haired princess began before her elder sister cut her off.

"You will address me as Viceroy Sub-Viceroy Euphemia…because we are sisters we must follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes I understand!"

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the underground base below the Ashford Academy Lelouch and Regene were discussing plans for upcoming battles and actions they would likely have to take to keep the rebellion they were building to keep growing. Now it was time to begin trying to draw in new recruits into their organization in order for them to properly wage war with Britannia.

But while they drew up a means to attract recruits to their organization the two began planning out a hierarchy of how the Black Knights should be divided and organized taking into account the sheer size of the organization Lelouch was intending to create thus allowing them to also create a possible list of applications they should also consider acquiring aside from those who would serve within the organization as soldiers or field operatives.

"I don't think man power will be so much of an issue, but I think our real problem is finding commanders and leaders for branches of our organization as we grow in size as we take on more members."

Lelouch said while agreeing to a point that the Innovade was pointing out for him.

"Yes if the group becomes too dependent on you as its head then the organization would easily fall apart if something were to happen to you or you were not in a position to properly lead."

"True enough, but the problem is we don't have anyone on the side of the Japanese who could fill that role except for Kyoshiro Tohdoh, but right now he is with the Japan Liberation Front so he is unlikely to join us."

"Point taken, but this is a problem we'll need to address first before we begin building up the organization so those who will follow you can become familiar and comfortable with those you will choose as leaders of the Black Knights who will be directly under you."

"I agree, but for military field operations and command of battlefield operations I will be granting to our new recruit Tessa."

"Yes I was reviewing the information she submitted…she is an ideal choice for the job."

"Yes the experience she has speaks for itself, but would the Japanese people you intend to recruit be willing to work with her?"

"I'll worry about that as we grow as an organization, but I'll do what I can to ensure she is accepted."

At that moment Mileina and Tessa arrived stepped into the meeting room to join the two men who turned their attention to the new arrivals.

"I see you two have completed the tour of the base…it's not exactly high tech, but it's more than adequate at the moment."

"Its fine…actually it's better than I had expected it to be when Yen Sid told me you had built this base under the school."

"Yen Sid?" Lelouch asked before adding. "You were at Twilight Town? I thought Puck took you to Traverse Town?"

"Yes I had gone there first to tell you the truth to see you when you finished your mastery exam, but by the time I had arrived I had missed you by a few days and you had gone to Traverse Town so then I went there where I had the chance to meet your other friends Leon and Merlin and they explained what you were planning and where you had gone by the time I had arrived there. I spent some time at Traverse Town learning everything I needed to know before coming here and I also provided some assistance to Doctor Jumba and Rakshata in a few of their development projects. Only when Rakshata had to return to Japan to finish work on the Guren I hitched a ride with her and came here."

"I see so the Guren will be finished soon then."

"Yes from what she told me as we came here. In the meantime I am still going over some notes and design specifications for your new ship being created to see what I can do to improve it."

"That's good I'll be looking forward to the finished product if the work you had done towards the creation of the Tuatha De Danaan."

"Tell me Tessa do your associates know you are here…somehow I can't see them letting you go so easily."

"Oh don't worry they know I am no longer apart of Mithril its fine."

Lelouch studied the young woman for a moment suspecting she was lying, but it wasn't his place to question it or actually care for her actions and reasons for leaving at this time since given her abilities and skills Tessa would be of great value to his new organization.

"I see I won't ask for an explanation since it's a personal matter, but I wouldn't be a proper leader if I didn't give you fair warning of what to expect. I am sure based on what you witnessed during the incident on your world in Japan you are fully aware of how dangerous the Heartless can be, but the country I intend to bring down controls one third of the entire world at this moment and is very ruthless. I am sure Rakshata at the very least briefed you on the situation here."

"No, but Leon did before I came here he gave me some video clips of recent events to watch during the flight here."

"I see…Tessa if you have any reservations about joining me in my rebellion against Britannia you are free to speak them now and I'll arrange transport back to Traverse Town for you."

"With all due respect sir, but I respectfully decline that offer I have made up my mind and nothing you say will change it. I came here fully prepared for what could happen."

Lelouch smiled at the confidence behind her words saying only.

"Very well…Commander Tessa."

"Thank you very much."

After the group spent a few hours discussing the Black Knight's planned organization's hierarchy Lelouch left to retire for the evening soon followed by Regene who returned to his own ship for rest while Mileina remained behind in the room with Tessa wishing to ask the young girl a question.

"Say Miss Tessa; are you and Lelouch like lovers or something?"

"WHAT!"

The sliver girl wailed falling backwards out of her chair, but the hit to the head sent the former captain a trip down memory lane an event that happened almost five months ago.

* * *

(September 19th 2016 A.T.B.)

_It was late afternoon on a world known as Earth, but it was different from the other Earths Mileina and Lelouch had come from. The sun was an hour away from setting below the horizon as a pair of vehicles had arrived at a remote hot springs resort in Okutama. Not long after arriving a group of six women were out in the open air hot springs to enjoy the spring until dinner time. _

_Unknown to them however was that below the hot springs inn was a secret base having been built over a year ago by forces beyond their own. Inside a control room a certain fat cat-like creature at inside a chair while viewing certain areas of the hot spring resort while behind him stood a pair of Armored Knight Heartless for his protection. _

"_I can't believe I have to resort to hiding below a dump like this, but at least the new Heartless factory has been working for a full year with no interference." Pete said grimly as he flew a familiar raven land on the minion's shoulder. "So you're back any possible Princess of Heart candidates among those girls." _

_The raven nodded its head before leaping onto the control panel before the overweight minion stepping on keys brining up photos of the potentials among them. A smile appeared on the minion's face as Pete knew this was the chance he needed to redeem himself in Maleficent's eyes because ever since Zero entered the picture he has suffered repeated failures. _

"_Alright then let's capture all of them! We'll short them out later activate the trap!" _

_Diablo hopped onto a red switch which caused the water in the hot spring to begin slowly drain at the moment all six girls were inside the spring before a trap door proceeded to suddenly drop the girls into a large drain-like pipe that took them below the hotel and into a large mental containment cell. The evil minion began laughing as the Heartless went inside to round up the captive bathers. _

_Meanwhile above ground a trio of males in the bath next door heard the scream of the girls during their attempts to peek at the women from their side of the hot spring, but due to unexpected security measures put into place their attempts have been unsuccessful. But upon hearing the screaming they hurried to the women's bath and found the girls missing. _

"_Hey Kurz what the hell happened? Where are the girls?" _

_Ono D said trying to figure out what had happened._

"_I don't know, but shit this is really bad!" _

_Kurz Weber said as he knew if he were to report what had happened here to the top brass he knew one superior officer who would likely murder him._

"_But where did they go?" Shinji Kazama inquired. _

"_We got to tell Sousuke about this…we got to find out what happened to those girls!" _

_Kurz said as he and the trio began to leave, but suddenly they were attacked by a group of Armored Knight Heartless appearing out of nowhere completely surrounding them. _

"_What in god's name are those things?" _

_Ono D shouted as the dark creatures were converging upon them, but a familiar man in black appeared and swiftly cut them down. The three men were reasonably in shock from what happened, but when the masked man turned to them and inquired about their condition it helped them quickly recover from it. _

"_What now…just who are you?" _

"_I am Zero…I need you three to grab some clothes and escape this place. It's too dangerous for you here." _

"_You got to be kidding me our friends were kidnapped by those…those…things." _

_Kurz said unable to even comprehend the nature of the dark creatures that had attacked them since he was having a hard enough time believing what he had just seen._

"_They are called Heartless…I don't have any time to explain their existence to you, but right now if your friends are being held captive by them then they are in serious danger." _

_At that moment a hidden security camera noticed the appearance of the masked Keyblade Master at the hot spring's alerting Pete causing alarms to begin going off while in turn the minion began panicking realizing that Lelouch had discovered his whereabouts yet again. His prisoners now being held by Large Body Heartless given bathrobes to previous what little dignity they had left after being captured in such manner at the insistence of Pete's superior who had so happened arrived moments ago to examine the pure of heart maidens among them to determine if any of them were Princesses of Heart. _

_For Pete this just made the situation worse for him. _

"_So the Keyblade brat has tracked you down AGAIN!" _

_Maleficent snapped causing the overweight cat to terrible in fear. _

"_Now don't worry madam I got the situation under control this time I am prepared for that brat!" _

_A quivering Pete said as he hurried to a storage room off to the side tearing it open as he donned a military-grade combat helmet, a vest of chain mail before throwing on two large bullet belts and then grabbing a large particle beam rifle holstering it over his back before finally drawing a pair of heavy machine guns. _

_Maleficent couldn't bring herself to say a word to how ridiculous Pete looked to her at the moment, but she would attempt to ignore it as long as Lelouch was prevented from penetrating this base. _

"_Activate the heat-seeking missiles!" _

_On the roof of the inn a hidden weapons platform was unveiled releasing a volley of eight Harpoon-type heat seeking cruise missiles into the air before circling around the hot springs resort and making a return trip aimed for the Keyblade wielder. Lelouch calmly stood there waiting for the missiles to draw closer to him, so when the missiles were under a minute of hitting him the young man Zero flew straight at the missiles flying in-between them and escaping them allowing them to impact the area he had been standing on creating a convenient opening for the masked man to gain entry to the hidden base below the hot springs. _

"_You moron you just opened the door for the boy DEAL with him Pete or you are through with me." Maleficent snapped. _

"_What you can't be serious?" _

"_Dead serious if you can best this mere child then you are of no further use to me." _

"_But what about ruling the worlds together?" _

"_I refuse to have a worthless imbecile like you with me if you can't even pull your own weight!" _

_The evil fairy replied as dark green flames appeared around her. _

"_You really suck at this fatso!" _

_Kaname shot while struggling to break free of the Large Body Heartless holding her. _

"_Oh shut ya trap you Maleficent already ruled out as not being a pure heart princess so you are worthless trash!" _

"_WHAT?"_

_The blue haired girl snapped with a budging vein appearing on her forehead. _

"_You heard me…when I am done with that punk I'll turn you into a Heartless and put to work cleaning up the mess he leaves how do you like that?" _

"_I am going to kill you." _

_Kaname warned with daggers in her eyes aimed at Pete. _

"_Only the silver haired girl showed to have the closet promise, but sadly she is not a princess either. How unfortunate. But still we can use them as hostages."_

"_We're nobody's hostages!" Melissa Mao shot back. _

"_Quiet…the boy is here deal with him Pete!" _

"_YES MADAM!" _

_Pete screamed with the ferocity of a zealot as he saw movement from the holding area before the minion began firing his weapons into the doorway leading into the bottom of the trap-chamber. When his bullets ran out he discarded the weapons and brought out the larger weapon he had on his shoulder and fired recklessly into the room. _

_Finally after the weapon could no longer fire Pete threw several grenades into the room beyond just to be sure. _

"_Ok the kid has to be dead." _

_Pete said before felt a certain boy hold a Keyblade to his neck. _

"_Not quite…pay attention to the door to your far right?" _

_Lelouch said pointing to broken door which said maintenance shaft entrance. _

"_OH…found the hatch didn't you." _

_Pete said as his own stupidly was made apparent that the trap-chute had a small maintenance hatch along the way down…Lelouch with his ability to fly found it and used a Firaga spell to blast it open. But the masked man stepped to side to avoid getting hit by a green and black fireball conjured by a furious Maleficent instead allowing the foolish minion to take the hit meant for him._

"_His stupidly knows no bounds…no matter I'll deal with you myself your highness."_

"_Maleficent, so we finally meet at last…now I will end you and remove one of the most prominent beings behind the Heartless." _

"_Go ahead and try boy! Face me and you face all of the powers of hell!" _

_Maleficent roared as she summoned the powers of darkness to strengthen her as dark and green flames began to surround the evil fairy. At the same time a dozen Armored Knight Heartless appeared to defend their master while forming a wall of Heartless between Lelouch and Maleficent. _

"_Maleficent you will DIE today!" _

_Lelouch said hell bent on killing the evil fairy and removing one of the major dark powers behind the Heartless. _

"_NOW!" _

_Suddenly Shiva appeared using Diamond Dust to flash freeze the entire Heartless line protecting the evil fairy with Lelouch already casting a double casting of Firaga to quickly melted ice that had imprisoned the Heartless and covered the dark fairy while the second Fireball was sent into the series of pipes above them breaking a power cable free sending into the pool of water that covered the entire room with Shiva being dismissed and Lelouch taking to the air to avoid getting electrocuted. _

_Kaname, Tessa and the others were safe due to the fact that the Heartless holding them kept them safe while the Large Bodies were brutally electrocuted until the Heartless were destroyed along with the Armored Knights and Maleficent was left stunned. Upon their destruction Lelouch threw his Keyblade to cut the power cable breaking its connection with the water to prevent the captive women from meeting the same fate their Heartless holders had met. _

"_Hurry...you girls need to get out of here and meet up with your friends take that staircase it should lead back up top!" Lelouch commanded as he pointed to a set of stairs leading up towards the surface across the room._

"_Who the hell are you?" Kaname demanded._

"_No time…GET OUT NOW!" _

_Lelouch shouted before he moved to engage Maleficent in battle, but to help cover their escape Lelouch used another Firaga spell to create a steam cover for the captive women so they could flee. As the girls ran through the steam to escape one of them was taken captive unknown to the others by Pete who had climb out of the trap-pit following his recovery from Maleficent's attack. _

"_A little insurance to cover myself while I escape...let's see Maleficent handle the brat." _

_Pete said as he had taken Tessa hostage and kept one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while he tried to make his own escape. _

_Lelouch ran through the steam cover he created and went straight for Maleficent ready to strike. Upon seeing her dark figure in the steam the young man struck, but his blow was blocked by the dark fairy who had parried it with her staff. Maleficent countered by using a magical repulsion spell from her staff to push the young man back. _

_The dark fairy pushed her attack and began hurling bolts of dark lightning at the young man trying to strike the young man down while Zero moved zigzag across the floor closing the distance between him and Maleficent. When her lightning wasn't getting the job done the evil dark being restored to summon meteors of blue flame out of a dark portal she opened directly behind her. _

_Seeing the meteors coming at him Lelouch dodged them the best he could, but as a precaution he cast barrier over himself to provide protection. To counter attack Lelouch unleashed his Apocalypse limit break upon the evil witch with the magical rune appearing directly before her before detonating inflicting harm upon her, but it also had the unintended side effect of causing the floor beneath the young man to give way sending him falling into a chamber directly below the one he was in. _

_It was at that very moment Lelouch landed on the front of a black Kingdom Model Gummi Ship that was flying through the chamber he had fallen into before escaping into the open sky. Looking through the window Lelouch saw Pete at the controls while next to him was one of the girls he thought he had freed, but it was apparent that the minion must had somehow taken her hostage again. _

_The minion began panicking as he began twisting and turning the ship in order to shake the masked youth off, but Lelouch held firm, but used one of his Keyblade to shattering the glass allowing him entry onto the ship where he attacked the minion again. Unfortunately Pete's attempt to counter attack lead him to accidently hitting the control panel Lelouch had crawled over causing the ship's systems to begin shorting out. _

_It wasn't long after that the ship began a nose dive towards the ground below. _

_Lelouch didn't waste time as he grabbed the silver haired girl and quickly escaped the falling ship leaving Pete to fend for himself, but the minion managed to escape the falling ship by jumping off of it with a parachute on his back which he deployed once he was safely away. _

"_Well at least that brat is away from me." _

_Pete said as he landed in the middle of a forest clearing, but little did he realize at the moment he landed it a large number of automated small sentry guns appeared aiming at Pete who also realized he landed on a landmine. _

"_Why me!" _

_The minion said before he was viciously pelted by hundreds of non-lethal rounds fired by the guns before he stepped off the landmine trigging a non-lethal explosion. _

_As for Lelouch and Tessa the two managed to land by a small pound that formed along the river a safe distance away from the hot springs. Setting the girl down Lelouch was about to head back to the hot spring resort and reengage Maleficent, but Tessa stopped him. _

"_Thank you for saving us." _

"_Not at all madam." _

"_It's better if you remain here for you own safety I have an evil witch I must kill." _

_Speaking of evil witch Maleficent was far from done with the young man and her rage had reached its boiling point to such that she began her transformation into her strongest form. From the same exit Pete's Gummi Ship had escaped through a giant monstrous black dragon with yellow eyes emerged from taking to the sky while looking for the young man. _

_In the process of fleeing the hot spring resort Melissa Mao having rejoined with Sousuke and the rest of their party deciding to evacuate the hot springs resort, but the in mists of calling her superiors to let them know what had happened they saw the dragon take to the sky heading towards the direction where the Gummi Ship had flew into it. _

_Hearing the dragon's roar pierce the sky Lelouch turned and saw the black dragon in the air approaching moments before Maleficent sprayed the trees directly below with green flame setting most of the forest ablaze. _

"_Damn it..." _

_Lelouch turned to Tessa with instructions. _

"_Listen to me stay in the water and if the dragon intense to use its breath anywhere near here your best chance for survival will be to dive underwater. I'll try to lure it away." _

"_But…"_

"_Worry about your safety I'll deal with Maleficent." _

_Lelouch said before taking off into the sky to confront the dragon head on. _

_Maleficent soon spotted the masked young man approaching, but with his approach the dragon summoned a swarm of Heartless more specifically she called forth over two dozen Wyvern accompanied by ten Battleship Heartless types. _

_There is no way my luck can be this bad. _

_Lelouch charged at them, but he moved downward flying over the canopy of the trees trying to use the Heartless as cover when Maleficent tried to incinerate the young man with her flame breath. His ploy was successful as a single Battleship was burnt in the attack along with two of the Wyvern Heartless leaving the boy open to move up and slash Maleficent along her stomach inflicting some light damage. _

_The Heartless began converging on Lelouch attacking the young man from all sides with Maleficent turning her head and spraying another breath of flame straight at the young man trying to kill him. In his attempt to dodge her flame breath a Wyvern rammed itself straight into the masked youth's back leaving the young man open to attack. _

_Lelouch dropped down to avoid cannon fire from a Battleship Heartless but was forced to roll to the side to avoid getting his back racked by Maleficent's claws, but again this left him open to getting tackled by another Wyvern so to protect himself better he cast a new barrier spell over himself. The masked man managed to turn around and cleave the winged Heartless in two, but in between defending himself from attacks from Maleficent and the Battleship Heartless the young man was kept busy with the Wyvern Heartless whose numbers seemed to be replenished as Maleficent summoned more and more Heartless to replace the ones Lelouch managed to strike down preventing him from getting closer to the evil fairy to land any more blows. _

_Their numbers had tripled alone in the past five minutes and kept growing no matter how many Lelouch could destroy or how many were accidently struck down by Maleficent as she even resorted to spinning around in the air spreading green flame around herself catching a part of Lelouch's coat on fire. Watching from the sidelines even they could easily tell the young masked youth was now very badly outnumbered. _

_It got even worse for Lelouch when a large group of Bombardier Heartless appeared summoned by Maleficent to overwhelm and finish the boy off. Now at his limit Lelouch used his Royal Flash limit break to finish off a group by using one of the newly arrived Bombardier Heartless with his limit break triggering a large chain explosion that wiped out a couple of the nearby Heartless, but even then it wasn't enough to make a dent in their overwhelming numbers. _

_In desperate bid to take out Maleficent and end the battle Lelouch made a bold move towards attacking the evil fairy while dodging all of the incoming Heartless. Maleficent countered by blasting a few breath of fire at the young man at point blank range who barely weathered it with his barrier, but at that moment two Bombardier Heartless moved in and the flames set them off catching Lelouch in a large explosion which shattered his barrier and sent the boy falling back to Earth slamming into a deep pond…Lelouch didn't come back up. _

"_FINALLY the Keyblade Wielder is dead!" _

_Maleficent cried out in celebration. _

_Before the dragon could move in to make sure Lelouch was finished a hail of heavy weapons fired accompanied by fire from a very powerful energy cannon wiped out some of the Heartless accompanying Maleficent who turned to discover the Marianne coming at her with all weapons locked on and firing on any Heartless and enemies in the skies._

_Still seeing Lelouch hasn't surfaced she was certain the young man must have been killed. _

"_No matter the Keyblade wielder is dead."_

_The evil fairy declared proudly before disappearing in a cloud of darkness leaving her Heartless minions behind. As the advance ship finished off the left over Heartless using hit and run tactics, but below Tessa looked out at the water and she saw no sign of the young man._

_Deciding the worst case scenario might have happened she dove into the water and swam to reach the young man in hopes he could still be saved. Heading out to the deepest part of the water the platinum haired girl dove under the water and swam for the young man who she found on the bottom before pulling him._

_Truthfully she practically had to drag the young man back to shore due to his weight, but once she reached the shallows it became much easier. Once she had Lelouch on the shore she began fiddling with his helmet trying to remove it which she found surprisingly that the black mask had managed to stay on his head considering his torn and battered state his body was in. _

_Tessa finally got the helmet off locating the switch causing the plates on the back to retract allowing her to remove it and see the face of the man who had come to her aid and her friends. But she didn't let the young man's handsome face distract her as the young girl realized Lelouch wasn't breathing. Checking for a pulse he barely found that he had one…but it was very faint. _

_Placing both hands on his chest the young girl began performing CPR in an attempt to save his life. It was close, but after a minute breath returned to Lelouch's lungs as the Keyblade wielder coughed up some water before he struggled to get to his feet. _

"_Careful…you nearly drowned back there." _

"_What…(gasp)…what happened?" _

"_You got hit pretty bad and sent crashing into the pond here…I barely pulled you out, but you weren't breathing." _

"_You saved me…" _

"_Yes I did…you saved me and my friends' right?" _

"_In that case…thank you." _

"_She almost had you, but why were you fighting her?" _

"_Because she is behind a number of evil events that must be stopped, but right now it's clear to me I can't keep fighting the Heartless as I have been." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I need an army…I'll put my plans into effect and begin work on building an army that can't lose to any enemy…of people…a nation." _

_Meanwhile elsewhere a certain minion was making his way out of the forest and onto the road. _

"_Man at least I got away from them." _

_Pete said with a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when a rock struck him in the back of the head knocking him off his feet. _

"_REMEMBER ME! PREPARE TO SUFFER THE WRAITH OF GOD!" _

_A female voice snapped as a certain blue haired maiden was on top of the trembling minion before she proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him while Melissa and those who had a bone to pick with the minion were patiently waiting their turn._

_Pete bloody screams of pain and agony echoed through the air. _

_After that the Marianne recovered Lelouch before the authorities arrived, but in reality they were agents of Mithril who had come in on Sergeant Major Melissa Mao emergency call, but since there were civilians they were careful to avoid revealing Melissa, Kurz, Tessa and Sousuke's ties to Mithril. The Marianne destroyed what remained of the underground base before leaving and heading back into space, but the platinum haired girl learned at least the name of the man she had saved. _

_Lelouch…_

_Of course the organization managed to take one prisoner when it was discovered that Pete had come stumbling out of the forest and onto the road where he was promptly discovered and beaten to a bloody pulp by Kaname soon quickly followed by Melissa which in turn prompted some of those humiliated by what had happened especially regarding the method of their capture to form a line and take turns beating the abandoned minion before Mithril took him into custody using five men just to pull the pissed off women off of the beaten cat-like creature. _

* * *

Returning to the present as she came out of her daze coupled with her trip down memory lane with her coming to as Tessa saw a concerned Mileina kneeling next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine…I was just surprised that's all."

"Well ok then."

"Yeah I am heading to bed we got a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: well Tessa has been introduced along with how Lelouch and the young woman met and so as a special treat my first shot at an omake and next week the next chapter will be posted. Next chapter Cornelia vs. Zero…this time he'll bring his new Knightmare Frame to bear against her. Dilan will return near the end for a special battle not with Zero, but with someone else you might not suspect. Also when Tessa and Zero meet those five months ago that event also pushes Zero to begin his war on Britannia so he can form his military organization for fighting Britannia and the Heartless since he understands now he can't keep fighting them alone thus leading to him forming the Black Knights in the present.

One can imagine a certain officer is likely going nuts over Tessa's disappearance lol.

* * *

(Special Omake Moment!)

*Black Knights Recruitment Part 1*

Zero, Regene and Tessa are sitting behind a make-shift booth with a sign hung above their table listing: Black Knights Recruitment. After a various number of young people came to sign up with the BK a very interesting group soon approached.

"Fumoffu!"

The ringleader of the group of large human-like teddy bear like creatures dressed in army-style combat vests wearing helmets. The leader an identified because his helmet was marked 01 on top and he had light brown fur while his subordinates had gray fur.

"Well hello there."

Lelouch said while the mask hid his shocked expression while Regene and Tessa weren't quite sure how to respond to this group of potential recruits while most of them were likely thinking the same thing.

_What the fuck? _

"Fumoffu…fu… Fumoffu!"

The leader said making an obvious declaration, but no one could understand him…however some clarity came in the form of a form they handed Zero.

"Oh I see so you want to join the Black Knights."

Zero said while reading the recruitment form over.

"So you have experience in a hostage rescue situation that's impressive."

The masked man said while finding slightly hard to believe.

"Fumoffu!"

"Thank you for your time we'll contact you."

Zero said while the Bonta-kun troopers saluted before marching away while chanting Fumoffu as they marched away.

"I really don't know about those guys?" Regene commented.

"I agree no one would take us seriously. We would lose respect and not to mention our enemies would likely laugh at us."

"But at least they were cute."

Tessa added teasingly, but no one dared to laugh with her.


	12. Chapter 12 Rise of the Black Knights

A/N: yes here is the chapter where the Ganymede shall be deployed into its first battle, but know that even after this chapter all of its weapons will not be used since Lelouch will keep them hidden to use a trump cards in later fights. So without further ado here is Chapter Twelve.

* * *

Chapter 12

Rise of the Black Knights

The following day Lelouch was in for a surprise when he went to attend class to discover his friend Suzaku Kururugi had been accepted to the Ashford Academy as a new student which stunned the young man since he knew for an Honorary Britannian to even attend a private school like Ashford they would either need to be seriously connected with the nobility or have some ties with the Ashfords, but Lelouch suspected that it was more than likely someone among the nobility had backed his acceptance into the school…one person came to mind.

_Euphy_

"_I will be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy starting today my name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."_

Currently the former prince was standing on the roof of the classroom building alone waiting for Suzaku after using one of their old communication signals when they were kids to summon him up to the roof for a private discussion between the two. Not too long afterwards the young Honorary Britannian appeared on the rooftop taking notice of the student council vice-president.

"Seven years since we used this signal, a long time huh?"

"Meeting on the roof like the old days huh, I am glad to see you are alright."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died trying to protect me."

"I am just returning the favor from seven years ago."

Noticing Lelouch seem suddenly distant the young man decided to the change the subject to something a little more pressing when he suddenly recalled it.

"What about the girl from inside the capsule."

"I don't really know we got separated during the fray, but you would know more about her than I do right?"

"No…the only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the royal guard."

"I see..."

"And your name…do I still call you Lelouch?"

"The records count my old identity among the dead I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Oh…"

"And you what happened at your court material and why did you enroll at this school?"

"I am as surprised as you. What are the odds we would end up at the same school? Truth is someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation and that person said a seventeen year old should be in school."

"I see…"

Lelouch replied having already deduced earlier who this so called someone was.

* * *

Meanwhile as the school day went on Regene inside his Veda terminal was hacking new real-time information about an operation Viceroy Cornelia was conducting. Barely a day had passed since her arrival in Area 11 and she began a very aggressive campaign of anti-terrorism along with searching every possible hiding place for the missing Kewell Soresi.

Tessa was also observing the battle via the use of three different large forty inch screens, one that presented the battle as it was from a satellite video, the second showed the tactical map and read out of the battle using data taken from the G1 at the battle and finally a three-dimensional holographic read out of the entire mountain where the JLF had a stronghold which was the primary target of Cornelia's current operation.

It was already clear that the Japan Liberation Front had lost this battle earlier on, but never the less Tessa continued to observe the battle studying it as well as observing the tactics used by Cornelia and her subordinates.

* * *

Later that day as the evening dragged on into the hours of the early evening Lelouch and Suzaku had gone to his place to have dinner with Nunnally whom she planned to surprise the young girl with his appearance. It was a little after seven that the ash-blonde haired girl returned followed by their maid Sayoko.

"Hi Lelouch I am home!"

"Welcome back Nunnally and Miss Sayoko. Hey I got a special present for you today."

"Really what could it be?"

"Well close your eyes and wait."

The young man replied while her the girl closed her eyes tightly before Lelouch used a finger to gesture to Sayoko to remain quiet before the former prince silently called for Suzaku to step out and approach a standing Nunnally which was surprisingly, but the young man had explained to her that due to a various set of lucky circumstances Nunnally was able to walk again and her eye sight had been restored to her.

With a nod from Lelouch Suzaku clasped one of Nunnally's hands with his causing the girl to remember whose hand she was holding followed by a flood of memories.

"This hand…"

Nunnally said as she opened her eyes looking into Suzaku's face.

"Thank heaven…(Sob)…I knew you would be alright."

"It's been a long time Nunnally."

"This is the best gift ever Lelouch thank so much."

After a lovely dinner the two were seated at the table with Nunnally already as happy she could be with Suzaku visiting them after seven long years.

"You will stay the night won't you Suzaku?"

"Suzaku is enrolled as a student here in Ashford Academy so you can see him whenever you want."

"Is that true really?"

"Well I still have duties with the Military so I can't be here every day."

"Oh dear you are still in the military?"

"Don't worry I have been reassigned to the engineering corps. It's a lot less dangerous."

_Yeah right Mr. Lancelot pilot._

Lelouch thought while keeping a smile on his face.

"Oh cool engineering huh."

The former prince said as he got up to refill the tea-pot.

"Hey let me help you with that." Suzaku said as he began to rise out of his seat.

"Relax for once you are our guest so just relax."

"It's funny you are a lot more mellow than you used to be."

"And you are a bit more rough."

"I guess so."

Lelouch said before disappearing into the kitchen to take care of the tea-pot, but was surprised to discover C.C. waiting inside the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to stay down in the base?"

"That boy out there is the soldier from Shinjuku isn't he…is that wise?"

"Don't worry its fine…he's a friend…from the past."

* * *

Elsewhere around the same time at the Government Bureau Building Viceroy Cornelia was meeting with her two most trusted subordinates Dalton and Guilford in her new office after having returned from dealing with the Japan Liberation Front stronghold they had destroyed earlier today. But so far they found no sign of Zero or even Kewell Soresi.

Although she dealt a blow to the Japan Liberation Front she didn't feel satisfied with having found nothing to direct her to the location of the two men. Even after interrogating the security guards at the Hi-TV station who were involved they didn't get a thing on Zero since the men who had apparently helped the masked vigilantly had no memory of what had transpired.

"So none of the men we managed to capture knew anything about Zero or Kewell?" Cornelia inquired.

"I am afraid not Viceroy." Dalton replied.

"Damn it…I want something on one of those men. I want intelligence to be working on Zero and Kewell around the clock. Make sure they know I want one of them arrested as soon as possible."

"Yes Princess Cornelia." Guilford replied.

* * *

A little later that evening after dinner and a little discussion Suzaku was about to head back to the base to turn in for the evening. So being a good guess Lelouch decided to see the Honorary Britannia to the exit of the student council clubhouse they were living in.

"Be sure to come by again I am sure Nunnally will enjoy it."

"Sure, but…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should be seen together at school."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think how would you explain being friends with an Honorary Britannian? You have to guard your secret. No one can know you are royalty and the same goes for Nunnally...I don't want to cause you two any kind of trouble."

"DOING IT AGAIN HUH…everyone's needs before your own." Lelouch snapped.

"Again?"

"Huh…forget it."

"Uh thanks for having me it was a lot of fun I'll see you later."

Suzaku said cheerfully as he turned and began walking away.

"But I am glad I never thought we would get another chance to talk like this."

Unknown to them C.C. was watching them, but suddenly a plate came flying at the side of her head as Stitch now went to do his duty to drag the witch back down to the base since Suzaku was gone now.

* * *

Two days later shortly after mid-day Lelouch and Tessa were discussing the subject of Knightmare Frames and related combat tactics with one of the studies the young man thought his newest recruit should learn about were Knightmare Frames and their applications in combat along with related military studies and tactics.

"While Knightmare Frames are different from the Arm Slaves you used to working with. However Knightmare Frames are a little more versatile and as a result of their size they can be used in a wider range of combat situations compared to Arm Slaves."

"I believe I understand the basics."

"Good and you have passed some of the war-game simulations Regene and I created for you with high grades so it does show you are learning quite quickly. However your greatest difficulty will come when we need the men to follow your orders."

"I understand."

"Good…now that you have studied the tactics and uses of Knightmare Frames in combat we should discuss the idea of you learning how to pilot one."

"Huh?"

"I just think it might be good if you at least had some experience actually piloting a Knightmare Frame and from what I understand about Arm Slaves you explained to me a Knightmare should be easier to pilot. I actually don't plan to send you out into combat, but in the unexpected situation such knowledge would be useful as well as giving you a better on-hands understanding of the machines."

"I see then I appreciate it."

"Tessa if I am putting too much work on you then just say so I don't want to overload you."

"It's alright I like staying busy."

"That's good we'll work out an official training schedule, but I'll let you work with some simulations before you use a real machine."

"Yes sir."

Tessa said as she calmly as she recalled a broadcast that had played on all channels in Area 11 and most likely throughout all of Britannia yesterday afternoon. Prince Clovis's State Funeral. More specifically the young girl was recalling the speech that was given by Charles zi Britannia the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and Lelouch's father as well as his greatest enemy.

"_All men…are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different; yes that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is. What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future, even the death of my son Clovis, demonstrates Britannia unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_

"_So that is Lelouch's enemy…well then." _

_C.C. commented as she was watching the broadcast along with Regene, Mileina and Tessa in the underground base with Stitch also present. _

"_While Lelouch it's ironically alike to his father on origins, both took opposite roads…one embraced the vices what shaped its youth, while the son rejected that path and took a nobler path."_

"_That is quite the observation C.C." Regene noted while adjusting his spectacles. _

_Tessa seemed more thoughtful about it._

One was shaped by his past demons into the Charles that everyone dislikes, while the other grew past and above his own demons and darkness to something better. The young woman thought while returning to the present, but their conversation would be interrupted by Regene.

"Lelouch we have a new development…Cornelia is conducting a military operation in the Saitama Ghetto, the news is even announcing it. They said Military Authorities have announced they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto a known hiding place for terrorists with Viceroy Cornelia on the scene to personally oversee the operation which is expected to happen in two hours from now. Naturally of course they have restricted all entry into the ghetto of course."

"I see so she is so desperate to find me she is recreating what happened in Shinjuku."

"Apparently so…basically meaning they are trying to draw you out. What will you do?"

"It would be rude to turn down their gracious invitation."

"You are not falling for the enemy's provocation are you?" C.C. inquired.

"They went through such much trouble to invite me through."

Lelouch explained as a plan was already forming in his mind.

"Besides there is something I want to ask Cornelia about personally."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother, what one is more important?"

"The two are of equal importance. The royal family members are competing against one another to see who will ascend the throne to become the next emperor; or rather they are being forced to fight by that man."

"But the very thing you hate is what makes Britannia strong, the royal heir who survives and strong is best fit to become the next Emperor, the last one left standing."

"Exactly the weak ones loose and are cast aside. Britannia is that kind of nation, that kind of world."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all."

"Then what happens to the weak will be thrown aside just like Nunnally was when she was blinded I refuse to allow anyone else to suffer what she was put through and for this special occasion I think it's time for me to use the Ganymede Mark II."

"So you are going to use it then." Regene remarked as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes I do and I'll drive home the warning I had issued a few days ago…don't underestimate me."

* * *

A few hours later as the liquidation of Saitama Ghetto was about to begin with Britannian Ground Forces gunning down an innocent bystander in front of a group of unarmed civilians living in the ghetto marked for liquidation, the civilians in question were those who were in charge of the ghetto in a sense…but not officially in Britannia's eyes at least.

"Oh my god…why did you do that there even children here. What's going on we haven't done anything?"

"That's exactly why…the people of this ghetto refuse to report the terrorists, you hide them, cover for them. That's treason against Britannia."

The soldier replied before they gunned down the defenseless civilians without mercy. It wasn't long afterwards that the liquidation of the entire ghetto officially began with civilians being hunted down and slaughtered like animals while somewhere in the ghetto sitting inside the cockpit of his Knightmare Frame sat Lelouch dressed in his Zero attire with the helmet sitting next to him.

_Cornelia replaces Clovis, but no matter what Britannia remains the same. _

"Haro…haro…it's almost time it's almost time."

"Right the man should be finding his comrades right about now time to put the first phase of my plan into effect…open communications Haro."

"Communication line is now open."

Take a deep breath the former prince spoke over an open communication via a Fierce Yamato Alliance resistance group radio he had managed to gain thanks to using his Geass on a member of the organization and right now he had just turned on the radio after returning to the hideout of his fellow resistance members.

"This is Zero!"

"Zero?" A voice on the other end had said before Lelouch continued.

"I am sure all of you have heard about the Shinjuku incident do what I say and you will be saved."

Zero ordered as the young man thought.

_First Objective cleared now moving on to Second Objective…force Cornelia's forces to fall back. _

A short time later two Sutherlands were traveling down a ruined street together in formation searching for signs of Zero, but so far nothing of the masked man had been seen leaving many to wonder if he was going to be a no show. Something one of the pilots of the Sutherland began to say unaware of the fact that he and his partner were being targeted for destruction.

"No response at all, this guy Zero might turn out to be a no show."

"I guess so he is just another run of the mill terrorist."

His partner said as two shots from a rocket propelled missile launcher took out both machines and their pilots which also surmised the members of the Fierce Yamato Alliance who had seen the two Sutherlands come just as Zero had told them would. Of course this was possible thanks to the fact that Regene was currently providing Lelouch with all of the real time data from Cornelia's G1 regarding troop movements and even monitoring their communications.

"Now should I drag you out Cornelia or should I make an opening?"

After a moment of consideration Lelouch pushed a button on his cockpit display before relaying new orders.

"R1…R2 maintain distance, draw them to the area where N2 is. B7 open fire towards two o'clock."

Lelouch watched as an armored tank disappeared from the display map before issuing another set of orders after receiving a new update from Regene on the enemy's status.

"P5's team will commence their barrage!"

Lelouch ordered as a pair of Sutherlands was viciously ambushed by a group of captured Sutherlands being piloted by the terrorists thanks to Lelouch having managed to capture the units before hand for his allies to use. Meanwhile aboard the G1 Cornelia was made aware of the sudden changing situation.

"Gesser Team...Contact Loss." A Bridge personnel member reported as another added.

"Enemies spotted in district G-47."

"Kenskey Team engaging, they were ambushed." A third reported followed by another.

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces."

"Exactly like Shinjuku."

An officer reported having been among the original officers serving with Prince Clovis during the Shinjuku Incident.

"Has there been any sign of Zero yet?" Another officer asked while Cornelia remained quiet.

"N2 continue towards the upper right. R4 fire"

Lelouch ordered as he watched another armored vehicle disappear from the map.

"N1 take the man on the left and P3 take down the bridge and close the route now."

The former prince ordered as the bridge filled with Sutherlands and a couple armored vehicles and tanks were dropped into the river with the bridge's sudden destruction.

"Now Cornelia it's your move…will you do as I predict you will?"

At that moment back at Ashford Academy Tessa was observing the entire battle thanks to the use of the same monitors used in the last engagement Cornelia had been recently only now she would witness Lelouch's real first engagement against her. Mileina, C.C. and Nunnally were there watching as the Ganymede Mark II had yet to make its appearance yet.

Regene was inside his Veda terminal handling all of the data and computer work as well as the link between the base, the G1 and Lelouch's machine to give him the latest data updates.

"What a despicable government to slaughter an entire ghetto full of unarmed civilians just to lure out one man. I hope Lelouch really shows them a thing or two."

Tessa commented as Cornelia's whole plan of creating the Shinjuku incident sickened her.

"No wonder Lelouch wants to crush Britannia these guys are just as bad as the A-LAWS were." Mileina added while C.C. remained silent.

Back at the G1 Cornelia finally spoke after receiving the latest report regarding their losses at the bridge that had just been brought down by the terrorist following Zero's orders.

"That's enough order all troops to fall back. Further damage and causalities serve no point."

"Fall back, but with all due respect we can still fight them!"

One of the officers said objecting to Cornelia's orders.

"We can't fight them like this."

"All forces fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once, formation doesn't matter; fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once."

Inside his cockpit Lelouch overheard the order on the open channel causing a smile to appear on his face.

"Alright Haro its time…begin preparing to fire the special weapon."

Lelouch said with a smile still on his face as the control sticks lowered to allow the keyboard control to come sliding out in front of him as he began typing in a series of complicated calculations.

"Now Haro after we fire the first shot I want secondary weapons to fire in a clear sweep as we switch back to stick controls during the transition."

"Haro…Haro."

Lelouch watched the retreating enemy Sutherlands like a silent hunter waiting for the moment to pull the trigger waited for the enemy to move into the desired position while they were completely unaware of the fact that they were officially screwed at this point. Then once all seventeen Knightmare Frames were all clustered together heading towards the G1 as the former prince had hoped he opened fire.

In the sky above a liquid prism was fired from a invisible flying Knightmare Frame stopped in mid air directly over the retreating Sutherlands before a powerful beam struck the prism causing the beam to be reflected and directed at the Sutherlands wiping out at least eleven of them in the first attack while inflicting serious damage to the streets and surrounding buildings, but the attack was quickly followed by two highly destructive heat beams that consumed the remaining enemy units in one sweep.

On the bridge the officers were in a panic as they were wondering just what the hell had wiped out their retreating forces.

"WHAT'S IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT?" Cornelia snapped demanding an answer.

"All of our retreating units were wiped out."

Dalton said, but even he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"We can't find anything on the radar."

"My lady, please give me the order to launch." Guilford requested.

"Fine, but I am going with you…order the deployment of the Royal Guard."

Cornelia shouted as she sat up from the throne she had been seated in.

"But Viceroy that's too dangerous." A bridge officer said objecting to the idea.

"Over half of our forces were completely wiped out and you think staying here would be much safer for any of us?"

Cornelia snapped before she left the bridge followed by Dalton and Guilford to board their personal Knightmare Frames to deal with the threat waiting for them. The rest of the Royal Guard deployed ready to fight whatever was responsible for destroying their retreating forces.

Lelouch was watching from his cockpit with a grin on his face as Regene reported to him that Cornelia and her Royal Guard were heading out to confront what was deemed the unknown threat.

"Excellent she'll come straight to me."

"Are you being a little too bold?" Regene cautioned.

"Not at all, but getting to Cornelia will be a little bit easier for me now. Did you tamper with her machine as I requested?"

"It has already been done."

"Excellent…lets work on thinning out her men."

As Cornelia accompanied by her closet aid and her knight ventured out from the safety of the G-1 in the company of the Viceroy's Royal Guard. From his vantage point in the sky high above them the former prince watched as Cornelia order some of her to spilt up to search the surrounding area where their retreating forces had been taken out.

Silently moving through the sky Lelouch closed on the first group of Royal Guards in their Gloucesters that were the furthest away from Cornelia intending to take them out first. The invisible Knightmare Frame hovered above them waiting for the right moment to strike them down before lowering itself to the ground before drawing its GN beam sabers to swiftly decapitate their machines while leaving the pilots alive before retreating back into the air before they barely even had a chance to realize what had hit them.

"What the hell happened?" Cornelia demanded over an open channel

"Viceroy…something…I don't know what it was…but it happened too fast for us to react to it."

"Did you at least see it?"

"No my milady we didn't even see it coming…the attack itself came out of nowhere."

"How can that be possible?"

Dalton inquired while officers from G-1 noted they didn't see any enemy Knightmare Frames in the area let alone detect one, but more so they had no idea what attacked the Royal Guards. Suddenly another group that had spilt away from them had suddenly been taken down a series of planted smoke bombs went off blanketing a section of the Ghetto in a thick cloud of smoke distracting the Royal Guard while Lelouch swiftly disabled their machines sparing their pilots.

Until only Cornelia, Dalton and Guilford remained.

"Your highness we must pull back!" Guilford advised since neither he nor Dalton could find let alone detect whoever was swiftly defeating their forces while remaining unseen so far.

"NO…I swear I'll see Zero and his little rebellion crushed today!"

But little did Cornelia realize as the three Knightmare Frames were keeping in close formation trying to watch one another's backs the cloaked Ganymede Mark II was slowly approaching them while floating a few feet off the ground. Lelouch was grinning at how easy this had all been thanks to his new machine, but now it was time to truly drive his point home.

He deactivated the stealth system as he raised his GN sword to behead the Knightmare Frames before him. Seconds before striking Dalton turned opening his cockpit to look around which was when he saw the giant black machine about to strike them.

"VICEROY…LORD GUILFORD…EVADE!"

Guilford and Cornelia were quick to react as Dalton tried to stop the blade, but it cleaved clean through his lance and through the lower torso of his Knightmare Frame forcing the soldier to jump from his machine and run for cover as it exploded. Cornelia soon saw the towering Knightmare Frame appear before her and her Knight as the machine was already ready for another attack.

Not wasting a moment Cornelia and her Knight launched a quick counterattack realizing any hesitation on their part would result in a likely quick demise. Guilford bravely charged the towering black machine that was at least double the size of the average Knightmare Frame. Cornelia on the other hand began to move behind the giant machine to attack from behind.

_Good choice of tactics dear sister, but not enough to defeat this machine. _

Lelouch thought as he engaged the more interesting and deadly aspect of his machine's weaponry while Haro working with the computer and targeting systems involved with this upcoming move would ensure the blows delivered wouldn't be death dealing blows, but just enough to disable the machines.

The chain-whip GN sword deployed as its interconnected blades detected from one another spreading further apart while the complex computer including the Haro responsible for handling its sophisticated operation went to work as Lelouch simply swung the blade around while its complex network of micro-thrusters and control wires did the rest.

The activation of the chain-whip shocked both Cornelia and Guilford, but more so after one swipe of the blade decapitated their machines leaving their pilots unharmed…but their Knightmare Frames were now disabled. Guilford managed to eject safely from his machine, but Cornelia's ejection block failed to work leaving her at the mercy of the towering black machine.

"You lose Cornelia…I win."

"But how?"

"It's quite simple you failed to heed my warning and so you have paid the price. I intend to bring down Britannia…I am not just saying it as an ego boost. This machine is but one of the many things I have at my disposal."

Unable to eject from her crippled machine the Viceroy knew two outcomes would happen…either she'll be killed or captured.

"Just finish it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"The only reason why I don't strike you, it's that unlike your liege, I know that light still shines on you."

"What!"

Cornelia spoke shocked that Zero didn't plan to capture or kill her, but instead sheathed his chain-whip sword.

"It's too soon for me to take captive either way…your tactic and your whole attempt to draw me into an obvious trap backfired on you. Till next time Cornelia."

Lelouch said before his machine took to the sky and began flying away retreating high into the clouds where it transformed back into its aerial mode before reengaging its cloaking system to make the journey back to its hanger.

Taking a long about route to ensure he wasn't followed the former prince contacted Regene to begin the second part of the plan which would bring the day to its full conclusion.

"Regene is the video readied for the general media?"

"It is already done Zero…but a question if I may?"

"Go ahead!"

"Why didn't you capture Cornelia…didn't you need her to find out what happened to your mother correct?"

"Yes I do, but I doubt she might know who it was anyway…however whatever information she has could help in my investigation. But that aside as the Viceroy of this Area and Third Princess of the Royal Family she'll make a good political hostage in the future, however I might have been too hasty in taking her captive since we don't have a proper place to really hold her at the moment." Lelouch explained.

"I see…"

"But, furthermore she needs to wake up to the reality of this world, and the path she is taking…breaking the illusion of pride and invincibility what she holds…it's a fine point to start on her case."

Lelouch explained before giving Regene permission to release the complied video footage of the recent battle to the news networks.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ashford Academy; Nina was in her room putting away a few things she had purchased among them was an unusual object, a ritualistic double ended knife which she had brought during a shopping trip with Milly. While visiting an antique shop the young girl had come across one of the employees a man with an eye patch and a long ponytail wearing a suit.

_Hello there miss, anything I can interest you in today? _

_Not really I am just browsing around…_

_You look kinda nervous something wrong? _

_I am sorry it's just that…_

_I know what you need some protection right?_

_Huh?_

_Here…_

_A knife? _

_It's a special knife said to protect its wielder from evil, but it makes a nice display piece on your shelf we were going to throw the thing out so how about it…want it for free? _

_Really…well…I don't know…_

_Oh come on…its free. _

_Well ok…thank you very much. _

_Oh no thank you. _

Nina examined the dagger deciding that having a weapon at least with an Eleven attending school now was probably a good idea to keep it on her person…besides that the store man who helped her was right…it would look nice on her desk. But of course Nina should have been more suspicious of the man she was dealing with as she held the weapon in her hand her shadow behind her shifted turning into the shape of a tall man with multiple scarfs' sticking out with a head seemingly wrapped up in something.

Standing on the roof of her dormitory Braig was grinning.

"Hope you enjoy my free gift little girl…because if I am right people around you should be going nuts soon."

* * *

An hour later after Viceroy Cornelia returned to the Government Bureau with her pride in shreds in the company of Dalton and Guilford the two were heading into the building after disembarking the G-1 upon its return, but not long after their arrival Euphy came running towards them with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sister I heard what happened…(SOB)…are you alright?"

"I am fine Euphy, but I can't say the same for my men and my pride."

"Excuse me Sub-Viceroy how did you know about what happened?"

Dalton asked realizing that such information shouldn't have reached Euphy's ears so quickly.

"It's all over the news."

"WHAT?"

Cornelia said before hurrying inside to the nearest room with a television set to see the news and sure enough word of what happened was already spreading. On the television was a female news correspondent with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black blouse while seated with her was Diethard Reid.

"Repeating our top story this afternoon the following images were sent for an anonymous source to this Hi-TV station, and show to us the truth of the events on Saitama, where an extremely advanced Knightmare Frame caused a total rout of her Majesty, Princess Cornelia and her forces."

Cornelia's blood was now at its boiling point as she watched the footage…her current enraged state even prompting her trusted subordinates as well as her little sister to step away from her.

"From what we are seeing its clear Zero had expected an obvious trap in what was meant as a complete recreation of the incident at the Shinjuku Ghetto so likely he deployed in that advance machine…a machine with capabilities surpassing all known Knightmare Frames currently in existence. I am afraid it's clear our government has terribly underestimated Zero." Diethard admitted.

"What makes you say that?" The news correspondent asked.

"That machine alone is proof of the resources Zero must possess…of all of the organizations against our government here in Area 11 the only one who has been of any potential danger to Britannian Rule here has been the Japan Liberation Front, but even so they haven't posed a real danger…but Zero…is different. Unlike the JLF he stands as a genuine real threat to the government of Area 11 and has a far better chance of succeeding where the JLF and other groups have failed at. We can only hope our Empire can step up and respond according to this threat otherwise I fear Zero could overthrow Britannian Rule in Area 11."

Watching the news at the same time were Lloyd and Cecile who were both slacked jawed at the footage of the Ganymede Mark II watching on how the single Knightmare Frame crushed Cornelia's Royal Guard and defeated the Viceroy as well without landing a killing blow. They recognized one of the weapons used as the Hadron Cannons, but not only were the weapon perfected, but it was more advanced and generations ahead than what they were working on with the Gawain.

* * *

Watching the news from the dining room with his little sister Nunnally, Lelouch was in a very good mood while his slight opposite was shocked at the damage her older brother had inflicted upon her older half-sister's forces.

"You could have killed Cornelia."

Nunnally said obvious worried for her older sister's well being.

"No…there was no way she was going to be, she was aboard the G1 for most of the battle so she was in no danger."

"NO DANGER…you wiped out most of her forces."

"Add that you know very well that what few Knightmare Frames were actually destroyed…it's too easy to disable them with the Ganymede II…if anything it must have infuriated Cornelia that I spared her live with such ease."

Lelouch grin remained while Nunnally shook her head at her brother.

"So what's next?"

"It's time to begin expanding the ranks of the Black Knights?"

"You mean?"

"Yes it's time to find some recruits."

The former prince had the first group of recruits in mind.

* * *

The following day at about around noon, an emergency meeting being held with government officials and military commanders including the Sub-Viceroy and a few others summoned by the Viceroy's request in regards to the incident at the Saitama ghetto. Among those she had summoned were Lloyd and Cecile whose involvement in the development of Britannia's latest Knightmare technologies to date was asked to attend.

"Now that we are all present I will ask Duke Asplund to begin the meeting…I believe you mentioned you have some technical information you wish to share with us?" Cornelia asked coldly.

"Thank you Viceroy Cornelia…I have examined the footage from both the news and additional data provided to me and have come to this conclusion regarding the unknown machine. From all evidence, what we're seeing here, it's pretty much an ten plus generation knightmare frame…whoever made this machine, it holds a level of technology that to all lights its frightening, and makes even the Lancelot antiquated on comparison."

Lloyd said while his voice held a strong sense of bitterness on the last sentence while the whole room was silent as Lloyd continued.

"Also, another fact is clear. This Knightmare Frame was made based on Britannian Knightmare Frame classified technology, and even then, the technology has been evolved and upgraded to such a degree, that it's an entirely different system. Whoever did this has massive resources, access to our classified systems and files, and the support of a group of scientists on my level..."

"But how could some simple rebel attain such resources?" Dalton demanded.

"This Zero isn't a simple rebel, if he has access to such degree of advanced firepower. Whatever is his goal, it's likely that this is only the beginning of his campaign..."

"But what do we do about that Knightmare Frame, none of our machines weren't able to stand against it...we even barely survived its assault." Guilford demanded.

"Well…I don't know if my suggestion would be heard, but I would seriously suggest to acquire some of the Rounds if possible, in order to help with the matter. Sending anyone that isn't an ace, or a member of the Rounds, it's to likely order the demise of the poor grunt in the field."

No one dared to object Lloyd on that account, but the engineer further added.

"Also, regardless of pride, I will myself talk with Chancellor Schneizel and ask the sending of material to accelerate the development of the Lancelot and the upgrade of all Knightmare Frames likely to be sent."

"So you are saying only the Lancelot is capable of standing against it?" Dalton inquired.

"No, but its pilot has a better chance of surviving a fight with that machine than anything else we currently have."

All in all with the meeting having barely started the situation for Britannia in Area 11 looked pretty bad.

* * *

Back at the Ashford Academy after classes had ended for the day Lelouch retired to the underground base and began working with Tessa on her Knightmare Frame training. Although she wasn't likely to assume the role of a combat pilot the former prince felt it would be best if she learned at least the basics of piloting and the operating of a Knightmare Frame to help her better devise tactics around them by personally having used one.

For the purpose of the test they had a salvaged Glasgow for the test in an open chamber room big enough for a pair of Knightmare Frames to engage in a sparring match. But for now Tessa was only to learn the basic movements and operations of a Knightmare Frame which seemed simple enough. Standing behind the machine was Lelouch and standing him with was Tessa.

"You understand the basic operations right?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes…I have studied the operations manual and performed well in the simulations."

"Good, but you of all people know there is a difference between simulations and the real thing."

"Of course…"

"Alright…just climb in and take the Glasgow for a spin around the room…nothing fancy just basic movement operations." Lelouch explained as Tessa took hold of the boarding wire before a flick of the switch began pulling the young woman up to the cockpit.

So far everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly, but Lelouch was premature to assume otherwise as he soon found out as Tessa somehow managed to lose her grip and fell to the ground with the former prince reacting instinctively to catch her before she could injure herself from her fall.

"I got you!" Lelouch called out as he did managed to catch the falling girl, but her weight and the way she landed in his arms sent him falling backwards onto the ground with Tessa right on top of him. "Urgh…" Groaned the fallen former prince as he tried to get up, but found the silver haired girl above him.

"I am sorry?" A blushing Tessa replied after realizing she was atop of Lelouch looking down at the blushed young man.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

A/N: Lesson one never buy anything from a suspicious man with an eye patch, evil looking pony ears and yellow eyes, but even then it's safe to say that knife is going to be a lot more than what even Braig had bargained for…it's not going to work as well as he expected that's all I'll say. And we finally have Lelouch take his new machine into combat and unlike the anime this time Lelouch completely creams Cornelia's forces, but decides against capturing her until later ultimately happy with just inflicting damage to her pride and break her idea of Britannia being invincible.

Next chapter Sora vs. V.V. (well it's a short fight, but yeah V.V. makes his fighting debut in the story finally) and two special guest characters from two series will make an appearance…one of them is currently being hinted at lol.

If you have already figured it out give yourself a pat on the back.

Now on a personal note I have a pairing poll going on currently for another crossover involving Code Geass I have planned for the future alongside a couple other projects…it's on my profile, but I suggest those interested read the forum post for it inside my Code Geass Research and Development forum where I might eventually post the other projects I have planned. It will remain open until I finish this fic or my other Code Geass fanfic currently in production.

Now why I haven't posted a pairing poll for this fic since there is a large number of women already out to win Lelouch's heart…simply because I don't want it to really affect the story. Granted I could easily solve this with a harem pairing, but it robs me of the challenge of ultimately choosing one who is likely the best…that and it takes the fun out of it. However let me assure you all who Lelouch ends up with won't be determined in this story (but they will have plenty of chances to improve their likelihood of being picked), but rather later on when Lelouch takes on "additional responsibilities" later on.

For me I am between Yuffie, Tessa and Mileina myself, but not saying I haven't been tempted to pair Lelouch with others since I love experimenting with new pairing combinations when I do a crossover. But that doesn't mean I enjoy the classic pairings too (like Lelouch/Kallen, Lelouch/C.C. just to name a few), but hey I love to experiment and try something new.

But anyway thank you all for the reviews so far and thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out next week.


	13. Chapter 13 Assembly

A/N: thank you all for the reviews and input…now while I would respond to the questions about my LOTR project I would probably go overboard with it, so for now I'll hold off on it and try to perhaps edit my forum post and include my response in there since I hate double posting.

Anyway here is the next chapter so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

Assembly

Lelouch watched with slight frustration and bewilderment in his eyes as he observed Tessa moving around the track in the Glasgow…right before somehow making her trip it again mirroring on her clumsy nature. Something that surprised, but yet Lelouch found it annoying somehow as he shared his opinion with Regene who was inside another room watching the whole thing on a monitor.

"How is that possible?"

Lelouch asked prompting the Innovade to inquire.

"What do you mean?"

"How can she pilot a ship perfectly well, but yet when it comes to handling a Knightmare Frame it's somehow cursed with her own clumsy nature?"

"It is a bizarre problem no doubt."

"It's fortunate then we have no intention of ever sending out on the battlefield then."

Lelouch said not as an insult to Tessa, but more out of concern for her safety.

Meanwhile as Regene and Lelouch monitored Tessa's activities in the Glasgow another meeting of shorts was taking place as a certain former contract holder was attempting to make contract with the one who had granted her the Geass power she currently had with a large number of questions she wanted answered.

" _. . . . . . CC? C.C, why you don't ANSWER ME!"_

"Sorry...can't talk right now; I am trying to protect pizza from evil kola pet of your daughter."

In the kitchen of the underground base C.C. and Stitch were locked in mortal combat over…the last slice of pizza resorting to the use of frying pans as weapons as well as anything else the two could get their hands on. The fight between them only escalated between them as Stitch hurled a pot nailing the immortal witch square in the head. During the ensuring scuffle as C.C. counterattacked by flinging eggs at the blue alien a Moogle entered the kitchen catching sight of the lone slice of pizza there.

Sneaking in the little pink creature nabbed the piece eating it before leaving the kitchen before the two noticed the slice they were fighting over was gone.

"HEY THE PIZZA!"

C.C. called out, but a knife to the forehead stopped her.

Stitch holding multiple knives in his four hands grinned before hurling them all at the immortal witch to claim victory while assuming C.C. had eaten it.

Moments later Sayoko Shinozaki walked in with her mouth dropping at the sight of the human pin-cushion that was C.C. and the pool of blood forming on the ground.

"(Sigh)…Stitch you couldn't clean up your own mess?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe on the Destiny Islands, Sora was busy searching for provisions for their raft since it was getting closer to completion, but as he searched for some edible mushrooms his mind began wandering as he looked at the wooden door ahead of him. Not once since he and Riku had found this place could the two of them open it.

Think back further he remembered that unusual dream he had a couple of nights of ago…although he was certain it was a dream it was too surreal to be anything else. He remembered it easily, fighting odd black creatures on glass-platforms with the portraits of beautiful maidens upon them and wielding an odd Key like weapon, but at the end he was seemingly consumed by the darkness while a voice told him.

_You are the one who will open the door. You have the strongest weapon of all. _

Suddenly a change in the environment around him made him suddenly alert as the air around him grew colder while the room seemed to darken somewhat. Turning around Sora saw standing at the tunnel leading back to the beach of the small island they played on was a hunched backed, ostensibly crippled being wearing a dark brown heavy cloak. Due to the shadows and the darkened areas of the cave Sora couldn't see his face and his hands from the long sleeves of his cloak that concealed his weakened form.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"I've come to see the door to this world."

The hooded man answered calmly while something about this man sent chills down the young boy's spine.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?"

The boy said while he felt a strange feeling of fear overtake him.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora shot back his confidence returning.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sensing something behind him Sora turned, but he saw nothing…however when he turned his attention back to the man in the cloak he was gone having vanished without a trace. Shaking his mind off of the strange encounter Sora made his way out of the secret place and hurried back to his friend Kairi having collected all of the needed provisions. After putting them aside inside an ice chest near the completed raft he noticed the young red head was making something out of sea shells.

"Hey Kairi what are you making?"

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

"That sounds good…I hope everything goes well."

"I hope so too…that's why I'll be making you one and one for Riku too when I get a chance. I just hope I can finish them by tomorrow."

"I am sure you will."

But yet something…made Sora feel uneasy.

* * *

However around the same time at Disney Castle something was indeed was brewing beyond the safety of his own world as Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie Mouse and her Lady-in-Waiting Daisy Duck were all gathered in the throne room. It was only discovered recently that the ruler of the castle and by extension their world King Mickey Mouse had left without a word leaving only a letter that Donald had found in Pluto the Dog's possession.

Although trying to avoid panicking the queen as well as trying to respect the wishes of their king the Queen and Daisy found out when he tried to tell Goofy about it failing to notice the duo behind him when he rudely woke the sleeping Captain of the Guard with a thunder spell.

Daisy began reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. You guys need to find Lelouch and tell him what's going on. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?"

The female duck said worryingly as she put the letter down.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right."

"Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and I am sure Lelouch will be able to help us too."

"Thank you, both of you. Please give my regards to Lelouch as well please."

"Daisy, can you take care of…"

"Of course, you be careful, now, both of you." Daisy replied cutting her boyfriend off.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

Minnie said clapping her hands to summon the person she had in mind…or rather cricket in this case. As small cricket dressed in a suit appeared onto Donald's shoulder before introducing himself to everyone present.

"Over here!"

The small creature began waving at the duck whose shoulder he was on and everyone else who didn't notice him yet.

"Cricket's the name…Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king and Lelouch."

The two salute before Donald proceeds to leave, but not before having to snatch the arm of the Captain of Guard and literally begin dragging Goofy with him.

"You're coming, too!"

After a change of attire to more civilian styled clothing similar to the royal grab and attire they wore around the castle the trio was on their way to the Gummi Ship hanger where their mode of transportation was awaiting for them. As they were descending the spiral stone staircase towards the Gummi Ship hanger Goofy and Jimmy were having a conversation about his world which has very recently suffered a terrible fate.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?"

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

Jimmy said sadly wondering what had happened to his friend Pinocchio, but seeing the look of sadness on the cricket's face the duck thought it was a good time to change the subject.

"Goofy?"

"Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order."

Donald snapped correcting his friend.

"Right…World order."

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

Goofy asked although Donald felt their changed attire was fine as it was, but that thought was cast aside as they entered the hanger room as Donald stepped in front of a pipe being used as a make-shift communication system.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

"Roger that!"

Chip replied with a salute while waving to his partner Dale to pull the lever as a large white gloved hand came up picking the two up with Jimmy safely on the Duck's shoulder holding onto his collar. The group is deposited into the cockpit of the ship as the Gummi Ship the Kingdom One was about ready to for launch.

"Blast off!"

Donald shouted as the doors ahead of it open allowing the Gummi Ship to take off before heading to into space flying towards Traverse Town.

* * *

Later that following evening after Sayoko cleaned the bloody mess and the after math of the fight between C.C. and Stitch. The blue furred alien was getting stern talking to from Nunnally while the immortal girl was still pulling knives out of her body, but to repay the unfortunate maid for having to perform such a grim task Lelouch agreed to a sparring match since it had been over a week since their last one and the super maid was eager for another wishing to not only improve her own skills further, but she enjoyed sparring with a seasoned warrior like the young master she served becoming something of a favorite pass time for the maid when time in their busy schedules allowed it.

Currently adopting a karate robe while wearing a tank-top to protect her modesty should her robe accidently open Sayoko was facing Lelouch who had adopted a similar combat training robe. The two were circling one another just staying opposite of the other before Sayoko moved in first and attempted a roundhouse kick which Lelouch easily blocked.

Evading a counterattack from the former prince Sayoko dropped to the ground trying to knock Lelouch onto his back with a sweeping kick, but the young man replied by hopping over the leg. Lelouch countered with his own high kick to towards the super maid, but Sayoko deflected it so the young man quickly followed it up with a quick horizontal chop to her side.

Grabbing the incoming armor the super maid threw Lelouch over her shoulder, but the Keyblade wielder caught himself by turning himself in mid air enduring he lands on his feet. Lelouch made a comeback by dropping to his knees and knocking Sayoko off her feet with a sweeping kick of her own. Seizing the moment he pinned Sayoko to the ground winning the sparring match.

"I still can't best you yet Lelouch-sama."

"Someday soon you will…you have improved."

"Thank you, but I may still have a long way to go."

"Don't trouble yourself like that…I am sure…"

Lelouch said, but his sentence trailed off as he felt something inside his heart respond to something…causing his Keyblades to appear.

"What's wrong…Lelouch-sama?"

"I don't know, but I feel something happening…but I don't understand what it is."

"I need to contact Leon…please excuse me Sayoko-chan."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Destiny Islands a terrible darkness was slowly beginning to engulf the world as the door was opened by one whose curiosity could be restrained no longer. The Heartless had begun to swarm upon the sandy beaches of the island the children played on every day, but atop the smaller island next to it connected by a bridge while possessing the only known Paopu Fruit trees on the tiny island.

Sora stood there as did another was looking skyward.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened..."

Riku spoke seemingly ignoring the question.

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku!"

Suddenly before anything else could take place between them, strange threads of what appeared to be black shadowy tendrils emerged from the ground around the young man and his friend proceeding to engulf the two boys. Riku didn't resist at all, but before being engulfed completely he offered his hand to his friend trying to reach out to him, but Sora managed to force his way out of the tendrils…upon doing so however a light surrounded him before gathering in his right hand brining the Kingdom Key into existence.

_Keyblade...Keyblade... _

The mysterious voice he had heard in his dream spoke.

"What is this?"

The young man asked himself…Riku was nowhere to be seen, but the Shadow Heartless he had seen upon arriving at the island appeared having surrounded him. Remembering how he fought them in the dream he had nights ago Sora fought his way through the oncoming horde of Heartless fighting desperate towards the last possible place where Kairi could be.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Sora shouted as he cleaved through another Shadow followed by another while the ones he missed or hurried passed were following him in pursuit. But once he reached the tunnel leading to the Secret Place the Heartless halted their pursuit of the child.

Sora ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but a sense of relief washed over him as he reached end of the tunnel seeing the girl he had sought. Sadly through his heart began to sink seeing the terrible shape the young girl was in. Her face had paled and her whole body seemed wobbly as if it lacked the strength to stand for much longer.

"Kairi!"

The girl slowly turned to look at the young man her weakened face which was now a direct contrast to how lively she usually was made Sora worry even more.

"Sora..."

Kairi spoke with her voice weak to the point that Sora barely heard her say his name.

But suddenly, the door opened…the one that neither he and Riku could never open had suddenly flew wide open with a terrible, but powerful dark winding blowing out of it knocking the young girl off her feet sending her flying at Sora. The newly named Keyblade wielder tried to catch her, but Kairi disappeared through Sora upon contact with the young man. Not long afterwards Sora was blown away caught in the powerful currents that sent him flying clean out of the cave.

The situation outside had worsened considerably in the past few minutes alone as the entire island itself was crumbling as it was being pulled high into the air towards the massive sphere of darkness hanging over ahead while the skies above held not only dark clouds now, but the usually night blue sky had become a grim horrific purple with dark winds swirling around the pieces of the island and Sora's world that had began to crumble and vanish into the darkness.

"Magnificent isn't it…to see the end of a world is breathtaking don't you think?"

Sora turned at the sound of the voice surprised to see a young twenty-year old man dressed in white robes lined with black, gold and hints of blue on the cuffs and bottom of his pants. The child was wearing a black cape with a purple interior and blonde hair that was longer than his own body with some of it pooling at his feet behind him.

"Are you behind this?"

"I had a hand in this yes, but thank your friend for opening the door for me."

"The door?"

"Yes the door in the so called Secret Place…you remember it right…he was always so curious about what laid behind it…he just couldn't resist looking inside, but that unleashed the darkness into the world allowing me to enjoy a very delicious meal."

"WHAT?"

"Yes…you see when a world loses its heart it sinks into the darkness…that is what is happening now. Your puny planet, the one your friend saw as a tiny prison wanted to escape so badly he damned this world to the darkness."

V.V. declared with a grin.

"Riku…Riku wouldn't do something like that."

"Then how do you explain everything happening around you?"

"You're lying!"

"Really now, but I grow tire of this argument Keyblade wielder…I want to test your powers…amuse me and you'll live, but…if you fail to do so you end up like your parents."

V.V. said pulling a gold charm bracelet from his robe decorated with gold hearts and small crowns on it.

"That's mom's bracelet WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"After feasting on your world's heart I wanted dessert and their hearts…were appetizing."

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Sora screamed in a blind fury as he charged V.V. with the intent of killing the human Heartless.

V.V. was grinning as his abnormally long hair suddenly sprang to life becoming lashing tentacles which reached out for Sora intending to capture and potentially strangle the child to death. Sora rolled to the side to evade, but the tentacles pursued the young boy forcing the newly awakened Keyblade wielder to fend off the oncoming tentacles of hair with his weapon.

Sora succeeded in deflected the first few attacks, but a pair of tentacles formed from V.V.'s hair grabbed the young boy's ankles from behind. Ripped off the ground Sora was swung around in the air until he was completely dizzy and disorientated to the point he dropped his Keyblade and then to add further insult to injury the Heartless proceeded to slap Sora repeatedly across the face.

"For a Keyblade wielder I am disappointed, but you'll be happy to hear I had no real intention of killing you to begin with."

V.V. cruelly threw Sora aside sending him over the edge of the broken chunk of the island they were standing upon, but the young boy regained enough of himself to grab a hold of the broken island holding onto it for dear life.

The evil Heartless approached the edge looking down at the helpless child with a grin that only fueled Sora's anger.

"You have anger…that's good anger keeps a man alive, and it feeds the darkness."

V.V. took the bracelet he took from Sora's mother before claiming her heart attaching it to some dark thread he formed from a lock of his own living hair he proceeded to wear it around his neck proudly like it was some kind of badge of honor.

"I want you to see this, and remember that you were too weak to stop me. I want you to see this, and remember that I'm out there, alive…and your mother and father are gone."

The former immortal mocked before cruelly kicking Sora's hand free sending him fall towards a waiting corridor of darkness that was waiting for him below. The last thing Sora heard before the corridor of darkness consumed him sending him to another world was V.V's maniacal laughter.

Once Sora was gone the former immortal was pleased with himself as he looked around him seeing the entire world has ended. After sending Sora away the former child immortal couldn't help, but reflect on the day their mother died during the infamous Reign of Blood incident among the royal family. Seeing someone now with a similar case now…it fascinated him and wondered how Sora will turn out now.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Lelouch was looking up at the sky feeling his heart sink as he saw another star vanish from the sky above proofing Leon and King Mickey's fears that the Heartless were somehow quickening their destruction of worlds which didn't seem possible to Lelouch unless somehow their numbers might have dramatically increased recently.

_I had a feeling you would call…I just heard from the King…worlds are beginning to disappear at an alarming rate we are not sure how it's happening, but King Mickey has gone out to investigate it on his own while I guess he plans on sending two of his trusted friends to back you up._

Lelouch remembered Leon's words from their communication they had only a short time ago, but seeing a world actually vanish drove the terrible news home.

"So, the true battles start once again?"

_But I am not ready…I need more time. _

"You are the Master of the Keyblade now Lelouch...you are more capable of facing this threat than you were before."

A female voice spoke from behind. Feeling the light of the full moon on his back Lelouch turned around and was visibly stunned where floating behind him was a beautiful woman wearing a long white flowing gown, matching long white hair tied in an up-do giving her an overall elegant appearance while her tan-skin contrasted with her white gown, but it only magnified her beauty.

"Yue!"

Lelouch was surprised to see the spirit of the moon appear before him and the last time he had seen it was almost three years ago. In life she was Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, but now having sacrificed her life for the sake of her people and the world she was now the new incarnation of the Moon Spirit.

The Keyblade Master was there when it happened and it wasn't a pleasant memory he liked to recall.

He remembered having valiantly fought the Fire Nation and their Heartless reinforcements trying to protect the Northern Water Tribe from the Fire Nation alongside his ally Aang the Avatar and his friends, he fought hard and fiercely, but the enemy just kept coming as he along with the entire tribe were very badly outnumbered.

Lelouch fought as hard as he could and helped work with the tribe's defenders to stop the invasion; no matter what the Keyblade Warrior did nothing stopped their advance. The former prince eventually had to return to the Spirit Oasis to find out was going on with Aang as they kept losing ground to the enemy especially as the Moon had suddenly disappeared rendering all waterbenders powerless.

Now the situation had indeed become grave for them and the Water Tribe wasn't expected to hold out for much longer.

But upon his arrival at the Spirit Oasis Lelouch was witness to a tragedy. He saw Princess Yue the young princess of the tribe he had befriended becoming a close friend as he related a number of his joineries to the princess when he along with Sokka were asked to watch her although Lelouch was also asked to help lead the defenses of the tribe.

He understood what she had done was necessary for the sake of both her people and the world in order to restore the Moon to the sky, but he took it as his first major failure since he not only was unable to prevent Yue's death, but he wasn't able to save a number of the tribesmen and a few unfortunate civilians who got caught up in the ensuring battle and killed.

Lelouch remembered how he approached Yue's lifeless body being cradled in Sokka's arms after courageously giving up her life.

"_She's gone…" _

_Sokka said sadly, but the dead white Koi fish came back to life moments later with Yue's body fading away. _

_Yue reappeared moments later in the form Lelouch saw her as now. _

"_I am sorry…" Lelouch said quietly. _

"_All of you did your best…I have no regrets, but…" _

_Yue moved closer to Lelouch kissing him on the forehead while putting her hand on his shoulder causing him to be enveloped in a blue light. _

"_I am grateful for what you have done Lelouch and…Good bye Sokka…" _

_The newly reincarnated Moon Spirit moved close to Sokka as the two took one another in a loving embrace before sharing one final kiss. _

"_I will always be with you."_

_After the kiss Yue vanished and the moon reappeared in the sky while Lelouch's strength was restored, but with it his grief and cold desire of retribution._

_The summon Shiva appeared for the first time to fight by Lelouch's side. _

_It was then the tide turned especially after Aang had become the avatar for the Ocean Spirit who proceeded to wipe out the Fire Nation's forces while Lelouch handled mop up. _

Returning to the present Lelouch regarded Yue sadly still feeling regret for something he felt he could have prevented.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened Lelouch there are some things beyond our control and we have our own destinies just as you are meant to be the Keyblade Master and I…the Moon Spirit."

Yue said sadly trying to comfort Lelouch and ease the guilt that lingered.

"I know, but still…"

"I understand Lelouch, but remember I am not only watching over Sokka…I am with you as well, and I am going to give you my strength just as you leant your strength to help protect our people and the Avatar so the war could be finally ended."

The spirit said as she approached Lelouch as the young man stood up his full height looking at the woman as she took his hands before placing something within them that appeared the moment she had brought Lelouch's hands together with hers.

Opening his closed hands Lelouch saw a new keychain…it was a token of the Water Tribe Emblem on a large disc with a blue ribbon attached to it with a gold ring on the other end.

"You have my blessing Keyblade Master Lelouch."

"Thank you Yue…I am unworthy of your kindness."

"You are more than worthy Lelouch…"

Yue said as she leaned forward, expecting to kiss his forehead as she had done when he was younger, but this time the Moon Spirit made contract with his lips causing the two to share a passionate kiss for a few moments before Yue vanished.

_Had I met you first and things had been different I would have been honored to have been your wife. _

Her departing thoughts left the young man visibility surprised by Yue's goodbye…he was just glad Sokka wasn't around to see that. But his thoughts were interrupted by the laughing of one very familiar Student Council President.

" . . . .Did you become such a Casanova Lulu-Kun that even the ghosts of dead cute girls visit you?"

"Milly have long have you been there?"

"I was here more than long enough to see Lulu get his first kiss."

"Regardless Milly I wouldn't mock the Moon Spirit like that or any spirit for that matter…too many people found out the hard way of what happens when you insult them."

"Oh please what is she going to do to me?"

_She asked for it _

Lelouch thought feeling the young woman was really going to get it now.

After Milly left Lelouch summoned his Keyblades switching out the Knight's Oath Keychain for his new one transforming the weapon into another Keyblade for him to wield which was of the traditional colors associated with the Water Tribe. The handle guard was curved in the form of two koi fish, one white and one black forming a circular hand guard with a clear transparent handle in the middle while a star made of ice made up the connecting point between the hilt and the blade linking the hand guard as well. The blade itself was long matching his other Keyblade's blade in length made up of two pillars of water in a double helix fashion while at the end they water formed into a crescent moon shape forming the teeth and the top of the Keyblade.

_I thank you again Yue for the blessing. _

Lelouch thought as he held his new Keyblade the Moonlight Eulogy in his hand together with his primary Keyblade. He felt it provide a boost to his magical power especially his ice-related magic and summoning of Shiva as well providing increased defense against Fire-elemental damage.

Later that night as Lelouch had warned, Milly was taking what was supposed to be a warm shower in the shower room when suddenly the water temperature dropped from 40º to 5º Celsius in a nanosecond which caused what sounded like a roaring tigress being heard throughout most of the Academy, more especially within the girl's dormitory.

It was a combination of a howl/screech mix scream that easily pierces ear drums.

Milly's screaming from the water going from warm to freezing cold in less than a second woke most of the academy within the following seconds after it happened. Still screaming Milly leapt out of the shower as naked as Jailbird and ran through academy freezing cold until she stumbled upon Rivalz room where at that moment he was having a chat with Lelouch who had come to return a book he had lent him having forgotten to do so earlier.

"Milly!"

Lelouch gasped as he shocked by Milly's lack of clothing appearance while Rivalz immediately suffered a mental-halting nose bleed causing him to faint within seconds from massive blood loss. To Lelouch's credit his discipline and toughened mentality kept him from fainting, but after getting a good look at her he swiftly turned around.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON MADAM PRESIDENT!"

_And I told you so. _

* * *

The next morning Kallen was waking up at the Stadtfeld's residence due to the sound of her phone ringing, groaning and annoyed the redhead grabbed the phone about to snap it in half in her iron grip when she realized it wasn't a call coming through, but it was a text message she had received…from Zero.

"Zero!"

Realizing the identity of the recipient she shot up in her bed wide awake reading the contents of the text message.

"Come to the bridge north of the Tokyo Tower Museum…under it you'll find my mobile headquarters, bring your friends if you want in with our new organization. Please come as soon as possible anytime after 1200 hours…Zero."

Kallen said reading the message out loud to herself.

She was glad Zero had decided to contact them again…this time offering a spot in his new organization which was very tempting giving the ass kicking he gave Cornelia recently. But yet something about the message troubled her.

* * *

Later that same morning closer to ten hundred hours a train was traveling over the ghettos heading for the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel were Milly, Shirley and Nina heading to spend tonight at the hotel for some personal time thus making the night they were planning to spend at the hotel a girl's night for them.

"I have never left the Tokyo Settlement before…this is my first time."

Shirley announced happily as another train sped pass them.

"I am sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us don't you?"

Milly said with almost equal enthusiasm.

The orange haired girl gasped at the mention of the young man's name.

"Don't be so shy tonight we can stay up all night talking, let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

"Then we probably have a lot to talk about don't we Madam President."

Shirley replied giving the blonde haired woman a wary glare.

"Who can say?"

Milly replied cheerfully as the train began to pass through a tunnel which spooked Nina a little when the room they were in went dark. Noticing the frightened girl Milly knelt down before her and placed her hands on Nina's.

"Nina it's alright there are a lot of Britannian tourist at Lake Kawaguchi so security is fine. Don't be afraid it's not the ghettos."

"Yes…but…"

The girl began meekly, but couldn't continue her sentence.

"We'll be with you the whole time…we won't leave your side for a second."

"Uh…thanks…"

Nina said quietly while unknown to the girls the dagger Nina had started carrying around with her, hidden upon her person, began resonating to the Nina's fears and insecurities.

* * *

Meanwhile later that day just a little pass noon Ohgi and the rest of his resistance cell arrived outside the new mobile base Lelouch had prepared for them. Upon their arrival he generously opened the door for them allowing them inside the new mobile home they were going to be using.

"What are you waiting for come in?"

Zero called out as he noticed Ohgi poke his head inside to see if he was around spotting him upon a sofa in the back of the mobile vehicle.

"As of right now this place will be our hideout."

Hesitant at first the group one by one entered the vehicle and were immediately surprised by the layout and size of the mobile home meant to be their base especially with the interior of the large vehicle.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi inquired.

"Yes…we're comrades after all."

"Holy cow, so what is this huh?"

Tamaki said actually impressed by the interior of the vehicle they were in.

"Do mind if I ask how you came by this?"

Ohgi asked wondering at the same time if it's something he should really know anyway.

"I acquired it through some underground connections after which it was modified to my specifications." Zero said which was indeed true save for some details he was leaving out, but since Ohgi wasn't asking any further questions he saw no need to answer.

"That's it?"

"Don't worry, no strings attached."

"Since we're here there is something I want to ask you about Zero?"

"Go ahead…"

Lelouch replied having a strong feeling what the question was.

"Tamaki and some of the guys were in the area in Shinjuku when you fought that guy with the lances and they overhead a lot of what happened…is it true was the guy with the eye patch the one who killed Naoto."

Kallen began listening on the conversation wanting to know for sure.

"Braig was indeed responsible for killing Naoto and he fooled all of you into stealing that so called poison capsule so he could engineer a massacre."

"What…you can't be serious how could he do something like that?"

"But he did…I heard straight from him confirmation what I suspected base on everything you I told me. I went to the place where he was found dead and discovered an arrow-dart which from the weapon used to kill him."

Kallen was heartbroken not only to hear her brother had been murdered in cold blood, but it was made only worse upon confirming now that he had been used and by extension they had been used to unknowingly trigger the liquidation of the Ghetto.

"Then…it's true…"

Ohgi said sadly while everyone else was taken back.

"Just what kind of thing was he?" Kallen said finally fighting back tears.

"He's a Heartless, but unlike the typical Heartless which is born a mindless creature driven by instinct to consume the hearts of others in order to increase their own numbers…these pseudo human Heartless retain their intelligence and sense of identity, but at the cost of not only their heart…but their humanity as well. Braig was a member of six apprentices to a man known as Ansem the Wise who was researching the darkness in an effort to protect his world from it by experimenting on the Heart. Although eventually Ansem halted his own research out of fear for both the humane implications and potential dangers of his research…however his apprentices didn't share his concerns and soon began going to more extremes to get results which accumulated in the abduction of people for inhumane experiments which gave rise to the first known Heartless which eventually led to the apprentices themselves to become Heartless as well…Ansem's fate is currently unknown."

Oghi's group was stunned by this information and since no one was speaking up Lelouch decided to continue, however Kallen couldn't remain among the group so she left to be alone.

"Soon Ansem's entire world was devoured by the Heartless and began spreading like locusts to others unchecked and virtually unopposed."

"Huh hold on…you are now talking as if these things were aliens or something?"

Minami began, but Lelouch surprised him.

"In a greater sense they are and there are worlds beyond our own out there that I have seen and visited."

"You're kidding me?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Where did you think the technology that created my Knightmare Frame and these weapons came from?"

Lelouch said as he sat up from the couch making his way over to a metal crate with the words Xanatos Enterprises printed on the side. The masked Keyblade Master knelt down next to the crate to open it before passing a new type of Particle Beam Assault Rifle, specifically designed not only for heavy combat situations…but designed for the extermination of Heartless.

"Holy shit what kind of weapons are those?"

Tamaki exclaimed seeing the advance rifle Lelouch held in his hands.

"Very high tech weapons developed by a man I conduct business with…he has begun building a trading route among worlds aware of one another which has put him in competition with another who has the same idea, but even he knew the dangers of traveling beyond his own world and so began making weapons capable of handling the Heartless and any other possible dangers out there. With the Heartless now appearing as we and the members of Kyoto feared they eventually would...we must not only kick Britannia out of Japan, but we'll need to deal with the Heartless as well. They are a far worse evil than the Britannians are…an evil capable of destroying an entire world."

Lelouch brought out a small gem he was carrying on his person as he rubbed his thumb on it to trigger a memory spell Nunnally had helped him out with earlier summoning a transplant sphere showing everyone present some of Lelouch's own memories, specifically of the time he had witnessed the end of the Moogle world.

"If the Heartless aren't stopped then this is what will happen."

"Zero…"

A voice called as Lelouch looked up and saw Regene coming down stairs from the second floor.

"Zero something has happened…turn on the TV."

"Who's that chick?" Tamaki asked.

"I am Regene Regetta, Zero's intelligence officer."

"What happened?"

Lelouch said as he pushed a button on the wall which turned on the seventy-inch television screen on the wall near the door. On the first channel it was tuned into was a news report.

"So what is happening at the scene?"

A fellow newscaster at the studio inquired over an open channel between the two news casters.

"I am standing in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel; the terrorists responsible have identified themselves as members of the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Annual Sakuradite Avocation Meeting including notably Chairman James as well as several tourist and hotel workers were taken hostage. This footage was taken by the perpetrators where you can see Chairman James as well as some students among the other hostages."

The newscaster reported as they showed the video showing the hostages in the custody of the JLF.

_Milly, Shirley and Nina too…damn it. _

Lelouch thought as he was well aware of the fact that Milly and the other two girls were planning to spend a night over at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel, but now they were trapped their as hostages.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe formerly of the now defunct Japan Military. Sakuradite is an essential component in the construction of high-temperature super conductors; this resource is resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this resource providing seventy percent of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly annual meeting of Sakuradite producers it is decided how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It's believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage in this violent hotel takeover." The reporter noted.

"Damn it…I hope this isn't something else Braig is behind."

Lelouch said concerned for the developing situation.

"So what are we going to do Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"I think we're going to likely intervene, but we'll need to prepare quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile at the convention center itself the Japan Liberation Front had successfully secured the entire building making rescue impossible, but at that time the man behind it was addressing the hostages they have taken captive. Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe stood flanked by a few of his followers standing before the hostages armed with a katana.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front this stand we are taking is for our country and our countrymen. You may be civilians, but you are Britannians who rule and oppress us. Sit still and be quiet and you'll be fine…if not."

"Lulu…"

Shirley said hoping for something to happen that could save them while the fear among the hostages was at an all time high, especially with one certain Eleven-fearing girl. Unknown to the Japanese soldiers the dagger Nina had managed to keep hidden from them compelled by a strange impulse to hide the weapon and to keep it close to her while an unknown influence began to spread from the hidden weapon as a shadowy figure began to slowly take form behind Nina…although no one but the girl could see him.

_How delicious…tastes just like mother's milk…the fear in this room alone is ripe…my strength is returning._

If Nina turned around she would see the form of a tall creepy thin man wearing heavy clothing which included numerous long white scarves that encircling his entire neck as well as a large portion of his head. The rest of his attire consisted of five to six shirts on his body, each of varying style and color. This ridiculous amount of clothing the man wore was covered by a further layer; consisting of a red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric.

As his ghostly form became more solid while no one was unable to see him the three black eye marks on the bandages covering his face began to glow red.

_Oh yes…I am getting stronger already._

* * *

A/N: it has begun the Black Knights organization is finally taking shape, but beyond Lelouch's world V.V. has entered the grand scheme of all things by devouring the world's heart of Destiny Islands, but he takes it further by devouring the hearts of Sora's parents. And two cameo special guests have appeared with Princess Yue from Avatar the Last Airbender as one of the worlds Lelouch had visited in between this story and the last one where during the Battle for the North Pole he suffered what he considered a personal defeat when he failed to prevent Yue's death as a mortal, but for our second…yeah I am sure you guys know who it is…so events at the convention center is going to get messy. But at least Lelouch is bringing out the big guns now. But soon Sora will benefit from having Lelouch as a master and teacher on the plus side.

Also Lelouch's machine has a few weapons not revealed yet including a devastating trump card weapon he is saving…all of which will be displayed during the Battle of Mt. Fuji. But by then Kallen will undergo training as well.

Anyway thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to those who took part in the poll. See you all next week where Lelouch with a little help from Yue will make the ultimate dramatic entrance at the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14 The Black Knights

A/N: Alright this is it…the incident at the hotel where the Black Knights will make their appearance and Zero will make properly one of the most dramatic entrances you can make with a little help from Yue. So without further ado let us begin...once again thank you all for your reviews and input so far.

BTW the questions about my LOTR crossover asked in the reviews I have updated the last post of my forum dedicated to it so head there to see my response MM.

* * *

Chapter 14

The Black Knights

As the hostage situation was continuing on well into the afternoon all attempts by the Britannia Empire's forces led by Princess Cornelia herself were currently attempting to engineer a successful rescue attempt plan for the sake of the hostages, but so far all attempts have not been successful. Currently at that moment aboard the G-1 Princess Cornelia and senior staff members along with two of her most trusted subordinates among them her personal knight were discussing other opinions to rescue the hostages.

"All bridges with the exception of the main one connected to the hotel have been destroyed. Our attempts approaches from the air and water have been unsuccessful. However there is one more route that could allow us to develop a hostage rescue plan…the main utilities tunnel running directly beneath the convention center hotel. Basically we would go through this route and destroy the foundation block and submerge the hotel. Since the tunnel was built to handle supply deliveries it should be large enough to accommodate Sutherlands. Even if the enemy has taken precautions it should be no problem, the enemy has been using substandard weaponry so we should have no trouble evading them."

The senior officer spoke while at that moment a trio of Sutherlands were deployed into the tunnel to carry out the mission of the destroying the foundation block. Inside the tunnel the Sutherlands were moving towards the opposite end while far ahead their approach was detected by a group of JLF soldiers inside a modified mobile cannon platform made from four Glasgow units into a large mobile Linear Cannon.

"Enemy detected, as expected they are moving through the underground tunnel." A young JLF soldier said while his partner behind him went to work.

"Right, Raikou secondary start up, quad-linkage legs locked, super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon voltage confirmed."

The soldier spoke as the giant weapon powered up preparing to fire while the Sutherlands ahead detected the machine, but they were completely unaware of its capabilities.

"It looks like these guys have Knightmare rifles, spread out and break their ranks."

The leader of the three Sutherlands spoke as they approached while spreading out.

"Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon…FIRE!"

The soldier shouted as the weapon platform fired its deadly projectile releasing a hail of high speed smaller scatter shot projectiles swiftly destroying all three Sutherlands at once who were unable to evade or protect themselves from the multiple projectiles.

In one of the hotel rooms on the higher floors a group of soldiers along with their leader were aware of the success of their weapon, especially pleased with how it wiped out the enemy force with a single shot.

"One shot!" One soldier exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"The Raikou is a complete success."

"What do you think of that Britannian Pigs?" Kusakabe said with a smile on his face while another in his company spoke rather cautiously.

"Now that they knew any hope of breaching this hotel's defenses they may give in to your demands, but knowing the Britannians their pride will prevent them from doing otherwise even if they should understand by now how hopeless the situation is."

The JLF officer turned his head to the man who had helped them get this far who was a young man in his late teens wearing a lab-coat that bore a small Heartless emblem on the back with a black, V-neck top with a white collar worn underneath, wearing a pair of large black sunglasses and large black mittens on his hands, but for the rest of his features he had long purple hair in a page-boy style with bangs covering one side of his face.

"Are you saying despite our clearly superior position in this matter the Viceroy is not likely to give in?"

"I would have to say so." The Heartless of Ienzo cautioned.

"If that's so then we'll simply begin executing hostages."

A smile appeared on the face of the villainous researcher looking forward to tonight's events.

Back aboard the G-1 the news of the Sutherlands destruction had reached the ears of the command staff on the bridge who were clearly less than pleased with the outcome, not to mention horrified by the revelation that a powerful weapon was stationed in the tunnel to prevent any rescue attempts.

"THEY WERE WIPED OUT?"

Dalton shouted shocked by this change of events.

"It looks as if they modified four Glasgow units into a Linear Cannon."

"Then there is no way we can break through?"

Another officer said realizing the situation was hopeless for them.

"What do we do? If we release the political hostages as they demand…"

Another officer began, but Cornelia cut them by stating.

"WE CAN'T SHOW WEAKNESS TO TERRORISTS."

After that outburst Guilford moved in and began whispering to the Second Princess.

"But Princess Euphemia…"

"…Yes I know…"

"So far it seems they haven't discovered that fact, if they learn Princess Euphemia is among the hostages then they will no doubt use her as a barraging chip. She had gone to the conversation just to observe; therefore she isn't registered among the guests."

Dalton said trying to assure the princess, but he knew as well as everyone else present that they needed to do something before they discover her.

But their situation was about to get worse as a corridor of darkness opened and Ienzo stepped through it regarding the Viceroy her officers.

"Greetings Viceroy Cornelia I am Ienzo of the Heartless."

"SEIZE HIM!"

The Viceroy shouted, but Ienzo anticipating this snapped his fingers summoning a pair of Armored Knights to protect him which easily began to brush aside Cornelia's subordinates while threatening to kill them.

"Now, now there is no need for such hostility I am here to negotiate especially if you want Euphemia to survive."

"What do you want?"

"A simple request…you will let Zero through to the hotel when he comes."

"WHAT…WHY?"

"The reason need not concern you, but not only will I promise Euphemia's survival in the events to come, but I will be willing to share with you Zero's true identity."

The offer stunned Cornelia along with everyone else present.

* * *

Outside along the side of the lake where the convention center rested upon, the Lancelot Trailer including the members of the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps standing on the shoreline with the exception of one who was currently seated on the grass tossing rocks into the lake trying to get them to skip along the surface to pass the time.

"Can the ASEEC help with the rescue operation?" Suzaku inquired.

"I have already asked them, but we're an irregular unit so they don't acknowledge our chain of command…besides…" Lloyd began throwing another rock across the surface of the lake with Suzaku catching the hint.

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven is that right?"

"Yet I am sure you are aware that Princess Cornelia is quite discriminating against Elevens and Britannians."

"So the Japanese aren't being accepted enough into your structure."

"If that were true then what is the point of even having an Honorary Britannian system?" Cecile asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at that moment at Traverse Town, Sora was beginning to come to after landing in an alleyway. The young man had been unconscious for awhile now due to the injuries he had received from V.V. and the way he had arrived at Traverse Town which was literally falling from the sky and hitting the ground hard.

Now that the young man had regained consciousness Sora struggled to get his weakened body to stand up as he was attempt to survey the area around trying to figure out where he had ended up, but in his mind the cruel laughter of the Heartless V.V. echoed through his mind. Moving on sheer force of will Sora forced his injured body to move trying to walk out of the alleyway and into the First District of the town.

The boy was taken aback by the town he found himself in while at the same time he was trying to get his bearings to figure out where he should go.

_Kairi…I have to find her…and that guy…the blonde haired guy…I am going to get him. _

* * *

Back on Earth Lelouch was trying to work out a rescue plan while Regene was trying to gather some additional information on events at the scene to provide more of a clearer picture of what was happening. As for the Black Knight leader himself he was watching the latest news report on the hostage situation trying to gain additional insight about the situation while the new members he had recruited were going through the supplies he had brought including the boxes containing the uniforms he had also prepared before hand for them.

"She was only sightseeing, Shirley is still a student…but these criminals act indiscriminately, savages…I want to know if Shir…if my daughter is alright. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Lelouch weighed a number of opinions in his mind, but a very difficult problem remained.

_Damn it…we need more time. We need to organize before we fight them again…it's too soon through…we're not ready, but we can't sit here and do nothing either. Knowing Cornelia she'll likely sacrifice the hostages._

It was then Lelouch realized something.

_Wait…why hasn't she made her move…is it possible? _

"Hey Zero…" Kallen asked rather quietly. "What will happen to the hostages?"

"Eventually there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive."

Zero replied after muting news report he had been watching.

"Yeah I am sure you are right?"

"Hey Zero…"

Ohgi began as he was walking in holding a box in his arms which contained what would be the new uniforms of the Black Knights.

"I found these…should I start handing them out to everyone…I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip, but we're just a resistance group…so…"

Zero didn't give him a chance to continue as he turned around in his chair sharply.

"WRONG! We're not a resistance group we are much more than that now."

"Then what are we then?"

"What we are…what we are trying to be…Knights for Justice."

Lelouch declared while Regene entered the room.

"Zero I got new information I think you better hear…as you thought the Heartless are involved."

"That's not surprising."

Zero replied bitterly while Kallen's eyes hardened in anger recalling a conversation she and the masked man had a short time ago after asking Ohgi to call her back into their mobile headquarters.

_I know how you feel Kallen, but if you wish to fight the Heartless then I'll give you the means. _

_What do you mean?_

_When this situation has been resolved I will make arrangements for you to receive proper instruction. You may not have the power to use the Keyblade, but you can at least be trained to a level where you can fighting on par as me using alternative weapons and abilities I can help you discover and refine. _

Returning to the present Kallen was eager for that time to come because she had the urge, wishing to dish out some punishment against the Heartless…especially against the one who had killed her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Britannian Homeland, more specifically at the Pendragon Imperial Palace a secret meeting was taking place between two individuals. Alone in the throne room Charles zi Britannia and a young thirteen year old girl with pink hair wearing a custom uniform of the Knights of the Round which made her stand out among her fellow members besides her age making her the youngest member of the group.

"Have you heard anything new from C.C.?" Charles inquired.

"Nothing much, but yet I can't even begin to believe our son has gained such powers and resources." Anya Alstreim spoke, but in reality it wasn't Anya the Emperor of Britannia was having a conversation with…rather it was the mind of another woman who inhabited her body he was speaking with.

"Indeed I almost didn't believe any of it myself until I saw the news reports displaying what our son possesses."

"I suppose as his mother I should be proud of him, but his actions are concerning."

"Perhaps…at the moment I don't see him as a threat to the plan, however there is another matter in regards to the plan I have become concerned about."

"You mean V.V.?"

"Yes my brother has broken contact with me over a year ago…although nothing seems to be amiss from what Luciano has told me when he returned, but…something doesn't feel right."

Charles said as the matter between he and his brother had been a cause of concern for the Emperor over the past five years when he began to notices changes in his brother…nothing really noticeable per say, but rather something Charles felt had changed within the immortal. Although the Vampire of Britannia assured him having was fine at the Directive…a feeling the Emperor had was nagging at him suggesting it might have been better if he had sent Bismarck at least since between the two of them only they were aware of Charles's plans.

Although Luciano to a lesser extent, but nevertheless Charles vi Britannia had a ill feeling looming in the back of his mind. Lelouch as Zero was the least of his worries at the moment…V.V. was a different story on the other hand.

* * *

Later that evening as nothing new had really happened between the JLF and the Britannia Forces, but right now everything was tense between the two sides as negotiations between the two sides had failed to bare fruit and bring a peaceful end to the situation. However so far everything wasn't going as planned and with the enemy unknowingly having Euphemia among the hostages prevented Cornelia from taking aggressive action worried for the girl's safety.

Along the shoreline the Lancelot trailer sat quietly while the machine itself was undergoing some adjustments to ensure the machine was in top working order. Suzaku was seated in the cockpit using the sensors and cameras inside the white machine to monitor the situation while listening to chatter between the sniper and observation teams stationed around the area as Cecile was working on the machine behind him.

"Those teenage hostages are friends of yours from school aren't they? They are still negotiating so let's not give up hope."

Cecile asked trying to ease the young man's worries for the hostages.

"I have faith in the system…I prefer the logic of systems to individualistic emotions."

Suzaku replied calmly, but frantic chatter over the radio turned his attention to the roof of the hotel where the situation was about to take a turn for the worse.

"Miss Cecile…look…that's…"

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Oh no…"

Suzaku said realizing what was about to happen the moment he saw a group of JLF soldiers on the roof with one of the hostages with them who had his arms tied up. "Don't do it!"

The man was pushed over the edge sent falling to his death.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hotel the hostages were on the verge of panicking since they knew since the man who had been among them not too long ago had been executed another among them would be executed every thirty minutes until Britannia agrees to their demands. But among the hostages a disturbing change had overtaken Nina as she sat near Milly with her fingers near her mouth nervously fiddling with her lips. Milly and Shirley feared that Nina was likely on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but they had no idea just how far from the truth they were as Nina's eyes changed turning blood red with white-eye-like pupils with a maniacal grin on her face.

Suddenly the hostages including Shirley and Milly felt abruptly drowsy…despite the efforts of those falling asleep the hostages save for the JLF soldiers and Nina had all unexpectedly passed out. The soldiers assigned to them were baffled, but as they were trying to think of a way to explain this to their superiors they heard the sound of Nina's bizarre giggling holding the dagger in her hands.

"What the fuck is up with you…damn Britannian!"

When the men began aiming their weapons to shoot her…the JLF soldier noticed a tall, thin and rather creepy person standing among the unconscious hostages.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

At that moment deep within Nina's subconscious she arrived in what could be described as a dark void where the only thing she could see was a stain-glass platform baring the portrait of a frightening thin man with ashen skin wrapped in bandages crouched upon a hill of what seemed to be lifeless corpses while a hellish environment was behind him with blood red skies. The outline of his portrait is made up of numerous symbols of possible Hindu origin.

"Where am I?" Nina asked as her voice was trembling in fear.

"Somewhere deep inside of yourself, but this little area I have made into a temporary place of residence."

A voice responded back as the frightened teenage girl began shaking more fearfully than she already was. Suddenly a figure materialized behind Nina standing at least four inches taller than her.

"Hello Nina I am Asura."

Nina turned around to face the Kishin Asura as he stood smiling at her. As the scarred girl tried to run four long scarves reached out seizing her limbs before lifting her off the ground and brining her close to the Kishin until she was within an inch of the pale man's face.

During the approach the frightened teenage girl got a good look at the Kishin seeing that the demon god was clothed in nothing but bandages which covered his torso in a toga style attire with no footwear on his bare feet and four long scarves wrapped around his head besides the ones acting as spare limbs which held her in place. His black hair was unique with his bangs having the same white eye-like symbol as in his pupils and a third blood red eye atop his forehead.

"You really are scared of everything aren't you?"

"What are you?"

"I am a Kishin a Demon God, but right now I lost my old body no thanks to a double ponytailed bitch and her little fist of courage which surprisingly destroyed my body. But little did she know that my spirit survived bounded to the weapon you have been carrying around…Vajra."

"You…mean…the dagger I brought?"

"Yes and that poor fool who sold it to you thought it contained only my madness wavelength, but oh well I benefited in the end thanks to that fool's lack of understanding."

"What do you want with me?"

Nina asked knowing the subject was likely to be dangerous. Especially as Asura began eyeing up and down before running hand along the side of her face caressing the cheek gently causing a bright blush to appear while at the same time the girl's trembling increased ten-fold. Asura switched to a finger and ran it slowly along the underside of her lips.

"You're cute you know that right…a pity you aren't gifted like your two friends. Hell the blonde certainly has good assets." Asura teased mockingly.

"You're not going to…"

Nina began fearfully, but Asura cut her off.

"Rape you…oh no…if I wanted to rape you we wouldn't be having this conversation at the moment, but it does remind me. That is something you should be more worried about from those men you call Elevens if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it…the Britannian Government hasn't made a deal those Elevens aren't accepting so they are already at the stage of killing hostages. All of the men will likely die first before they even move to the women and children, but that's where the worse of it will come. If you are lucky they'll just kill you, but I have known some groups like these guys back in my day…sometimes they'll do things to their female prisoners. Sometimes they'll have some fun with them before killing them…do you know what kind of fun?"

Asura said as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Uh…no?"

The girl said knowing the answer, but was too afraid to say what it was.

"They'll do what you thought what I was going to do to you…and that's use them as…toys…before throwing them away literally. Of course you just might get lucky and they won't do it to you, but with people you never really know. Your blonde friend and the orange hair girl will likely get raped, violated and beaten before they die so maybe being not so beautiful like them is more a blessing for you. But still who knows for sure RIGHT?"

Nina was now wholly terrified…not so much of Asura now, but of what was likely to happen to Milly, Shirley and herself. Death was likely, but what fate the Kishin was hinting at which would come before that was far more frightening.

"The truth about people and what their evil are capable of is terrifying isn't it?"

Asura asked while Nina only nodded her head. The Kishin moved his head closer until he began whispering into the girl's ear as he put his other hand on her back pulling her even closer to him.

"I was afraid of everything too just like you Nina, but you know once I gained power very little was able to hurt me."

Asura said softly while being this close to the Kishin was frightening, but the young bookworm was finding it odd that her trembling was beginning to lessen.

Until it eventually it stopped, but Nina couldn't even find the words to speak as she was held in the embrace of the demon god which was strangely comforting despite his ghastly appearance.

"You have me now…give your body's control over to me and I'll make those mean Elevens go away."

"You…can…do that?"

"Of course I can…I am a Kishin a demon god, slaying such feeble creatures will be child's play for me. However I need a physical body…I need your body. But don't worry my possession of you won't last long…just until I kill everything that is a threat to you...and your friends."

"But…I…"

"You'll still be you…for the time I am in control through we'll be one…truly one so trust shouldn't be an issue right? I'll be in control for the most part…you'll know what I'll be doing."

"…ok…my body is yours!"

Nina declared as she mentally braced herself as Asura smiled before his entire body unraveled into hundreds of bandages which began wrapping themselves around Nina's entire body signaling the union her mind shared with the Kishin who was now able to possess complete control over her body.

Back in the material world an Asura possessed Nina pointed the dagger at the JLF soldier before blowing his head off with a single shot, but before the other one could react to the death of his comrade the possessed teenager swiftly dispatched of the Japanese man.

Nina stood up laughing like a manic holding the dagger in her hand, but before doing anything else she opened her mouth wide and proceeded to eat the entire weapon whole.

_Now our symbiosis will be complete once this is inside of you. _

Much to the girl's surprise as she saw herself eat the ritualistic weapon whole without even gagging let alone choke on it the weapon seemingly melded with her own body once it passed through her throat. Once the deed was done Nina removed her glasses and hat laying them on the ground before throwing her arms out opening her mouth wide as four bandages which were suddenly produced within her own body thanks to Asura's power and influence which was clearly making its presence known within the girl's body by invoking a number of changes to suit the Kishin and its host's current needs.

The newly formed bandages continued to erupt from Nina's mouth before they began wrapping themselves around her limbs and torso and eventually head until her appearance was similar to Asura's final form prior to the destruction of his physical body. A slight change however was that the wrappings encased the girl's head like his traditional head wrappings complete with his three eye symbol on the large bandage covering her eyes leaving her lower jaw exposed and four scarves extended outwards from the wrappings that bunched at her shoulders.

"**Let's go out and mingle with those Elevens now.**"

Asura and Nina said together in a single voice with Asura as the dominate personality of the two while Nina was still capable of influencing her own body despite the Kishin being in full possession of it.

Without warning the Kishin's Madness Wavelength was unleashed as the weaker willed members of the Japan Liberation Front terrorists were among the first to feel its effects. Because Asura didn't want to draw attention to himself he focused on keeping the wavelengths contained within the grounds of the hotel as well as the building…but this had the effect of greatly enhancing and augmenting the strength of his madness wavelength tremendously.

To such strength that the weak willed members were already suffering from powerful hallucination which ranged from a number of horrific and maddening visions to things that were driving them into insanity or into unknowingly act against their own comrades.

In fact two such unfortunate victims were on their way to check on the hostages after hearing what sounded like a pair of gunshots, but before they could even reach the door one of them came under vicious assault by the Kishin's Madness wavelength pulling them into a horrifically realistic hallucination where a alien creature leapt out of nowhere latching itself onto the face of the soldier trying to devour the soldier's face.

"Oh god, get it off of me GET IT OFF!"

The man screamed while his comrade looked at him in worry and confusion, but his worry turned to horror when he began banging his head against the wall failing to realize there was nothing on his face to begin with, but it only demonstrated how powerful the hallucination's hold on the soldier was.

Before his comrade could do anything he too became trapped in a madness included hallucination as he saw himself trapped inside what appeared to be the hotel in flames and on the verge of collapse. Running for a window in one of the other rooms he saw a bridge connecting to a waiting helicopter outside, but only after throwing himself out the window did he realize there was in fact no helicopter out there let alone the building having actually been on fire.

The poor man fell to his death.

The Kishin possessed girl moved from one room to the next dispatching of any terrorists, those who were under the madness hallucination ended up either committing suicide or killing one of their own before getting gunned down by their own comrades. But for those who didn't easily succumb to the madness wavelengths were the only ones the Kishin needed to deal with.

_This was much simpler than I thought, but I suppose it helps that these men buried deep within themselves the fear that none of them were expecting to leave this hotel alive. _

Asura moved into one of the nearby rooms and the sight that awaited them upon entering didn't surprise the Kishin in the least having expected the possibility of this kind of thing, but Nina on the other hand was horrified beyond all possible thought and understanding.

_I see told you so!_

In the room were two people, the one standing was obvious a Japan Liberation Front member with a heavy muscular build and a bald head dressed in an officer's uniform of Lieutenant, but Nina's real focus at the moment was the poor woman lying lifeless on the nearby bed. Nina recognized her as the kind hearted manger of the hotel who had welcomed them when they first arrived, but seeing what fate had befallen her destroyed any remaining guilt or hesitation to see the Elevens currently holding them hostage die as horribly as possible and this man was certainly going to get the very worst fate possible.

The woman was left completely stripped of all clothes, her legs and arms bound and her mouth covered in duck tape while cuts and burses were all over her body.

It was very obvious what had happened and the burses around her neck suggested it was either death by strangulation or her neck was snapped as possible ways she had died while experiencing nothing but horrifying hell in the last moments of her life.

Something that Nina believed someone as kind as she was DIDN'T deserve.

Enraged to the point where Nina was able to retake complete control of her own body she seized the man with the scarves she now controlled before she proceeded to break his arms and legs to prevent him from escaping.

"Scream all you want, but that nothing compared to what I am going to do to you…you…you Eleven MONSTERS!"

_Oh this should be fun. _

Asura thought with a feeling he was going to enjoy seeing the enraged teen in action using his own powers on the despicable scumbag who was going to get the very worse fate possible that Nina could give him.

* * *

But as Nina dealt out her own brand of justice another was arriving to rescue the hostages, because at that time a group of Moogles, dressed in ninja attire complete with tools for their mission, successfully infiltrated the food storage room via a ventilation duct where the hostages were being kept with orders to find and secure the hostages. They were stunned to not only find the hostages asleep, but two of the JLF soldiers meant to watch them were already dead.

"Hostages are secure kupo…repeat hostages secured!"

One of the Moogles said speaking through a radio to Lelouch who was currently standing on the shoreline of the lake facing the hotel.

"Roger that, maintain your position until we arrive defend the hostages until then."

"Yes sir kupo!"

Deciding not to risk going through the military Lelouch and his Black Knights hijacked a news van as per their plan before driving it to the shore near one of the destroyed bridges that had connected the hotel to the mainland, but of course no one had any real intention of using a bridge to begin with. Holding a large makeshift surfboard made out of ice while behind him his sister Nunnally disguised as Sen stood atop of the news van while besides her was Lelouch's personal summon Shiva.

"Sen are you ready?"

"I am ready Zero!"

"This is nuts!"

Tamaki commented gripping his rifle while inside the news van.

"This will be one hell of a miracle if we pull this off."

Ohgi said while Lelouch gazed up at the heavens and saw Yue's spirit appear in front of the moon. Grabbing the make shift surf board Lelouch flew out into the water a safe distance away from the shore before much to the growing awe and shock of those watching a gigantic tidal wave began to rise up right behind the young man.

Soon the rapidly growing in size wave was being noticed by the both the Japan Liberation Front members on the ground and the Britannian soldiers along the shore.

"What in god's name is that?"

Dalton asked unable to believe what he was seeing, but could you blame the guy.

"First a JLF soldier throws himself out a window and now a monster tidal wave is heading for the hotel."

"What caused that tidal wave?"

Cornelia demanded while Guilford couldn't offer an answer.

Around that time at one of the news vans after learning one of their own vans had been stolen Diethard Reid saw the wave himself and couldn't believe his own eyes as he witnessed the growing wave heading straight for the hotel.

Lucky for him he had a camera crew on stand by already.

"GET THOSE CAMERAS ROLLING NOW!"

Riding the massive tidal wave was Lelouch on his block of ice he was using as a surface board. Lelouch couldn't help, but grin as he knew this was probably one of his own best entrances yet and he was hoping the news crews on the lake shoreline was getting a good shot of what was happening. But while the tidal wave Lelouch was riding was rapidly closing in on the hotel expected to impact it soon another operation was underway with Cornelia now pulling out all of the stops to ensure a successful rescue attempt.

* * *

Inside the tunnel that ran below the hotel the Lancelot was moving at high speed through the supply tunnel heading charging head on into the Linear Cannon originally meant as a diversion, but Suzaku was aiming to destroy it and destroy the foundation block to sink the entire hotel. After enduring another barrage of fire from the Raikou the Lancelot kept going as it was getting closer and closer to the enemy machine.

"Yes it can take this kind of destructive force!"

Inside the cockpit the pilot and the gunner were growing worried that the Lancelot was going to reach them at the rate it was traveling at since all of their shots have failed to destroy it so far.

"It got through salvo number five I don't believe it!"

"Just don't panic, deploy the quad-linked free fire arm guns, batteries too we'll defend this spot with our lives!"

Seeing the situation ahead Suzaku knew he had one opinion open to him now if he was going to break through and create any hope for the hostages' survival, he had to use the Lancelot's Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire rifle which was upon itself a dangerous move, but it was his only chance to successfully complete the operation.

"Miss Cecile it's time for me to use the VARIS."

"No you could get killed!"

"There is no room for me to evade I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot!"

Taking the rifle into the machine's hand Suzaku took aim prepared to fire.

"Use maximum output I don't give a damn if it destroys the guns we're prepared to die defending this spot…SMASH IT!"

The gunner shouted as the Raikou fired what was likely to be its final shot which was likely to hit its target dead on thanks to the support fire provided by the free fire arm guns as well. Switching the VARIS to Burst Mode Suzaku fired his first shot with the weapon just at the same moment Raikou fired its last shot in a final desperate bid to destroy the approaching white Knightmare Frame.

Now only the spherical round tear through the fired rounds from the Raikou before traveling down the barrel and destroying the mobile weapon platform, but the resulting explosion destroyed the tunnel, however quick thinking on Suzaku's part allowed both he and the Lancelot to be thrown into the air clear out of the water over the bridge near the hotel.

Taking aim the white Knightmare Frame reverted the VARIS back into normal mode before firing a volley of shots which hit their mark destroying the foundation block causing the hotel to begin sinking, but it was at that moment the giant wave slammed into the hotel. Lelouch disembarked his wave just moments before landing within the side of the building several floors above the section of the hotel likely to absorb the impact of his wave.

But as the water was beginning to recede and settle around the hotel a powerful flash freeze spell from the combined efforts of both Nunnally and Shiva froze all of the water around the hotel at that precise moment holding the hotel firmly in place preventing it from sinking further while providing a convenient ramp for the van to drive up after traveling along the frozen road of ice created by the summon and the young mage.

The wave had the added benefit of sweeping any JLF soldiers around the grounds of the hotel into the water where some of them either drowned or ended up frozen within the ice now encasing the surrounding area of the hotel's foundations. As Lelouch was making his way towards the hostages the van was driving up the frozen slope of ice thanks to Nunnally's charms on the van as well as her own magic which was providing to be a great help, and it was these same magical charms that had kept the van from sliding off of the ice bridge they had made for the vehicle to travel upon.

"Damn I can't believe that worked."

Kento commented as he climbed out of the van with Tamaki who was simply stunned by Zero's idea of making a dramatic entrance.

"Zero is doing his part now it's our turn!"

Ohgi said as just as everyone climbed out of the van a swarm of Shadow Heartless began to appear around them.

"Alright some Heartless…EAT SOME OF THIS YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Tamaki shouted as he began mowing down the first couple that was in front of him with his particle beam rifle with his fellow resistance members following suit. Seeing the ice having formed around the hotel's foundation Suzaku was not only surprised by this, but he was irritated that the entire rescue operation had been halted now since with the hotel unable to sink they couldn't force an evacuation of the terrorist.

Unknown to both the Black Knights and Suzaku a dozen Shadow Heartless accompanied by several possessors and a newly formed heartless made from the tainted heart of one former driven insane pureblood member. Kewell consumed by the darkness becoming a mindless embodiment of his own inner darkness and insanity led the other Heartless compelled by Ienzo's commands before they began merging with the remains of the destroyed Raikou.

A bubble of darkness formed over the scattered remains of the destroyed weapon as a liquefied darkness began to materialize around the destroyed parts and metal fragments pulling them together literally allowing the machine to put itself back together. It wasn't long before a horrific fusion of Heartless and machine began to rise up out of the water.

Suzaku felt a creeping sensation going up his spine prompting him to turn around to see the giant Heartless rising out of the water. The Knightmare Frame pilot easily recognized elements of the Raikou inside the body of what could only be described as a gigantic bull-like Heartless rising out of the water while taking to the air giving the creature something of a horrific cyborg-bull with sickly yellow eyes, curved horns, the Raikou cannon mounted right on the back of the Heartless. Plates of metal outlined its body covering primary its chest and limbs while sticking out of its large muscular shoulders were the Raikou's four linear cannons, two on each side.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Suzaku remarked himself as Lloyd and Cecile observed the new monster that had appeared.

"What is that thing?"

"Looks like a fusion of that Linear Cannon and one of those creatures we saw Zero fighting against, but those weapons the men with Zero have."

Lloyd said as his eyes narrowed noticing the advance new weaponry the men in Zero's company were wielding thanks to a side image capture by the Lancelot when it scanned the ground floor around the hotel. But now within standing Lelouch himself was not without his own problems as he was hurrying to the top floor of the hotel battling through whatever Heartless tried to bar his path, but near the top he encountered Kusakabe…his entire body glowing with dark power.

_So Kusakabe was up to his neck in dealing with the Heartless…to such he is already becoming one. _

On the roof top of the hotel at that moment Ienzo was standing near the edge looking down at the Lancelot as it was facing off against the Cannon Bull and nearby Lelouch's new followers were fending off hordes of Heartless while trying to make their way into the building. The Heartless didn't need to search for Zero since by now he was likely facing a in progress changing Kusakabe who after he began descending into the strange madness which was effecting the Japanese troops the former researcher turned the man into a Heartless…his old human form would fade away soon and his new Heartless would fully be born into the world.

_Despite a few minor problems tonight has been proceeding according to plan. _

Unknown to the Heartless there was another problem…one that was creeping up behind him. The Kishin possessed Nina was slowly closing in on the Heartless with Ienzo unaware of its presence.

_If we kill the leader then everyone will be safe and we'll be home free. _

_So he was behind this take over? _

Nina inquired as Asura promptly answered.

_It seems so, so basically if he dies then those so called heroes below can rescue the hostages and us long with them. _

Although Asura was controlling her body again raw anger flared in Nina's eyes knowing that such a vile creature was behind what had befallen not just her and her friends, but those who ended dying as a result. For now the bookworm's xenophobia was going to take a backseat for the rest of the evening since she despised the Heartless more than anything else in the world…the creature in front of her needed to die painfully.

Opening her mouth Nina opened fire with Asura blasting Ienzo in the back four times with large spheres of energy fired from the tip of Vajra before seizing the Heartless with a pair of scarves. It goes without saying that the Heartless was surprised by the unexpected arrival of a new foe.

"What…what are you…you weren't part of my calculations!"

"**We are an embodiment of madness in this form…madness is a form of chaos and chaos is by its nature unpredictable.**"

The three battles at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: and here we go a Asura possessed Nina going after Ienzo's heartless, Lelouch dealing with a Heartless turned Kusakabe (in the same state Scar was in after Simba took him down in KH2), but for Lelouch a blast from the past will come back and be his foe complicating the battle. Then lastly we got Suzaku fighting a Heartless merged with the remains of the Raikou giving it nasty long range firing capabilities.

It's turning into an all out war at the hotel lol.

Also on a small note I have a new poll set up at my profile to settle the argument of whom I should pair Lelouch with or at least help me decide on one…I am just so tempted by the idea of pairing Lelouch with one of them that I am completely indecisive on whom his love interest should be. However at the time of this chapter's posting I have noticed that no polls on have been working so the poll isn't likely to work at this time since I checked it this morning, but I sent in an email to support to inform them of the issue two days ago so hopefully it will be resolved soon.

Just keep an eye on it I guess and hope they fix it soon, but lastly here is the list of worlds Lelouch will visit following the battle of Mt. Fuji coming up soon…not in any order.

Olympus Coliseum

Port Royal/Tortuga

Neverland

Halloween Town

Cars (Radiator Springs)

Wonderland

Hollow Bastion

End of the World

Traverse Town


	15. Chapter 15 The Three Battles

A/N: whew…I was almost late with this one. But I barely managed to finish it before midnight. But here it is…kinda late, but still on time to some extent chapter 15. This is was rather hard chapter to produce since not only did I have much time to go over it like the other ones, but I had a hard time with the three battles happening at once. But I think I managed it.

***Also my Kingdom Hearts Pairing Poll is finally working again so go to my profile page to vote***

Thank you all for the reviews so far, so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

The Three Battles

On the roof of the convention center hotel the Asura glared at the human-like Heartless as he began to strangle the captive Heartless while it was still in his grip. It went without saying that the Heartless was shocked by the appearance of this unexpected opponent, but even though he was being held in a vice-like grip the dark creature was already trying to devise a means of both escape and a plan of retaliation.

"What are you? I don't recall Zero having someone like you on his side?"

Ienzo struggled to say before the scarves around his neck tightened again.

"**Not quite…I am not with Zero, but it does confirm he is indeed here to help the hostages so I'll spare him from my madness wavelength, so he can finish the rest of your creatures off. But I wish for the opportunity to kill you myself…the body will wither if I cut off the head.**"

Flanking the Kishin from the sides were a pair of lexicons, each one unleashing long tentacle-like blades formed from the pages of the books. Asura evaded them with no problem, but the razor sharp pages sliced the scarves holding the Heartless captive now allowing Ienzo to fight back. Asura countered attacked by shooting blasts of energy from the tip of the dagger emerging from Nina's mouth at one of the Lexicons as it began firing blade-like pages at the Kishin.

Raising a red rune covered shield Asura shielded his host body from the attacks directed at him before counterattacking upon which he dropped his shield. Grasping both hands together in prayer the Kishin summoned soul spheres around himself before becoming two circular eye-like symbols. Once he was ready the eye-like symbols opened releasing two powerful blasts of crimson energy aimed at the Heartless. The two Lexicons tried to deflect them, but they were consumed by the beams.

Ienzo barely evaded them with his life, but they burned the sides of his coat he wore.

Summoning new Lexicons to aid him in his confrontation against the Kishin the Heartless sent them at his foe trying to capture him and transport him into the illusionary world within, but Asura wasn't one to allow himself to be caught so easily. His scarves knocked the books away before blasting them with energy shots from Nina's mouth.

Retreating into the air to avoid being hit by the oncoming books Asura used his scarves to bat a few away that managed to evade his energy shots.

* * *

A few floors below Euphemia was beginning to stir at which upon awaking awakening she saw all of the hostages in the room were all unconscious and present in the room were small plush-toy like creatures dressed up as ninjas.

"Oh how cute…"

The young princess said as she rubbed her eyes after removing the fake glasses she was wearing to confirm what she was really seeing. Suddenly the wall besides her on the left hand side crumbled suddenly before a large tentacle entered the room snatching the girl.

"Eek!"

The Moogles didn't have enough time to react as Euphemia was helplessly captured and placed in the cage-like stomach of a Heartless she hasn't seen since childhood…a Parasite Cage.

At the same time a dozen floors below Lelouch was fighting off not only Shadow Heartless, but a recently turned Kusakabe who had been completely consumed by the darkness within his own heart. The consumed JLF leader was keeping his distance while sending blades of darkness at the young warrior sent forth from each swing of his katana.

Fighting in the hallway left Lelouch with little space to evade, so he had to resort to using his barrier spell to protect himself while dealing with the small minor Heartless coming at him from in front and behind. His situation wasn't improving much, but it only got worse when he heard a familiar voice cry out for help.

_That's Euphy's voice…damn it one of the Heartless must be after her. _

Deflecting another blade of energy before Kusakabe charged him locking blades with the Keyblade Master.

"I don't have time for you now…Apocalypse!"

Lelouch shouted as he dived out the nearest window while leaving a glowing rune right under the feet of Kusakabe and any remaining Heartless the former prince hadn't slain yet. Most of the floor they had been fighting on exploded taking out any weaker Heartless along with Kusakabe. Now outside of the building again Lelouch saw the Heartless that held Euphy captive.

_The same type of Heartless that captured her seven years ago…I can't believe this. _

As the creature was standing on the side of the building looking down at the fast approaching Keyblade Master while Euphy was helplessly trapped inside who was both afraid of the fact she was being held captive within a creature that had haunted some of her dreams when she was child and the fact she was looking at a very long drop from inside the cage-like stomach of the beast.

The latter of which happened as the Parasite Cage opened its mouth sending Euphemia falling to her doom.

_DAMN IT!_

Lelouch abandoned going after the Heartless and went to save Euphemia instead as the poor girl was falling to her death, but thankfully the masked man was successful in saving her. However now he had to worry about protecting Euphy and dealing with the Parasite Cage.

"Grab onto me Euphemia…" Lelouch ordered as he dismissed one of his Keyblades so he could hold the princess as the girl threw her arms around the young man's neck holding on for dear life while the former prince used his remaining Keyblade to cast spells now forced to fight a ranged battle against the creature.

Using Firaga spells the Keyblade Master began casting one large fireball after another and sending it at the Heartless while trying to avoid the Parasite Cage's counterattacks while at the same time trying to remain mindful of the other Heartless trying to attack him. To aid him the young man summoned forth Shiva to help keep the Heartless off of him and Euphy.

_Damn it…I can't fight like this…_

"Behind you!"

Lelouch turned around in response to Euphy's warning just in time to cleave a Shadow in two before it could jump him.

A fireball launched from the Parasite Cage's mouth of its small head, but Lelouch cancelled it out with a quick Blizzaga spell…but the water of the melted ice splashed down upon them soaking Euphemia and Lelouch.

_This just keeps getting better and better. _

* * *

As Lelouch was cursing his luck regarding the situation he and Euphy were stuck in Suzaku wasn't fairing much better either. Suzaku was almost caught off guard by the Cannon Bull Heartless which while it possessed the devastating Linear Gun that had been used by the Raikou, but thanks to its powerful Heartless body it was surprisingly nimble and quick on its feet despite its large size. With the building as a concern Suzaku wouldn't risk getting too trigger happy with the VARIS since there was a risk he could accidently hit the building if he wasn't careful.

Unlike the Raikou the cannon on the monster's back was capable of reloading a lot faster so it was capable of firing shots in quick succession.

However despite this its extra large size did give the Lancelot more of a chance to evade it by ducking in front of it, but then its shots hit the hotel behind it weakening the structure. But from its position on the ground the white machine took aim with its rifle before shooting two rounds into the large Heartless in front of it.

Suzaku's shots landed inflicting some damage to the beast, but not enough to fell it unfortunately. But it didn't deter the young Honorary Britannian in the least as he dodged fire from the creature's shoulder mounted guns.

"Suzaku!"

The creature roared as it became fixed upon attacking him more than anything else.

_Damn it at this rate the Lancelot will run out of energy at this rate, but…I have to win. _

Suzaku knew the situation was becoming increasingly dangerous since one of the weaknesses of the Lancelot was the fact that it burned up energy faster than any Knightmare Frame. The white machine charge through the service tunnel drained a good chunk of its energy just weathering and dodging the high speed rounds fired at it.

Suddenly some relief…unexpected, but welcomed came in the form of a familiar pair of Hadron Cannons raking the Cannon Bull Heartless across its back destroying the Linear Cannon while Suzaku seized the moment to fired a charged shot shooting the beast through the neck inflicting more grievous damage to the beast.

Nearby floating in the air above the lake the Ganymede Mark II appeared shutting off its camouflage after firing its shoulder mounted cannons while the Knightmare Frame itself was being remote controlled by Regene. The Heartless dropped down onto one leg as something was trying to emerge from the back of the giant creature…a humanoid shaped Heartless with slick orange hair giving the Heartless a familiar shape.

"That thing looks like…Kewell…almost…I think."

Suzaku said to himself barely recognizing the Heartless that was emerging from the top of the beast's forehead.

* * *

On the roof of the hotel the fight between Ienzo and Asura was reaching a head as the Kishin, although weakened and using Nina's body as a temporary physical form for his spirit was providing to be enough of a match for the pseudo-human Heartless. Still the Kishin couldn't afford to keep this battle going any longer since all of the strength and energy it managed to collect was beginning to wane.

The former research in a increasingly desperate attempt to stop the Kishin conjured a massive Lexicon which the Heartless was using in an attempt to crush the possessed girl, but using its scarves the embodiment of madness sliced it in half at the last possible second saving the life of its host body once again.

"**I have grown weary of this pointless fight…LET'S FINISH IT!**"

Asura declared launching himself straight into the air heading for the Heartless traveling almost as fast as a cruise missile intending to ram its foe head on with Vajra emerging from the girl's mouth. The Heartless barely had a chance to raise a shield up in the form of another large lexicon, but even then it was barely withstanding the Kishin's head on attack with rings of energy erupting from the lower half of its body turning the Kishin into a human drill-missile.

"**I win!**"

A second later Asura penetrated the lexicon and went straight through Ienzo cutting the Heartless completely in half from the waist down, but it wasn't over yet. A good shot to the head with an energy blast before a powerful blow from his scarves sent the remains of the Heartless straight into the lake.

_It's over…_

Nina thought while Asura dropped onto one knee.

"**It is…but I used up too much energy I'll need a lot of rest…**"

_But you really strong?_

"**As true as that may be I am unfortunately without a body of my own and your human one no matter how much I can try to reinforce it leaves me dangerously vulnerable. I shouldn't have risked your body like this, but the situation left me with little choice if I am to regain my physical form and my full strength I must converse what energy I can until I can absorb enough fear to fully revitalize myself.**"

_I understand…_

"**Good let's rejoin the hostages we'll let these heroes take care of the mop up.**"

With the battle won the Kishin departed the roof now making its way back down to rejoin the hostages, but only after creating a distraction to lure the Moogles watching them away for a few moments thus allowing Nina to rejoin the hostages unaware of the part the possessed girl had played while the scarves and bandages that had formed on her body evaporated leaving to visible evidence of Asura possessing her.

* * *

Back on the side of the building a drenched Euphy and Zero managed to fend off the Heartless so far, but the Parasite Cage was still becoming a headache for the two. Still more Heartless were appearing and now Air Soldier Heartless were joining the battle along with a Battleship Heartless now providing ranged offense against the two.

_Damn it I can't keep holding to Euphy like this and fight the Heartless. _

But fortunately for the two the bracelet the pink haired princess had began to glow just as the Battleship Heartless fired upon them with Lelouch unable to raise another barrier to shield them. However this time he didn't have too the Heartless's own attack was deflected right back at him while the melee attacks from the Air Soldier and Shadow Heartless were also bounced back destroying them with a backlash of the energy released from the reflect barrier surrounding them.

Holding onto Euphemia's shoulder was a small creature that could only be described as a cross-between a rabbit and a fox with a large mane on its head appearing to be third-ear compared to its two rabbit-like ears and twin fluffy tails. The creature was a light-sea green with some tints of dark green and yellow on its body…cute black doll like eyes and a large red gem on its forehead.

_That creature…I have seen it before from a chapter of one of Merlin's books. Carbuncle; the summon possessing the strongest defense._

Lelouch thought recognizing the summon creature that was working with them having been summoned through the bracelet the pink haired princess had on. Seizing the opportunity while the reflect barrier was still up being maintained by Carbuncle the Lelouch rammed the Parasite Cage attacking it with a furry of Keyblade blows while Euphy held on for dear life. The Air Soldiers and Shadow Heartless that wasn't destroyed by the last reflect rebound effect converged upon them hacking and crawling at the barrier after slamming into the Parasite Cage with the beast itself hammering away at the barrier before the second rebound effect wiped out the lesser Heartless and severely weakened the Parasite Cage.

Shiva finished it off with her Diamond Dust attack after Lelouch backed away from the dying Heartless.

"Zero!"

Regene's digitally altered voice from behind said as the Ganymede Mark II hovered closer to the Keyblade Master allowing the caped Keyblade warrior to land near the cockpit of his personal machine.

"I am turning over control to you once you are aboard the machine."

"Understood…"

The cockpit opened and Lelouch brought Euphy inside along with him since he couldn't risk leaving her outside especially giving her track record of now having been in danger involving the Heartless three times now.

"Hang on Princess Euphemia we need to assist Warrant Officer Kururugi."

Lelouch assumed his seat in the cockpit as the pink haired princess managed to stand behind the seat holding on tight while the flurry summon sat upon its summoner's shoulders purring quietly. Euphemia didn't reply to Lelouch's words mostly because she was surprised by the advance nature of the cockpit of the machine she was in including the Haro unit sitting inside its holder.

The Cannon Bull was badly weakened, but it forced itself on with its instincts fixated upon getting Suzaku Kururugi the maddened desire of Kewell had passed onto the Heartless born as a result from him prior to his transformation to get Zero and as far as the Heartless was concerned for at the moment the white machine before it had Zero inside.

It was completely ignoring the Ganymede Mark II which had the real Zero inside as the machine was closing in to finish off after punching in a lock code to unlock the last two weapons of the black Knightmare Frame…although technically there were three left. The codes were to prevent Lelouch from accidently using the weapons and exposing his trump cards, but with a giant Heartless to take down and the possibility of having to deal with the Lancelot without killing Suzaku forced his hand.

"Haro…get to deploy!"

"Yes sir…Haro…Haro!"

The little robot complied as the keyboard emerged and the masked man began typing in calculations before the cover over the Zero Beam opened up.

"I believe you are looking for me Kewell!"

Lelouch boldly announced as the giant Heartless with part of Kewell's own Heartless emerging from the top of its head looking skyward at the Ganymede Mark II.

"ZERO!"

The Cannon Bull fired its remaining guns fused onto its shoulders seemingly going to hit the black machine head on, but at the last moment a quick series of energy shields appeared completely protecting the Ganymede Mark II from all attacks. The Absolute Protection Territory energy shield system proved its effectiveness once again, but with having draw the creature's attention to himself Zero fired the liquid crystal prism from inside the chest of his machine followed by the Zero beam firing.

As per his pre-programmed calculations the beams didn't scatter all over the area as in the previous usage of the Zero Beam, but rather it broke up the beam into a dozen separate beams all directed in one location…directly into the Cannon Bull's face. Taking the opportunity the Lancelot positioned itself using the remaining rounds in its VARIS rifle to finish off the Heartless in tandem with Lelouch while the Ganymede Mark II aided in this by using its Hadron Cannons finally felling the beast, but unknown to the two the Heartless formed from Kewell that had made up the core of the creation had escaped separating itself from the Cannon Bull during the final attack that destroyed it.

The Battle at Lake Kawaguchi was over with the Black Knights the victors having successfully rescued the hostages and eliminated the Heartless threat. From a separate monitor within the cockpit the masked man was relieved to see the hostages being escorted safely out of the building and onto a series of emergency rafts that had been prepared for them while Nunnally was getting ready to get Ohgi and the others out of there before the Britannians could have a chance to move in on their location.

"I'll need you to take control of the machine again for a little while…it's time to proceed to the final step of the plan."

"Understood…I have control."

The cockpit opened as Lelouch carried Euphemia out onto the hand of the giant Knightmare Frame before the two were lowered onto the ground where Tamaki had carried out preparations for the final stage of their plan setting up a camera and a few lights. The pink princess was feeling embarrassed at the moment…not only was the poor girl soaked to the bone still, but having been handled by Lelouch while not only trying to hold onto her…but he had to fight off the Heartless so the poor girl ended up being shifted around quite a bit.

Of course that not Lelouch really enjoyed it either since it made his job of protecting the princess and fighting off the Heartless far more difficult for him. Not to mention the girl rubbing against him was very uncomfortable on a personal level as well, but judging from how red Euphy's face was at the moment it seemed the thought was mutual.

More so was the fact that Euphy was completely soaked to the point that her clothes was clinging to her body leaving some areas that could be seen through the fabric, but thankfully Nunnally had already thought ahead with Kallen providing the soaked princess with a few magically conjured towels for her.

Lancelot wasn't going to be a problem since its power was depleted leaving it completely immobile, so without wasting any more time Ohgi and the others assumed their positions while the Moogles and Regene remote controlling the Ganymede kept watch to prevent anyone from interfering with the declaration. Sen stood behind the camera having finished preparations for the teleportation spell and gave her brother thumbs up signaling that all was in place.

A nod of Lelouch's head was the signal to Regene who used his wireless connection to the media equipment to begin the broadcast while using the same method they used earlier to seize every channel and web news sites all around the world allowing anyone near a computer or a television set to see what Zero wants the people of the world to see.

"My dear Britannians…have no fear…all of the hostages are safe and sound. I Zero return them to you unharmed."

A few seconds later a series of lights set up around Lelouch and the others were turned on remotely. The lights revealed Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki and the others standing behind Lelouch in a single file line behind their masked leader who began their declaration to the entire world.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We are the Black Knights! We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield…regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished.

Meanwhile in the lead news van Diethard was trying to hide his grin as the man seated in front of the console before him was unable to cut off the transmission.

_This is beautiful…what will you do now Zero?_

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be!"

"Those of you with power, fear us!"

Lelouch opened up one side of his cape summoning his Keyblade the Mark of the Sorceress into his right hand.

"Those of you without it, rally behind us!" Lelouch said now having completely unfurled his cape along with summoning his second Keyblade into his last open hand.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

Zero declared finally as everyone around the world had just officially witnessed the birth of the Black Knights. Meanwhile standing outside the cockpit of her personal Knightmare Frame Cornelia was seething in anger and annoyance. While on the offhand she was grateful for Euphemia being rescued a part of her wanted nothing more than to give Zero a beating and then personally executing him.

But her mindset on wanting to see Zero dead at the moment vanished when she heard something near the base of her machine. The Viceroy saw to her surprise a cut in half Ienzo desperately trying to cling to whatever power he had left to stay alive while his body was on the verge of fading away…despite the vicious final blow Asura had dealt him the former researcher kept desperately holding on, but either way the Heartless didn't have much longer at this point its end was inevitable.

"It's that creature!"

Guilford said as he prepared to finish the creature off as he climbed into the cockpit of his personal Gloucester activating it within mere seconds before it raised its lance up ready to impale the dying creature.

"Zero…Zero…isn't an Eleven…"

"What? Stay your hand Guilford!"

Cornelia ordered as she listened to the dying words of the Heartless.

"He's a Britannian…a Britannian…P…ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Ienzo had barely managed to say before he was savagely gunned down by a fellow Heartless armed with a pair of Arrowguns.

"Tsk, tsk…I can't have you ruining my fun"

Braig said coldly taking aim to silence Ienzo permanently.

"W-why…have…you…betrayed me Braig?"

"…As if…who ever told you that we were allies? You know well that I only obey him. The rest of you are useful pawns only, and your usefulness has just come to an end right now…so, Bye!"

With those words Braig ruthlessly finished his former accomplice off with an Arrowshot round through the head.

"Just what the hell are you people?"

Cornelia demanded.

"Not human that's for sure…"

Braig disappeared before Cornelia or Guilford could do anything about it…although he might have killed Ienzo before he could reveal Zero's identity they at least know he is a Britannian under that mask, but still they were even finding that hard to believe.

_Why would a Britannian be fighting against his own country like this…it doesn't make sense…could that creature have been telling the truth?_

Amidst being distracted by a dying Ienzo, Sen used her spell magically teleporting Lelouch along with all members of the Black Knights including the Moogles back to the location of their mobile hideout. As for the Ganymede Mark II…Regene was currently flying it back to the hanger after reengaging the cloaking device.

"Wow instant transport…I feel a little fuzzy."

Tamaki complained holding his stomach.

"It's a normal side effect for some first timers."

Nunnally explained while Lelouch approached Kallen.

"Kallen at some point tomorrow after classes expect a call from me?"

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"In light of what has been happening I have decided to personally train you in the ways of combating Heartless. You may not possess a Keyblade, but there are other weapons and tools you can use to effetely fight them. So I will teach you to use them as well."

"ME?"

"Yes…then afterwards we can begin working out plans to train the others or at least arrange more of a proper combat training program for new members since it will be quite time consuming to train a large number all at once myself between that and leading this organization."

"I see…"

"Just keep your phone handy I'll contact you via text message once classes have concluded for the day at the Ashford Academy with instructions on how to find me."

"Huh?"

"My primary base is located near the school so you won't have to travel far, but I have preparations I need to make first. Such as modifying the security systems to let you in so the automated defenses don't kill you."

"So what about us?"

Ohgi inquired.

"I'll need to collect some information from you guys such as retina scan copies and finger prints, but Kallen's finger print and retina scan I already have so I managed to set her up first."

Speaking of which, Sen brought out a small machine which was suited for such a purpose with the small girl beginning the process of collecting the proper information needed to provide them with security clearance into his base.

* * *

Much later that evening back at said base below the Ashford Academy C.C. was lying back on Lelouch's bed looking up at the ceiling having shut off the television set after having seen Lelouch reveal his Black Knights to the world. Suddenly the green haired witch got an unexpected and yet on the offhand a completely expected mental call from a certain someone.

"Oh hello Marianne…"

_C.C. I would like another word with you. _

"What do you want know?"

_Zero and that weapon…also that creature? _

"You mean the giant heartless your son fought…I have to admit I am surprised you are not proud of him are you not Marianne the Flash…he seemed to have inherited your combat skills quite well."

_That is not the point C.C._

Before the conversation can continue C.C. heard the sound of someone approaching.

"We'll have to continue this discussion later."

Sure enough the footsteps the immortal witch heard were indeed the sound of Lelouch's own footsteps heading in the direction of his own room, but before he could even reach it the former prince was ambushed by Milly who wanted to take the time to tease the young man about something that had happened during the hotel incident she had discovered.

"Did you give the ride of her life to that girl or no, Lulu?"

"SHUT UP!"

The young man snapped while regretting for a mere moment rescuing the blonde haired woman.

"Besides, didn't you promised to marry Euphy when you were older?"

Nunnally said taking her turn to tease her older brother as any good younger sister would do.

"Really?"

Mileina asked overhearing the conversation.

"Isn't that suppose to be wrong or something…well that's what my dad says."

"Of course it is… BUT we were children when I made that promise and Euphy is only my half-sister."

"Really now Lulu…"

Milly said while the young Keyblade warrior knew there was no way in hell the blonde haired girl was planning to let Lelouch live this one down since she had seen both what had happened on the news afterwards and had managed to eye Euphy's condition after everything was over.

C.C. on the other hand was enjoying the evening entertainment as she was laughing quietly.

* * *

Elsewhere on another world, more specifically at Traverse Town Leon found himself seemingly reliving an event he fondly remembered seven years ago…today was a day of nostalgia for him as he sent Sora flying into a wall near the fountain of the Second District.

"At least a certain ten year old kid I knew had more guts than you."

"Be quiet I don't want to hear it. I have to find Kairi and Riku!"

Sora shouted as he rose back up to his feet coughing up some blood before charging at the Gunblade wielding warrior.

"In the shape you are in and let's not overlook your fighting skills…trust me kid you won't last more than an hour out there."

"I can handle it!"

"You have the heart, but your body can't endure what is out there."

"I can't…"

"I understand the last kid who came here wielding the Keyblade was just like you…but…"

_He is angrier and full of more sorrow than Lelouch was. I wonder if he can handle training this kid given his current state._

"Do you think Lelouch will be able to train the boy as he is now?"

Merlin asked arriving on the fight scene.

"I am not sure, but I can soften him up a little before we send him to Lelouch. But we'll need someone who can keep him in check until he arrives."

"Well I could go since with all that has been happening maybe I can help Lelouch along so we can focus on dealing with the Heartless."

"Alright, but the kid is a hand full."

"I'll accompany him."

A new voice said as all eyes looked forward and approaching them was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties with somewhat messy brown hair, silver earrings, and blue eyes wearing a red trench coat armed with a red-bladed rapier-style long sword.

"I will assist you..."

Genesis Rhapsodos spoke with a smile on his face.

* * *

The following afternoon at Ashford Academy…Kallen was alone by a few bushes near the Student Council Clubhouse waiting for the phone call from Zero since classes were now over for the day and the rest of her afternoon was wide open. Finally the phone buzzed and a text message from Zero appeared in her message inbox.

Feeling somewhat nervous the redhead opened the message and began reading the instructions surprised by where the secret entrance into Zero's main base was located.

_No way…it's inside the Student Council Clubhouse? _

Eventually Kallen made her way to student council meeting room following the instructions step by step until she came to a stop at a wall. Reading the next set of instructions she began feeling around the top rim of the wall close to the ceiling trying to find some kind of hidden switch. It took her a minute, but the girl found it running her finger over it causing a hidden panel in the wall to open to reveal a retina scanner.

Remembering what was mentioned in the instructions she opened her right eye wide and placed it before the scanner before a red light ran over it.

"Identity confirmed…welcome Kallen Kouzuki."

The panel closed before the entire wall slid back before moving to the side revealing a hidden elevator. Hesitant at first Kallen stepped into the elevator before the wall closed and the elevator car she was in began its descent. The ride lasted about a few minutes as it descended below the school itself before finally opening to a long metal corridor.

With any further hesitation the Japanese and Britannian half-breed began walking down the corridor while looking for Zero, but so far Kallen saw no sign of him. At the end of the hall a pair of double metal doors opened where one of the Moogles that aided Zero was waiting for him.

"Follow me Kupo…he's waiting for you."

"Uh…sure…"

Kallen was led through the base following the Moogle, but as she walked upon one of the catwalks that hung over one of the wide open storage hangers the redhead saw the Ganymede Mark II while in another she saw one sight that left her slack jawed. Zero's personal ship the Marianne…finally they reached a wide chamber room which appeared to be some type of training room, but standing in the room was Zero, but…minus his helmet save for the fact that it was under his right arm.

"I am glad you could make it Kallen."

Zero turned around revealing his true identity to the shocked redhead.

"WHAT…NO WAY…YOU'RE ZERO?"

"Indeed I am…you were close to finding me out that day, but I managed to trick you didn't I?"

Lelouch replied smugly with one of his signature grins before tossing his cape off revealing he was only wearing a pair of black paints and a white collar shirt underneath before the former prince set the black mask down on a nearby bench.

"But yes I am Zero the same who fights against the Heartless and Britannia the original Black Knight."

"I still refuse to believe some stuck up jerk like you is Zero THERE IS JUST NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Then come on Kallen…I'll prove it."

Lelouch dared as he gestured for her to come at him.

"FINE THEN…I'll enjoy kicking your ass!"

Kallen charged at Lelouch in a fury ready to beat him to a pulp, but before her punch could even land on him the young man side stepped her attack before discreetly tripping her with his foot sending her to the ground.

"You shouldn't attack an opponent like that…it gives them time to counter you."

The Japanese and Britannia mixed girl didn't say a word and merely tried to kick Lelouch in the leg, but the Keyblade Master saw it coming and quickly backed away avoiding it while Kallen quickly got back up to her feet ready to attack the young man again. Lelouch didn't have to wait long as Kallen was on him within moments, but all of her attacks kept missing as the former prince dodged and evaded every single punch the angry redhead was throwing at him.

"Come on Kallen stop trying to hit me and hit me."

"SHUT UP! How can you be this physically fit you are supposed to be weak and feeble?"

"Weak and Feeble?"

Taking it as an insult the young man backed away from the angry redhead before he removed his shirt revealing solid muscle underneath showing just how much good seven years of fighting Heartless and tough training as a Keyblade Master has done for Lelouch vi Britannia. It so happened that at this very moment Tessa, Mileina, Nunnally and Milly had shown up to witness the brawl between Kallen and Lelouch.

Seeing the shirtless and beautifully muscled chest and arms of Lelouch was enough to cause Mileina and Tessa's faces to turn bright red before falling to the ground after suffering the most epic of nose bleeds as the two became lost in their imaginations while Nunnally wasn't effected…however Milly was a completely different story with some blood coming out of her nose and her mind completely going to the gutter while muttering.

"I would drop honey each spot of that delectable body and lick it like water on a sweet desert."

C.C. was also watching, but from the doorway was clearly interested, but yet amused at the same time.

Kallen was stunned as well as distracted by the muscles on Lelouch's body, but only for a moment as she regained her focus after the young man quickly moved behind her striking her rear after rolling up his own shirt into a make-shift whip causing the girl to yelp in surprise.

"Don't be distracted Kallen…"

"SHUT UP!"

Kallen was more enraged than ever before, but even then for all of her rage and fighting skills she couldn't land a hit on the seasoned Keyblade Master. The fight finally ended after Kallen had exhausted herself completely allowing Lelouch to trip her and tie Kallen's legs and arms with his shirt after mid-way through the fight the girl had managed to use her knife she had brought out in a desperate bid to land a blow…or rather a cut at least.

"So do you believe I am Zero now?"

Kallen merely growled at him before Milly added.

"My my, you work fast Lulu-Kun…so domineering. Enjoying to be taken by the stud, Kallen-Chan?"

"Huh…M…Madam President?"

Kallen said shocked as well as embarrassed to see the Student Council president present.

"Oh good afternoon Miss Stadtfeld I didn't expect Lelouch-sama to be brining you in to join the Black Knights too."

Sayoko said arriving to find Kallen in training with Lelouch judging from the scene causing her to have a light blush appear on her face. As for the redhead herself she was now feeling increasingly embarrassed at having not only having her butt handed to her by the school weakling among the male population besides herself…or so she too had pretended to be at least.

"You have heart Kallen, but we have a lot of work to do and trust me when I say…welcome to boot camp."

Lelouch said with a grin that left Kallen with an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

_And soon I'll have another student I'll have to whip into shape coming by very soon. _

* * *

A/N: Poor Euphy was rather…uh…humiliated in this chapter somewhat, but blame the Heartless for it. Anyway in the next chapter Kallen and Sora will be students to Lelouch while the masked man will receive unexpected help from Genesis who has finally made his return after seven years. Merlin will join the group at Ashford Academy as well.

As for Asura…fortunately and yet unfortunately his focus is on recovering fully since the risks of remaining in Nina's body before spreading madness across the world is huge so for the sake of his own survival and regeneration he must converse as much power as people from this point on until he can finally reform a new body for himself…but the question is…when will it happen?

Next week count down to the Battle of Mt. Fuji and the world's Keyhole…and to make up for being a little late here are the complete specs for Lelouch's machine.

* * *

Model number: Type-00/Z

Code name: Ganymede Mark II

Unit type: prototype X- generation transformable Knightmare Frame

Manufacturer: Krung Thep - Celestial Being MS Development & Research Colony

Operator: Black Knights

Pilot: Lelouch vi Britannia (a.k.a. Zero)

First deployment: 2017 A.T.B

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 7.01 meters

Weight: unknown

Armor materials:

Core Frame Structure - Adamantine/ Mithril Alloy.

External Armor –Mithril/E-Carbon Multi-Layer sandwich reinforced by Adamantine Web lattice

Powerplant: unknown

Equipment and design features:

Hybrid Gummi Block Flight/Advanced FLOAT System

"Sage System" Quantum Computing-Based Complex Analysis System

"Absolute Protection Territory" Energy Shield System

"GN Particle Field Emitter" Stealth/ECM System

Fixed armaments:

8 x GN Beam Bits (Stored in backpack unit)

1x Dual Hadron Cannons (one cannon mounted on each shoulder, fire-linked)

2 x Hadron Blasters (one built into the palms of each hand)

1 x Chain-Whip Master Vibration Sword

2 x Energy Shields (mounted on the forearms)

1 x Structural phase transition cannon (aka Zero Beam), mounted in chest, can be used in conjunction with liquid metal prism (also can be used further in conjunction with the Bits)


	16. Chapter 16 Preparation for Mt Fuji

A/N: ok I ran out of prepared chapters when I wasn't paying attention, but I finished it. This chapter is a bit short (not to mention rather quickly paced in the flow of events) because it's invested in preparation for the battle in the next chapter which will be huge. Thank you for being patient and please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

Preparation for Mt. Fuji

Four days later during another brutal training secession below the Ashford Academy Kallen was struggling to get up was admitting finally while hoping her strict instructor would finally let up and not continue with her body unable to move a muscle while cuts and one or two burses could be seen on her arms while she was dressed in a simple pair of training shorts and a shirt.

"Come…(gasp)…on…(gasp)…Lelouch I had enough."

"When I was ten years old I had said that to my first trainer and do you know what he said to me?"

"What?"

"Get up!"

"Look Lelouch…I can't move anymore…ok…(gasp)…so there is nothing I can do about that."

"That's about what I had also said when I was ten years old…do you know what happened next?"

Lelouch said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Get up?"

"No…"

Lelouch replied as he casted Curaga upon Kallen completely revitalizing her for another round of training.

"Now let's pick up where we left off."

"Hey wait a minute!"

Kallen said while Lelouch was ready to continue their training regiment, but unlike his brutal training unlike Leon where it would continue almost non-stop throughout the day salvation came in the form of Regene entering the room bearing news for the young man which was blessing to the tired out redhead trainee.

"I apologize for interrupting but you have guests Lelouch…Merlin has arrived with some supplies including your new trainee so that means misery will have company."

The purple haired Innovade said jokingly while casting a glance at Kallen.

"I see…alright Kallen take a break we'll continue once I have met with Merlin including Sora."

_Thank god!_

Lelouch left following Regene while despite being healed by the former prince's healing spell the young maiden felt dead tired. The two arrived at one of the small temporary hangers where Merlin was waiting for them.

"It's good to see you Merlin."

"Likewise lad it's good to see you again as well…nice to see you are doing well."

"I wish I could say the same about our battle with the Heartless…its getting much worse. Ever since the hotel incident there hasn't been any more Heartless sightings, but I am growing concerned that they will likely strike again soon and when they do…they will hit hard."

"The situation has been worsening on other worlds as well."

"I know…has Leon learned anything new about this sudden resurgence of Heartless?"

"Nothing at the moment, but it's too sudden to be anything natural that's for certain."

"I agree something is behind this sudden surge of Heartless…any movements from Maleficent or any sightings of her lackeys?"

"Nothing yet on that front I am afraid."

"I see, so did you bring this new Keyblade wielding you two found at Traverse Town?"

"I brought him along so you could train him, but I must warn you this young man is a bit…rowdy."

"It's understandable given what had happened if what Leon has told me is indeed correct."

"I am afraid so, but we're hopeful you'll have better luck."

"Indeed we could use all of the help we can get right now."

Merlin directed Lelouch towards the ship the wizard had used to travel to the former prince's home world where just disembarking from the ship was the young man in question.

"You must be Sora?"

"Yeah that's me…"

"I have heard about what happened to your home including the lost of your family…I am sorry for your loss."

Sora didn't say anything despite Lelouch being sympathetic to his loss, but now the Keyblade Master needed to know about this human-like Heartless the young man had encountered.

"There is something I need to know though."

Regene handed Lelouch a trio of photos.

"Were any of these men the ones responsible?"

After looking over the photos of Ienzo, Dilan and Braig the young boy shook his head surprising, but yet giving Lelouch another reason to be concerned now.

"None of them, so we have a new pseudo-human Heartless running amok out there claiming the hearts of worlds out there."

"Then it might be possible that all of the trouble at Shinjuku Ghetto and at the hotel were likely stirred up in order to divide your attention." Regene suggested as Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"That is a strong possibility."

_This situation is going from bad to worse…I have to settle things here as quickly as possible, but that would mean moving up my plans to liberate Area 11 and seize complete control. But I don't have enough of a force to capture and secure Area 11 yet._

As Lelouch considered and thought about a large numbers of options and suggestions in his mind along with considering the best possible routes and measures he should be taking the third traveler who had accompanied Merlin and Sora appeared stepping off from the ship.

"There is no hate, only joy; for you are beloved by the goddess…Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul…Pride is lost…wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Genesis spoke as Lelouch was surprised by his appearance…having not seen the red coat-wearing combatant for seven years, but he didn't allow it to show on his face.

"Loveless act III."

"Very good…I see you have read the book I gave you."

"Indeed I have, but I wonder though…why are you here?"

"I have come to see how the hero has developed and consider if it's not time for our rematch?"

"I see…"

Lelouch was readying himself for a battle, but the one winged angelic swordsman eased the young man's concerns with a mere hand gesture.

"You may be at ease Lelouch vi Britannia I don't intend of fighting you now…as I have said I wish to see for myself how much you have improved and decide if you are ready for a rematch against me. To do so I will join you in your fight against the Heartless on this world so that I may observe first hand of your improved battle prowess."

"I see…in that case given the situation I would welcome the help."

"Sora do you think could describe the man you encountered the one who killed your parents?" Regene asked leading Sora over by a computer terminal.

"Sure I guess so, but what about Kairi and Riku?"

"Merlin has informed us that word to our friends and allies have reached them regarding your two missing friends and are keeping an eye out for them. Given the possibility that they could have ended up just about anywhere out there finding them won't be easy. Zero can tell you that much since he had to once search the worlds for his little sister. At the very least this will help you since we'll have more eyes out there looking for them."

"I guess you have a point, but…"

Sora began as he felt frustrated at being unable to do anything.

"You wish to do something about finding them. I understand your frustration, but if you attempted to find them in your current state you'll only end up like your parents."

"I know…"

Lelouch glanced over at Sora while thinking.

_He reminds me of myself when I was younger, but yet he is different…instead of darkness within there is sorrow instead. _

Although in hindsight Leon did have a point.

_I never could have imagined that I would have found someone more stubborn than you Lelouch…although unlike you, he lacks the smarts._

Lelouch couldn't help, but smirk at the statement…yet he was determined to change that.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Traverse Town Donald and Goofy were about to disembark to Earth after having missed the ship that had taken Merlin, Sora and Genesis to Area 11 they were set to leave on the next one about to launch. But the ship in question would its first maiden voyage…the battleship the former prince of Britannia had commissioned some time ago was finally finished thanks to the additional help Jumba was able to get to help finish the battleship making it fully combat worthy and ready to fly.

"Gosh…so this is Lelouch's new ship…kinda big isn't it?"

"It sure is, but we got our gummi ship in its shuttle hanger so we can just relax until we arrive." Donald said replying to what Goofy had said.

"Listen up…all crew members to your post we'll be launching right now."

Jumba said as he was acting as temporary captain of the ship until he could deliver it to Lelouch while the Moogles acting as a skeleton crew in conjunction with the few citizens recruited to assist them worked on brining the vessel online.

"Prepare to launch…the Ikaruga."

Jumba spoke as he recalled a video conference call between him and Lelouch that had taken place a week ago.

"_How it goes the advance on BK-01?"_

"_The other hull is finished we are now working to complete the interior and finish up with the wiring and completion of the weapon system." _

"_I see however...we need it quicker Jumba. Ask the Moogles if they can spare more work crews. As things are appearing, I suspect that we need it sooner than planned. Did you receive the data files on GN technology?"_

"_Yes I did your little friend Mileina provided me with all of the data I needed." _

"_Good I know I am asking a lot Jumba, but that ship and whatever Knightmare Frames you have finished are needed here at Area 11." _

"_I am not a miracle worker such would be impossible for one, but…I am an evil genius so I'll finish it." Jumba replied boldly while laughing manically. _

The BK-01 Ikaruga lifted off leaving the shipyard heading out into open space before making a wrap jump to Earth.

* * *

Three days later at the Ashford Academy student council meeting room Suzaku was seated at the table reading a history text book while present in the room with him were Nina, Milly and Shirley. Among those absent were Lelouch, Kallen and Rivalz who was called in to help cover for a co-worker who had called out sick, but Lelouch and Kallen missing raised concerns for the swim team member among them.

"I can't believe this Lelouch has been out of school for three days straight and so has Kallen."

Shirley said trying to start a conversation while Suzaku was concerned by his friend's sudden lack of appearance on the school grounds despite assurances from Nunnally that everything was fine.

"Well Kallen with her poor health is understandable, but I hope Lelouch is alright."

"Well don't worry Suzaku I checked on both them earlier today and trust me…they are doing just fine."

"Are you sure?" Shirley inquired while more worried for Lelouch.

"Trust me they are doing just fine."

At that moment below the school the Keyblade Master was walking with Regene traveling down a hallway making their way to the conference room. Lelouch entered followed by Regene to find Taizo Kirihara waiting for him seated at the head of the table. The two regarded one another for a few moments until the former prince assumed a seat near one of the leading members of the Six Houses of Kyoto.

"Lelouch I am pleased you with how your organization has dealt with the matter at the hotel along with keeping up with your word to the general public of being the knights of justice."

Besides training Kallen with Sora's training having begun, Zero and his officially formed Black Knights had been working to demonstrate the values and principles of their organization to the public by crushing criminal activities around Area 11 and protecting the innocent. Now while the Black Knights especially with a Keyblade Master as their leader, but thanks in part to the advance weaponry they possessed along with Regene and his talents.

"My success wouldn't have been possible for the resources at my command, but that is not saying the help and resources you and the other members of Kyoto have provided me has been very helpful."

"True, but I believe you can guess why I am here?"

"The Heartless?"

"Correct…"

"We stopped them at the hotel, but right now there has barely been any Heartless activity since that incident."

"Do you think they might be regrouping for a counterattack?"

"Possibly and their next target is likely the Keyhole of this world."

"Our planet's heart?"

"Exactly…"

"But you have already made attempts to find the Keyhole, so you know then what course of action you must take?"

"Indeed I do…we must seize the Sakuradite Mines of Mt. Fuji."

"A very dangerous course…perhaps one of the most heavily guarded places here in Japan besides likely the Viceroy's palace."

"I know, but by tonight the Ikaruga should arrive."

"The Ikaruga…you mean it's finished?"

"Yes...sooner than anticipated, but thanks to Jumba and the Moogles' efforts it was possible to complete the ship much sooner. It's also transporting what completed Knightmares that were produced at Traverse Town, but that is where my next problem lies."

"The primary problem now is finding capable pilots for all of those machines right?"

"Indeed and with what members I have recruited so far there are too few of them for the number of machines we have."

"I see your point."

Kirihara said while putting on hand on his chin while he was thinking of a possible way to aid Lelouch in this issue.

"I don't exactly have anyone we can loan you, but…there is the JLF?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms given what had happened."

"I know, but we are aware of the fact that Kusakabe's actions were not approved by the Japan Liberation Front leadership."

"Even so I can't see them willingly working with me and the Black Knights."

"You have a point which is why I'll attempt to negotiate with General Katase. You need pilots Lelouch and the JLF has the pilots we can acquire."

"Do you think they can be trusted enough to not attempt any backstabbing maneuvers?"

"If they wish to receive our support then better not."

"Then perhaps I'll leave negotiations and arranging for a proper meeting to discuss a formal alliance to you before I personally meet with the leaders."

"I'll contact you once the arrangements are made."

The following evening after the Ikaruga had arrived in orbit around the Earth; Donald, Goofy and Jumba teleported down to the underground base to meet with Lelouch to deliver the king's letter as well as remain with the Keyblade Master to provide whatever support they can.

"Donald…Goofy it's good to see more friendly faces here tonight."

"It's no sweat Lelouch we're just glad to be here to help ya."

"You can count on us…and here is the letter the king wanted us you to have."

Donald said handing Lelouch a second letter that had been enclosed with the first meant for Donald with instructions to pass onto the Keyblade Master at the duck's earliest convenience. Taking the folded letter from the duck's hands the former prince studied it for a few moments before tucking it away in his pocket to read its contents later before turning to Jumba.

"Jumba I thank you for completing what must have been a very difficult task for you."

"It was no problem for evil genius…tricky yes, but as you can clearly see the Ikaruga is fully operational and combat worthy."

"Then my confidence in your genius was well placed."

"Thank you…"

As Lelouch continued meeting with his three new guests at the base Nunnally was observing Sora and Kallen as the two were doing some solo training engaging in a sparring match with one another. When Nunnally first heard the young man's name mentioned it sounded familiar, but was uncertain…however only upon seeing him now did the memory come back to her.

_Sora…I knew the name sounded familiar…is he the same little boy I met on that island? _

The ash blonde haired mage continued observing the young boy and redhead girl for a time while debating if she should reintroduce herself to the newly discovered Keyblade wielder.

_He is already frustrated that he can't go looking for his friends, so then what do I do?_

At that moment inside another part of the base Ohgi and Regene were discussing the results of the recent Knightmare Frame training simulations designed for the other members of the Black Knights to get used to piloting the new Gekka models since their method of operation varied from the other Knightmare Frames they had used in the past.

"Well the good news is all of you are improving. All of you are learning how to handle the new units quicker than I thought."

"I guess we're lucky we have some fast learners in the group."

"Indeed, but it could also be said you have capable men under you."

"Thanks I guess. By the way is Kallen doing alright?"

"Yes, but as you have probably learned the training she is undergoing is quite… intense."

Regene replied who took note of Oghi's facial expression showing that he was uncertain if he should be glad or worried and angry at the same time for the brutal training she is being put under by Zero.

"After all it was the very same training methods that a ten year old Zero had to endure as a child, but compared to what he was receiving Kallen now it's a little lighter."

"So Zero had the same training…when…he was a kid?"

"Indeed and from what I heard he was battered and beaten to a pulp everyday, but look what it did for him. Soon Kallen will be capable of a lot of the same combat feats as Zero after she has had enough training."

"I guess…that'll be good." Ohgi said feeling a little more at ease now.

* * *

Six days later in Area 11 more specifically at the Viceroy's Palace Cornelia and other officials of Area 11 were having an emergency meeting. Euphemia was present of course…even if she was technically a figurehead viceroy she was still considered a part of the ruling government body of Area 11. Once they had settled all day to day issues and matters that were on the table they once again came to their growing chief issue.

"Do we have anything new on Zero yet?"

Cornelia demanded while no one before her had anything new on the terrorist.

"I am sorry Princess Cornelia, but intelligence hasn't gathered anything new on Zero save for that he has been targeting drug-dealers, corrupt members of the government and other…uh…law breakers since his last major public appearance two weeks ago."

One of her officials who had been working under Clovis previous replied although he was extremely nervous in doing so aware of the fact that it was very likely the Viceroy wouldn't like his answer.

"I see…then if we can't find Zero then perhaps we need to look elsewhere for clues to his whereabouts."

Cornelia began coldly while exchanging a glance with her trusted subordinate Dalton.

"Vice Minster...internal affairs has appointed a special group of Elevens to self govern this area is that correct? A group called the NAC…there have been rumors that they have been supporting the terrorist groups around Area 11 since a majority of them use weapons attained from the Chinese Federation…it's not likely they are giving these weapons out for free. However our suspicious of that group are growing higher right now given the kind of weaponry Zero seems to possess."

"But it's only rumors and even so there is no evidence of it. Besides...it's seems unlike Zero is acquiring his usual type of weaponry through normal means."

"True as that may seem…however…"

Guilford began, but suddenly the doors opened as someone no one in the room was expecting to see enter.

"What…Lord Bismarck?"

Dalton said while Cornelia and Euphy were both equally surprised by the arrival of the Knight of One…Bismarck Waldstein.

"Relax…as far as you people are concerned I am officially not here in Area 11. I have been personally dispatched by the Emperor himself. But regardless I should at least inform you Princess Cornelia of my arrival here in Area 11."

"I am surprised by your arrival Bismarck, but your reason for being here in Area 11 is Zero I assume?"

"That is correct…that new machine and the unusual weapons he wields has become a concern to the Empire as a whole, but further more we have learned where Zero will strike next."

"You have?"

Guilford began surprised by this bit of news.

"But where?" Darlton inquired.

"I cannot reveal that information here, but in more private quarters I'll reveal more…however you can be sure that I including some of our very best pilots will be waiting for Zero."

"Then you are setting a trap for him, but how can you be sure Zero will appear?"

"Our information source is trustworthy so we are certain Zero will appear…we will have a battalion of the Empire's best Knightmare Frames waiting for him along with myself and other members of the Rounds present."

"The Emperor's Royal Guard? But who is protecting the Emperor then?"

"He is being protected by the Emperor's own personal guards and he has the Knight of Ten with him for personal protection until I return."

"I see…"

"Now Viceroy Cornelia when you conclude your meeting there are a few important matters I must discuss with you privately."

Later that afternoon another meeting was taking place, however it was happening at an abandoned factory on the southern end of Japan. The factory in question was an old metal works factory that had sat near the coastline, but it had been abandoned for over fifteen years with vines and plants growing on and within the structure…since it was also a little out of the way it was an ideal place for a meeting.

The Six Houses of Kyoto had arranged with Kirihara as a go between the two parties a meeting between the Japan Liberation Front and Zero the leader of the Black Knights. The Kyoto group handled security for the meeting with some of their own men posted around the factory while Kirihara himself was waiting inside the factory for Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh and General Katase to arrive.

Three minutes after three pm a group being escorted in by a man in a black suit entered the abandoned structure followed by two familiar faces.

"Welcome General Katase and Lieutenant Colonel it's good to see you again."

"Lord Kirihara…I see only you here, but where is Zero?"

"He is already here, but let's head to the real place where this meeting shall commence."

"What?"

Tohdoh said appearing slightly confused, but he didn't have much time to think about it as a concealed set of magical runes below their feet activated teleporting the trio up to the Ikaruga that was orbiting around the Earth at that very moment.

"What the devil?"

"What just happened?"

"Relax gentlemen…you are merely aboard Zero's ship the Ikaruga the first of a line of highly advance battleships."

"Battleship?" Katase exclaimed clearly shocked while the elderly Japanese man was grinning.

"Zero had this constructed with the intent in mind of crushing Britannia, liberating Japan as well as deal with the Heartless."

"The Heartless?"

"Yes the black creatures your former comrade Kusakabe had foolishly entered an alliance with. The fool ended up becoming one of them and he likely never realized it until it was too late."

"But how does Kyoto know about them?"

"I told them…"

The two former Japan military officers turned around to see who had spoke those words to find the masked man himself behind them.

"Zero."

"General Katase and Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh I welcome you both to my ship, but allow me to properly introduce myself."

Zero in a surprising move and introduction brought his hands to the side of his helmet before at which point he removed his mask revealing his true face to the now surprised JLF members who were reasonably surprised to see the infamous Zero was in fact a Britannian and not a Japanese person.

"He's not Japanese?"

"No he's not General which I personally fine ironic in many ways, but I am surprised you don't recognize him Tohdoh…you two have met before."

After some careful consideration and thought the renowned miracle worker recognized the young man standing before him remembering Lelouch's face when the young man was ten years old.

"I remember you…you are Lelouch vi Britannia the outcast prince sent to Japan along with his sister to be used as a political hostage between our country and Britannia before the war began seven years ago."

"I am honored you remember me Lieutenant Colonel. Suzaku still speaks highly of you."

"I never imagined that you would be Zero, but I suppose given your hatred of your father and by extension Britannia I shouldn't be too surprised."

"True enough and no one would ever have expected me to be…very well equipped."

"Now that we are acquainted we should move onto the very reason we have arranged this meeting."

"Indeed…I'll get straight to the point I wish to form an alliance between my organization the Black Knights and yours the JLF."

Zero said as the suggestion for an alliance between his group and the Japan Liberation Front was both unexpected and surprising.

"For what purpose?" General Katase inquired.

"We must attack the Sakuradite mines of Mt. Fuji and secure our world's Keyhole before the Heartless discover its location."

"Keyhole?"

"The Sakuradite Mines of Mt. Fuji are you insane…besides the Viceroy Palace its one of the most heavily guarded area in Japan. It's extremely well defended by the Britannian army with some of their best soldiers and Knightmare Frames guarding the area."

"I know, but for the sake of the world we must…otherwise this is the fate that will befall our world if we fail to seal the Keyhole before they find it." The general noted while Tohdoh remained silent observing the two leaders.

Lelouch handed the General a small device that played back the destruction of the Moogle's world for the general and his subordinate to see to hopefully make him fully comprehend the situation.

"Besides while the Britannian have numbers we have greater firepower…let me show you."

Leading the men through a corridor the group enter a the Knightmare Frame hanger were before them along with a docked Ganymede Mark II the hanger was full of at least twenty identical Knightmare Frame units the Type-3F Gekka advance unit models, including one customized unit possessing a black color scheme and two hair like ordainments on its shoulders.

"The machine before you are Japan's first Knightmare Frame mass production models the Gekka. The same technology used with my machine the Ganymede Mark II is incorporated into those machines although lacking the same power systems and some of the weapons those units are vastly superior to the Sutherlands and Gloucesters of Britannia."

"But in the hands of capable of pilots they have the potential to be what you can consider super weapons in their own right." Kirihara commented with a grin.

"So basically...what you really need for your operation are Knightmare Frame pilots?"

Tohdoh inquired as Lelouch nodded confirming what the miracle worker had deduced.

"Yes, but with these machines regardless of the numbers Britannia has your weapons are superior…more than enough to make up for the lack of numbers, but most importantly they don't know this ship and these units exist." Lelouch noted with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile around the same time Regene was leading Kallen to a small room where a familiar red machine was sitting, a one of a kind Knightmare Frame and the model from which the Gekka units were based off of. The half-breed Japanese and Britannian girl was in awe at the red and gold machine before her.

"Behold the Guren Mk II Flight-Advance."

"Is this a Japanese-made Knightmare Frame?"

"Yes it was the first before the Gekka units were produced based off of this advance prototype created using Celestial Being technology and built out of E-carbon making this machine the second most advance Knightmare Frame in existence alongside the Ganymede Mark II. It lacks its power core so it has to use an advance battery power supply and you'll find that it is a tremendous improvement over the Glasgow you piloted."

"So...I'll pilot this?"

"Yes…Lelouch has determined that your skills as a pilot and fighting style makes you suited for the Guren. You two are a perfect match for one another."

"So what happens now?"

"I'll train you and help you get used to the Guren before you take it out into battle."

* * *

Elsewhere in the military base located on the foot of Mt. Fuji next to the Sakuradite Mines the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein was standing before a completed Knightmare Frame that had been assembled for him under the supervision of the Earl of Pudding.

"Everything is done…its fortunate the Avalon brought all of the parts. I made the adjustments as you requested."

"Thank you Lloyd…how is the Gawain?"

"We're still having issues with the Hadron Cannons, but it is at least flight worthy, but I probably wouldn't consider it combat worthy."

"That is unfortunate, but please keep trying to get the cannons operational and in good working order."

"We will, but I can't make any promises given the timetable I have."

"As of this moment the Lancelot and its pilot will be serving directly under me for this operation."

"You don't mind he is an Eleven then?"

"At this point I can care less…his skills with the Lancelot, which is one of our most advance Knightmare Frames besides this machine, is valuable and I would be fool to not make use of it."

"Then you are dead serious about throwing everything we got at Zero, but are you certain he'll attack the mines…the idea sounds suicidal."

"That may be true, but our information is accurate…he should be attacking any day now and when he does we'll be ready for him."

Lloyd and Bismarck looked up at the newly assembled and combat ready Knightmare Frame which stood twice the size of a normal Knightmare Frame with a black, white and gold color scheme with finger-styled slash harkens on its hands and on its back was a massive sword designed to suit the Knight of One's fighting style.

"The RZA-1A Galahad is ready for combat."

* * *

Somewhere inside a secret passageway within the Pendragon Royal Palace; the Knight of Ten Luciano was meeting with V.V. as the two were discussing the terms of their new partnership as well as trying to tempt him into joining him as a Heartless.

"So have you thought about it Vampire of Britannia?"

"The power you have now and the strength especially the ability to consume the hearts of others to grow stronger…hmmmm…" Luciano noted while growing further enticed by V.V.'s offer.

"Everything is falling into place and soon the end shall come, but it shall mark the beginning of the universe's reformation."

V.V. commented as a dark smile appeared on his face while standing further down the hall Braig was pleased with the direction everything was going in.

The end was about to begin while a new beginning was expected to come soon after the end.

* * *

A/N: Ok the stage is set and the actors will display their talents with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Genesis, Lelouch and the rest of the Black Knights including potentially the JLF if they accept the offer of alliance with Lelouch. For the upcoming battle the Galahad has been introduced a lot earlier than in canon for the upcoming battle of the Knight of One vs. Lelouch in the Ganymede Mark II.

Anything wrong with this chapter I will make up ten-fold by making the Battle of Mt. Fuji one of the best battles of the fic.

Can they secure the Keyhole and save the planet from being lost to the Heartless, but either way the Battle of Mt. Fuji will be for the books with the advance Knightmare Frames of the Black Knights making their first combat debut along with the Ikaruga.

Here are the specs of the Ikaruga (might update or revise them) and the next update will feature the Battle of Mt. Fuji which will be finished as soon as its produced…it will take time, but it will be worth it.

Also on my profile page my pairing poll is still up. I'll likely close the poll down when I post the next chapter.

* * *

Class: Ikaruga

Name: BK-01Ikagura

Ships of the line: Ikaruga

Unit type: flagship/assault ship

Manufacturer: Traverse Town Shipyards

Operator: Order of the Black Knights

First deployment: 2017 A.T.B.

Powerplant: GN Drive Engine System with dual large GN Condensers

Dimensions: overall length 260 meters; overall height unknown

Wingspan: unknown

Weight: unknown

Propulsion: 2 x Large GN Vernier; 2 x Small GN Vernier

Armor: E-Carbon-integrated with Gummi Blocks

Equipment and design features: GN field shielding; Oracle Analysis Complex System/Veda System Terminal; E-Sensors, range unknown; E-Sonar (used in Submarine Mode); Stealth System: Optical Camouflage, High GN particle dispersal; Trans-Am System

Knightmare Frame compliment: 1 x Ganymede Mark II,

Fixed armaments:

8 x Variable Missile Launchers (Smokescreen missiles, EMP missiles, GN missiles)

6 x GN-MIRV Pod Launchers (Single large missile containing multiple mini-GN missiles to deploy when close to target or target area)

2 x Large Heavy Hadron Cannons (on the sides of the ship near the center of the vessel)

3 x Launching Rails (Front side: two over the deck, one below the ship)

2 x GN Cannons (One underneath the ship, and the second over the main deck behind the EM rail)

4 x GN Torpedo Launcher

4 x GN Cannon Turret

20 x GN Missile Launcher


	17. Chapter 17 The Battle for Mt Fuji

A/N: Finally an update for this story at last…enjoy the battle ahead as the Black Knights with their new advance weapons will engage the Britannians to fight their way to the Keyhole within Mt. Fuji. Ready and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

The Battle for Mt. Fuji

(March 20th 2017 A.T.B)

There was a quiet calm among the ocean waves as underway resting on the bottom of the ocean sat the Knightmare Frame the Ganymede Mark II with Lelouch seated in the cockpit in quiet contemplation while he kept an eye on the digital clock inside the cockpit waiting for the operation start time.

It was four minutes till seven pm with the sun disappearing below the surface.

As time counted down Lelouch recalled his last meeting with his sister and Ohgi at his secret hideout below Ashford Academy where as a precaution should they fail to seal the Keyhole before the Heartless can get to it he allowed the friends and family of the Black Knights and the JLF to seek sanctuary inside his hideout.

The Six Houses of Kyoto members and their families were preparing their escape Gummi Crafts in further preparation and those who were able to receive a craft and hide it from discovery from Britannia had prepared them for launch just in case the worse should happen tonight.

'_But the worse will not happen.'_

Lelouch thought as he sat in the pilot seat quietly.

At this moment through the former prince was aware of the fact that as part of their preplanned precaution and emergency plans Nunnally was in position aboard the Invincible which was now in orbit prepared to activate the teleportation spell for the entire Ashford Academy which in turn would move his underground base as well to a pre-selected location.

To further aid his plans Regene had organized a set of planned events to occupy the police and military of Area 11 during the battle such as instigating riots by having ATMs throughout the conquered nation spit out banknotes of all kinds, massive power outages, prisoners being released from their computer controlled cell blocks in every prison in Area 11 as well other resistance groups launching attacks against the Britannian government thanks to information provided to them by Regene.

Lelouch didn't know for certain how it would play out, but he knew for certain that all of the problems artificially generated by Regene using his Veda terminal would work to his advantage this evening. He needed every advantage he can get.

"Mission start time…Mission start time!"

The Haro cheered as Lelouch snapped into action activating the Ganymede Mark II brining the machine to life as it rose up and began heading for the surface. Breaking through the water's surface at impressive high speeds the Ganymede transformed into its aerial mode and flew straight for Mt Fuji. Lelouch gripped the controls of his machine as he pushed the machine towards the Japan mainland.

* * *

Twenty minutes later at the Sakuradite Mines of Mt. Fuji a group of Sutherlands on patrol were busy doing a perimeter sweep while they were chatting between one another.

"This is stupid…I know he's the Knight of One, but no disrespect I think he's wasting his time. No one would be crazy enough to launch an attack on the Sakuradite mines."

"I know…besides the Viceroy Palace in the Settlement this area is the most heavily guarded and well protected place in all of Area 11. Not once did any resistance moments make a move on this place because of that."

His friend began laughing at the very idea of someone mounting an assault on the mines.

Suddenly a pair of blasts from Hadron Cannons silenced their laughing as their machines were melted and the two heat beams that ended their lives tore through the walls of the mining facility and into the warehouses beyond destroying three of them before the attack ended.

Attacking again this time with the black machine landing within the facility itself destroying buildings and structures around him as the Knightmare Frames assigned to the defense of this base was now alerted to the Ganymede Mark II's presence and were moving to intercept and engage the black machine accordingly. Six Sutherlands arrived on the scene with machine guns blazing, but their bullets bounced off harmlessly off its armor with the giant machine countering by blasting them with its Hadron Cannons. The machine floated a few feet into the air before firing another barrage, but this time with the Ganymede turning a full three hundred and sixty degree spin decimating everything around it.

Detecting approaching combat aircraft above Lelouch took the machine to the sky and once more utilized the Hadron Cannons again to devastating effect. Combat helicopters and planes heading to support the ground forces fighting the Ganymede were ruthlessly wiped out. Drawing its GN chain-blade sword the black towering Knightmare Frame flew towards the ground unleashing its chain-whip like extension and cleaving a Britannian Sutherland in two before engaging in close quarters with any remaining Sutherlands foolish enough to keep fighting against the seemingly unstoppable black giant.

Inside the cockpit Lelouch was grinning somewhat maliciously at how easy his plan had been proceeding, but yet he was troubled that they weren't putting up more of a fight.

"If that doesn't get Britannia's attention then perhaps the second stage of the operation might not be needed…I was expecting a lot more than this."

"Haro, haro, haro...warning enemies approaching, new enemies approaching, multiple enemy units detected."

"Hmmmm…perhaps I did get their attention and do have a larger force than previous anticipated."

Lelouch mused as he did see the new contacts appear on his side panel monitor seeing almost a hundred new Knightmare Frame contacts rapidly approaching his location, but what would surprise him most was that there were actually a sizable force of Gloucester units among them.

'_Did I draw out Cornelia's royal guard or is this something else?' _

Lelouch's answer came moments later when missiles fired from the shoulders of the new approaching Gloucester units, but they were deflected by the Ganymede's forearm mounted energy shield successfully protecting it from attack. Among the new enemy units there were two seemingly custom painted Gloucester units and a certain coat of arms on the shoulders of said units.

"That coat of arms…those machines are the personal units of the Knights of the Round."

It didn't take Lelouch long to flitter through the other identity of the units of Gloucester units attacking him, missile units on their shoulders and attacking in a perfect unified formation…one group used such tactics and they were the Glaston Knights.

'_So as I thought…they did catch wind of my plan…which also means the Heartless have also realized the keyhole is inside the mines well. I need to hurry this up they could be advancing upon the keyhole right now.' _

Although Lelouch did realize the implications of the danger the situation presented, but on the offhand he saw opportunity…if he and his forces were to take out the very best Britannia had then it would clear many future conditions for future operations and greatly help him in his war against Britannia. But priorities came first he had to seal the Keyhole, so he had to dispatch of the ground units.

Escaping to the air once more the young man was planning on using both the Hadron Cannons and the Zero beam he had been saving for this situation to finish them off in one swoop, but something unexpected rapidly approached him at high speed.

Turning to block the incoming sword slice Lelouch was surprised to see another unit similar to his own wielding a large sword had come close to landing a blow from behind.

"So the infamous Zero we meet at last…"

'_That voice…so he has a brand new prototype Knightmare Frame equipped with a Float System.'_

"Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One I presume."

"You are right and the Emperor himself has sent me to put an end to your terrorist acts."

"I am flattered that the Emperor considers me to be such a danger." Lelouch replied mockingly.

"It won't last I promise you…once I am through with you."

The two engaged in a fierce close-quarters combat in the air above the mining facility at the foot of Mt. Fuji as the two machines locked blades with one another with the fight gradually intensifying, but despite Lelouch's own machine being far more superior technologically the Knight of One was holding his own against his more technologically advance foe.

The Knight of One's skills were truly a cut above the rest and this left Lelouch in a sticky predicament as he not only had to fight someone who was seemingly capable of fighting against his advance Knightmare Frame, but now he had the ground forces to worry about as they began firing their weapons at the black machine trying to aid their leader the Knight of One.

In a bold move he tried to fire the Hadron Cannons at point blank range, but at the last moment the Galahad dodged the attack moving behind the Ganymede Mark II delivering a swift kick to the back. Thankfully Lelouch recovered quickly and blocked the sword strike from the imposing Knightmare Frame with his own blade as the two were struggling against one another.

Kicking the Knight of One away the two machines engaged in a fierce aerial battle with the Galahad firing its finger-mounted slash harkens at the black machine. Although they hit the Ganymede managed to shrug them off easily and break away.

"How is he…he's anticipating my moves." Lelouch said out loud while thinking on how could a machine like his fail to take down a machine inferior to his own.

'_Could it be his skills with a Knightmare Frame are truly in a league of their own?'_

To Lelouch's credit he was half right in a sense because besides his formidable fighting skills Bismarck had another deadly advantage that was tipping the scales in his favor and allowing him to evenly match the technologically superior Ganymede in battle.

It was thanks to a supernatural edge called Geass, specifically the power to see a few seconds into the future.

With his moves seconds ahead in the future before Lelouch and his machine can make them Bismarck could keep up with the black Knightmare Frame. The battle was a stalemate, but it could change since the Britannian forces on the ground were trying to assist their leader by lending him support fire whenever the two separated.

Yet salvation came in a planned, but unexpected manner.

"Second Phase starting, Second Phase starting!"

Listening to Haro's warning Lelouch broke away from his fight with Bismarck and retreated to the ground clearing a landing site for his machine by using the Hadron Cannons to destroy several Sutherlands in the spot he had picked out during his invasion of the mining facility. Once he was landed he fully developed the Ganymede's Absolute Territory Protection energy shields in a full enclosing dome that none of the enemy machines around him could break through.

Remaining in a kneeling position within the dome all Lelouch could do now was to wait patiently as all of the operations conditions for the second stage had been cleared with the enemy completely surrounding him and all in one place too.

"Giving up already Zero…I expected more of a fight from you?"

"Really, but the fight is just beginning." Lelouch spoke knowing what was coming.

A safe distance away from the battle aboard the new BBAF-1001 Avalon the first among a new Avalon-class Air Fleet Battleship owned by the Second Prince of the Empire Schneizel and maintained by the members of the Advance Special Engineering Envoy Corps. On the bridge overlooking the battle were Lloyd and his assistance Cecile while on standby was Suzaku Kururugi inside the Lancelot equipped with its own prototype float system while the recently appointed new members of the round; Knight of Three Gino Weinberg and the Knight of Six Anya Alstreim were on standby inside the Gawain.

"Madam we're detecting something falling from the atmosphere heading straight for Mt. Fuji." A bridge operator alerted.

"What…is it a meteorite?" Cecile inquired while Lloyd taking a moment to consider the enemy machine's current position and posture before glancing back at the so called meteorite falling out of the sky.

"Get Lancelot ready to launch…things are about to get very messy."

"Huh…why?"

"Because…I have a very suspicious feeling that so called meteorite is something Zero is behind…which means our terrorist has a trump card he's about to play."

As Cecile considered Lloyd's words she soon came to the same troubling realization he did since Zero's actions suggested that he knew that meteorite was coming and whatever its true nature and purpose the tide of the battle was likely to drastically turn at this point.

* * *

Meanwhile the so called meteor was in reality the rapidly descending Ikaruga with its Knightmare Frames ready to be deployed. As it neared Mt. Fuji the ship began to slow down slowly revealing itself as the flames and smoke that had wrapped itself around the ship's GN field during reentry were disappearing. On the bridge Tessa was there along with General Katase as a smile appeared on her face before she issued the order that Lelouch on the ground is waiting for.

"All batteries open fire!"

A rain of missiles and energy fire erupted from the slowed down Ikaruga as it was hovering over the mining facility now maintaining an ideal altitude from the battleground below so it could hammer the Britannian forces with a brutal aerial barrage of missiles and beam weaponry. But after the initial strike ended those who were quick with their control sticks and possessed very superior piloting skills escaped destruction while many of those involved in the battle on the Britannian side weren't so lucky.

However the situation had continued to spiral out of control for the Britannians as the Ikaruga had begun launching its Knightmare Frames to attack the dazed and weakened Britannian forces around the Sakuradite Mines. Among them were Tamaki in his own advance Knightmare Frame who was at that moment as happy as could be as a smile of glee was evident upon his face.

"Now we can really stick it to you…you damn Britannian bastards!"

Taking aim with his beam rifle the overzealous Japanese man gunned down a pair of Sutherlands trying to recover from having narrowly survived being destroyed by the Ikaruga bombardment.

"Calm down Tamaki...you should be focused on the battle!" Kallen advised as she flew down towards the battle in her new machine the Guren Mark II equipped with its own float system.

The Four Holy Swords in the company of their leader Colonel Tohdoh piloting their own machines while Tohdoh was piloting the one modified to fit his combat and fighting style. Tohdoh landed on the ground first before his subordinates and charged at the recovering Britannian Knightmare Frames that had been lucky to escape destruction, but now their luck had run out with one swing of his machine's sword that cleaved through all three machines like a hot knife through butter.

The tide of battle had turned with the battle now in the Black Knight's favor as their advance Knightmare Frame tore into the surviving ranks of the enemy Knightmare Frames destroying them with frightening efficiency.

* * *

Lelouch in the mists of the carriage now being dealt out by his subordinates smiled at the success of his planned surprise attack combined blitzkrieg maneuver.

'_Sumeragi Lee Noriega…you would be proud.' _

Having recalled reading the information on an operation she had planned out to rescue a captive Gundam Meister being held in a heavily guarded government prison Lelouch was inspired by some parts of it and modified it for the purpose of assaulting the Britannians stationed at the Sakuradite mines. All Lelouch did was lure all of their forces into one place for the descending Ikaruga to attack. Taking advantage of Britannia lack of knowledge of the Ikaruga and the advance Knightmare Frames she was carrying also given the fact it was in orbit and it was capable of rapid reentry for emergencies…a plan of action had formed and the former prince was very pleased with the results.

Now all they had to do now was press their attack and crush the Britannians.

* * *

At the Viceroy Palace Cornelia and her Knight Guilford were trying to handle things in the Tokyo Settlement as it seemed all hell had broken loose around the Area with numerous terrorist cells becoming activity along with riots near banks and massive prison break outs in conjunctions with rolling power outages throughout Area 11.

"Our forces are being stretched thin dealing with the multiple problems breaking out…even the police are already overwhelmed." Andrius Dalton reported.

"We're getting a new report from the forces at Mt Fuji…an enemy flying battleship has appear and multiple unknown Knightmare Frames are attacking the men stationed there…they have already endured heavy losses." Guilford added after an aid passed him a report regarding the battle happening at Mt. Fuji.

"Then all of these incidents happening across Area 11 were engineered by Zero to keep our attention and forces divvied to prevent us from helping Lord Bismarck and his troops." Cornelia said easily deducing the reason behind for so many problems suddenly plaguing Area 11 all at once since their happening coupled with events at Mt. Fuji was too close together to be mere coincidence.

"Dalton I wanted you to stay here with Euphy and take care of the situations around Area 11…Guilford and I will leave for Mt Fuji…Zero is behind these events so we'll stop him and put an end to all of this chaos." Cornelia said as she and Guilford left the room to leave for the Sakuradite mines immediately.

"Yes your highness, but please be careful out there."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ashford Academy; Milly was left in change of the underground base with Stitch present for some additional security and protection while Nunnally was up inside the Invincible in orbit ready with the massive teleportation spell to move the entire Ashford Academy should the worse case scenario happen.

Thankfully the situation at the academy has been quiet, but seated in the control room she was watching the battle unfold at Mt. Fuji.

"Wow Lelouch and his men are kicking the crap out of those guys."

Stitch nodded while he munched on some more pop corn while wearing, although unnecessary but wore them mostly to see if he could view the action better, a pair of 3D glasses while next to him in a cup holder built into the chair he sat in was a can of soda.

C.C. was also present, but she didn't take an active part in the conversation…she was merely more curious with how the whole battle would play out.

* * *

Back at Mt. Fuji Lelouch destroyed a dozen Sutherland Knightmare Frames before returning to the air to engage Bismarck one more time and this time Lelouch knew it was time to unveil the third and final weapon of the Ganymede Mark II. But this time he just didn't have the Galahad to contend with as the Z-01/A Lancelot Air Cavalry piloted by Suzaku.

'_So they even brought Suzaku to this battlefield…I'll dispatch of him quickly and finish Bismarck off.' _

But before he could move to remove Suzaku from the battle the Galahad rapidly advanced upon the black knightmare frame swinging its blade at the machine, but Lelouch countered with his own sword this time hitting by with a powerful swing to knock the machine back allowing Lelouch to deploy chain-linked blades of his weapon against the Knight of One.

Using skillful evasion made possible thanks to his Geass the Knight of One didn't only evade all of Lelouch's strikes with his chain-whip blade deployed, but using his own blade he managed to entangle the weapon with his own large sword Excalibur…a feat that was seemingly impossible to have been possible to pull off, but Bismarck succeeded and had caught Lelouch's primary weapon.

"Now...shoot him down Warrant Officer Kururugi!" Bismarck ordered as Suzaku wasted no time drawing out the Lancelot's VARIS rifle.

"Yes my lord!" Suzaku replied pulling the trigger, but a timely energy shield deployment by Lelouch saved his machine from receiving serious damage.

"Haro…activate final weapon protocol one!"

"Haro haro weapon active weapon active…"

"Alright…go GN Beam Bits!"

Lelouch said as Haro took control of pilot controls while hidden compartments in the backpack unit of his Knightmare Frame opened up as a total of eight small missile-like objects flew out. Controlling them using the Oracle System Lelouch began his attack as small beam blades emerged from the tips of the flying projectiles before they attacked a caught off guard Lancelot. Suzaku dodged them the first time, but unaware of what they really were the bits turned around and swiftly decapitated the Lancelot servings its limbs including its head in their second pass of the white machine.

On the bridge of the Avalon Lloyd screamed like a little girl whose puppy had just gotten hit by a car falling over loosing consciousness while foaming at the mouth. The sight of his beloved Lancelot being decapitated was too much for him to see and Cecile was already kneeling on the ground next to him trying to help her superior recover, but she knew it was highly unlikely her boss would recover anytime soon.

Although on a positive note Suzaku was unharmed and the Lancelot was still in the air, but now it had no choice to withdraw from the battlefield. As for Lelouch he brought his GN beam bits close to him as they began shooting at the Galahad with the knight attempting to shield himself behind the Knightmare Frame controlling them, but that was when Lelouch struck.

Releasing his hold on his blade the former prince and Keyblade Master drew one of the Ganymede's beam sabers and sliced off one of his foe's arms before pulling out the second one to swiftly make short work of the Galahad slicing off its other arm before hacking off its legs. Lelouch put away his beam sabers before recovering his GN sword while the beam bits finished off the Galahad with one of them taking the enemy machine's head off while another pierced its shoulders disabling its Float System sending the large machine crashing to the ground.

If the Galahad hadn't been holding him and his sword Lelouch might have been able to get a clear shot at the cockpit, but he had dealt with the Knight of One and he was satisfied with his victory.

"We'll turn the tide completely in our favor now…Haro sending out a warning to our forces and assume control of the Ganymede using Protocol Two and we'll use Tactic Triple Six."

"Haro haro…roger that roger that."

With control of the machine now in Haro's hands Lelouch prepared to fire the Zero beam while the rest of the Black Knights and their allies moved away from their foes while keeping them back with fire from their rifles. The Ganymede Mark II fired the Zero beam after launching the prism kept inside and wiping out a majority of the Britannian forces, but the attack didn't end there.

Once the prism was used up one of the GN beam bits positioned itself in front of the beam while the other bits assumed fixed orbits around the flying black knightmare frame. Flying over the battlefield where the majority of the remaining Britannian Knightmare Frames were the Zero beam fired and thanks to the bit containing its own special prism the blade was reflected many times forming a cage of energy around the black machine while reflecting the beam in a dozen carefully calculated directions controlled by Lelouch using the Oracle System.

The effect was simply devastating virtually all of the remaining Britannian Knightmare Frames were destroyed while those who had been wise enough to eject and escape the unstoppable coming onslaught survived while many others weren't as wise yet alone lucky. Missile fire from the Ikaruga combined with the Black Knight's ground forces finished off the remaining stragglers.

"Victory!"

Tohdoh shouted holding his sword up as the last Britannian Sutherland was destroyed. Cheering erupted from the Knightmare Frames specifically their pilots while the men aboard the Ikaruga were cheering for their landslide victory over the Britannian military stationed at Mt Fuji. But Lelouch didn't take part as he had another more pressing matter of attend to.

"Regene take control of the Ganymede I'll enter the mine and seal the keyhole."

"Right I'll help manage things out here."

"Thank you…"

As Lelouch disembarked his machine near the mine's entrance he donned his mask before climbing out of the machine. Once he was out the Ganymede Mark II took to the air to provide support for the rest of their forces in case Britannia reinforcements show up, but at the moment the group was about to have a lot more to worry about as the Heartless were about to make their presence known.

Following the malevolent will of their master dozens of Heartless at a time began infusing their own bodies into the wreckage of the various destroyed Knightmare Frames creating new Sutherland-Heartless possessed hybrid monsters. Kallen and Tohdoh were among the first to notice some of the fallen enemy machines getting back up again, but this time had taken on more Heartless like features signifying their possession.

"Damn it the Heartless are here." Kallen shouted over an open channel as the Black Knights were ready for battle to

"We see them Kallen…everyone don't let those Heartless near the mines hold them off until Zero has sealed the Keyhole. He is inside the mine now searching for it, so we must hold the line."

Tessa replied in response while they noticed Air Pirate Ships approaching the ship. The Ikaruga weapons came to life once more as they blasted away at the aerial heartless while the ground forces engaged them. Tohdoh claimed his first Heartless kill cleaving one completely in half with his GN-beam-blade sword combination before Kallen took aim with her machine's armor-piercing bombardment-type radiant wave surger. A long range beam of concentrated microwaves wiped out a pair of Heartless Sutherlands including some Neo-Shadow Heartless on the ground around them.

On the ground Genesis joined the fight by guarding the entrance to the mines cutting down any Heartless in his path. With his sword alone he easily dispatched many of the lower Heartless such as Shadows and Neo-Shadows, but for the larger Heartless such as the Sutherland-Heartless hybrids he utilized his summon Bahamut Fury. The gold plated dragon aided the one winged angel swordsman in combating the Heartless preventing any of them from passing.

A blast of energy from the golden plated dragon finished off another Sutherland merged Heartless while inside the mines themselves Lelouch was hurryingly transverse the mine shafts trying to find the Keyhole allowing his Keyblade to guide him. Finally the young man was getting close as he felt from his Keyblade that the Keyhole was near and he was getting closer.

'_This is much easier than the times I had to attempt to sneak through this place.' _

In the past Lelouch did attempt to infiltrate the mines to find the Keyhole, but he was successfully primary due to the insane security measures the Britannian military forces defending the mines used such as lining the mines with inferred sensors, motion trackers and of course security cameras making infiltrating the mines alone impossible.

Even hacking to shut them down from the outside wasn't possible since all of the security systems and such for the mines operated on an independent server that wasn't part of any networks.

But given the value of Sakuradite perhaps Lelouch shouldn't judge these measures as insane, but more as just pure overkill…just the same those measures made it impossible for him to search the mines for the Keyhole until today where he could do so without any need to worry about the security systems and the Britannian military outside.

Lelouch came closer to the Keyhole, but before he could get further a feeling of alarm alerted his senses as he acted on reflex and dodged to the right where the former prince found he just narrowly evaded a large black sword.

"Your instincts outside your machine are good…now we'll continue and I'll regain my honor as the Empire's strongest knight!" Bismarck declared as he swung his sword once more attempting to behead Lelouch, but the blade missed narrowly as Lelouch leapt back to give himself some air. The masked man was stunned that the Knight of One had survived the fall his machine had endured, but more than the fact he has apparently chased after Lelouch into the mines themselves to continue the fight likely after having seen him leave his machine.

He had wounded his pride and stained his honored title of Strongest Knight of the Empire, so Bismarck was determined to take Zero down.

"I really don't have time for this Bismarck!"

Lelouch snapped as he charged locking blades with Knight of One, but no matter how fast or how hard his attacks struck the Knight of One managed to stay one step ahead of the masked keyblade wielder. Bismarck attacked with strength and seemingly supernatural speed and reflexes that seemed superhuman allowing him to stand up to a seasoned Keyblade Master like Lelouch.

When direct attacks failed Lelouch used his magic beginning with a Firaga spell to attack the Knight of One, but anticipating the fireball's flight path with his Geass the towering knight cleaved the incoming ball of fire cleanly in two. Bismarck charged becoming increasingly determined, but as Lelouch blocked the next sword swing…that was when he saw it. The eye he had normally kept sewn shut was open revealing a Geass emblem glowing in his left eye.

'_He has a Geass power just like me, but who gave it to him…did C.C. give it to him.'_

Opening up the hidden panel on his mask Lelouch was going to use his own Geass on Bismarck to force him to submit to Zero so the masked man could question him about his Geass among potentially useful information he might have. However upon seeing the Geass symbol appear upon his foe's left eye, the knight immediately backed away avoiding eye contact before Lelouch had a chance to use it on him.

"So you have the power of Geass too…interesting."

"You have it as well and I am willing to take a guess its how you are seemingly able to react and dodge all of my attacks."

"Very good analysis…you are right my Geass allows me to see the future. You should be honored because the only other time I was forced to use it was against Lady Marianne!"

'_My mother…'_

Lelouch thought as the mention of her having faced a Geass wielding Knight of One raised many questions in his mind…some of which he intended to ask C.C. about the next time he saw her, but for now the former prince pushed the questions aside deciding he would have time to investigate it later. What was important now was that he takes down Bismarck before the Heartless find the Keyhole. The former prince had a tactic in mind…it was somewhat extreme, but he had little choice.

Summoning Shiva to aid him the young man turned to her giving her a silent command using a hand gesture.

The summoned creature used Diamond Dust against the Knight sending bone chilling winds and hundreds of razor sharp shards of ice at the towering figure. But thanks to his Geass Bismarck not only dodged them he skillfully cleaved and shattered all of the shards of ice while at the same time as a show of endurance he withstood the freezing cold as well pushing his half-frozen body forward.

Lelouch was without saying stunned by Bismarck endurance to withstand such freezing temperatures while he had easily batted aside all of the spears of ice that would have impaled any normal man a dozen times over. Attacking in unison with his summoned ally the Keyblade Master was determined to defeat the Knight of One and proceed towards the Keyhole.

Recovering quickly the Knight of One fought on and locked blades with Lelouch as Shiva used a Blizzaga spell against the tall man as Lelouch tried to use a Thundaga spell against Bismarck at point blank range. Realizing the danger the Knight of One kicked Lelouch in the stomach before pushing himself away, but not before attempting to land a blow upon the masked vigilantly.

The former prince backed away with only a second to spare, but the large blade Bismarck's sword cut cleanly across the top of his mask and down along the face of it which might have been Lelouch's own head getting cleaved in two if he hadn't reacted as fast as he did. However the damage inflicted upon the mask was enough to cause it to split in two revealing Lelouch's face to Bismarck who was stunned upon seeing his face.

"You're…it can't be…"

"I'm sorry Bismarck, but I can't lose more time here, when everything it's in the line."

Summoning his second Keyblade into his hand the young man attacked the Knight of One taking advantage of his shock to quickly overwhelm him. Stabbing his second Keyblade into the ground he used his limit break Royal Flash. The explosion knocked the Knight of One clear off his feet as Bismarck slammed into the side of a nearby wall.

"How…I…" Bismarck attempted to say, but was unable to believe he was overpowered given that he could see into the future.

"The simple fact, it's that even if you can see the future, if you can't react fast enough to what you see come, it's worthless…!"

Leaving Bismarck on the ground Lelouch continued on, but suddenly an almost overwhelming flow of darkness was coming towards him from somewhere deep in the mines. Lelouch knew what it meant as a powerful feeling of dread washed over him knowing the worse had happened.

The Heartless had gotten to the Keyhole first.

"ATTENTION ALL FORCES…RETREAT!" Lelouch ordered screaming into his communicator. "The Heartless have found the Keyhole before I did. Everyone withdraw and follow emergency plan 2-B!"

The masked man quickly retreated from the scene leaving Bismarck behind who had just barely picked himself up as the entire mine began to shake violently as a massive Earthquake began shaking not only Area 11, but the entire world as well too.

Lelouch successfully made his way outside of the mine where the Ganymede Mark II landed to retrieve him. Around him he saw the familiar dark clouds already formed as well as a sphere of darkness floating over Mt Fuji itself. In the distance he saw dozens of Gummi Ships take off for space to escape the soon to be disappearing planet since it had lost its heart to the Heartless.

"We failed!"

Lelouch said extremely bitterly before slamming his fist against the side of his cockpit as his machine flew away to join the rest of their retreating forces.

* * *

Aboard the Invincible…Nunnally saw what was happening as the entire Earth turned dark horrified that the Heartless had reached the Keyhole before Lelouch could seal it. Reacting quickly the ash-blonde haired girl hurried to the center of the ship and began invoking the teleportation spell to relocate the Ashford Academy to its predetermined location as per the plan.

The eye of the ancient ship began glowing brightly as the runes step up around the grounds of the academy began reacting according to the spell as a magical barrier was raised up around the entire school. Milly based herself as did Stitch knowing the spell would shake up the entire school a little while for reasons the two couldn't explain C.C. began screaming after falling to the ground gripping her sides clearly defining that she was in intense pain.

What was causing it no one knew.

* * *

The Avalon was trying to keep itself steady in the growing violent winds flowing around it while the Gawain was trying to make its way back to the ship after it had gone out to retrieve the wrecked Lancelot, but the two Knightmare Frames were finding it increasingly difficult to do so given the violent winds around them growing stronger with each passing minute.

"Come on…we're almost there!" Gino said while he was fighting the controls to keep the large machine steady as it flew back towards the Avalon.

* * *

The Ikaruga once retrieving their allies fled into outer space to escape the world's vanishing while the spell over Ashford Academy activated teleporting the entire academy across space towards its new location. Lelouch was outraged as he disembarked the machine and anyone who could see him saw his face filled with rage and disappointment at himself for having failed.

Although the failure of the operation was largely due to Britannian interference especially the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein attacking Lelouch in the Sakuradite Mine.

Kallen came out of the machine and saw their leader and her mentor angry at himself uncertain if she should approach him and say something or was it better to keep her distance. But there was no point in denying the fact they had lost this one and the loss cost them big with the entire world now gone taking Japan and Britannia along with it.

In his rage Lelouch slammed his fist again repeatedly upon the wall of the corridor he entered while trying to make his way to the bridge.

* * *

Back on the crumbling world as it was vanishing into darkness, standing within the Imperial Throne Room of the Pendragon Royal Palace before the throne where the Emperor Charles zi Britannia sat while standing before him was the adult form of his twin brother turned Heartless V.V. With the possession of a human host body the Heartless had a physical form that could grip his artificially created Keyblade.

"I am taking control of everything now a new universe will soon be born!"

"Brother you can't be serious…what about the plan?" A shocked Charles declared who had a difficult time coming to terms with his brother's current actions…but all reason was lost on V.V. as madness could be seen in those eyes.

"You lack the vision, and the will…I have seen beyond this pitiful world…wonders beyond belief, and the source of all…as this world sinks to darkness, my path will be opened towards the greatest prize of all, Kingdom Hearts, the source of reshaping creation itself…"

"Destroying our entire world and everything in it how will that accomplish anything?"

"It will clear the canvas that is the universe to allow something...new and perfect to be born."

V.V. declared before he began laughing like a mad man who had gone off the deep in before he cruelly stole his brother's own heart. Watching the Emperor scream as his body vanished with his heart stolen by his own brother was V.V.'s new Heartless ally…a recently turned Knight of Ten who was enjoying his new gifts. In the throne room around them…only Heartless remained while a select few retained their humanity while everyone else was turned into a lesser mindless Heartless.

Only two others besides Luciano Bradley became pseudo human Heartless was Guinevere su Britannia and Carine le Britannia who willing gave up their humanity as well as their hearts to the darkness to avoid becoming mindless lesser Heartless while at the same found the lure of power the darkness held to be tempting.

The world had ended in every literal sense.

* * *

A/N: the end of the world has happened and Lelouch and the Black Knights have lost the Earth to the Heartless, but not the war. The war against the darkness is going to accelerate onto a new level since with his world now gone Lelouch is free to take the fight straight to the Heartless. Although they defeated the Britannian forces the battle ended as a loss for them and so the Japanese and the Black Knights will want revenge…perhaps even some Britannian survivors.

Question is…who survived the destruction of their world and who is safe?

Also the poll is closed (Tessa wins), but after some very careful consideration I have decided to do a harem pairing with Lelouch...you guys win I surrender *waves white flag*. The lineup will be as followed Tessa, Mileina, Yuffie, Kaguya, the twins and Shirley eventually...I might add Milly, but I am still thinking on her. It won't be right away, but it will be a slow assembly and build up with it coming together in the third and final story where Lelouch is at a point where he must marry. Why I shall not say it would be a huge spoiler, but a hint would be that he will be king one day.

To help construct and work out the harem lineup a little better I have a poll on my profile to determine the rest of the line up so please visit my profile, you can vote up to four choices.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter thank you for waiting for it. I hope to get the next one out a little quicker.


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath

A/N: and here it is…chapter 18 a follow up to events, but this is more of a part 1 of said events with part 2 covered in more detail in the next chapter, but this will present who survived and what has likely become of everyone else including the reintroduction of some old and new faces.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Aftermath

Waking up while feeling rather groggily and worn out; Lloyd Asplund picked himself up from the throne-style command chair on the bridge he had been sitting in after Cecile had dragged him off the ground following his fainting spell from seeing his beloved Lancelot decapitated right before his eyes. After collecting himself the first things Lloyd noticed was that while the Avalon had not only landed somewhere, but it had also landed somewhere that wasn't clearly Area 11.

Mostly because in the distance he saw an unusual castle of architecture he hadn't seen before on Earth along with an unfamiliar town situated around it as well. Not finding anyone on bridge to search for his assistant to find out where they had landed.

"Alright…easy…" Cecile said through a megaphone instructing Gino who was using the Gawain to help with repairs on the ship while other members of the crew were working to repair the airship after its rough emergency crash landing following the violent storm that came as their world crumbled.

No one was injured thankfully, but now the crew of the Avalon including the Knight of Three and the Knight of Six along with Suzaku were stranded in a strange world since all attempts to contact anyone failed. Suzaku was standing with Cecile when Lloyd joined the group from behind who immediately asked the same question everyone wanted to know.

"Where are we…this doesn't look like Area 11?"

"That is something we have been trying to figure out sir."

"So what happened?"

"After our forces lost against the Black Knights a terrible storm of some kind came and the ship became caught up in it. By the time it was over the main engines were failing so we were forced to make an emergency landing which was here." Cecile explained.

"So has anyone gone over to the town there?"

"Not yet…we haven't found a volunteer to go yet."

"I can go Miss Cecile." Suzaku said instantly volunteering.

"I suppose I can send you, but I just wonder if…" Cecile was saying before her sentence trailed off when she noticed a group approaching them having walked from the town towards the crash site. Queen Minnie followed by her Lady-in-Waiting Daisy Duck with Chip and Dale following them. Seeing large animal-like people coming towards them stunned the group with Lloyd looking at them wide eye while Cecile and Suzaku were at a loss for words.

"Hello there I take it you and the crew of your ship must be refuges from another world right?" Queen Minnie said while offering a friendly greeting, but although Suzaku was about to say something he was interrupted by Dale who was looking over the ship from the distance.

"Looks like engine trouble…probably damaged when their world vanished."

Chip sighed before pointing out. "Isn't that obvious…otherwise they wouldn't be working on the engine."

". . . .Did you experiment again with the tea my esteemed Cecile?"

"Uh I was going to ask you haven't created anything bizarre haven't you?" Cecile replied in response to her boss's question.

"...As bizarre as you cooking, you mean?" Lloyd replied thoughtlessly while that comment struck a nerve with the woman. "I swear you must have put something in something to cause this. Maybe that's explains why I hear you have been in the ghettos." The man added implying his assistant was adding drug substances to her cooking and teas to give them an extra kick.

Cecile's face was red with anger at that moment.

"So tell me Cecile what did you put in it? Cocaine or…ARRRGGGHH!" Lloyd began, but his sentence was cut short as the angered woman dealt a vicious kick into the man's groin sending him to the ground holding his wounding while attempting to scream, but the pain alone kept any sounds from escaping his mouth.

Daisy chuckled at Lloyd who was on the ground withering in pain as the Lady in Waiting offered a succinct comment to what had just happened.

"I like her already…she seems to know well how to deal with men when they are on stupid mode."

Minnie sighed at her friend's comment.

Gino and Anya had come down from the Gawain to investigate what was going on…seeing Lloyd on the ground and deciding it was best to avoid any hostile actions the blonde haired Knights of the Round waved with a friendly smile on his face before saying.

"We come in peace…uh…take me to your leader?"

Minnie, Daisy, Chip and Dale began laughing and the reason for it was lost on Gino while Anya emotionlessly tried in vain to update her blog, so instead she took a picture of the four laughing at Gino.

* * *

Meanwhile on another world the Invincible was hovering over the Ashford Academy after reappearing in its new location following teleportation spell that was used to move the entire academy last night which had the effect of moving the academy to the new location as well. It was on what was a wide open clear grassy plane on the outskirts of Twilight Town.

Milly had gone up to the Invincible to retrieve a tried out Nunnally who had passed out casting the spell which depleted all of the magic reserved inside the Invincible during the transport of the Ashford Academy to Twilight Town. Stitch was also with her obviously concerned for his master and owner…Sayoko was waiting inside the Student Council Academy Clubhouse when Milly returned from the ship using the emergency magical transporter.

"My goodness is Lady Nunnally alright?"

"She's fine, but I guess using that spell really wiped her out."

"I am not expert on mage craft, but given the very nature of what was done moving an entire academy from one world to another must have put tremendous strain upon her. I am just glad it didn't kill her all things considered."

"I know…then Lelouch would have been really mad."

"The mission didn't go well then?"

"Well the Black Knights crushed the Britannian force defending the Sakuradite mines, but interference from the Heartless and likely something else stopped Lelouch from reaching the Keyhole before they did. Either way this leaves me and my grandfather in a very uncomfortable position of having to tell a student body considering of about two thousand students, not the teachers and other members of the staff not in on our little secret below the school, of what has happened and where the hell they are now."

"I understand I'll address those in the base below of the situation."

"Thanks Sayoko, but I would gladly trade positions with you right now."

"Hee hee I completely understand milady, but just the same good luck with the crowd."

"Thanks…its feels like I'll need it."

After depositing Nunnally in her room the blonde haired student council president collected herself for what was to be no doubt her most crazy and difficult to deliver speeches yet, but yet a part of her wandered.

'_I hope you are feeling ok Lelouch.'_

She knew if anyone was taking this hard…it would be Lelouch since failing to save a world filled with millions of people would be taking its tow on him right about now.

* * *

But little did Milly know…she was right, because aboard the Ikaruga with the Marianne traveling alongside it the two ships were on a direct course to Traverse Town while escorting the large number of Gummi Ships that had fled the crumbling world before it vanished into darkness, but yet inside the larger of the two ships Lelouch had locked himself in his room ever since he had returned.

Growing concerned Tessa decided to pay their esteemed leader a visit, but Lelouch's current action didn't surprise anyone on the ship since they all figured the leader of the Black Knights was likely taking the loss of their world very hard since he was so close to reaching the Keyhole, but sadly he couldn't get to it in time. Thankfully no one was holding it against him since they knew likely interference from Britannia is what kept him from reaching the Keyhole.

'_Just the same he must be taking it pretty hard.' _

Tessa thought as she reached the door to Lelouch's quarters finding it not surprisingly locked, but a little assistance from Regene inside his Veda terminal aboard the ship allowed the platinum haired girl to gain entry without any difficultly. Inside the young female officer found Lelouch seated at desk in a slump while looking up in the ceiling with a look of heavy guilt in his eyes.

"I am sorry for coming unannounced Lelouch, but it's my duty to debrief you on the situation and report to you."

Lelouch didn't say anything, but merely kept staring into space. It didn't deter Tessa from doing her duty as she began to give her report although she did allow a small sigh to escape her lips.

"We have successfully recovered all of our machines, some only sustained minor damage, but we endured no causalities. However I should report that Genesis is currently MIA, but the teleportation spell around Ashford Academy was successful and the academy has arrived safety at Twilight Town. All evacuation ships are accounted for and will be traveling with us to Traverse Town."

Lelouch sighed before finally speaking.

"How do look things with the other guys on the ship?"

Tessa took a deep breath before she replied.

"They are rather shell-shocked, and depressed on most cases. Not all the days you can be witness to the end of your world Lelouch…it left even me shivering…even if it can't happen on my world anymore thankfully, it's still something horrific to contemplate, even as an spectator."

"You know…? It's rather depressing to say that this hasn't been my first time to witness this tragedy…nor it will be the last, until we find the way to stop the Heartless for good…"

"Umm…" The platinum haired girl began, but couldn't think of the proper words.

"Tessa…please tell me what you want to say to me…"

"It's just that I don't want you to blame yourself…you did all that you could, but things just didn't worked as it should have."

"I know that I did all that was possible, but regardless of that…I can't help but wonder about the **if**. If I had done something else…if I had covered the chance that my father would send the Rounds to try to stop me, misguided as they were. But what else I can do until we arrive to Traverse Town, except for analyze with what we went wrong, and try to not let it happen again?"

"There isn't any point in that…what done is done. You can't change what happened, but instead you need to decide what happens next. How will the Black Knights react to this disaster? Will we counterattack against the Heartless?" Teletha Testarossa said while trying to redirect Lelouch's thinking from blaming himself and thinking of how he could have prevented which has already happened into taking action now in the present.

Lelouch was stunned, but his mind wandered for a moment until he concluded that Tessa was right in her assessment. It was a waste of time and energy to be thinking about the past and how he could have prevented a disaster that has happened, but instead he needed to think about what he and the Black Knights as a whole would do NOW.

"You're right…if I recall when Mithril had Pete in their possession you said he mentioned the location where Maleficent resided…her main base."

"Yes…it's where the main Heartless production machine used by Xehanort and his followers used to produce Heartless…Hallow Bastion." Tessa replied as she recalled the interrogation session she observed while Pete was interrogated by Lt. Commander Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin while he was supervised by Commander Richard Mardukas the Executive Officer of Tuatha de Danaan.

Compared to other interrogations conducted that she had witnessed Pete's was very brutal compared to others she had witnessed, but the young girl suspected that was more in part of how Pete had treated her during the hot springs incident which angered the EXO to new extremes…enough that he pushed for Kalinin to conduct the interrogation.

Three hours were spent alone roughing him up that left the abandoned henchman with two black eyes, a broken arm along with both his hands and fingers broken and a few teeth missing, but it was only when Kalinin was about ready to cut off his fingers that Pete finally spilled everything he knew. Part of what he revealed was the location of Maleficent's hideout…it didn't mean much to her then, but now fully aware of the activities Lelouch and Maleficent was engaged in it made sense now.

Rising from his chair with a sense of renewed purpose and drive now, Lelouch grabbed a new mask from his closet.

"Tessa…inform the Black Knights all crewmembers save for those needed on the bridge and for defense report to the main hanger deck for a meeting."

"Yes sir…"

With that Tessa followed Lelouch out of the room.

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy located on the outskirts of Twilight Town the students were gathered in the gymnasium for an important assembly by the principle of the school and the student council president. Everyone in the school was present except for one…in her room alone sitting in the darkness was an emotionally damaged Nina Einstein who through Asura had become fully aware of what has happened. Her failed attempt to contact her parents after making one hundred and six attempts also drove this fact home.

Seated in front of her bedside dresser Nina was looking at the mirror hung above it, but instead of her own reflection she saw the Kishin before her.

"**I was as surprised as you were when it happened, but when I poked inside the right minds I found out that the energy I felt last night was stored magical energy being saved for the sole purpose of relocating this entire academy and everyone else in it to a new location on another world should the Heartless destroy the Earth, which they did last night." **

Nina didn't respond her mind was in shambles as the logical part of her mind was trying to enforce the fact that her parents were likely dead while the other part tried to refuse it.

"**There is no point in trying to deny it…your parents are not here…they are lost to the darkness no thanks to the Heartless." **

The young bookworm grabbed the side of her head wanting to just scream, but instead only tears ran down her cheeks.

Her right arm swept everything clear off her desk sending objects flying to the ground before she seemed to regain some control over herself.

"I want…I want…them…to fear me."

"**Huh? What was that?" **

"I want you to teach me…how to make them fear me?"

"**I see…"**

"I want to kill them, but most of all I want them to be afraid of me. "

"**Its power you desire then…"**

Asura said as he considered the thought for a moment while taking note of some of the positive benefits for him such as making his current host more durable in the long term event until he attains the strength needed to leave Nina's body and regain physical form. But yet it would give him the means to venture forth and seek nourishment to restore his strength as well too without having to worry too much for Nina's health.

"**Very well, but we'll need to leave this academy and this world…will you do so?" **

"Yes as long as they'll fear me."

"**Fair enough…hee hee I have much to teach you." **

* * *

Back aboard the Ikaruga the Black Knights, with the exception for essential personnel needed at key posts around the ship, were gathered in the hanger while a large metal crate being used as a quick make shift stage was prepared for Zero as he stood atop the container waiting for the last of the Black Knights to gather.

Lelouch was silent under the mask although some had already seen his face after he had disembarked from his machine, but those he did see his head didn't get a good look at it. But after today they would all know the man under the mask.

"It's obvious already the operation was a failure, but due to interference from Britannian and the Knight of One I was unable to reach the keyhole in time. I cannot say enough how truly sorry that I am for failing the people in this fight, but…" Lelouch said as he spoke softly with a sense of mourning, but soon the his tone began to change as he took his left hand and remove the mask he was wearing revealing his face to the entire gathering.

Those who hadn't seen it was shocked that their leader was a Britannian, but when there was no apparent change in their attitude towards him, however one among them decided to speak out and address the issue.

"WHAT THE HELL…ZERO IS A BRITANNIAN?"

"Shut up Tamaki!" Kallen snapped before whacking her comrade in the back of the head to shut him up, but her so called whack ended up knocking the man clear to the ground face first leaving all onlookers stunned including the redhead herself.

"I am sorry Tamaki I didn't mean to do that!"

'_Zero's training must be paying off.' _

Ohgi thought while Tamaki was still down for the count, but seeing some expressions among his fellow members the former teacher decided to step in.

"Look guys Zero has proven himself time and time again when he fought against the Britannians, especially at Mt Fuji where he wiped out a large lot of them too."

"You have a point Ohgi…" Kento replied as the other senior members nodded in agreement along with everyone else in the room.

Lelouch showed his appreciation with a nod to Ohgi before he continued.

"But there is no way in hell we're letting them get away with this." The leader of the Black Knights declared with a strong sense of determination and justice behind his words. "The destruction of our world and the millions likely dead or worse…we're not going to stand around and do nothing. For all of the good people of Japan and the world who have been lost because of this tragedy it's our duty now…to make them PAY!"

A fire began to burn in the eyes of the Black Knight members assembled so Lelouch continued.

"We'll hunt them down and destroy them completely and the ones who command and use them for their dark designs shall be punished! We will find their main base and we'll march upon it…we'll fight them and send a message…no dark force in this universe shall not destroy entire worlds, because we'll find and destroy those who do so. We will not sit in a corner and sulk; we will regroup and reform our forces into an army mightier than anything the universe has seen for the purpose of ending the Heartless threat ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The room erupted into thunderous applause and cheering as the men was fired up by Lelouch's speech. They lost their homes and many friends to the Heartless because of the tragedy, so now they wanted revenge.

After the cheering died down and the crowd dispersed Tessa was waiting for Lelouch as he approached her.

"I am glad your speech went well the men are inspired."

"We need to keep our heads in the game. We need to regroup and crush the heartless and break up the momentum their recent actions have given them."

"Right…" Tessa said, but then raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Lelouch had stopped in front of her seemingly motionless for a few moments before suddenly out of impulse he embraced the platinum haired girl in a strong hug.

"Thank you Tessa."

Lelouch released the girl before he continued down the hall, but he was obvious to the new shade of rouge the girl's face had taken as a result of the hug while at the same time the girl's mind wasn't functioning due to the fact she was trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile on a dark and desolate world…a silver haired young man was wandering about the barren landscape trying to find some sign of civilization, but so far Riku has been unlucky in that department and so he kept wandering.

"Wow I have to say…of all of the dirty acts accompanied by the guilt I see in some minds yours takes the cake." A new voice said catching Riku off guard as he looked up and saw a thin Chinese teenager with long white hair wearing sunglasses, a pair of headphones and some kind of trench coat. He began clapping before he further added.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet here until I heard your mind nearby."

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"Jeez no need to be hostile Riku…I was just surprised that someone would destroy his own world just to see what was out there. I wonder if that is what happened to mines, but wow I thought I have seen it all…you proved me wrong world killer." Mao declared as he lowered his sunglasses revealing his Geass eyes signifying the power of Geass that he possessed.

"How do you know my name…ANSWER ME?"

"I know everything about you little boy."

"This is interesting a boy with the potential for wielding the power of darkness and another capable of reading minds." A third voice spoke as Riku and Mao turned to see Maleficent standing above them smiling at the two of them while Mao apparently wasn't able to read the dark fairy's mind for reasons unknown to him.

On another part of the desolate planet a large transport plane had crashed landed in a ravine about several miles away from the only structure left on the planet which was Hallow Bastion. Having successfully checked their equipment and took a head count of the survivors from the crash, which is saying that the only casualties from the crash was the pilot and the co-pilot who died an hour later from injuries sustained in the crash.

"Princess we can't raise anyone on the comm. and we're definitely no longer in Area 11." Guilford reported to his superior Princess Cornelia as the two had come to the obvious conclusion that they were stranded upon an unknown place that didn't seem to match any terrain on Earth that the Viceroy was aware of.

"I agree, but where exactly are we?"

"I wish I could answer that your highness, but we can send out some of the men to scout the surrounding area to find some landmarks or some kind to help us determine our location."

"Alright…assign a few men to spread out and take a look around, but instruct them to be on their guard and not to wander too far."

"Yes your highness…"

Looking up at the sky Cornelia li Britannia mused to herself while a feeling of worry shrouded her heart.

'_Please be safe Euphy.'_

* * *

A few hours later at Traverse Town a certain pink haired princess had awoken from unconsciousness and was now currently wandering around the alleyways of the Second Distract looking around since the young Britannian princess had no idea where she was at and nothing around her wasn't familiar to her. The last thing Euphemia li Britannia remembered was when the darkness surrounded her...the small charm she kept on her person began glowing before she realized what was happening she had found herself here.

As she made her way towards the First District a group of Shadow Heartless appeared to attack her. The pink haired princess was frightened by their appearance, but being as close she was to the First District she was saved by a certain ninja girl passing by at the time stepping in to save the princess's heart from being stolen by the evil dark creatures.

A large oversized shuriken flew through the air cutting down the Shadows. Yuffie leapt down retrieving the weapon to cut down the two new Shadow Heartless spawns that had appeared in a late attempt to reinforce their fellows, but the ninja girl had dispatched of them all already.

"Hey are you right?"

Euphy looked up at Yuffie taking note of the large weapon she was wielding. The ninja girl was also dressed in new attire which consisted of a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest; however both articles of clothing revealed her midriff. She wore a black and white headband with white shorts, a dark gray belted hip-pack over her right hip. Yuffie also had laced knee high boots with black socks with two white stripes on top and finally she had a white wrist band on her right arm while on her left she had a black and white lined arm warmer starting from the top of her hand extending to her elbow.

"Uh…who are you?"

"I am Yuffie…the greatest of ninjas and the best female warrior in town. But you must be new in town? You must be another refuge?"

"Huh…another refuge?"

"I see, so you are new in town and a refuge then…well…ok then. Alright basically that means you came from a world the Heartless have destroyed so you ended up here. A lot of folks who lost their homes sometimes luck out and end up here in Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town…I have never heard of it."

"No big surprise there not a lot of folks have heard of it, so what world did you come from?"

"I guess Earth, Area 11…"

"Japan huh…someone I know came from that place seven years ago."

"Really?"

"Oh I am sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"I am sorry my name is…Euphy."

"Euphy?"

"Yes, but you said you knew someone who came from Japan didn't you?"

"Yeah now that you mention it…you don't by chance know someone by the name of Lelouch I suppose?"

"Lelouch?" Euphy asked as shock and surprise covered her face. "As in…uh…you mean...Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"Yeah that's his name…so how do you know him?" Yuffie said while eyeing Euphy suspiciously.

"We're old childhood friends nothing more…really…"

"Oh…well ok then, but he's not in town right now he should be returning from Earth in a few days now. He was there with some other guys trying to stop the Heartless, but I heard thanks to interference from those idiots in Britannia he was unable to stop them from seizing the Keyhole." The ninja girl explained while Euphy silently listened trying to process all of the information she was receiving.

"Keyhole…I don't quite understand."

"Oh…(sweat drop)…I guess I forgot you aren't aware of that stuff. I know I'll take you to somebody who can do a much better job at explaining it than I can." Yuffie replied nervously before she gestured for the pink haired princess to follow her.

A short time later after cutting through the First District the two passed through the Third Distract until they reached Merlin's home. Once the two teenage girls were inside they found the old wizard reading through one of his many books piled around his small living space, but that was not all they had found…they found the wizard with a guest.

"Lord Bismarck!" Euphy said recognizing the Knight of One seated in a chair while Merlin put down the book he was looking through to take notice of his second guest.

"Ah Princess Euphemia li Britannia you are right on time."

"HUH…Britannia, so she's…" Yuffie exclaimed surprised by the obvious fact that she had been accompanying one of Lelouch's step-siblings.

"Yes she is Lelouch's step-sister…the nice and sweet one to be more specific…the one he spoke highly of."

"Oh…ok…but…" Yuffie replied, but she wasn't sure what else to say at that moment.

"Yuffie I think you better help Leon tend to the new flow of refugees from Earth. We have quite a few coming so he'll need your help especially to keep the Japanese and the Britannian refuges from fighting one another." Merlin instructed as Yuffie nodded before leaving the old wizard alone with the two Britannians.

"I am relieved to see you are alright Princess Euphemia."

"We have at least one member of the royal family accounted for then."

"One member…where is my sister?"

"We don't know a lot of people were scattered to different worlds when the Earth was consumed by the darkness."

"You mean the Heartless?" Euphy asked while Merlin nodded his head in response.

"From what I have been finding from the Knight of One I have reason to suspect not only did the Heartless obviously use the Britannian Military to their advantage, but it seems there was a traitor among them who was aiding them."

"What do you mean?"

"We have heard from among the refuges maids and servants who served the royal family at the palace telling such that an army of dark creatures were invading at the time our world vanished, but beyond that we don't know any more than that."

"Then the Emperor…" Euphy began, but she allowed the sentence to trail off leaving it unfinished.

"We don't know, but we fear the worse at this point. But we are trying to find out more, however given the situation Princess Euphemia you are effectively the only member of the royal family accounted for…therefore it may be necessary to assume the role of Empress should we…confirm if the worst has happened."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"We don't, but I fear it has…given other odd circumstances that had been happening which I was explaining to Merlin."

"What exactly do you mean Lord Bismarck?"

"There has been a lack of communications between your father and his twin brother your uncle for the past several months before this tragedy took place."

"My uncle…I don't recall having an uncle."

"That is not surprising, no one outside of his majesty inner circle and a few others was aware of his existence. But let's say for now your uncle V.V. was involved with some very delicate and secret research your father was very invested in. They usually communicated between one another regularly on the progress of the research being conducted, but communications began to slow until they had just all about stopped coming to the Emperor all together."

"Why?"

"The Emperor and I weren't sure…we dispatched the Knight of Ten to check on him and his research, but he reported that nothing was amiss."

"Yet something clearly was happening?" Merlin pointed out.

"Indeed…I can't explain it, but somehow I had an ominous feeling that something was wrong."

"I see...so besides you Lord Bismarck who else arrived here in town along with you?"

"Besides myself my fellow knights Monica, Nonette and Dorothea have been accounted for. We even have some of our men from the Mt. Fuji battle survive and arrive here including the Glaston Knights. General Dalton was found not too long ago and he is working with the Knight of Four and his sons on taking roll call of the other survivors. Those with military backgrounds are being recruited into assisting them and helping to protect the survivors while anyone with any kind of medical training we have asked them to help tend to the injured to ensure they are taken care of."

"Many have survived…that is good and I thank you for acting swiftly in light of this…situation…"

"Not at all your highness we have to take care of our people first…besides from what I have been learning I feel I am partly responsible for what has happened. The Heartless used us to destroy our own world and worse yet we have a traitor among us, but I was hoping a member of the royal family who was at the palace might be able to shed more light on what happened."

"Then no one from the royal family, besides me, has been found?" Euphy asked while it was clear from the look in her eyes that the girl was deeply worried for her sister Cornelia's wellbeing.

"At the moment no, but if another member of the royal family is found...you will be notified."

"Thank you Lord Bismarck…"

"Now we have more to discuss and allow me to explain a number of subjects to you Princess Euphemia."

"I am listening…"

"Good we have much to discuss and in three days Zero should return to Traverse Town with more survivors from Japan as well as with the rest of the Black Knights. I believe then will be the time where we must all decide on what paths we must take, but in the meantime we need to work to piece together what exactly happened on the Britannian side as these events took place." Merlin said while Bismarck and Euphy were in complete agreement.

* * *

In another corner of the universe at that moment on another world that was falling into darkness a middle-aged man with black spiky hair, bright amber eyes with a large scar on the right side of his face including light fuzz on his chin wearing a black military uniform with the sleeves rolled up while on the right shoulder was the Heartless emblem.

He was seated on a rock while on the ground near him was a bound and gagged woman wearing a yellow ballroom gown with long brown haired styled into a bun was unconscious. As the last remains of their world banished the terrorist turned Heartless was smiling with a feeling that he was in nirvana. The destruction and the death all around him he caused when he devoured the heart of an entire world. The sensation of consuming it was impossible to describe…a sweet joyful sensation that surpasses the act of killing a person.

The new joy of ending an entire planet, and Gauron had enjoyed it at least close to a dozen times already. Worse yet…he still wanted more.

"Sensei…I bring news from Maleficent."

A voice asked as a dark corridor opened and out stepped a sixteen year old Chinese girl wearing a gray trench coat with a black skirt and white shirt worn underneath, but on the necklace around her neck hung the emblem of the Heartless while possessing her own bright amber eyes.

"Again…what does the old witch want this time?"

"She has found two new servants to add to the ranks and she wanted a status report on your capture of the Princess of Heart?" Xia Yu Fan replied.

"I have her…I was going to take her back, but I wanted to savor the end of this world I have brought about."

"I should also report that my sister was successful in her mission as well."

"Very good…" Gauron replied as he rose up from the rock he was sitting on as the last of the world he had just ended moments ago was about to disappear. He turned to his student and ordered while opening up a dark corridor. "Grab her Yu Fan…we're going back."

"Yes sensei…"

The Chinese girl grabbed the captive princess carrying the woman over her shoulder as she followed her sensei through the dark corridor before it closed behind them. Afterwards however right behind them a half-man and half-beast had climbed up the broken piece of earth in an effort to pursue them, but sadly the Beast was too late.

"BELLE!"

The creature cried out to the heavens just as everything around him vanished.

Inside the chapel within castle of Hallow Bastion; both Yu Fan and Gauron arrived with their prisoner in tow, but before them around a stone table stood Maleficent along with a few of her allies. The deceitful sack of bugs Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Hades the dark god of the Underworld, Ursula the Sea Witch and one of their newest members Jafar the Royal Vizier from the royal court of Agrabah.

"Well done Gauron…we are one step closer to obtaining Kingdom Hearts."

Maleficent said congratulating her right hand man and second in command of her Heartless army since he had accomplished much more in a short amount of time compared to her previous right hand man Pete. The evil terrorist and sadist killer turned Heartless had proven himself far more capable than Pete in many ways.

"I hear we have two new members to our little club?"

"We do, but I have been made aware of something that might be a slight problem."

"A problem?"

"One of our new allies gave me some information that revealed one of the greatest threats to our plans is still alive."

"Wait you mean that codfish keyblade wielding brat is still alive?"

Captain Hook snapped remembering his last encounter against the Keyblade wielder.

"Why so sad hook-boy…this means I can get some sweet revenge for what he did to me!" Oogie declared while Captain Hook and Hades held similar feelings for revenge and retribution for what Zero had done to them seven years ago.

"You three need not do anything unless he appears on your worlds." Maleficent ordered swiftly banging the bottom of her staff on the ground to get their attention.

"But we can't let him run around." Hades pointed out knowing Lelouch would be trouble if left unchecked.

"That is why I acquired Gauron here as my ally and second in command…he is the anti-Zero. He is far more dangerous and more skilled in combat than most of you put together." Maleficent replied before she turned to her anti-Zero with a mission in mind. "Gauron I have a new task for you…prepare yourself…take whatever preparations you wish to make and then hunt down and destroy Zero once and for all."

"With pleasure I'll crush that child with ease."

Watching from the back with Riku uncomfortably standing near him; Mao was smiling as he knew now that once Zero was gone there would be no one in his way to stop him from reclaiming his C.C.

The War of Hearts was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Part 1 of Aftermath has ended and I will have Part 2 finished as soon as I can…it will take me some time, but it will be done in good time. Gauron from Full Metal Panic has been set loose now by Maleficent and as a Heartless he's more dangerous than he was in the anime. With the Xia sisters by his side Lelouch will have a tough fight ahead of him. Asura and Nina are striking out on their own and they'll likely end up becoming a thorn in Maleficent's side as well, but it was inevitable that Maleficent would find out that Lelouch was still alive sooner or later thanks to Mao who has obviously sided with the Mistress of all evil to get his C.C. back.

On a side note I am trying to fine tune the final harem line up using a poll I have on my profile page I have some good numbers so far, but I ask that when you vote please select four instead of one or two to prevent any ties from happening since the top four will become part of the harem and I'll leave it open for awhile…maybe until chapter 20.

Anyway read and enjoy and leave a review…the next chapter will be out as soon as I can produce it and it will complete the aftermath section with Zero and co arriving in Traverse Town along with the Avalon thanks to some new upgrades it will receive.


	19. Chapter 19 Uneasy Alliance

A/N: Yes at last I got an update, woot! Anyway the poll has been closed, but I might be reconfiguring the harem line up due to some new story ideas I have been considering and a hint of such change will be mentioned in the chapter. Thank you all for your patience and here is chapter nineteen.

* * *

Chapter 19

Uneasy Alliance

Four days later the Ikaruga along with the other Gummi Ships under its care arrived safely at Traverse Town, the ship had only been a day later than planned due to engine trouble from some of the ships. The crew and members of the Black Knights along with their allies from the Japan Liberation Front were at the harbor about to head into town. But as Lelouch made his way from the harbor to the gates of the First District he saw an unexpected sight…the Britannian airship the Avalon.

'_What is that ship doing here…did it somehow survive the destruction of Earth and end up here?'_

Lelouch thought while he lacked enough information to really come to any kind of a solid conclusion.

Undeterred from processing the masked leader of the Black Knights made his way through the front gates of Traverse Town entering the first district where someone he didn't expect was waiting for him.

"ZERO!" A certain voice roared as the black mask Lelouch wore hid his stunned face as he faced a clearly angered Suzaku Kururugi.

"Well, well, well Suzaku…I am surprised to see you here." Lelouch replied calmly in contrast to the enraged Honorary Britannian who looked ready to grab the masked man by the neck. The other members of the Black Knights behind Lelouch including Kallen wanted a piece of the angry Japanese boy, but the former Britannian prince gestured for them to stay back.

"You knew didn't you…YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME the danger those Heartless posed?"

"I did…which is why I tried to stop them from consuming the heart of our world."

"You could have warned Britannian about it…YOU COULD HAVE WORKED WITH THEM TO PREVENT IT."

"WORKED with them…don't make me laugh." Lelouch snapped as he now felt the urge to deck Suzaku in the face. "Are you truly stupid Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't you realize any information I share with them about the existence of other worlds and the Heartless would have only been abused in the end!"

"SHUT UP!"

The son of the Last Prime Minister of Japan shouted before he charged Zero in a blind rage drawing his pistol. Using magic he raised a barrier that deflected all of the bullets from Kururugi's gun protecting Zero and his allies behind him. After using up his bullets Suzaku charged ready to engage in hand to hand combat with the masked leader of the Black Knights.

Dismissing his lone Keyblade the masked man engaged the enraged Japanese boy in combat using only hand to hand techniques. Lelouch ducked and avoided a right hook before Suzaku attempted a high roundhouse kick that the former prince easily evaded while parrying his second punch before moving back to allow for ease of movement for himself and giving him the best chances of intercepting Suzaku's attacks.

Ducking to avoid a third punch the former prince landed a blow knocking Suzaku back, but the young Honorary Britannian retaliated by leaping into the air attempting to use a spin kick against the masked man, but Lelouch not only blocked it…he seized Suzaku's leg and threw him to the ground after he spun a full circle using Suzaku's own momentum against him.

It didn't stop the young Japanese boy from rolling onto his back before leaping back up to his feet while Lelouch proceeded to employ more advance close quarter combat techniques taught to him by Leon, Setsuna F Seiei and others. Catching Suzaku's hand Lelouch turned and moved behind the Japanese boy twisting his arm, but the military pilot managed to struggle free…yet the masked man countered by kicking the back of Suzaku's leg to throw off his balance and to leave him open for an attack from behind.

The Honorary Britannian quickly tried to attack first before Lelouch could land his blow on him, but his foe was faster than he was as he kicked the Warrant Officer in the back of the head. Suzaku was knocked to the ground, but he wasn't done yet despite knowing now that Zero was clearly a superior and more skilled combatant than he was.

"Now Kururugi will you stop this pointless battle or shall we keep going?"

"SHUT UP!"

Suzaku launched himself back to his feet before throwing a right hook at the masked man who blocked it with the palm of his left hand before punching the Honorary Britannian in the face with his right hand knocking him to the ground again.

It was clear Lelouch had the upper hand, but before the fight could continue any further a powerful thundaga spell casted by a certain ash-blonde girl interrupted them as the spell left a deep crater. The two men stopped dead in their tracks as the two nervously turned their heads to see Nunnally who was, in a very rare instance, bad mood judging from her expression and the redness around her cheeks.

Having already endured a magical hangover from being knocked out for two whole days as a result of casting that teleportation spell and having a throbbing headache because of it along with her whole body feeling sore. Seeing Suzaku and Lelouch trying to kill each other was the last thing she wanted to see and the spell caster wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

Suzaku was stunned at seeing Nunnally, but her angry face while cute scarred the Honorary Britannia to hold his ground and not move a muscle.

"That is enough Warrant Officer Kururugi!" Euphemia commanded as she approached the two with Bismarck following right behind her.

"Princess Euphemia…you're here too, but how?"

"Likely the same way you arrived at whatever world you had ended up at right?"

"I guess, but…" Suzaku allowed his sentence to trail off as Euphy walked up to Zero looking at the masked man with calm eyes.

"Your highness?" Bismarck asked after a full two minutes of silence passed between them.

"Lelouch it's you…isn't it?"

Lelouch was stunned, but he was wondering if Bismarck had told Euphemia…yet judging by the Knight of One's reactions that didn't seem to be the case as he appeared to be just as surprised as he was because since Euphy had deduced his identity.

"You were trying to be someone else, but I recognized you. But I know you are Lelouch right?"

Unable to say anything to the contrary really…mostly because he had been planning to reveal his identity in any event, but Lelouch removed his mask shocking Suzaku while Euphy was simply stunned that she was right. Nearby Milly, Shirley and Rivalz along with C.C., Sayoko and Stitch with Regene in tow were observing the scene while the other two members of the student council were stunned by the revelation that their Vice-President was in fact the mysterious masked man Zero.

"Holy cow you mean…Lelouch is Zero!" Rivalz asked who was clearly stunned while Shirley was speechless.

"Oh yeah he's the leader of the Black Knights and Keyblade Master." Milly replied proudly.

"…" Shirley still couldn't think of a good choice of words to use at that moment.

"Then if Lelouch was Zero then that means…Nunnally was…" Suzaku began as the identity of Sen had dawned on him.

"That's right Nunnally was Sen." Lelouch said responding to Suzaku who had realized Nunnally was the other masked being in Zero's company.

"But why…why did you two do this?"

"Because we wanted to change the world for the better and turn it into a less than likely target of the Heartless which it became despite our best efforts. I had no wish of coming back, but for your sake and Suzaku's we sought to change the world and free Japan for the better." Lelouch explained while Nunnally nodded her head.

"Then the base under the school and everything…" Rivalz began as Milly nodded in response.

"Yep…Lelouch paid my family very well to set all that up and among other things while preparing to free Japan from Britannian control while at the same time intent on bringing down the Empire itself for the sake of the rest of the world."

"Why didn't you just work with Britannian then given the threat the Heartless represented?" Suzaku asked bitterly.

"Suzaku…surely you must have realized why, my own grudge against Britannia aside, you of all people must have realized it or did your mother bounce you on your head atop of her knee while you were a child?"

The comment while rude did invoke a recent memory of Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile and Gino having a discussion with Queen Minnie while the group were overseeing the adaptation of Gummi Technology onto the Avalon while Chip and Dale worked to make it space-flight capable so it could travel to other worlds.

"_Your highness I am curious…why wouldn't Zero work with Britannian instead of fighting them and the Heartless at the same time?" _

"_It's because it was determined in a meeting between myself, King Mickey, Yen Sid and Merlin with Leon present that any information given to Britannian in regards to other worlds and the Heartless would only be used against us in the end. As it was Britannian was already expanding its Empire across the world, so we feared that Britannian could attempt to conquer other worlds."_

"_But that's crazy…they surely would have worked with all of you for the common good." _

"_Are you sure about that Suzaku?" Lloyd began with an expressionless face. _

"_But Lloyd…"_

"_Don't so native Warrant Officer; given the kind of country Britannia is and considering what you have already observed its likely Britannia would have moved towards conquest of other worlds in the future once the rest of the world was under their rule."_

"_But…" Suzaku wanted to object, but yet deep down he knew they were right especially given how much Britannian had expanded their territory in the past seven years since Japan._

Returning to the present Suzaku looked down at the ground despondent as Nunnally cast a cure spell on the Japanese boy to heal the injuries he sustained from challenging Lelouch. Before anything else could happen the young girl slumped into Sayoko's arms completely wiped out once again.

"Sayoko please take care of Nunnally…Lord Bismarck and Euphy I believe we need to have a meeting. Lord Kirihara and others will be taking part as well…we have some matters that must be discussed."

* * *

A short time later inside the second floor of Merlin's room that had been converted into a temporary meeting room for the leaders as Lelouch, Euphemia, Bismarck, Aerith, General Katase, Tohdoh, Leon, Merlin, Lord Kirihara and Ohgi were present. The meeting began with Merlin who addressed the gathering now.

"Now since the destruction of Earth a few days ago we have taken in all of the refuges from that world that has appeared and kept them in the new Fourth District, but we are starting to run short on room. The Japanese refuges have taken up residence in the Fifth and Sixth Districts that were built and constructed for this emergency."

"For now we have enough supplies to sustain the populations of both sides, but the major concern at this moment is relations between the two." Leon added.

"I understand your concerns, but I will ensure that all Britannian citizens will not cause any disruptions." Euphy said addressing the gathering. Since no other members of the royal family had been found Euphemia was at this moment acting sovereign in a sense with the Knight of One present until word of the Emperor's whereabouts and current status could be determined.

"I can assure the Japanese will not cause the Britannians any problems…tensions are likely high now, but given the current situation we have more important issues we should be more concerned about." Kirihara added as Lelouch nodded his head in agree.

"I will offer only this…if Britannia causes any kind of trouble I won't hesitate to have them thrown out of Traverse Town. Leon and I will see to that."

"I understand and I'll make sure the surviving Britannian soldiers ensure no tension and unnecessary violence among the people arises." Euphy said while Bismarck nodded his head in agreement noting that survival was currently at the top of their priorities list.

"Now the question is what exactly will we do?" Kirihara inquired.

"We have to stop the Heartless once and for all…our world has been destroyed along with many others and more everyday are being consumed and destroyed. That is why I propose that we track down Maleficent and wipe her out along with the remaining Heartless of Ansem's apprentices." Lelouch replied while everyone in the room was quite for a moment, but deep down they knew the young man was right since the Heartless would keep going until every heart has been claimed.

* * *

Elsewhere in Traverse Town Lloyd and Cecile were entering the Knightmare Frame production area of the shipyards while being led by their guide Peaky to where the wreckage of the Lancelot had been moved to after the Avalon had been moved to one of the vacant yards for additional overhauls. When Lloyd saw his beloved creation broken and wrecked the scientist couldn't help, but break down again and begin crying.

"My poor Lancelot…how the recent days have been cruel."

"Lloyd calm down, we just need to get Zero to agree to allow us access to the tools and materials so we can begin repairing the Lancelot." Cecile said trying, ultimately in vain, to get her superior back to his sensing. Sadly the sight of a more or less destroyed Lancelot was too much for him to bear.

"Why is he crying?"

Cecile turned around and saw Mileina standing there.

"Oh…who might you be Miss…?"

"Hi I am Mileina Vashti nice to meet you."

"Hello there do you know where the lead engineer for the Black Knights is?"

"Yep that's me!"

"HUH…you, but you're…young?" Cecile said as her expression and tone of voice showed how stunned she was.

"So what? I made a lot of the machines used by the Black Knights, well with a little help from Jumba. Rakshata designed and built the Guren and the Gekka units with some design suggestions from me, but my pride and joy is the Ganymede Mark II used by Zero himself."

Cecile was dumbstruck as she was having some difficulty believing Mileina, but her smile was of absolute confidence.

* * *

Happening at that moment inside a small room within the Traverse Town Hospital C.C. was lying quietly in her bed resting peacefully after collapsing following the end of her and Lelouch's world, but a visitor entered her room slowly approaching her bedside armed with a black marker. She quietly crept closer to the bed raising the pen preparing to draw on the sleeping girl's face.

Just when the pen was within range of her face the lime haired woman spoke before opening her eyes.

"What might you be planning, Marianne?"

"So…you're awake?" Marianne vi Britannia remarked, through possessing Anya Alstreim body, but she was now upset because she couldn't draw characters on the sleeping woman's face forcing the former Knights of the Round member to put away her pen.

"I had actually awoken recently, but I had been wondering when you would come by."

"Just what happened C.C.?"

"I would like to know that, but how did you know about Lelouch's plan to attack Mt. Fuji…it was to prevent the world's destruction."

"Obviously, but I wish you could have mentioned that."

"And risk you and Charles from attacking just the same?"

"Maybe, but we might have not attacked or had such a large force waiting for you."

"It no longer matters now because the world is gone and it means your plans are now ruined." C.C. pointed out bluntly.

Marianne was furious about that fact, but she did have another question to ask the witch.

"C.C, have you heard from V.V. lately?"

"No, but…I wonder if he had something to do with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lelouch's new student, Sora, mentioned someone matching V.V.'s description being responsible behind what had happened to this world."

"You don't think he could have been responsible?"

"Well, then why were you asking if I had spoken with him recently?"

"But V.V. besides Charles was the most driven to complete the plan."

"Yet it seems something has changed."

Marianne was silent for a moment before she admitted.

"I am afraid something might have changed. I don't know why, but Charles hadn't had any contact with him or months. Even before then communication between the Geass Order and Charles began to slowly lessen. We had sent the Knight of Ten to investigate, but he reported nothing was amiss."

"Did Charles ever visit him?"

"No…he didn't go to the Geass Order, but he went to the temple inside C's world. Even those visits were becoming rarer and fewer in-between."

"I see…this doesn't sound good."

C.C. uneasy suspicious about V.V. seemed closer to possible fact now, but taking into consideration the Heartless, especially the former apprentices of Ansem the Wise, the green haired woman wondered could they have turned the blonde haired immortal into one of them.

* * *

Later that afternoon Lelouch emerged from the meeting tried out from the lengthy discussion that had taken place as the former prince had much to do as did Euphy especially since at this moment she was effectively, besides Bismarck and the Knights of the Round, the highest ranking Britannian present in town and excluding himself and Nunnally the only member of the royal family as well.

'_We have a lot to do, but there are some things I need to take care of.' _

Lelouch knew he needed to track down Sora and Kallen and brief them on what would be happening next since he was planning within the next few days to head out on the Marianne towards Hollow Bastion to confirm the information Tessa had provided him to both verify Maleficent's presence on the world and to determine the actual strength of the opposition they were facing.

It was going to be likely an army of Heartless, but it was a question of how large and what was the terrain like. So intelligence was needed to properly plan out an invasion of the ruined world as well, but Lelouch at this point knew that Maleficent wasn't a military woman, just an evil sorceress. Even so the young man wasn't taking any chances as he intended to scope out the full extent of Maleficent's power base on that planet and see if, since Pete had obvious been abandoned, the witch had a new lackey who was probably more capable.

In any event there was much they didn't know and Lelouch would go himself to confirm while he would visit any world along the way and clear an invasion route as he goes while keeping a look out for any survivors from his world and Sora's friends.

'_No matter what happens we have to defeat the Heartless, but I'll need to get Sora and Kallen's heads into the game and arm Kallen with a proper weapon for the trip.'_

Lelouch thought as he was listing his task inside his mind as he made his way through the First District looking for Sora and Kallen. Instead he ran into Aerith who was approaching him, apparently having come from the Second District. The older girl stopped before the Keyblade Master and addressed the young man kindly.

"Lelouch your hair is getting quite long again."

"I know, but I don't have time for the usual trim you provide."

"But Lelouch didn't you promise me that no matter what you would never refuse my offer." Aerith replied with a warm smile while the way she held her hands behind her back suggested that she was more akin to an older sister scolding her younger brother. Lelouch admitted defeat and ended up following Aerith back to her home where Lelouch took a seat in a simple wooden chair while a rose-pattern sheet was tried around Lelouch's neck while the rest of it was draped over the rest of his body.

With a black comb and scissors in hand Aerith began trimming Lelouch's black hair while speaking with the young man. This had been the nature of their relationship for a long time now as Aerith over the years she had come to know Lelouch had become something of a surrogate older sister to the young Keyblade wielder which might have sounded strange, but it was something the Keyblade Master didn't actually mind since he enjoyed their conversations and she always did a good job on his hair too.

"You are pushing yourself too hard Lelouch…if you keep doing it you'll burn yourself out."

Lelouch sighed after taking in a deep breath, but he couldn't deny the point she was trying to make as he had seemed to be rushing from one meeting to another and trying to push himself to accomplish as many tasks as possible. As much as he wanted to be on his way now to crush Maleficent and the Heartless once and for all Lelouch did realize from Aerith's words that he would only weaken himself if he kept pushing himself too hard.

"I guess you're right, but I am just frustrated."

"I can understand why, but you are not doing any favors by pushing yourself beyond your limits like this."

"Maybe, but I can't stand this. I wish I could finish Maleficent already and end the Heartless threat."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." Aerith said calmly while picking up on what was really bothering the young man. Lelouch was quiet for a short time after that as it seemed Aerith had hit the nail on what was likely the reason why Lelouch was so restless and seemed so eager to head out and engage the Heartless.

* * *

Elsewhere in town Sora was wandering around the districts on his own searching among the new arriving survivors hoping his friends Riku and Kairi might be among them, but much to the young man's disappointment he had no luck in finding them. Having spent most of the day covering the entire town on his own the young Keyblade wielder in training found a bench to sit upon.

"Where are you guys?"

Sora laid back in the bench feeling more depressed than ever looking up at the starry sky, but suddenly a tall man with light skin and gray eyes appeared behind him looking down at him.

"Hey…so are you lost little boy?"

"HUH!" Sora said as he nearly jumped out of his skin because of the older man's sudden appearance.

"Hey relax sorry I freaked you out like that." The man spoke pulling out a small paper fan from his black coat that possessed a white diamond pattern along its bottom half before fanning himself with it.

Sora strengthened himself as he got off the bench and turned around facing the man taking in his appearance. He didn't look dangerous, but besides the black coat he wore he wore a dark green kimono-robe-style shirt and plain matching colored pants while wearing a pair of traditional Japanese wooden sandals. A green and white striped bucket hat sat upon the man's messy and light-blonde hair.

"So kid tell me are you a survivor too?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess I am." A dumbfounded Sora replied while still shocked from the weird man's sudden appearance.

"I see, so are you by chance from Karakura Town?"

"No I am sorry…I am from Destiny Islands."

"Another world huh. I lost my world too, but I have been wandering around this place looking for anyone I know. I take it you are doing the same thing?"

"Yeah…I am trying to find my friends. I don't know if you saw them…one of them is a guy with silver hair wears yellow and black has green eyes while the other is a girl I know who wears mostly pink and white. She has short brown hair and blue eyes."

"Oh…you're girlfriend?" The man asked with a coy grin, obviously messing with the Keyblade wielder.

"WHAT…uh…no…it's nothing like that?" Sora exclaimed while shocked for the first few seconds at a question that came right out of nowhere.

"Hahahahahaha! Sorry about that I was just kidding." The man replied patting Sora on the back.

"Just…just who are you?"

"Sorry I am Kisuke Urahara."

"I am Sora…"

"Sora…it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

As Sora and Kisuke got aquatinted with one another while at the same time searching the town for anyone familiar to them, Kallen was in the back alley of the Second District behind the hotel located there. Wandering around with no idea where she was heading as she had been curious about exploring the town while the rest of the Black Knights were either attending to duties elsewhere or were involved in a personal matter.

Walking along side a stream of water flowing through the alleyway like a small river the redhead came to an opened gate ahead with a wooden sign next to the entrance into the Secret Waterway. Kallen stopped by the sign reading the warning curious about the text written upon it. **Training****Grounds: ****ALWAYS ****ring ****before ****of ****entering ****the ****area.**

Curious if it could be Lelouch in there the young woman followed the waterway heading through the tunnel following the path ahead of her.

Following it for a good amount of time Kallen eventually entered an underground cavern where it possessed a high ceiling. Upon her arrival she saw Leon training with his Gunblade attacking moving mannequins shooting bolts of energy from their hands at him. The total number of moving targets was eight all together moving in random patterns evading Leon's attacks.

The half Japanese and Britannian girl could only watch in awe as Leon moved with a speed that seemed on par with Lelouch, but yet even she could tell from the way the Gunblade user was moving and attacking his targets at the difference between two when it came to combat experience as Leon's movements were crisp and very well refined from years of fighting while Lelouch wasn't quite yet to the same level of combat experience as Leon, but it was very close.

Yet there were some things Kallen noticed, or perhaps that is what she was thinking as observed Leon attacking the animated targets.

However her presence was soon noticed by the attacking animated dolls which as per their simple instructions attacked anything besides them within the Secret Waterway. Kallen barely realized the danger in time as her combat reflexes improved from the training she endured under Lelouch allowed her to barely escape an incoming energy bolt in time.

The other dolls began converging upon her, but Leon quickly intervened cutting them all apart when their attention became focused on the slower and easier target leaving them open for attack. Kallen observed Leon approaching her after dispatching the last of the hostile dolls giving her a disapproving stare for her seemingly lack of attention for the warning sign he had outside.

"You're Lelouch's student right?"

"Uh…yes I am…"

"Why didn't you ring the bell?" Leon said pointing to a red rope with a bell on top meant as a means of alerting Leon to visitors so he could end his training and deal with them without having to worry about the living training dummies attacking said visitors like what had nearly happened to Kallen.

"I am sorry I was preoccupied."

"Worse yet you don't have a weapon to call your own…I better take you to find Lelouch. I need to have a word with that guy."

Kallen was willingly, but yet unwillingly dragged out of the secret waterway and then through the Second District in search of Lelouch, but speaking of the devil the masked Keyblade Master was looking for her since among the things he had actually wanted to take care of earlier…yet the meeting detained him. The haircut Aerith insisted he have didn't help him either, but only further delaying him.

Lelouch was passing the clock tower when he heard Leon call out to him.

"Lelouch…your student unwisely stumbled into my training area without ringing the bell. Could you please take responsibility for her?"

"Why didn't you close the gate?" Lelouch inquired a coy expression trying to dodge blame for Kallen's actions especially since it seemed Leon was trying to push responsibility for her actions on him.

"What if someone needed to see me?"

"Then that brings us back to square one."

"Forget about it…" Leon said brushing the possible, but ultimately pointless argument, as he focused on Kallen for a moment gesturing to her. "Your student is lacking a proper weapon. Don't you think it's time you equipped her with her own weapon. I mean you have that storeroom of weapons you had collected over the years' right?"

"I do…in fact I was looking for Kallen for that very purpose."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean a weapon?"

"You may not be able to wield a Keyblade, but there are other weapons you can use that could work well for you."

"So what kind of weapon do you have in mind for me?"

"Nothing…you have to choose your own weapon." Lelouch began as he further explained. "The weapon must be something that fits you since you will be using it in all of your battles since you and Sora will accompany me aboard the Marianne once all preparations are complete. Donald and Goofy will be joining us as well along with Mileina and Tessa. Mileina will handle any engineering tasks aboard the ship while Tessa will captain the ship when I am on the ground planet-side, but her presence is to also observe the enemy's main base with me and examine all data I bring back from our reconnaissance mission to Hollow Bastion so we can both devise a proper invasion plan."

"Then where am I supposed to get this weapon then?"

"Follow me and find out."

Lelouch replied as the Keyblade Master gestured for the redhead to follow him as the former prince led his student to his apartment. Kallen looked up at the modest building finding it nice and rather simple in appearance wondering what the interior must have been like since she had expected something more fancy and regal. After unlocking the door with his Keyblade Lelouch opened the door leading the way inside with Kallen following right behind him.

Stepping through the living room the two made their way through the kitchen reaching a heavy metal door that was inside a small storeroom where some food goods such as wheat and canned goods were stored. Using his Keyblade to open up the vault Lelouch walked inside turning on a light where Kallen entered a room full of weapons.

But these weren't your regular weapons…many of the weapons Lelouch kept in this room were enchanted or specially constructed weapons ideal for using against creatures like the Heartless that the young man had collected across the worlds he had visited. Kallen looked around the room noticing a total of approximately one hundred different weapons which consisted of axes, swords, maces, lances and more of various designs, sizes and shapes.

Kallen was speechless before the large collection of special and magical weapons Lelouch had amassed over his travels.

"Examine each weapon, and then chose the one you believe will fit you the best."

"Ok…" Kallen began as she went to work examine each weapon trying to find one among the weapons sitting in either racks on hung on the wall for one that could be an ideal weapon for her. She took a grand total of twenty minutes looking through the weapons until a large sword, similar to a Buster Sword, finally caught her eye.

Pulling the weapon from the rack it was in she held the large blade with both hands looking it over more closely, but despite its size and likely weight Kallen was holding it like it was nothing more than a large paper roll in her hands. The blade she held was similar to a buster sword, but it was primary black with a flame-red edge and pair of demonic wings making up the hilt with a red demon eye in the middle while the handle was wrapped in red cloth with a red orb on the bottom of the hilt.

Trying out a few practice swings the blade was lighter than anything she could have ever have expected, especially as she tried swinging it with one arm not even noticing any kind of weight coming from the sword.

"Is it that one?" Lelouch asked while he stood at the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah…I can't believe how light it feels."

"That's a surprise since the weapon was too damn heavy for me to lift it. I had to have Leon help me carry the damn thing in here."

"Huh…you're serious?"

"Of course I am."

Kallen was stunned by the revelation, but it didn't deter her ultimate decision in any way as had chosen the weapon she held in her hand as her weapon of choice as she would accompany Lelouch on his journey to Hallow Bastion. Yet she was hoping she would face that Heartless, the one who killed her brother and set them up for that slaughter in the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"There you are Lelouch!" A new voice behind them exclaimed. Kallen and Lelouch turned and saw a certain ninja girl standing there. "I have been looking all over town for you!"

"Yuffie!"

"And who is that?" Yuffie demanded pointing to Kallen.

"Her name is Kallen; she is a student I have been training to fight the Heartless."

"Really?" Yuffie replied while she eyed Kallen suspiciously while a pulsing vein appeared on the back of her head. "Hey Lelouch I am here to call in a favor…remember that promise when we were kids?"

"Huh…wait…you…"

"You damn right I am calling it in. Lelouch vi Britannia I demand the promised date."

"What a date? You promised a date?" Kallen asked feeling somewhat confused by the statement while at the same time was trying to understand how something like that could have come about.

"Yeah in exchange for keeping quiet about a certain something Lelouch agreed to go on a date with me. I have been looking forward to this for a very long time." Yuffie explained.

"So what you are basically saying is that you are blackmailing him?"

"No it just assures that I can date Lelouch in the hopes of advancing our friendship because I had a feeling a cool guy like Lelouch would develop quite the female fan base as he got older. Don't tell me I am wrong on that account right Lelouch." Yuffie explained.

"Well…"

Lelouch couldn't exactly deny that claim since at both Ashford Academy and at Traverse Town he has had something of a female following, but now he wondered with the revelation of what his true profession is and such if his female fan base would grow.

"Don't worry it will be a simple date, but I really hope you will come." Yuffie said as she turned to leave. "I'll be in the first district in one hour, so please don't be late. I know you got a lot to do so why don't we do the date today so we don't have to worry about it ok." The ninja girl added for leaving while Lelouch didn't pick up on it, but seeing how beautiful Kallen looked was enough to make Yuffie feel threatened.

At least her chances of being Lelouch's girlfriend were potentially threatened by Kallen.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does she have over you?"

"It's nothing worth talking about and I have no wish to discussion."

Kallen observed him finding his sudden if not abrupt answer somewhat surprising. Now Kallen was curious to what Yuffie was holding over him to have him talk like that.

"Anyway I got time before my date so why don't we get you set up with the proper gear and supplies, but I still need to track down Sora."

"Right…"

Lelouch and Kallen left his house heading for the First District to go on a shopping spree for supplies and some armaments for Kallen as well as Sora so that the two could be properly equipped and supplied before the journey. But when they came to the item and armory shop they noticed a new sign had been put up over the old one.

**Urahara Shop**

Lelouch read under the big bold store name on the white banner reading.

**Grand opening of the Traverse Town branch store today, please inquire inside for today's specials and discounts. **

"So I guess a new shop keeper has taken over the item and armory shop. I guess that means Donald's nephews must have been recalled to Disney Castle. Likely Daisy was concerned about them." Lelouch mused to himself before he and Kallen went inside. Seated behind the counter sat the new owner and operator of the store Kisuke Urahara, but engaged in a conversation with him was surprisingly Sora.

"Sora…is this where you have been?" Lelouch inquired feeling surprised somewhat that the young man was here.

"Oh Lelouch it's you…"

"Is this where you have been? I knew you were looking around town checking among the new arriving survivors if any of your friends might have been likely among them."

"I was until I ran into Mr. Urahara here…he offered me a first time customer discount if I came to his store. He was looking around town for some friends of his as well too."

"I see…I believe this is the first time we have met then." Lelouch said introducing himself to the new store owner.

"It's a pleasure Lelouch or do you prefer Zero. I have been hearing about your reputation around town from the locals here, so you're a Keyblade Master huh?" Kisuke said while he offered his hand to the young man before the two shook hands.

"Indeed and the young man you have dealing with is my apprentice. I am training him on how to wield the Keyblade, but tomorrow we're heading out on a mission. So we're here to properly equip them with armor pieces and stockpile on supplies. As we go we're planning on checking on the worlds we visit in hopes we can find more survivors, especially Sora's friends."

Sora was pleased at those words knowing they could look for Riku and Kairi as they went.

"Speaking of which, he showed me his keyblade earlier and I have to say it's an odd, but interesting weapon."

"Indeed it is…it doesn't look like much I know, but it is a potent weapon. Although I can't claim that I know everything about the Keyblade either myself, there is much about it that I haven't figured out yet."

"I see…I heard some legends about a weapon shaped like a key back home, but they were very vague. I will say I am surprised that such a weapon exists."

"Some of the worlds I have seen have heard about the Keyblade in one form or another."

"I see, so the weapon and its wielder get around then?"

"More or less…"

"In that case since you guys are obvious heading out how about I start setting up three up with some supplies and some armor bits. I am introducing new Heartless slaying points discount cards. The stronger the Heartless you take out the more points you can earn towards merchandise." Kisuke explained hoping up a card with a Heartless emblem on it, but it had a red circle around it with a red mark crossed over it. "This card will record your Heartless kills and how powerful it was allowing points to build up allowing you special discounts towards any item in my store."

"Interesting…I am sure Leon might take part in that as well. Maybe even Yuffie might sign up for that." Lelouch commented as Sora held up his card.

"I am signed up already."

"So how about it Lelouch are you interested?"

"You're really quite the business man." Lelouch commented.

Kisuke shrugged his shoulders. "You're making too much of me. All I am these days is the poor owner of a small time candy store…now I can add item and armor store to the list."

Lelouch couldn't help, but smile at the kind of man Kisuke was. He was certainly interesting that's for sure, but yet there was something about him behind his seemingly laid back attitude that was nagging at the back of his mind about. Ultimately Lelouch pushed the thought aside and began focusing upon gathering supplies for the upcoming trip that would take place soon, especially since he had a date with Yuffie coming up.

Roughly an hour later after Sora and Kallen had been properly supplied and equipped with the proper armor components to boaster their abilities for the journey Lelouch in his Zero attire was standing by one of the trees in the First District waiting for Yuffie to show up.

'_She is five minutes late.'_

Lelouch thought looking at his watch.

"Sorry I am late Lelouch."

Lelouch turned around and Yuffie was standing there, but instead of her usual ninja grab the young woman was wearing a form fitting white strapless dress with her black hair having a flower pin on the left side. The Keyblade Master was taken aback by her appearance as she looked stunning in the dress she was wearing especially with the seductive smile she was giving the young man.

"What am I so beautiful you have no words to say?" Yuffie asked with a smile, but unknown to the two watching from across the way was Milly, Shirley and Rivalz.

"Whoa that girl looks like a real knockout in that dress." Rivalz commented before receiving a light elbow to the shoulder from Shirley. "Hey come on now."

"What does that woman have over Lulu…didn't Kallen say that girl was blackmailing Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"Apparently so, but while those two are dating I intend to find out what." Milly replied with a grin appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me girls we need to find that girl's house."

As Milly, Shirley and Rivalz left in search for Yuffie's home intending to break in and look for clues to what blackmail she possessed over Lelouch that she could use to force a date out of him. But as for the date itself Yuffie wasn't being overly aggressive as she took the Keyblade Master's arm before the two began walking towards the Second District.

But along the way after passing behind Cid's shop they found a small group of Japanese and Britannians bickering.

"You damn Britannians it's because of you bastards the world is gone." One of the Japanese men among the group snapped.

"Be quiet you damn Eleven! We Britannians are the strongest there are and we didn't destroy the world."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

That remark was the last straw as the two groups began fighting it out as fists went flying as a vicious brawl between the two sides had broken out. Lelouch wasn't surprised by the scene as he had a suspicion something like this was going to happen at one point knowing about the years of animosity between the two groups especially following Britannia's takeover of Japan.

"Excuse me a moment Yuffie."

Lelouch replied summoning his Keyblades. Using a powerful Firaga spell he fired off a large fireball impacting the wall above the door leading into the Second District. The loud explosion got their attention as they immediately stopped turning their attention to the Keyblade wielding Britannian.

"Stop this pointless fighting!"

"How dare…"

One of the Britannians began to snap, obvious a nobleman judging by both his attitude and the blue and white suit he was wearing. Lelouch didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as he launched another Firaga spell hitting the area directly above the Britannians as possibly his final warning to them. The threat of getting burned to death shut the noble up pretty damn quick.

"The Heartless were ultimately responsible for the Japan and the world while they used Britannia as its puppet, or rather meat shield is more of a proper term. Instead of focusing on fighting the Heartless you are wasting time and energy fighting one another. Sooner or later the Heartless will come here intending to devour us all. They don't care about Britannians or Japanese…a heart is a heart to them and they will devour you. If you want something to fight and to vent your rage on losing your homes, friends and family then stop fighting each other and fight the Heartless instead because they won't stop until every living being has been consumed. Unless you have a death wish then keep fighting, but I will not tolerate any pointless fighting. But it won't be my hand that will kill you…it will be the Heartless when you have wasted yourselves on fighting the Japanese they will come in for an easy kill. For the coming battle we need every able-body fighter we can get, so if Britannia wants to regain their honor for having been used by the Heartless then fight with us instead of against us. The Japanese can do the same to punish them for wiping out their home and any possible chance to regaining their country's independence."

Lelouch explained as the two groups stunned by the former prince's words especially now that the whole town including all of the survivors knew that Zero the very man fighting against Britannia was in fact the lost son of their Emperor who had tried to save their world and help the Japanese.

"Why do you fight for them?" The noble asked.

"Because that's how I am…I protect those who can't protect themselves and I help defend against those who would crush them because they can't protect themselves. I fought against Britannia to prevent something like what had happened from happening since the cruelty of Britannia against the Japanese was among the things that drew the Heartless to our world. They feast upon such cruelty and vile acts, especially on the hearts behind them. Now I offer both sides a chance to put aside their differences and fight for a higher goal which will give the Japanese a chance at revenge against those who destroyed their home completely and those who were used as meat shields to regain their honor."

"He's right…" A new voice spoke as all heads turned to see Jeremiah Gottwald standing there. "His majesty is right we're wasting our energy fighting one another. The Heartless are more dangerous than anyone could have imagined and it's something we must defeat. I know a lot of you aren't happy about the idea, but consider this. Would you rather die a pointless death as food for the Heartless having wasted yourselves fighting one another or would you rather unify into a strong army and fight back against them."

Standing behind him watching the whole scene was Diethard Reid who was interested by Lelouch's actions, especially his identity.

"I have nothing further to say…I have inconvenienced my date enough already. After this I will be heading out to engage the enemy head on, but in the meantime we'll be preparing to invade the enemy stronghold where the Heartless have taken as their base especially by the one using them. I hope both of you will not disappoint me when the time comes." Lelouch replied before he walked past the two groups entering the Second District with Yuffie following behind him.

Jeremiah watched Lelouch and Yuffie go while still reeling from his own discovery of Lelouch's identity as the presumed dead son of Marianne vi Britannia the woman whom Jeremiah had looked up to and royally followed, but had been pained for seven years by his inability to protect her when her assassination took place. Seeing the battle ahead of the young man the man intended to do what he could to help him, but when time could permit it he did want to ask him something.

The Journey would begin soon.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it Kisuke from Bleach is now a temporary resident at Traverse Town with his world vanishing (this is happening during the seventeen months Ichigo is out of action following his last battle against Aizen), but this hints at a world I plan on involving at another point later on in the next sequel. In fact it will be among the first new worlds Lelouch will visit, but how he ends up there should be surprising. I must confess this was a hard chapter to do, but I pulled it off even with some scenes I had some troubles with.

As for the harem line up I might make an addition and a possible removal since I am worried about it getting too large and might end up taking away from the story, but by default Kallen and Mileina are part of it. Kallen especially since regardless of the poll I involve her in she tops at number one…but I'll keep going and we'll go from there. The woman I have in mind for a possible addition has been decided for the most part, but I am not telling who yet.

I'll try to push out Chapter 20 as soon as I can, but I am not abandoning this story. Thank you very much and please drop a review or two.


	20. Ch 20 Flight of the Keyblade Wielders

A/N: Alright…I had a flow of ideas in mind and while I had it I decided to take advantage of it to quickly put out another chapter for you guys, but also with the addition of Bleach now and some consideration I decided to redo the poll and update it so please visit my profile page and cast your vote. By default Mileina, Kallen and Yuffie will be a part of the harem (Kallen because she'll obviously win any pairing poll I create lol), so please cast your vote and I'll probably run it until I at least get over 50 votes and no tie breakers, vote up to six girls (the Stellar and Loretta opinion was a requested choice). Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20

Flight of the Keyblade Wielders

Yuffie and Lelouch sat together at a round table out on the dining room balcony of the Second District Hotel they were spending their date in. Thus far the date has been uneventful besides dealing with that group of Japanese and Britannians. It wasn't completely unexpected, but Lelouch knew it certainly wasn't going to be the last either. It would be a considerable amount of time before the two sides could work together.

Yet there wasn't much he could do about it now, but granted he could use his Geass on them…yet on the offhand it would defeat the whole purpose of trying to get them all to work together especially since Lelouch had no intention of becoming overly dependent on the power he received from C.C. Speaking of the green haired witch Lelouch needed to take some time and check on her condition at the hospital to see if she had awoken yet.

But first he needed to get his date with Yuffie out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile in another corner of Traverse Town Milly was hiding inside a trash can wearing black face pant along with matching black sweat shirt and pants as well as a cap on her head holding a radio. Rivalz was next to her in his own trash can holding a pair of binoculars. Holding the radio close to her mouth the Student Council President called out her assistant.

"Alpha F calling Boy Shy come in over."

"Madam President, please don't use that code name with me." Shirley wailed as she was trying to break into Yuffie's home by climbing through the skylight from the roof. She had a radio strapped to her waist with a headset on her head equipped with a microphone while like Milly and Rivalz she was wearing all black.

"Call me by my codename Boy Shy…have you penetrated the enemy's strong hold."

"Yes I have."

"Good, now start looking try to find something, a book or maybe even some photos of the blackmail Yuffie has over Lelouch."

Shirley sighed as she began searching around the house finding it similar to an old fashion Japanese-style home complete with tama mats on the ground, but there were ninja tools and weapons displayed on the walls around the house. There were some pink bean-cushions around the house and a small table in-between them, but as Shirley walked around her foot hit a trip wire.

Suddenly seven hidden compartments opened up and a dozen black razor sharp spears began flying out at the now terrified young woman who barely managed to dodge them. Having come dangerous close to death Shirley was panicking, but sadly the worst wasn't yet over as she tried to back away…only to trigger another trap after her foot passed through a concealed motion sensor on the ground.

A giant axe came out from a hidden compartment cutting the air directly in front of Shirley causing her to scream in terror. Unable to handle it any longer the orange haired girl decided to make a run for the door, but along the way she triggered another trap set by Yuffie to protect her home from invaders and thieves. Four concealed flamethrowers emerged from strategically positioned hidden compartments all aimed at the door as Shirley was desperately trying to open it.

Shirley screamed seconds before the flamethrowers opened fire on her.

* * *

Across town Kallen and Sora were walking around after having been probably equipped and adequately supplied by Urahara for the journey ahead. All that was left was to rest up for the journey itself since it would likely be a long and tiresome journey to Hollow Bastion especially since they would need to deal with potential problems on the different worlds they would come across and find along the way.

"So what do we do now? It's still kinda early?" Kallen asked with her arms behind her head.

"I don't know, but maybe we should find the Town's Keyhole?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lelouch has never been able to find it, but with all of the Heartless devouring worlds maybe we better try to find it ourselves."

"But if Lelouch hasn't been able to find it then what chance do we have of finding it?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders giving it some thought before he replied.

"I am not sure, but maybe there must be something the Keyhole could be hidden behind."

"Like what?"

"Did you investigate the Gizmo Shop?" A female voice spoke behind them asked. The two turned around to see a slender and youthful woman standing behind them. The woman possessed green eyes and purple hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid with a melancholic expression on her face.

She was dressed in a short black kimono that extended to her mid-thigh with a white nagajuban under it. The sleeves of her kimono were puffed while around her waist was a traditional-style wide white obi with a red cord fastening it. Lastly she wears a pair of white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a dark red choker and white tabi socks with heeled sandals.

"Huh…the Gizmo Shop?" Sora inquired raising an eyebrow.

"According to a local legend I have heard about there is supposed to be large bell at the top that has been boarded up for years. When you ring it something is supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked while Sora seemed confused.

"It's something no one has attempted before and I am sure you could find what you seek. Besides where else could you look?"

"I guess she's right…it can't hurt to look."

"Thanks…uh…" Sora began turning his head back looking for the young woman who had helped them, but the two had turned their heads for a moment to discover she was gone. "Where did she go?"

As the two were trying to figure out where the woman disappeared to…in a back alley leading to the third district the woman was there speaking to the wall.

"I told them as instructed Mayuri-sama."

"Very good Nemu…now stay close and keep watch and if I am right we should be seeing a Heartless appear."

A pair of gold eyes replied opening as a special camouflage around the being's body began to crumble away into small flakes revealing a tall man wearing a long sleeved white haori while under it was a black kosode with a matching black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, waraji and a white shitagi. Yet what distinguished this man the most was his white painted hands, however the rest of his body had been painted white save for the black cross upon the center of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. Besides that he wore a bloated purple cravat and a golden frame around his face with an attachment on the bottom of his chin reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard and round gold cover-like caps over his ears and his blue hair had been styled to look like a pair of horns to compliment his gold face frame and horn at the top of his head giving it overall an appearance to a Pharaoh's crown.

"Yes let's see how well that Keyblade wielder handles himself…it should help my research along quite nicely." Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke with a wide grin on his face baring his gold teeth.

* * *

As Sora and Kallen were investigating the Gizmo Shop unaware of the fact the two were being watched Yuffie and Lelouch continued their date. Seat at the table after having finished their respective meals with the entire date having proceeded thus far uneventfully without much trouble as Yuffie spoke to Lelouch who had quietly finished the last of his food.

"So Lelouch will you be heading out soon?"

"Yes…once Cid completes the wrap beacons we'll be heading out while the rest of the Black Knights will prepare for the invasion of Hollow Bastion. Those beacons will be essential to the invasion allowing us to bring the entire invasion force clear to Hollow Bastion within a matter of hours instead of days."

"I see, so what will happen after you guys take the fight to Maleficent?"

"To be honest I don't know. If we don't by the time we take her down then we'll need to hunt down and eliminate Braig and Dilan's Heartless as well as this new one behind the lost of my world and Destiny Island's."

"Do you think it could be possible to restore the worlds consumed by Darkness?"

"I don't know for sure, but Yen Sid and Merlin are looking into it and so far they don't have a solid answer. But if there is a possible chance the worlds devoured can be restored then I would like to pursue such a course of action."

Yuffie wasn't sure what else to say she finally had Lelouch to herself, but yet why did she feel so nervous talking to him. Could it be she was fearful of rejection, although Yuffie didn't want to admit it…yet something in the back of her mind was nagging at her.

"Something wrong Yuffie?"

"Huh…no it's nothing much, but I am curious Lelouch?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"What…well…no…not exactly."

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"I guess it's because I haven't really had time for a relationship between my duties as a Keyblade Wielder and now establishing the Black Knights as well as leading it." Lelouch replied.

"That makes sense…"

Lelouch studied Yuffie for a moment and even he recognized Yuffie was drawn to him much in the way Mileina was, but he wasn't sure if he truly felt anything for them or was it that perhaps he just hasn't really given the idea any thought considering he had been quite busy for the past couple years. As he thought about it a troublesome thought came to mind, because since it was possible the Britannian Royal Family, besides himself, Nunnally and Euphy, were possibility wiped out he was growing concerned about that law set into place when Britannia was founded.

This was more of an emergency measure of shorts, but up until recently you can't really call it one. Basically the law states that the Emperors of Britannia were to have more than one wife primarily to ensure heirs to the throne should the Emperor and any other possible heirs were to die suddenly hence why Emperors like his own father Charles typically had so many wives to ensure a large number of available heirs. Yet this law indirectly caused the bloody feud many years back known as the Emblem of Blood incident where the large number of heirs assassinated and killed one another, but yet on the offhand it was this incident that enforced the necessity of the law since a few surviving heirs did remain and one of them, his father, ascended the throne to become Emperor.

But with Euphy now the only heir left since he was disowned and his right to the throne revoked, although Nunnally was a possible heir, but since Euphy was Empress and only capable of bearing a single child at time Lelouch was concerned that he might end up getting dragged into Britannian politics to produce heirs because despite no longer having any entitlements to the throne he was still of royal blood and he was most importantly of all male.

'_Maybe I am over thinking it…after all I lost all right to the throne, so maybe it's something I shouldn't have to worry about. Euphy is Empress so it should be fine.' _

"Well you are quite young so I guess it's something you shouldn't be worrying about now right?" Yuffie added seeing Lelouch become lost in thought.

"I suppose you are right."

* * *

Meanwhile atop the Gizmo Shop Kallen with Sora's help cut and bashed their way through the wooden boards blocking access to the large bell and the rope to pull it. Uncertain if they should Sora pulled the rope ringing the belt while Kallen walked out observing the pillars with pictures of a gold bell upon them. After the first ringing, Kallen saw in the corner of her eye the wall mural on the fountain move as it turned over revealing another facing.

"Hey Sora ring that bell again the mural down there moved."

The second ring caused the mural to change again revealing a tree painted on the surface.

"Again…" Kallen insisted as Sora pulled the rope for the third time.

The mural turned revealing a mural with four butterflies upon it, but as lights around the frame of the fountain began lighting up in an array of different colors and water began shooting up into the air from base in front of the mural energy covered the surface revealing the Keyhole of Traverse Town. Kallen was stunned seeing the mystical Keyhole leading to the world's heart.

"Hey Sora we found it lets hurry and seal it."

"We did…" Sora asked rushing out to the edge of the roof seeing the glowing shimmering Keyhole from their vantage point. "Whoa…"

After being mystified by the sight of the Keyhole Sora and Kallen wasted no time rushing back down to the plaza towards the fountain breathing heavily as they slowly approached it as the two young warriors were just about out of breath, but they didn't want to risk a Heartless suddenly appearing and stealing the town's heart.

"Alright Sora hurry up and close it."

Before Sora had a chance to point his Keyblade and seal the Keyhole a magical barrier was suddenly raised against it.

"Huh!"

"Oopsy Daisy…can't have you doing that now can we." Braig's Heartless replied as he appeared behind the two warriors armed with his Arrowguns.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded aiming his Keyblade.

"Well it looks like the Keyblade has this time picked a dud…you kid are no Lelouch."

"Just who the fuck are you?" Kallen snapped ready to cleave the Heartless in half with her large sword.

"The name is Braig sweetheart."

"Braig…then…you're the Heartless who killed my brother!" Kallen began as the blood within her began to boil. Raising her sword up ready to bring it down on the head of the pseudo-human Heartless, but Braig swiftly reacted and kicked her hard in the stomach sending her back. Sora tried to attack Braig as well, but the Heartless carefully took aim with his weapon about to put an arrow through the young boy's head intending to kill him.

"Time to die weak casualty of war."

But as the arrow was fired another arrow made purely of energy intercepted the shot disintegrating it.

"What the hell, as if someone has the nerve to interfere."

"I have the nerve…I don't know what you are exactly, but if you intend on harming those two then you'll have to deal with me." A new voice declared as all eyes turned to a bespectacled teenager wearing all white with a mantle and blue lines forming a cross on his attire. He has blue eyes, a pale skin complexion and black hair.

"Well, well it looks like we have ourselves a new player, so what's your name sport."

"Uryu Ishida…I swear on the pride of the Quincy I will stop you."

"Then bring it on four-eyes!" Braig declared aiming his weapons at the newcomer, but Uryu wasn't along as someone behind him threw a lamp post at him in the same manner as a spear, but the Heartless narrowly dodged it. But he was forced to evade a few close arrow shots from Uryu; his shots came so close that one of them grazed the Heartless's cheek.

The one who had thrown the lamp post was approaching Braig as he saw it to be a woman wearing a black, leather tank top with a zipper down in the front that laps a slightly longer white tank top underneath, but beside that she was wearing a black, leather skort with two black ribbons tied on either leg. The back of her skort is quite long and reaches the floor making it appear like a cape almost from first glance. The woman also wears black, leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each. She also possessed a lean and very attractive figure and long mid-back length brown hair and rust-colored eyes.

Braig side stepped her punch impacting the wall behind him leaving a large crater in it causing the ground around the impact zone to shake. Had that punch connected with him it would have inflicted some serious damage.

"Two against one is hardly fair, so try this on for size!" Braig declared vanishing through a Dark Corridor, but not before snapping his fingers to summon a Guard Armor to cover his escape.

"Coward!" Uryu declared, but he immediately focused his attention on the giant Heartless attacking them. "Miss Lockhart, watch out!"

Uryu's warning reached Tifa Lockhart in time giving her time to dodge the first attack as a claw hand flew at her almost cleaving her in two. The young Quincy fired another spiritual arrow piercing the hand and destroying it, but one of its feet went flying at him. Sora regained his footing and rejoined the battle using his Keyblade to bat the limb away. Kallen was back up on her feet aiding Uryu and Tifa against the Heartless as smaller Shadow Heartless appeared to reinforce its larger ally in an attempt to overwhelm and beat back the humans fighting against it.

The battle was going well with Kallen swiftly defeating the Heartless on the ground while Sora help provide some protection from the Guard Armor's attacking limbs while Uryu, once everyone got clear of the damage radius of his next attack, used his Licht Regen after Tifa launched him into the air directly over the Guard Armor and the remaining Heartless around it unleashing a volley of spirit arrows numbering in the hundreds were raining down upon the dark creatures.

The smoke blanked the area as Uryu landed on the ground taking a deep breath.

"Is it dead?" Sora asked.

"I am not sure…" Kallen replied while Tifa and Uryu remained alert.

Suddenly a beam of focused dark energy shot out from the smoke at them with the group barely evading it striking the building behind them. The smoke cleared revealing the intact torso of the Guard Armor, but more Shadow Heartless appeared leaping onto the torso fusing their bodies with the large Heartless adding their strength to it allowing its lost limbs to regenerate.

But it wasn't done…after regenerating its limbs it underwent an unusual transformation. Its torso flipped up with its hands taking the place of its feet while its feet, the black toe and back end of the foot became clamp-like hands with the helmet of the Guard Armor upside down with the face mask opening revealing the Heartless's yellow eyes.

Before them stood an Opposite Armor now poised to resume its attack against the young heroes.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me." Kallen shouted seeing the reformed Heartless as round two of the battle was about to begin. The Opposite Armor renewed its attack, but this time another had decided to join the battle as a familiar Keyblade struck the back of the Heartless before its wielder shouted.

"Royal Flash!"

An explosion of light energy wounded the Heartless as Lelouch leapt into the landing blows on the Heartless's head before joining the others to battle the Opposite Armor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kallen snapped.

"I was elsewhere, but what the hell is going on here. I leave you two alone for a short time and I find out you guys are fighting a large Heartless." Lelouch shot back as Uryu attacked the creature using his arrows to pierce its limbs to hinder its movements before the Keyblade Master conjured a Firaga spell to inflict additional damage upon the dark creature hurling one of his Keyblade's at the head.

His throw hit dead on destroying the creature's head before summoning his second Keyblade back into his hand. Tifa leapt up into the air and delivered a devastating leg drop upon the Opposite Armor's torso giving Lelouch a perfect opportunity to cut into the creature while it was on the ground. As Uryu was focused on dealing with the floating limbs having successfully destroyed one, but unlike its previous form the limbs of the Heartless were more durable than last time.

Sora stayed close to Uryu protecting the latter from any of the limbs attempts to attack him while Lelouch drove his Keyblades into the torso of the creature trying to finish it, but the former prince was forced to use a barrier spell to shield himself from an energy blast fired from the torso's bottom opening. Uryu destroyed another limb as Tifa and Kallen finished off its remaining limbs before Lelouch finally delivered the finishing blow killing the Heartless as its torso evaporated into a heart before floating away.

"Sora, close the Keyhole." Lelouch ordered as the magical barrier around the Keyhole vanished allowing the young Keyblade wielder in training to seal it. "So what the hell happened? How did you guys find that Keyhole I was never able to find it?"

"We were told by some woman with purple hair wearing a black robe to check the rooftop of the Gizmo Shop where the bell might have a connection to the keyhole. We went up there and rang it three times and after that the Keyhole appeared." Kallen explained.

"I see, so that means the Heartless lurking near its location was alerted to it being revealed thus accessible to it. By the way who are these people?" Lelouch asked taking notice of Uryu and Tifa.

"I am Uryu Ishida I am a Quincy and this is Miss Tifa Lockhart, she has been traveling around with me and some friends of mine." Uryu said introducing himself as well as Tifa.

"I see…I have never heard of a Quincy, but I am Lelouch vi Britannia a pleasure…but I do wish to thank you for assisting these two."

"I have never seen that kind of weapon you and that young man wield, let alone dark creatures like those things we just faced. What exactly are they?"

"They are called the Heartless, living darkness born from those possessing darkness within their hearts. They are dark creatures driven to find and consume other hearts, but for every heart they consume another Heartless is born. In a sense they are like locust, they go from world to world consuming every heart including the world's heart as well causing it to vanish." Lelouch explained as a chilling thought came over Uryu.

"That is what must have happened to our world."

"The Heartless consumed your world's heart as well." Sora asked while Uryu nodded.

"It happened recently after me and a few others I know were facing an organization called Xcution, but when that was over it all happened so fast we didn't have a chance to react. Armies of these creatures were pouring through Karakura Town. We did our best, but nothing we did couldn't stop what happened next as the entire world around us began crumbling apart." Uryu explained while he remembered standing on a floating piece of earth with Tatsuki Arisawa, and the sisters Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki trying to protect them from oncoming waves of Heartless.

'_No matter how many I kill they keep coming!' _

Suddenly a battle cry was heard in the distance as a familiar shape with spiky orange hair was leaping into the fray using his Getsuga Tensho to annihilate an entire legion of attacking Heartless, but more kept coming in seemingly endless waves quickly replacing the ones that had been destroyed moments ago by the Substitute Shinigami.

'_Ichigo…pull back there is too many of them…PULL BACK!' _

Uryu couldn't tell if Ichigo Kurosaki heard him or not…or he was ignoring him, but either way seeing the Substitute Shinigami charging head first into the seemingly endless army of Heartless mowing them down by the hundreds was the last thing Uryu had seen of him before they ended up in Traverse Town.

"I see…I am sorry for asking you about it." Lelouch said apologizing to Uryu.

"No its alright, but up until recently I was walking around town trying to find anyone else who might have survived that I know. I ran into Miss Lockhart here who has been helping me search the town because she is looking for someone she has been looking for as well."

"Is there anyone of particular are you looking for? We try to register all new arrivals in town to help separated families and friends reunite." Lelouch said offering his help.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask…looking for people you know in a town like this is proving to be a very difficult task, especially since I don't want to leave Yuzu and Karin unattended for too long it's unfair to Tatsuki."

"Alright…we can talk more on the way." Lelouch said as he accompanied Tifa and Uryu while Sora and Kallen proceeded to follow them, but once they were gone Mayuri appeared from his hiding place via his Nisehada ability as the camouflage that had covered him flaked away revealing himself.

"How interesting I didn't think the Quincy or anyone survived besides me and Nemu, but oh well…that boy was a poor example of a Keyblade wielder. But this Lelouch on the other hand appears to be more of an ideal test subject to study."

* * *

Walking to the Third District Uryu and Tifa lead Sora, Kallen and Lelouch to a house the former prince had known to be empty, but now it seemed the empty house had some occupants in it now. The door opened and Uryu was greeted loudly by a young seventeen year old woman with black hair that reached down pass her shoulders, but the sides were spiked out. Her brown eyes exchanged glances with the people following Uryu before standing up from the chair she had been sitting. Her attire was casual compared to Uryu who wore a pair of blue jeans, shoes and a wine red long sleeve shirt.

"Uryu where the hell have you been…did you find anyone else?"

Tatsuki snapped who obviously would have preferred going out and searching for them, but she was watching over Yuzu and Karin. But Lelouch noticed something…near the black haired thirteen year old girl was a spiritual entity of some kind of a white haired man grabbed in all black staying close. On the ground sleeping on floor mats were two thirteen year old girls wearing blue and white sailor fukus, one had black hair with the rest in a bun on the top of her head and the other short brown hair kept in a pair of pig-tails.

"Sorry not much luck, but we did some new friends who might be able to help us track down Ichigo and hopefully anyone else who might have survived. This is Lelouch, Sora and Kallen." Uryu said introducing the people accompany him before introducing Tatsuki and the two girls with them. "This is Tatsuki Arisawa and the two girls sleeping are Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki."

"A pleasure…" Lelouch said bowing his head politely as a greeting.

"What are you some kind of superhero?" Tatsuki asked eyeing suspiciously Lelouch noticing the outfit he wore.

"In a matter of speaking."

"Apparently he knows something about the strange creatures responsible for what happened and I found out some troubling facts about them."

"Other than the fact they eat people and destroy entire worlds?"

"That for the most part, but I have been informed of other facts related to these Heartless."

"Like what?"

"That an evil fairy witch is behind most of the attacks and our world wasn't the only one to be consumed by them."

"You're kidding right? A witch as in an ugly old hag who cast magic spells?"

"More or less, but apparently this one Lelouch has been telling me about calls herself Maleficent, Mistress of all evil. But she makes up one half of the problem…there are other Heartless who have something close to human appearances that can command them like the one Tifa and I had run into tonight." Uryu explained while Lelouch decided to ask a question.

"Who is the young man there if I may ask…?"

"Huh?" Sora and Kallen asked as they couldn't see anyone there.

"So you can see him…I take it you can see spirits then?" Uryu asked while adjusting his glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"The young man you see is Tensa Zangetsu, he's a spirit or to be more specific he is the spiritual entity that exists within a weapon called a Zanpakuto. If you can see him that means you must spiritual awareness."

"I do…I never noticed something like that before."

"Some people don't usually realize at first, some are born with the ability while others gaining at some later point." Uryu explained.

"I see, so I likely must have gained it somehow then."

"Probably, but I couldn't tell you how exactly."

Suddenly the conversation between Uryu and Lelouch woke up the sleeping thirteen year old girls with Yuzu waking first as the young girl began rubbing her eyes.

"Hey who's talking over there?"

"Oh I am sorry Yuzu I was speaking to someone." Uryu spoke realizing their conversation had woken the girls up, but following after her twin sister Karin was waking up.

"Hey would you people keep it down?" An obviously annoyed and aggravated Karin snapped. "Who are those guys?"

"Karin and Yuzu this is Lelouch, Sora and Kallen…I have asked for their helping in trying to find out if Ichigo and anyone else we might know might have arrived in town just like us." Uryu explained, but Karin's hands tightened at the mention of her older brother's name.

"Ichigo is gone…you all saw what happened. Hell even the spirit of his Zanpakuto is here which has to mean he's dead."

"Not true Karin…if Ichigo was dead then the spirit of his weapon wouldn't be here." Tatsuki said jumping in trying to calm Karin, but the girl was distraught over her brother's supposed death. "He has to have gone somewhere, but we just don't know where."

"Even I am not certain what has become of Ichigo, but if my presence remains then he is likely still alive." Zangetsu commented further reinforcing the likelihood that its master was still alive.

"I see, but even if he didn't arrive at Traverse Town then there are other worlds he could have potentially ended up on." Lelouch pointed out. "When is destroyed the residence either fall into darkness or they end up at another world randomly like you all did."

"So there is a chance of others surviving as well then?" Tatsuki said while feeling relief at Lelouch's words.

"It happened to me and my sister Nunnally once we were ended separate on different worlds, so there is a possibility your brother could have ended up somewhere else."

Karin no matter how much assurance they gave her it wasn't enough, but her frustration and thoughts over having likely lost her brother for good even if he had survived. The katana she kept at her bedside rested next to her which was acting as Zangetsu temporary home until he could return to his rightful home. He was forced by his own master to leave him and protect Karin and Yuzu as the darkness was beginning to overwhelm them.

"I was supposed to be protecting him; he always protected us…but…" Karin said bitterly while fighting back the urge to cry, but even without crying Lelouch recognized that face it was the same face he once had when he first came to Traverse Town. It wasn't exactly the same, but he knew the desire…the desire for the power to protect those close to you.

"But what can you do in your current state…compared to your brother based on what I am here you have virtually no combat experience or training I am assuming?" Lelouch inquired.

"I'll do something, just watch I'll be stronger than my brother."

"Then maybe if it helps ease your mind I could offer you a means to do so, but I warn you it will be very rough training."

"What exactly are you offering her?" Uryu inquired.

"I know that expression…I know it because I once had it when I was just a little younger than she was. I can only imagine the frustration you must be feeling at feeling powerless right?"

Karin was stunned, but she didn't say a word. She didn't need to since Tatsuki and Uryu recognized from her expression that Lelouch's words had hit the nail on the head. Lelouch took a deep breath before he continued deciding to caution her.

"I'll be training Sora a little more before we head out, but in the meantime I am going to ask Leon to train Kallen for a little bit. I believe it might be best if I delay our departure a little to further refine their fighting skills." Lelouch said while he was a little concerned about Sora and Kallen especially during their performance in the last battle with the Opposite Armor. "As for you Karin I am going to ask Leon to train you as well…he's the same man who trained me when I was ten years old, but I am going to warn you he is a VERY strict instructor. But if my combat skills and abilities say anything then it shows the training can pay off. That is if you want to be stronger to protect everyone."

Without a moment's hesitation Karin shot up and declared.

"I'll do it…SIGN ME UP!"

Kallen looked at the girl feeling worried for her while thinking.

'_Oh great if Lelouch's training methods are like Leon's then the poor girl is in for a rough time.' _

* * *

Meanwhile on another world, somewhere in the Underworld below the Olympus Coliseum the minions of Hades the Lord of the Dead were walking along the River of Styx when they heard the sound of bells and giggle nearby. The two inept minions stopped trying to figure out where the source of the sounds they were hearing was coming from.

"Hey Pain you hear that?"

"I do, but where is it coming from?"

Off in the distance across the River of Styx was towering man carrying a large sword with the silhouette of something upon his shoulder was wandering around the Underworld.

The following day back at Traverse Town Karin went flying hitting the wall with Kallen following her a few mere moments later. The two girls had been effortlessly beaten by Leon as the two girls had been both enrolled in his school of REALLY hard knocks. Holding his Gunblade over his shoulder while looking down at the girls he had beaten he shook his head.

"Is that it…I expected more from you Kallen…a ten year old Lelouch had more drive and ferocity in his moves than you."

"OH YEAH!" Kallen picked up her sword and with a fierce battle cry charged right into Leon, but a few seconds later she was floored again. Karin didn't do much better herself as Leon was a very harsh teacher and a powerful warrior in his own right.

Uryu was watching and as Lelouch warned Leon was a tough instructor, although he did question if tough was the proper word he would use. He was just thankful Yuzu wasn't here watching this since seeing her own twin sister getting her butt kicked repeatedly would be pretty tough to watch. Thankfully the young girl had instead decided to watch Sora and Lelouch train. Like teacher and student Sora was getting floored almost regularly.

Yuzu was watching the training spar between the two Keyblade wielders as Sora had a burse on his shoulder, a cut on his lip and a black eye from fighting Lelouch who was pushing to improve Sora's combat skills. If anything the young Keyblade wielder knew now that in a fight between him and Riku the silver haired boy would get his ass kicked by Lelouch.

"Come on Sora stop trying to hit me and hit me." Lelouch shouted trying to motivate Sora.

"Don't you think you're being too rough on him?" Yuzu called out.

"Without this training he won't last one day out there. If you want to find your friends and protect them then you have to at least hold out against me for five whole minutes or if you can get lucky defeat me."

The thought of saving Riku and Kairi gave Sora the strength he needed to get back up as he rushed at Lelouch ready for another around round. Yuzu had come close to closing her eyes at certain times during their sparring matches given how swiftly Lelouch had defeated Sora, but with each match the young man was gradually getting better. Watching the two from a high vantage point was Mayuri and Nemu who were not only observing the Keyblade Wielders, but also taking observations notes on behavior patterns and fighting styles.

As for Tatsuki and Tifa the two women were in another part of town engaging in a training secession of their own as Tatsuki changed attire to a simple pair of white shorts and a simple T-shirt with fighting gloves on her hands and white footwear on her feet. The young woman was breathing hard as she was getting back up after being floored by a swift punch dealt to her by Tifa. Despite being overly only a few years older than her the gap in combat experience and strength was crystal clear. Yet of all of the people in Traverse Town Tifa was an ideal instructor for Tatsuki because of their similar fighting styles, so when Tifa offered her a chance to improve her fighting skills the young woman gladly accepted the chance after seeing just about everyone else working to improve their fighting skills.

Never in her life, besides a few exceptions possibly, had she faced anyone like Tifa before. Her skills as a fighter and strength were really something else.

"The problem isn't so much your technique…" Tifa tried to explain. "But we'll need to work on improving your strength as well too."

"My strength?"

"Yeah your punches don't carry enough power to deal any real damage which could be a real problem for you and we should work on improving your speed too so you can hit faster and evade enemy attacks quicker too."

"Alright then let's get started." Tatsuki remarked with a smile as she was enjoying her new teacher given the experience and instruction she could offer.

* * *

A month and a half later the Marianne was ready for departure as Lelouch was at the harbor overseeing the last of Cid's wrap beacons being loaded onto the ship so they could drop them off as they went. Although much later than he had wanted to leave Lelouch was glad they delayed since it gave them more time to produce more Knightmare Frames and ships to carry them when the time for the invasion comes. Lelouch was ready in his Zero costume as Euphy and Nunnally were on the dock with the Knight of One behind them.

"Please be careful out there brother." Nunnally pleaded with her older brother.

"We lost enough family already Lelouch don't let Nunnally and I lose you as well." Euphy said sadly worried for Lelouch's wellbeing.

"You two have nothing to worry about, by the way Lord Bismarck besides looking after these two please keep a close eye on C.C. if you would please." Lelouch asked the towering Knight of One nodded his head in understanding well aware of the conversation the two had not too long ago revealing some troubling facts Lelouch wasn't aware of.

Namely where Bismarck had gotten his Geass from and the fact C.C. and his mother had also had a similar contract in the past. He had tried speaking to C.C. about it, but the girl didn't reveal anything as he had expected save for the possibility there were others like her who could grant Geass powers.

'_Master Lelouch I feel this is something you need to know, but your mother Lady Marianne also possessed a Geass herself granted to her by the one called C.C. I believe you know her if I am not mistaken.' _

'_How do you know her?'_

'_She was involved with an organization that was funded by the Empire called the Geass Order which C.C at one time headed as a member of the organization until after your mother's death she left.'_

'_I see…'_

His trust in C.C. was shaken to say the least, having known so much and kept it hidden from him. Regardless he wasn't planning on taking her with her in any event because according to Merlin who had examined her she had shockingly lost her immorality rendering her completely mortal explaining the intense pain she was experiencing when their world vanished into darkness.

A conversation with Jeremiah Gottwald, a man who turned out to be a former guard employed at the Aeries Villa at the time of her death revealed other details that disturbed him greatly.

'_Master Lelouch I did not realize you of all people was Zero, but would it have something to do with your mother's death?'_

'_Indeed, it's part of my reason for fighting against Britannia to find her killer.' _

'_I faithfully served your mother, she was an inspiring woman Master Lelouch…you see I served as a guard at the villa you and Princess Nunnally lived at.'_

'_Then you were there?' _

'_Indeed your highness. I don't know who did it, but on the night of the murder we received orders to lower the guard to a bare minimum so we couldn't stop the attackers.'_

'_Who gave the order?'_

'_Princess Cornelia, but even she seemed reluctant to carry it out.'_

'_So you are saying someone above her order it?' _

'_Yes your majesty, but in any capability I can I shall serve you as I served your mother.'_

Jeremiah spoke bowing to the young man offering his loyalty, so he and Bismarck were charged with Euphy and Nunnally's protection while Uryu had offered to stay as well to help defend the town as would Leon as well as Kisuke who was actually an acquaintance of Uryu and Tatsuki as well as the Kurosaki twins. Then accompanying Lelouch on his journey would be Kallen and Sora while Donald and Goofy would tag along to assist in searching for Mickey, but to provide back up for Sora should the two become separately. Mileina was coming to help maintain the beacons and the engines aboard the Marianne while Tessa would be onboard to command the ship in place of Lelouch when he wasn't aboard.

As a last minute change however Tatsuki fresh from her training with Tifa wearing new attire for the journey wished to come along. She was wearing a pair of black shorts like her mentor so her movements wouldn't be restricted while she wore a white sleeveless shirt and fighting gloves on her hands and a supply belt around her waist and a short sleeve black jacket.

At the moment she was on the dock standing behind Lelouch watching as the latter was giving his farewells to his siblings. She convinced Lelouch to come so she could help look for Ichigo and anyone else from Karakura Town who might have ended up on one of the other worlds out there. But just as Lelouch had finished saying his farewells as the princess with the Knight of One began to walk away another came forth.

"Good afternoon…" Mayuri spoke appearing before the young Keyblade wielder suddenly.

"Who…who are you?" Lelouch said caught off guard by Mayuri's appearance as well as his bizarre look.

"Sorry allow me to properly introduce myself I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi a scientist." Mayuri said not wishing to waste time explaining the Shinigami ranks and the Gotei 13 to the young man since he knew the ship the Keyblade warrior would be using would be taking off soon. "I wish to inquire about you the possibility of having my assistant as well as myself join your crew to Hollow Bastion."

"We have almost a full crew, but what kind of assistance could she and you are able to provide?"

"As my assistant she is well versed in the use of chemicals and she is quite strong, but as for me…"

"That uniform…" Tatsuki began recognizing Mayuri's attire. "He's a Captain of the Gotei 13."

"Gotei 13? Are they an organization from your world?"

"Well yeah…from what I heard about them they are a collection of Shinigami, they are soul reapers who eliminate evil spirits and send good spirits into the afterlife called Soul Society. But you can call them something of a military force…the guy before you is a Captain a leader of one of their thirteen divisions. I don't know them all personally, but only what I heard about them."

"I see…well then you must be quite strong then?"

"I am, but I am also the leader of the Shinigami Institute of Research and Development. These Heartless are becoming a very clear threat to everything out there so as Shinigami whose task is to protect the living world I feel we have a duty to perform her, but as the head of Research and Development data collection on the Heartless should be conducted to devise countermeasures against them as well as weapons." Mayuri explained. "I didn't explain the Gotei 13 since not a lot of people really know about them, so I didn't want to waste your time."

"I see…from what I have heard about your world from Tatsuki then we could use the extra help and maybe having a scientist onboard will be useful, especially when we get to Hollow Bastion since its where Ansem's original appetencies conducted their research on the Heart and the Heartless before it fell into ruin." Lelouch surmised rationalizing that maybe someone of Mayuri's scientific background could be of help and if these Captains are supposed to be able fighters then having him and his assistant aboard could be of valuable help. "Alright then Captain Kurotsuchi welcome aboard."

"Thank you very much young man…and you too young lady for vouching for me."

"Sure thing you are one of Ichigo's friends and allies right?"

"Well I can't say I know the young man personality, but I ran into him in the past once or twice." Mayuri admitted while most of the other time he had been lying through his teeth since his real and obvious interest was the research lab at Hollow Bastion. Not to mention he has more of a chance to study Lelouch up close and personal.

"Alright let us head out…" Lelouch said as he and Tatsuki boarded the ship with Sora seated on the passenger deck taking notice of the Mayuri and his assistant Nemu, but it was the quiet assistant who caught his attention and Kallen's.

"Hey Kallen doesn't she look kinda familiar?"

"Well yeah, but I can't quite remember her." Kallen said scratching her head trying to remember the woman.

Meanwhile on the bridge Lelouch sat in the pilot's seat enjoying taking control of his ship while Mileina occupied one of the seats on the bridge while Tessa assumed the co-pilot seat next to Lelouch while the remaining seats on the bridge was occupied by members of the ship's Moogle crew.

"All systems are green, engines are ready." Mileina reported.

"We have clearance to launch." Tessa added.

"Alright…launching!" Hitting the accelerator the ship left the dock leaving the port before heading into space towards Hollow Bastion, but back on the harbor below a distraught Yuffie was left behind again angrily looking up at the sky waving her fist at disappearing ship.

"LELOUCH…HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN?"

Watching from the entrance into the First District Milly and Rivalz along with Shirley who had miraculous survived her time in Yuffie's booby trapped home, but elsewhere in town Leon was still training Karin Kurosaki when Suzaku approached the Gunblade wielding warrior.

"Are you Leon?"

"I am…you must be Suzaku."

"Indeed I have a humble request…" Suzaku began before dropping on his knees begging. "I ask of you to please train me."

* * *

A/N: well that's probably the fastest I had put out an update for a story in awhile, but consider this chapter as an early Christmas gift to the fans of this story and an apology for the long wait for the recent update so please enjoy this chapter as Lelouch and crew are finally on their way with Hercules's world as likely their first stop, but with Mayuri tagging along (I don't think anyone mentioned to Tatsuki his reputation) you can expect some chaos along the way, but unknown to all aboard the ship they have a stowaway.

As a quick reminder please vote in poll and use all six choices to avoid any tie breakers, the top six will become members of the harem, although I haven't decided who Lelouch ends up with first or how to do that, but I'll see what I can do as I proceed with the story and see where I am at. Anyway thank you for reading and please leave a review or two to let me know how the chapter is. I especially want to know how I did for the Bleach characters introduced so far. What happened to Ichigo…well you'll have to wait until later to find out what ultimately became of him.


	21. Chapter 21 The Next Generation of Heroes

A/N: Alright the next chapter is finally here and I almost stayed up all night to get this to you guys as soon as possible so I hope you enjoy it despite a few things, but it should be worth the wait especially with what will come next.

* * *

Chapter 21

The Next Generation of Heroes

Roughly four days after the Marianne had left Traverse Town Euphy was in a wide spacious room with a five foot long desk that was acting as her temporary office as Emergency Replacement Sovereign of the Holy Britannian Empire survivors with Bismarck helping her. Unfortunately two days in Euphemia has grown to dislike the job a great deal primary because of two things.

One was keeping the bigoted Britannians under control and to keep them from fighting with the Japanese people as well as other residents of Traverse Town which was proving to be daunting task despite assistance from some of the Britannian soldiers and even the Knights of the Round helping her. The second problem was the mountain of paper forming before her which was a mix of trouble reports from citizens engaging in acts against Japanese and others.

All in all Euphy wasn't enjoying her new position of office.

"Lelouch you probably shouldered this job onto me just to avoid all of the paper work and other troubles that came with it."

Meanwhile in another corner of Traverse Town a concerned Cecile could look on as she watched a completely drunk Lloyd and Jumba working together on rebuilding the Lancelot while Rakshata with some help of the Moogles were working to do a complete overhaul on the Guren to upgrade its performance and combat capabilities.

Around the same time C.C was up and about walking around the room in the hospital having recovered well enough, but she was reeling from the realization she had lost her immortality. Although it was something she was striving to achieve along with her own death, but to be mortal once more and alive was a strange sensation to say the least. Looking outside the window wondering what to do with herself now, but her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door.

Waltzing to the door C.C. opened it to see a small figure holding a Pizza box. Her eyes lit up like a child and without a second thought she took it, but after setting it upon the table by her beside she opened it to discover not only was the pizza within it gone. There was a pizza size hole in the bottom of the box that had once held the pizza.

Standing at the doorway, C.C immediately glared at the one who had delivered the pizza.

"YOU…"

"Hi…" Stitch replied licking his lips having clearly eaten the pizza recently.

"You little bastard."

Stitch raised his hand and brought out a tape recorder, pushing the play button as C.C. heard Lelouch's voice.

"Miss C.C: As you clearly seem to believe that you have the right to withhold needed information, like the detail of the Geass Order and your link with my mother, I believe that you require to be decisively disabused of such delusion. Until I'm back from the mission on Hollow Bastion, Stitch, the Moogles, and other individuals have the standing orders of deny you Pizza on any and all forms. Be by eating it, sharing it with others, or destroy it, you will not see a crumble of pizza crust until my return. On that day, I hope that you have regained enough of a modicum of common sense and humility to finally share all the information that I require." There was a long pause before Lelouch added. "PS: Don't think that just because Stitch can't kill or harm you seriously you can slip him. If anything, that makes Stitch more creative to the hour of dishing out…retribution."

"LELOUCH!" An angry C.C said with venom in her voice while seething in anger.

* * *

Somewhere in space approaching the first world on their list of stops, Lelouch suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you…are you catching something?" Tessa asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Maybe someone was talking about you?" Mileina inquired considering that possibility more likely.

"Now that wouldn't be surprising."

"We're now in orbit around the target world; the magical transporter is set to drop you at the Olympus Coliseum."

"Excellent, Sora, Kallen and I will be heading down Mileina…you and the Moogles take care of preparing the beacon."

"Yes sir…" Mileina replied cheerfully with a quick salute.

"Pardon me, but Master Mayuri asked that I should accompany you.

"I am not sure if there would be much point in you accompanying us."

"You're task is to find the Keyhole for this world is it not?" Mayuri asked while approaching Nemu's side from behind. "I have been trying to devise a way of finding the Keyhole of worlds. It's not quite a working theory per se, but perhaps what we have researched so far and studied could be of use to you."

"I see…then I see no reason for her not to accompany us, but what about you?"

"I would like to remain here so I can observe the placement of the beacons I am quite curious about their functions and the ship as well too." Mayuri replied, but he wouldn't miss a thing in either event as Nemu like some of his enemies had surveillance bacteria within her allowing the Captain to keep tabs on events that happen below.

"Alright…Tatsuki if you wish you can accompany us to."

"Sure…"

With that the group ported down to the main gates of the Olympus Coliseum where preparations were underway for the annual Hercules Cup. The crowds likely to gather for the tournament hadn't arrived yet, so it was a good indicator that it wasn't going to happen yet. They had time which was good, but Lelouch did have an ulterior motive for coming to the Coliseum.

"So this is the Olympus Coliseum?" Kallen asked looking around.

"Yes…seven years ago I came here and I competed here. I had done so originally hoping my win would spread among the crowd and if Nunnally was here she might recognize my presence here."

"So what exactly do we intend to do?"

"We'll investigate for any Heartless activity while we wait for the wrap beacons to be set up, but given the fact the Coliseum is having one of its tournaments today, the Hercules Cup. I think I have an idea which could help all three of you get a little combat experience in and Sora and Tatsuki to gain a little renowned so hopefully if any of their friends are here they'll be drawn to the coliseum."

"Hold on…you mean?" Kallen began realizing what Lelouch meant.

"Yes it's exactly what I mean."

A few minutes later the group stepped inside the coliseum where a certain satyr was cleaning some of the trophies on display. Phil was busy with touching up the place, so much so that he didn't notice Lelouch and company entering.

"Well Phil how has things been here."

"Well I'll be one of our champs has decided to pay us a visit. How are you doing Lelouch?"

"I have been doing well; things have been a bit chaotic recently. I hope things here have been faring well for you two."

"What can I say? Other than the usual bit of trouble that pops up every once in awhile, but it hasn't been anything Herc has been able to handle."

"That's good to hear, but I take it you are getting the place ready for the Hercules Cup?" Lelouch inquired, but Phil shot the Keyblade Master a look that suggested some hint if disapproval.

"I am, but Lelouch you know you only qualify for the Zeus Cup now since you have won all of the other cups but the Zeus Cup."

"True, however I wasn't suggesting that I would be taking part." Lelouch replied as the satyr raised an eyebrow at the young man. "I have here three students including two of them who are learning from me. I thought the Hercules Cup would be a good opportunity for them to display their skills and get to experience a real full on fight to sharpen their skills."

Phil looked over the three students seemingly somewhat doubtful before saying.

"Well if they weren't with you I wouldn't even consider them capable of taking part in games, but since THEY are with you I'll give them a benefit of a doubt. But I would like to see a demonstration of their skills to make sure."

"I don't see that as a problem." Lelouch replied before asking. "But what did you have in mind for a demonstration?"

Suddenly a familiar Four point-Shrunken flew in-between Lelouch and Phil as all eyes turned to the door where they saw an angry Yuffie glaring at Lelouch after her signature weapon embedded itself into the wall ahead of her.

"Lelouch vi Britannia…HOW DARE YOU…leave me behind." A clearly upset Yuffie roared as she approached the stunned Keyblade Master while he was already trying to figure out how on Earth Yuffie made her way all the way out here from Traverse Town.

"Yuffie…well you weren't ready and I didn't plan on brining you so I thought it would be better if." Lelouch began while remaining surprisingly calm in the face of the angry ninja, but Yuffie wasn't in the mood for her excuses as she felt a wave of nausea hit her due in no small part for the motion sickness she suffered from.

"If you were going to say it's because of my motion sickness then I am going to hit you for evening suggesting that as your excuse." A recovering Yuffie snapped. "Like it or not Lelouch...I am staying close to you GOT IT!" The ninja girl declared with a hardened resolve seen in her eyes, but she shot quick glares at Tatsuki and Kallen thinking of them as competition who wanted Lelouch.

Phil was momentarily jealous by the attention Lelouch got from women, but had an idea for the ninja girl to let off some steam.

"How about this as an idea, the Ninja Girl vs. Lelouch's students as a test battle for the students to see if they got what it takes to go for the games?"

"HUH?" Everyone save for Phil and Lelouch asked just almost missing that suggestion.

"I am not sure about that Phil…Yuffie has more combat experience than them and I worry she might be a bit…too rough on them." Lelouch replied as he considered twenty five possible outcomes with Yuffie as the likely victor, but in each of them Sora, Tatsuki and Kallen sustained injury. The seriousness and damage was depending and evenly spread out on those twenty four possible outcomes with the last one where they win suddenly by some unforeseen factor and luck.

Even so the odds seem heavily against them.

"I can tell, because I recall that she was traveling with you when you first came by and she actually came here a few times to take part in the games. Actually that reminds me…I need to have you fill this out so you can take part in the Zeus Cup."

"What?" Lelouch exclaimed completely unaware of this.

"I wanted to surprise you Lelouch and prove my skills against you in a battle against you so I fought in all of the cups and got qualified to take part in the upcoming Zeus Cup." Yuffie declared proudly while Phil went for an application scroll for Yuffie to fill out while Lelouch was trying to figure out how and when did Yuffie take part in those cups.

He was also wondering how one Earth she got Phil to let her take part, likely aggressive methods of persuasion the Keyblade Master suspected.

"So how about it you guys want to take on one of the champions to see you three got what it takes."

"We can take her…someone who gets motion sickness can't be that tough." Kallen declared boldly as the grin Yuffie's face widened as she intended on proving Kallen wrong.

"The tougher the better, so bring it on!" Tatsuki declared eager to challenge the ninja.

"I am not sure about this…is smiling quite a bit." Sora said, although he didn't doubt their victory, but rather he doubted it was going to be as easy as Tatsuki and Kallen thought it is going to be. "But alright…we're not going to get killed right."

"Don't worry this is a demonstration battle, so it's over if you get knocked out of the ring or if you are disarmed and unable to fight back. Killing your opponent is strictly forbidden in these kinds of fights so it's either by elimination or rendered unable to fight back." Phil explained giving Sora some relief, but still he had a bad feeling this fight wasn't going to end well.

A short time later Phil and Zero were seated in the bleachers with Nemu sitting next to them observing the four about to engage in a three against one battle, but Lelouch had a feeling Yuffie was likely to win unless Kallen, Sora and Tatsuki could prove otherwise by defeating Yuffie by elimination which would be their best opinion for victory.

Yet Yuffie was more experienced than the group combined was, so it would be an uphill battle.

"Alright…get set…GO!" Phil declared as Kallen attacked first charging at Yuffie who calmly stood still, but a cloud of smoke suddenly enveloped Yuffie as the redhead cleaved through the smoke to find no one there and no trace of the ninja.

"I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of justice, Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie declared proudly as Kallen and Tatsuki were trying to figure out where the ninja had disappeared to before reappearing a few feet behind Kallen near the edge of the ring before hurling her Shrunken at the red hair with the Japanese Resistance fighting deflect it with her large blade, but Tatsuki was quickly closing the distance between them.

The black haired woman was sure she could knock Yuffie out of the ring, but much to her surprise the ninja evaded her first punch followed by side-stepping her second punching. Tatsuki quickly backed off realizing she was almost in a perfect position to be knocked out of the ring. Kallen moved in to attack trying to attack the black haired ninja, but her shrunken returned allowing her to surprisingly parry all of Kallen's sword swings and keep fending off.

But after catching her blade and holding it using her shrunken Yuffie delivered a swift kick to Kallen's stomach followed by a few quick kicks to her right leg and knees causing her to lose her grip on the weapon before one final kick sent Kallen flying backwards. Tossing her blade out of the ring this left Kallen with only her fists and what magic she had been taught by Lelouch and Leon, but the fight wasn't over yet.

Tatsuki was moving in for a counterattack, but this time she was attacking from the air with a flying roundhouse kick while Sora was using a Fire spell against Yuffie trying to throw her off balance, but the ninja merely took it all in stride as she seized Tatsuki's leg and spun her around sending her into the path of the fireball. However some quick thinking on the black haired woman's part allowed her to cast a useful spell Tifa had taught her that allowed her to cancel out the offensive spell with a shield spell protecting her fireball.

"That was a nice move!" Yuffie commented as Kallen was quickly on her again throwing punch after punch, but Yuffie kept the redhead back with her shuriken. Kallen eyes were following the bladed weapon leaving her open to a roundhouse kick to the face sending the redhead stumbling back, but at this time Sora attempted to attack Yuffie with a charge with his Keyblade.

However Yuffie turned about evading Sora's attack before kicking him in the back which sent him out of the ring and thus eliminated him. Now it was two against one.

"Sora is eliminated!" Phil declared bowing a whistle.

"Oh come on!" Sora cried out frustrated that he was the first one out.

"Oh don't feel bad this was your first major fight and you did lose to the legendary Yuffie!" Yuffie declared proudly as she turned her attention to Tatsuki and Kallen intending to take both women down and prove herself before Lelouch as a capable fighter and the only woman that he should have eyes for. For Sora his early defeat was a blessing in disguise since Yuffie was now intending to play rougher with Tatsuki and Kallen.

She began the second round of their fight with one of her own limit breaks…Landscaper.

Punching the ground before her with her left hand a shockwave was sent through the ground in-between Tatsuki and Kallen before it suddenly began raising up with a small mountain beginning to form in-between them inching the two of them closer to the edge of the ring. The mountain exploded raining rock and dust everywhere, but the two women managed to avoid getting a ring out…however the dust cloud blanketing the arena made seeing difficult.

Tatsuki and Kallen were on the defensive as they made their way to the center of the ring moving away from the edge to avoid getting Yuffie an ideal opportunity at eliminating both of them. Suddenly a rock hit the back of Kallen's head and she saw a shadowy silhouette which she assumed was Yuffie so she charged with fists ready to attack.

But when she engaged the female shadow the women Kallen was fighting displayed fierce close combat skills and Kallen was dodging punch after punch while any attempt to parry them almost resulted in her foe landing what could have been a powerful blow capable of breaking bones. Breaking off her attack the red haired warrior moved away to rethink her method of attack as the dust was beginning to clear, however after it cleared Kallen was shocked to see she had been fighting Tatsuki.

Yuffie had been sitting on the ground near one corner of the area having been avoiding the fight between the two which was likely provoked by her in an attempt for Tatsuki and Kallen to take one another out. The Ninja girl was clearly amused by the infighting that had been happening between the two women, but they quickly refocused their attention to the ninja intending to take her down.

Kallen hurried head of Tatsuki with her fists ready as both women really wanted to give Yuffie a good pounding, but their victory wasn't likely to come easily as the young ninja hurled a number of kunai knives at the duo forcing them to evade before leaping into the air and delivering a kick square into Kallen's face before performing a mid-air roundhouse kick to knock aside Tatsuki's punch meant for Yuffie's waist.

Landing on the ground between them the ninja ducked to avoid being struck by retaliation strikes from the two outraged women before Yuffie back flipped to a safe distance with Tatsuki and Kallen still up and fighting clear showing they weren't going to go down easily. As they charged Yuffie again the ninja decided it was time to end this battle so she used probably one of the strongest weapons in her arsenal…her summon…Leviathan.

A column of water shot up behind Yuffie prompting Tatsuki and Kallen to pause in their tracks as both them a serpent of water began to form behind the ninja which materialized into the legendary serpent Leviathan. Before the two combatants could react to the change in the situation the giant serpent spat out a powerful consuming torrent of water that engulfed both Kallen and Tatsuki before sweeping them off the arena effectively eliminating them.

After Leviathan disappeared taking the water with him Kallen and Tatsuki were stunned at how they were beaten soundly by Yuffie, but it was fortunately only a demonstration fight for them and it was at least enough to prove to Phil that they had the right stuff, but…

"Alright the winner is Yuffie, but as for my decision if you three can take part in the Hercules Cup." Phil began as Sora, Kallen and Tatsuki waited almost impatiently as the satyr paused for effect. "I won't be recommending you three to the Zeus Cup anytime soon, but I think you three might have a shot at the Hercules Cup. If Lelouch wasn't vouching for you guys then I would have said no."

As Sora, Tatsuki and Kallen were glad in being able to take part in the tournament the masked Keyblade Master was surprised by how much Yuffie's skills as both a combatant and a ninja had developed. Even so it wasn't Yuffie's lack of skills and abilities the reason he didn't want to bring her it was because she was one of his oldest friends and had no wish in endangering her needlessly while at the same time thinking she could be helping Leon and the others keep Traverse Town safe especially with the danger of infighting represented by the Britannians and Japanese.

Yet Yuffie was hell-bent on following the Keyblade Master this time around with not even the motion sickness she had endured in getting here was not enough to sway her from being with Lelouch this time around. Lelouch hoped Leon minus Yuffie with the Knights of the Round helping him could keep things at Traverse Town under control.

Although on the plus side despite Sora, Kallen and Tatsuki losing their skills had improved enough to allow them entry into the Hercules Cup and it would be there that he hoped that their skills could improve further. On the other hand too given how much of a tough foe Yuffie had proved to be it merely reinforced just how much the trio had developed in term of combat skills in such a short time.

'_I have no doubt they'll do alright in the tournament.'_

Lelouch thought, but he had no idea he was on the verge of jinxing his friends as underground in the stables and monster cages used by the coliseum a familiar nemesis of Lelouch was having a private meeting with a certain god of the underworld. Dressed in black robes with blue flame for hair Hades was speaking to a young man who was in his early twenties with spiky blonde hair wearing a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm while on his right shoulder was a leather pauldron, and two straps going over his chest, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir on his right pauldron.

"Alright just take out Hercules and I'll up hold my end of deal." Hades spoke with an evil smile.

"I'll get the job done…don't worry." Cloud Strife replied.

"Excuse me Lord Hades, but there is a development at the coliseum I think you should be made aware of." Zead spoke as he approached Hades from behind.

"What's going on?"

"A certain Keyblade wielder you and your…acquaintance have met before is present."

"WHAT?" Hades said as his blood began to boil. "Maleficent said he was supposed to be dead as a doornail."

"Then a young man calling himself Zero and wearing a black mask must someone else then?" Zead replied almost mockingly as Hades turned bright red with rage.

"THAT LITTLE…"

"But it seems he is not taking part in the Hercules Cup, but rather his students. A group of three is entering the tournament, two women and a young boy…another wielding the Keyblade." Zead reported as Hades calmed down somewhat.

"Oh so masked boy isn't only back, but he has another key-wielding follower now." Hades replied before taking a moment to consider a few thoughts before turning to Cloud. "Ok a slight change to the deal, take out Zero's little followers."

"The Lord of the Dead, afraid of some kids?" Cloud replied with a chuckle at Hades's expense.

"No jokes, but if you want to get to Hercules then you'll have to take them out."

"Sorry, but my contract says…" Cloud began before Hades rudely cut him off.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

"Lord Hades…if I may suggestion why not send some insurance to make sure things go according to plan." Zead suggested before quietly suggesting something to the Lord of the Dead.

"Ah…I like that, so where is this kid you found?"

"She was found wandering the darkness desperately trying to find her…hero. I made use of her once before along with her sister, but in her current state I think we can easily make good use of her and her magical talents to give your associate Cloud here an extra advantage to even the odds in your favor." Zead suggested as he gestured to a weakened woman in a corner of the stables who was breathing heavily while her single red eye was glowing in the darkness.

"I get it; oh this should be a lot of fun. Guess what Blondie you got yourself a partner."

Cloud just shrugged it off before walking off, but once Hades and Zead were alone the two began talking with Hades making an offhand comment about Cloud.

"Geez…stiffer than the stiffs back home…still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

"I agree, but the woman we'll pair him with is a bit unstable. A little conditioning magic to keep her in check can work until the right moment when we decide to let her impulse run free."

"I like that plan and if she is someone Zero knows then masked boy won't dream of killing her…its perfect. I wasn't expecting it today, but I guess fate is finally smiling upon me and I can get some revenge against that punk for my humiliation seven years ago." Hades said obviously approving of the plan, but he decided to take no chances. "But as a just in case I'll give our vampire girl over there a little extra fire power, but if she fails along with Cloud I have an ace up my sleeve to play."

"That vicious white Heartless you found?"

"Oh containing that monster wasn't easily, but while even I have a hard time controlling him I'll set him loose in the coliseum if I have to."

"Then the destruction and the chaos will be quite something."

"I know…I love the thought of it." Hades answered with a smile. "It just tickles my fancy, but that reminds me how are things going on your end is the ritual coming along well?"

"Everything is proceeding accordingly."

"Good…it's one thing for Maleficent to be a screw up, but for obviously failing to make sure Zero was dead is the final straw. I hope the ritual works and maybe we can have a real dark power bring likeminded folks like us together."

* * *

Meanwhile above ground the Hercules Cup was about to get underway after a quick clean up of the coliseum was done making it ready for the tournament. Lelouch was joined in the stands with Yuffie along with Nemu while Phil would be handling the tournament closely, but Sora, Kallen and Tatsuki were awaiting their turn. Down on the field Hercules had just arrived in time for the games to begin via Pegasus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Olympus Coliseum where today is the day of the Hercules Cup and among our challengers one shall have the honor to challenge the champ and everyone's favorite hero…Hercules"! Phil announced as the crowd went nuts at the mention of Hercules's name. Lelouch calmly took a slip from his drink he purchased from the snack bar.

Nemu was quietly observing the game, but unknown to everyone inside the depths of the Underworld a wandering pair of Soul Reapers stopped at a crossroad of tunnels trying to decide where to go. One of them was a very tall man with a solid built body of pure muscle and black hair spiked with bells attached to the points of his hair wearing the attire of a Soul Reaper captain with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Ken-chan we're lost aren't we?"

"Don't worry Yachiru I am sure we're closer to the exit." Kenpachi Zaraki commented to his pink haired lieutenant from the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 Yachiru Kusajishi. Dressed in the grab of a Soul Reaper, but the young Yachiru being child size rode on her Captain's left shoulder with her pink hilted Zanpakuto close at hand with her lieutenant badge on her left arm identifying her rank in Division 11.

"But you said that six tunnels ago…let me chose the way." Yachiru asked while adjusting her cross-bones hair clip.

"Alright…" Kenpachi replied with a sigh hoping Yachiru might be a little luckier than him. "If we see some sunlight then maybe we can find somewhere high up and figure out where the hell where are." Ever since they got pulled into that sphere of darkness after arriving in the human world to back up Ichigo and to track down Mayuri Kurotsuchi as well since he was in the world of the living along with Nemu at the time all hell broke loose.

They continued down the tunnel for a time until they heard heavy pounding that drew their attention. The pounding wasn't only noisy sounding like thunder coursing through the walls, but each impact caused some rocks and dust to fall from the ceiling. Running ahead Kenpachi and Yachiru came across a large pair of armored doors with magical seals upon it guarded by two small devil-like minions.

"Is Hades sure this door is going to hold that thing in there?" Pain asked his friend Panic.

"I really hope it does, because I would hate to be around if it got out."

"What is behind that door?" Kenpachi inquired as his shadow loomed over the two minions.

"Oh how cute...kittens." Yachiru cheered as Pain and Panic gulped at the towering sight of the Soul Reaper before them.

* * *

Elsewhere, but higher up more specifically on Mount Olympus where the majority of the gods of Greece and by extension the world of Olympus resided the king of the gods himself Zeus as he was seated at a gold plated table dressed in his usual attire of a purple toga in what could be described as a conference room with six other chairs vacant awaiting people to occupy them. Zeus sat quietly waiting while he was in deep thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Hermes the massager of the gods and Zeus's right hand man in some classes.

"Your fabulousness your guests have arrived." The winged sandal god announced before adjusting his blue framed prince-nez glasses.

"Ah send them in Hermes." Zeus commanded as he ran his right hand through his white hair before straightening out his beard.

Zeus stood up as his guests entered the room and they were folks one wouldn't expect to come to Mount Olympus. One of them was an old man with a bald head with a long white heard wearing the grab of a Shinigami with a extra large Captain's Haori draped over his shoulders with a wooden cane in his hand while accompanying him was a youthful woman with long black hair braided into a ponytail that hung below her neck dressed in the grab of a Soul Reaper Captain of the Gotei 13.

Arriving at the meeting was someone else no one would have expected, the man was elf like in appearance with light green-colored like skin wearing royal attire of red and gold with a white cape and knee-high boots and long white hair tied into a ponytail.

"Welcome friends…thank you all for coming, but we're missing two."

"Sorry we're late…we had to drop someone off along with a few supplies." Merlin replied while exchanging glances with the elf man who had arrived ahead of him while in the blue wizard's company was Yen Sid.

"Excellent then everyone is accounted for so we can begin, but I think we have some new faces here so some introductions are in order." Zeus suggested while some of those present agreed.

"Greetings I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13."

"Welcome Captain Unohana I am Zeus Lord of Olympus and this is Yen Sid and Merlin, both of them are well known as the strongest sorcerer and wizard respectfully while here is Lord Oberon the Ruler of the Third Race."

"I am pleased to see all of you have been fairing well since our last meeting, but the situation has become graver than we could have ever anticipated." Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, but also an old friend of both Zeus and Oberon having known both of them for a good deal of time.

"I know the situation with the Heartless is getting out of hand and despite Lelouch's best efforts one Keyblade Master isn't enough. Now word has reached me that King Mickey Mouse has also vanished without any indication where he has vanished to." Merlin said voicing his opinion on the situation before the gathering.

"More worlds are falling, but it's simply too much for a lone individual to handle." Yamamoto said in agreement with Merlin's assessment. "Furthermore the rapid creation of Heartless, the fall of more worlds and the hearts being consumed by the darkness has greatly disrupted the balance between Soul Society and the worlds of the living."

"Now the question we must ask…what shall we do?" Zeus asked as he put the question to the gathering of the biggest rulers and other known figures around the worlds and beyond.

* * *

Meanwhile above around the tournament was underway with Sora, Tatsuki and Kallen winning their fifth match as they defeated a group of ten Soldier Heartless as the last one was taken out by Tatsuki who delivered a skull shattering roundhouse kick that destroyed the evil creature. But their next fight was likely to be difficult since they have to face Cloud Strife and his hooded partner who wore a light green cloak that hide her face and most of her attire, but from what battles they had observed she was obviously a spell caster that specialized in ice magic.

"So far their foes have only been Heartless so far, but now they'll be fighting a real foe." Lelouch commented from his place in the bleachers while Yuffie and Nemu observed.

"That blonde guy looks familiar…" Yuffie said as something about Cloud was familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Lelouch didn't say anything further, but he wondered how this fight would go since the majority of their foes have been a mix team of various Heartless which the trio dealt with easily which made Lelouch proud of their development even more as he was certain they would handle this next fight well. Yet Lelouch knew that the blonde haired swordsman was going to be no push over.

But on the other hand Lelouch began to wonder about the hooded woman who was with Cloud as his tag team partner. From their previous fights he had watched she was a skilled magic user and her offensive spells were quite powerful so besides Cloud's lightning fast swordsmanship and the woman's magical powers the duo were in for a rough one since despite their skills in close quarters Kallen and Sora haven't full developed their magical talents yet although Kallen was struggling with pulling off a successful summoning spell.

Lelouch watched intently as the match began with Cloud rushing forward with his large Buster Sword drawn and missing Sora by an inch as his blade sailed over his head clipping off a few strains of brown hair with Tatsuki following it up with a swift counterattack, but as Cloud jumped back to evade the hooded woman unleashed a ice-spell which sent several icicle-like projectiles flying at the black hair woman.

Thankfully through Sora stepped in and batted them away with his Keyblade defending Tatsuki from attack with Kallen moving to attack Cloud with her own oversized blade just missing the blonde swordsman who parried with his own sword as he and Kallen began exchanging blows with one another demonstrating just how far the redhead Japanese woman had come as a swordswoman in such a short time as she managed to hold her own against Cloud and parry the blonde haired swordsman's counterattacks.

With Cloud occupied Tatsuki and Sora decided to take care of Cloud's spell casting ally as the two opted to attack from the sides to draw her attention to one of them leaving the other free to attack. But to Lelouch's surprise as well as Tatsuki and Sora who were trying to launch a pincher assault on the hooded woman she used a barrier spell around herself just as their blows impacted on the magical shield pushing the two combatants back.

The hooded woman quickly decided to retaliate by hurling a large icicle projectile at Sora before turning around to blast Tatsuki with a Blizzaga spell, but as the two on one fight continued Kallen and Cloud were engaged in fierce close quarters combat as the spiky haired combat leapt back before attempting a low sweeping strike trying to take out Kallen's legs, but the red-haired woman evaded by jumping into the air and attempting to cleave Cloud in two.

Cloud blocked the strike while trying to push Kallen back, but the red-haired girl was hell bent on winning this time around. Quickly releasing one hand from her sword Kallen decked Cloud in the face causing her foe to stagger backwards, but just when she thought she had an opening Cloud countered as a swirl of dark energy surrounded his body before he suddenly charged forward.

Kallen barely dodged in time, but Cloud was already coming around…yet despite his speed Kallen blocked his sword strike although the impact caused some pain in her arms as she struggled to maintain her defense and weather Cloud's rapid fast strikes which were coming surprisingly quick despite the size and weight of his large blade.

The same thing could be said about Kallen given her weapon.

Using a fire spell Sora melted one of the frozen projectiles sent flying at him as he rushed to attack the hooded woman head on but Tatsuki managed to clothes-line the woman sending her to the ground before performing Tifa's own Meteor Strike before in a display of aerobatic and close quarters prowess sent the hooded woman from the ground and into the air where Tatsuki quickly delivered a earth shattering punch and slammed the woman into the ground.

With the hooded spell caster down Sora and Tatsuki moved to back up Kallen as she and Cloud were locked in a stalemate with the two trading blow after blow between one another. Sora landed a blow on Cloud from behind, but before Tatsuki could land a strike the blonde haired swordsman broke away from Kallen and swung his blade at the black haired girl.

Acting quickly Tatsuki kicked off of the flat side of Cloud's sword in time to evade his counterattack, but Kallen was on him again. To break the statement before Sora and Tatsuki could overwhelm him the young man gathered energy to his blade and tried to overpower Kallen, but the woman held on. Yet despite this Kallen was barely able to hold her own she was beginning to wear down yet she was wondering if Cloud was even giving it his all, but that was when a certain someone decided to strike as a loud roar was heard with Cerberus appearing in the arena.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades remarked from his hiding place on the far side of the arena as he watched his three headed canine pet looming over Sora, Kallen, Tatsuki and Cloud.

"Damn it…Hades." Lelouch replied as Heartless began to appear among the bleachers attacking the crowds. The Keyblade Master didn't waste a moment as he donned his trademark mask summoning his Keyblades before moving quickly to dispatch of the Heartless attacking the citizens with Yuffie joining in as did Nemu as she handled the Heartless trying to attack her using her hands to fight them off.

Meanwhile Cloud stopped fighting Kallen as all four of them became focused on the real threat which was the three headed giant dog looming over them, but that was going to be the least of their worries as a sneak attack from the hooded woman nailed Cloud in the torso with a sharp icicle projectile dealing with a hindering injury.

The woman tore away her cloak revealing herself, but while Kallen, Cloud, Tatsuki and Sora haven't seen her brother, but Lelouch and Yuffie have.

"Loretta?" Lelouch muttered recognizing Loretta Lecarde from the bleachers upon recognizing her green outfit and hat she was last seen wearing after Lelouch was promoted to the rank of Keyblade Master. Yet there was something different about her that Lelouch noticed, but didn't recognize right away. Although the fact she was obviously being used by Hades didn't bode well for anyone.

He knew her abilities so the masked man was going to have to step in.

"Yuffie take care of the Heartless here with Nemu I'll take care of Loretta."

"Ok…"

Lelouch was rushing towards Loretta when the latter noticed his approach.

"Lelouch…is that you?" Loretta began, but judging from the pained expression on her face she was clearly struggling with some kind of internal battle waging within her.

"Loretta what are you doing here? Where is your sister?"

"I don't…I…I…" Loretta began, but her sentence was cut short as she started screaming in pain while holding the sides of her head with her left eye glowing bright red as she had through a spell cast onto her by Zead and Hades had succumbed to the dark magic that had taken over her mind that she had been fighting off ever since she was turned into a vampire by Brauner.

A dark madness had taken her as two different identities had been in violent conflict within Loretta's mind, but at the sight of Lelouch a compromise of shorts had been reached.

"I'll take you…I'll have you for myself."

Lelouch was shocked by Loretta's sudden change in behavior wondering if this was Hades's doing or someone else. Regardless Lelouch had to stop Loretta and help Sora before the situation gets further out of hand, but as if fate wanted to screw with him a vampire Loretta used her magic to summon the Ice Titan to appear behind her standing tall with its shadow over Lelouch as one of its icy hands picked up Loretta to protect its summoner.

"You know I heard you were dead from Maleficent, but since you are obviously still alive I am going to have to correct that." Hades spoke stepping out from the shadows.

"Hades what did you do to her?" Lelouch demanded pointing his Keyblade at the Lord of the Dead.

"Nothing other than giving her magic powers a boost, some protection from the sun and the Ice Titan as back up. As for her being a vampire I found her as is, but she was quite a mess already mentally but hey it works for me either way she goes crazy and everything gets destroyed and if I am lucky you will get destroyed with it along with wonder boy."

"We'll see about that Hades!" Hercules declared coming to Lelouch's aid.

"But that's not all I got for you guys I planned something extra special for you Jerk-ales so I hope you'll appreciate my gift." Hades said snapping his fingers to call forth his trump card. But a few seconds passed and nothing happened so the impatient Lord of the Dead snapped his fingers again, however once again nothing happened. "Where is it?"

Hades roared turning red for a brief moment, but suddenly the ground began shaking as the ground erupted before Hades with Kenpachi emerging with his sword drawn and a maniacal smile on his face, but judging from the way he was emerging from the ground it seemed something from below was pushing him up through the Earth. Kenpachi landed ready for more of what he had been fighting and it was clear on his expression his foe was worthy of his time putting the 11th Division Captain in a very good mood.

"WHAT IN OLYMPUS IS GOING ON?" The Lord of the Dead shouted shooting a column of flame into the air. "WHERE IS MY TRUMP CARD?"

As if on cue the trump card in question emerged from the ground armed with a black-katana like sword. Around its waist was the watered remains of some kind of kimono like robes it must have worn at one point while its torso along with the rest of its body was completely chalk white. It was humanoid in shape with black markings on its shoulders and head appearing more demon like than anything else complete with horns on its head and a skull like face. It had small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. It also had long straight orange hair that hung down past the waist while on its chest was a black and white Heartless emblem.

"Now this is an opponent…I haven't fought anyone like him since Ichigo." Kenpachi declared eager for more as the immensely powerful Heartless he was facing was Hades's trump card and something he found while looking for strong Heartless to use in the games.

As Lelouch saw the demonic looking Heartless face the large muscular swordsman who had just emerged from the ground with it the Keyblade Master was already thinking about over two hundred possible ways this situation could end and other possibilities. All in all the situation was going to not only chaotic, but by the time all this is over there will be a lot of property damage and maybe even some casualties.

'_I can't believe this…all this in one location the crossfire alone will get a lot of people killed…we got to settle this battle quickly.' _

Lelouch thought as he gripped the handles of his Keyblade's tightly with both Loretta and the Ice Titan to worry about while Sora, Tatsuki and Kallen need to keep an eye on a wounded Cloud while dealing with Cerberus and then lastly Kenpachi and the demonic Heartless facing off with their clash alone likely to cause extensive damage to the surrounding area.

The battle for the Olympus Coliseum had just begun.

* * *

A/N: And I am going to end it there since the three way battle is going to large scale with a lot happening in the next chapter as some good luck for Lelouch came in the form of Kenpachi who is fighting off Hades's trump card leaving Lelouch to handle Loretta and the Ice Titan while falling prey to the mind control and brainwashing Brauner had just to influence upon her after she was turned into a vampire.

So to quote Hades from the movie…

"Let's get ready to rumble!"

Also the final poll result for my harem lineup is in and the winners are: Milly, Stella and Loretta, Tessa, Nemu, Shirley and Aqua along with already members Mileina, Yuffie and Kallen.

Anyway read and review and I'll see you guys' next chapter. Also I kinda skipped the Heartless ad Sora's group facing them since I thought it might seem a bit repetitive so moving on and was Cloud really holding back against Sora and his team (despite his troubles lately Sora is going to come out on top in the next chapter)…find out next chapter.


	22. Ch 22 The Situation Gets Better or not

A/N: Well I am surprised that I managed to put this chapter out as quickly as I did, although the battle didn't turn out as well as I had thought them out initially but I will have to make do I am afraid. Also I do want to thank you guys for the reviews and the input they really keep me going so keep them coming. So without further delay enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22

The Situation Gets Better (or not)

Kenpachi Zaraki was having probably one of the best days of his life right now, or at least it was one of those _good days _for him as his mood was comparable to that of a child who just got a puppy for Christmas. As his blade met with his foe whose fighting style seemed familiar somehow, but the Captain of the 11th Division couldn't put his finger on it at the moment since he was enjoying himself way too much at the moment as the fierce battle between the two beings raged on.

However Hades attempted to even things more in his favor as he was about to summon a horde of Heartless to join in the attack so he could crush all of his enemies, but before he could a swift kick in the groin from the white demonic Heartless stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Stuff it, candle-head; I'm too busy having fun with Kenpachi here." The white sword wielding Heartless declaring surprisingly before leaving Hades on the ground in pain as the Heartless turned its attention back to Kenpachi. "Oh where we were? Oh, right, I was going to rip your guts out and have a riot doing it."

With a maniacal laugh that would even give other villains the chills the white Heartless went to fight Kenpachi once more who was only too happy to oblige his foe.

At the same time Lelouch was facing down his foe while quickly calculating the strengths of his enemy and taking into account what he knew of Loretta's combat capabilities before in the breath of a mere moment was coming up with over two hundred possible plans of attack and counters should one of those plans fail to achieve the desired results.

Even through the Ice Titan began attacking on behalf of the one it was taking orders from as Loretta stood on top of the giant's head using a combination of magic and verbal commands to order the towering ice creature around while using her ice magic to attack Lelouch from a distance. But her ice projectiles lacked killing intent as they were more aimed at Lelouch's limbs with the intention of immobilizing him as opposed to killing him.

Lelouch used his Keyblades to deflect the incoming projectiles while using quick footwork and speed to avoid the Ice Titan's attack especially when it tried to blanket the area with its ice breath. The Keyblade Master successfully dodged the attack but an icicle fired from Loretta came close to striking his leg, but Yuffie's shrunken destroyed it marking the appearance of the ninja on the battlefield joining Lelouch to combat the ice titan.

"This is crazy, three battles happening at once."

"I know, but its all the more reason we need to finish this battle quickly." Lelouch said while Yuffie agreed with the masked man's reasoning. Using one of his limit breaks, Royal Flash, Lelouch imbedded one of his Keyblades into the Ice Titan's leg using the explosion of light energy to cripple the creature in hopes of Lelouch gaining an advantage in the battle. However due to Loretta using her ice magic the Ice Titan began to regenerate its lost limb at a disturbingly fast rate before Lelouch could ascend up the creature's body to its head to get to Loretta directly.

'_Damn it she's using her magic to heal that giant, but she is too high up for my Geass to reach her.' _

Lelouch tried to quickly formulate a new plan taking this turn of events into account and devise a counter plan accordingly. The Keyblade Master dodged another attack from the Ice Titan while deflecting ice projectiles from Loretta while trying to find some kind of opening the young man could exploit, but despite Yuffie's help the two were in a difficult situation.

'_Shiva's attacks would be ineffective against this creature it would only help maintain the stalemate. Attempting to fly in this situation where I could be attacked from anywhere would be a possible danger.' _

The masked young man was considering all options, but if he had more help to distract the creature and Loretta's attention then Lelouch could consider flying to get closer to Loretta. Once he defeats her then dealing with the Ice Titan should be more manageable since Loretta will be unable to heal him. But ever since Yuffie appeared on the battlefield the Ice Titan's attacks including Loretta's attacks from a distance with her icicle projectiles began coming quicker and increasingly more vicious with more deadly projectiles and attacks directed at Yuffie.

Using his two Keyblades Lelouch reacted to a memory he called as the masked Keyblade wielder held both of his weapons out aiming them at the Ice Titan taking aim before using the shotlock ability Dark Volley, but with two Keyblades it was now Dual Dark Volley.

Showing the ice giant with a machine gun style volley of dark energy bullets inflicting considerable damage upon the creature stopping it as it was about to stomp on Yuffie in an attempt to kill her, but Lelouch stopped the beast in its tracks with an attack thanks to a memory from Terra that arose in his mind giving him the ability to use the shotlock.

The Ice Titan endured serious damage, but Loretta was already working to repair the damage done. Seeing an opportunity Lelouch began to fly up to get at Loretta before the Ice Titan could resume its attack, but having expected the possibility of such a move a dragon made of ice swooped down from the clouds to attack Lelouch in an effort to defend its master.

Lelouch dodged the first strike as the dragon breathed a freezing wind of ice at the young man, but the Keyblade Master took a blow to the back as Lelouch was stunned for a moment or two. Unfortunate it gave Loretta the time she needed to heal the Ice Titan and command it to seize Lelouch as the ice creature seized the masked Keyblade wielder with its left claw-hand.

Using his two Keyblades Lelouch used a dual Firaga spell, but despite the danger it would have normally represented to him the young man escaped unharmed thanks to the properties of his suit which would withstand extreme temperatures, but the dual spell casting melted and broke apart the Ice Titan's hand allowing Lelouch to escape.

Lelouch quickly wasted no time in retaliating as he began using Firaga spells in rapid fire succession working to inflict as much damage as possible hoping on the possibility he could overtax Loretta's magical reserves. Reminded of his own magical reserves the young man used an Elixir to restore his strength and magical strength readying Lelouch for another round of fighting.

Unfortunate, but yet he should have expected it Lelouch observed Loretta using an Elixir to restore her own magical reserves after weakening herself to repair all of the Ice Titan's damage. However just after Loretta's strength was restored while the Ice Titan about to launch another attack a beam of intense energy was fired at it from the ground suddenly nailing the towering giant. Lelouch turned his head and saw Yuffie using her limit break, All Creation, which inflicted considerable damage to the Ice Titan destroying its legs and part of its torso.

Seeing his chance Lelouch flew up and rammed into Loretta knocking her off the head of the Ice Titan effectively head butting her in the stomach. Recovering in mid air Lelouch readied his keyblades as he thought about using them to immobilize the vampire woman, but in a blur Loretta appeared behind him using a teleportation spell and seizing Lelouch from behind opening her mouth extending her fangs.

* * *

As the battle between Loretta and Lelouch had been going on Sora, Tatsuki and Kallen were fighting against Cerberus, but while having an advantage in numbers the giant three headed dog had an advantage over them in sheer size and brute strength. Tatsuki and Kallen had to dodge its initial attacks as it went after them, but this left Sora to attack it from behind leaping onto its back using a high jump and its tail to get onto its back.

Using magic attacks to hit the heads from behind inflicting some damage Sora tried to keep firm footing on the creature's back so he couldn't be thrown off while his assault on the back of Cerberus's heads keep the creature off balance allowing Tatsuki and Kallen to attack the beast with their own attacks. Using a flame strike with her sword Kallen dealt a hard hitting blow with Tatsuki following up using a dolphin kick on the beast's left head after Kallen's attack on its right head.

Eventually the giant three headed dog jumped back trying to shake Sora off its back, but its other two heads moved to fight back against Kallen and Tatsuki as the two female warriors were determined to stop the beast. However help came in the form of Hercules who hurled a giant stone column at the creature nailing the middle head square in the face. With the beast stunned Tatsuki, Kallen joined by the son of Zeus attacked in tandem against the beast striking at its heads.

Backing the three headed dog into a corner made Cerberus grow desperate as it began thrashing about wildly while stomping on the ground to unleash shockwaves upon the group on the ground knocking them back. Sora alone managed to hold on desperately for dear life while trying to think of something to do. In a moment of desperation to stop the beast before Kallen, Hercules and Tatsuki could be killed Sora decided to use his limit break he developed from training with Leon…Sonic Blade.

Using lightning fast movements moving from one part of the giant beast to another aiming for the head striking in quick rapid succession, Sora stabbed his Keyblade into the backs of Cerberus's heads injuring the beast baldly and leaving him open for Kallen to attack after gathering energy into her sword and releasing her own limit break Blade Beam against the beast before leaping up into the air and attempting to cleave the middle heard in two. However the attack failed although it inflicted some injury upon Cerberus, but Kallen's sword began to crack damaging the blade.

Yet one final blow from Sora's Keyblade to the head brought the beast down knocking it out brining one of the three battles to an end as the three headed dog toppled over and collapsed completely.

* * *

Back at Lelouch's fight with Loretta as the vampire was about to sink her fangs into Lelouch's neck a swift kick to Loretta's head sent the female vampire flying off of the young man's back followed up by a fierce counterattack, but as Yuffie engaged Loretta head on Lelouch observed the Ice Titan attempting to regenerate its wounds although it was happening much slower without Loretta helping it.

But that was when an idea came to Lelouch as he quickly summoned Shiva to the battlefield before intervening on the fight between Yuffie and Loretta as the vampire was close to overpowering the ninja girl using savage pointblank range blizzard spells while using a barrier spell to protect herself from Yuffie's attacks.

"Yuffie call forth Leviathan and have him use tsunami to cover that thing in water along with the ground." Lelouch ordered as Yuffie initially confused by the order called her summon forth as the great serpent unleashed a torrent of water that blanketed the battlefield and covered the Ice Titan along with the ground below it.

"Shiva, use Diamond Dust now!"

Lelouch's summon did as she was commanded hitting the Ice Titan with its signature attack freezing the water below the Ice Titan and the water covering it which while it healed the titan a little it left its arms and severed legs frozen to the ground effectively trapping the creature, but that wasn't all as Loretta found her legs frozen into the ground she had stood on while Yuffie and Lelouch had been in the air at the time it had happened.

"Loretta Lecarde…Lelouch Lamperouge commands you…" Lelouch began as the hidden slid on his mask opened up revealing his Geass empowered eye as he made eye contact with Loretta. "Return to your true and rightful state of mind."

The Geass much to Lelouch's surprise took effect as Loretta felt the power of Lelouch's Geass take command as it began forcing her to fight against the evil magic's controlling her and influencing her actions, but thanks to the nature of the order Loretta began fighting back against the dark magic controlling her mind until the order Lelouch passed upon her suppressed the magic on her mind altogether allowing Loretta to be in control of herself once more.

Her mind was still a blur from all that has happened, but slowly she regained her senses soon taking notice of her surroundings and then Lelouch and Yuffie.

"Uh…Lelouch…where am I?" A dazed Loretta asked to the masked man.

"You are safe Loretta…I am not sure what happened, but you were under someone else's dark influence." Lelouch replied as Yuffie remained on her guard for any possible attacks from Loretta or the immobilized Ice Titan. "Do you remember anything?"

"I am not sure…we returned to our world, Stella and I against warnings from our family members went looking for our father and then we…came to a castle…then…our father…we…"

Loretta began as the memory of the Brauner and her father dying before her eyes after she and Stella were turned came back to her causing the woman to scream as she held her head in obvious pain from remembering what happened. Everything else after that was a blur, but she fought Brauner's control trying to regain control of her mind using her memories of Lelouch as a means to do so. Yet somehow she fell into a dark corridor either she herself had summoned or one someone else had summoned for her sending her tumbling through the worlds until Zead found her and presented her to Hades to be used for their plan against Hercules and unknowingly Lelouch.

"Loretta!" Lelouch began as Loretta suddenly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Lelouch I think we still have one more problem to deal with." Yuffie replied referring to the battle between Kenpachi and the white Heartless he was fighting as the battle between them was becoming increasingly destructive. But as the Ice Titan kept struggling to free itself a black figure arrived on the battlefield using its own body to shatter the Ice Titan's head killing it. Then using its fists began to quickly and almost systematically destroy the rest of the giant's body. As the broken ice and clouds of shattered bits of ice slowly cleared with the black figure approaching them Lelouch was shocked.

The ice dragon Loretta had called early moved to attack the new arrival, but when it swooped down low for an attack the black figure leapt into the air avoiding the attack before landing on the back of the creature to twist its animated ice head right off its neck giving the magically animated ice creature as its body shattered into pieces upon impact with the ground.

With the ice dragon slain the mysterious being stepped towards Lelouch and Yuffie as the two slowly saw more of the man who had helped him as he drew closer, but while he approached the duo saw that he was dressed in a black Chinese shirt worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black dress shoes. The man wearing the attire in question had black skin and red eyes and fangs from his mouth giving him the appearance of a demon. Yuffie was about to attack the demon in the trench coat in question Lelouch held her back.

"Hold on…he's an ally."

"Huh?"

"It's been awhile Greed or are you Ling Yao right now?" Lelouch said addressing the black demon as his full carbon armor deactivated revealing a human being underneath it with a fair skin complexion with wine-like colored eyes and black hair long and tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face covering his right eye.

"**Both actually!**" Greed and Ling Yao spoke together as dual voices speaking as one before Ling began speaking alone. "It's been how long….three years Lelouch…like the new outfit."

"Thanks, but how did you two get here?"

"A bit of a long story, but when we saw the commotion up here we came to investigate." Ling replied to Lelouch's question, but the sound of another blast of energy released from Kenpachi diverted their attention. "But I think we better save that for later…I guess the battle isn't over."

"Yeah, but I am not even sure where to begin how to defeat that thing…it seems like a Heartless, but there is some radically different about it." Lelouch commented as he was certain the white demon was a Heartless of some kind, but there was something different about it. Besides being powerful it was intelligent as he overheard it belittled Hades earlier yet it didn't have a human form like the other Heartless like Braig and Dilan who retained human form when they gave up their humanity.

Yet it possessed powers that seemed to be above and beyond some of the more powerful Heartless Lelouch himself had encountered in the past which made him concerned, but whoever the man with the ragged appearance was he was holding his own against the horned white Heartless as he deflected one of the creature's attacks by cleaving its cero attack in half when it attempted to fire a charged beam of red energy from its horns.

But it was becoming apparent that demonic Heartless was merely toying with its foe, however some good luck came when that last devastating attack drew the attention of the gods of the Olympus as the clouds opened and Zeus himself appeared looking down at the sheer devastation and the monstrous battles that had effectively left the coliseum reduced to ruin.

However Zeus wasn't the only one which this entire event had drawn his attention as the others beings who had been attending his meeting were alerted to what was happening and soon with a little help Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Captain Unohana, Lord Oberon, Yen Sid, Merlin along with Zeus were descending to the ruins of the coliseum to deal with the threat of the white demon.

Sensing their approach the Hollow-hybrid Heartless escaped the battle deciding to flee in the face of the overwhelming power Yamamoto, Zeus and the omnipotent Oberon were going to bring to bear. Although Kenpachi tried to pursue the white demonic Heartless, however the Heartless born from Ichigo Kurosaki which became fused with his Inner Hollow that gave birth to the terrible monstrosity fled through a corridor of darkness to escape knowing been the powerful beings it was outmatched.

Tatsuki was shocked having seemingly recognized the creature from stories she heard from Uryu and Orihime Inoue. The blade the white demon had held also had a troubling resemblance to the weapon Ichigo used.

"Tatsuki?" Kallen asked brining the black haired woman out of her dazed state.

"Huh, oh Kallen...sorry I zoned out there for a minute."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really that demon…it…I am not sure how to explain it, but it is disturbingly familiar to someone I know."

"Are you sure?"

"I just really hope I am wrong, but…" Tatsuki stopped her sentence short as she didn't want to believe that thing was some kind of Heartless born from Ichigo or worse yet the Hollow that lurked inside of him.

As the dust from the battlefield settled Lelouch and Zeus waltzed over to a fallen Hades who had a triumphant Yachiru jumping upon the Lord of the Underworld's prone form after having given the god of the underworld a beating he wouldn't forget while there were evidence of some bite marks on Hades head signifying at some point during their fight Yachiru had blown out Hades's flaming hair to bite his head.

"Now that's a priceless moment." Zeus replied with a grin as he had a recording of the entire thing of Yachiru owning Hades and taking him down.

"That little girl must be quite powerful." Lelouch commented as Zeus nodded in agreement, but soon he was curious to the others in Zeus's company since two of them wore attire similar to Mayuri.

"It's been awhile eh Lelouch, but I have heard things have gotten very messy for you." Zeus began patting the young man on the back.

"That is quite the understatement Lord Zeus." Lelouch replied dryly.

"So I have heard…"

"You must be Lelouch, but known as Zero the new Keyblade Master?" Yamamoto spoke approaching the Keyblade Master.

"Yes I am, but who are you exactly?" The black haired young man inquired taking off his mask.

"I am Captain-Commander Yamamoto of the Gotei 13 and this is Captain Unohana Captain of the 4th Division." Yamamoto replied as Lelouch instantly remembered what he was told recognizing the man to be the superior to Mayuri.

"I see you must Captain Kurotsuchi's superior then." The Keyblade Master mentioned as the mention of Mayuri got the two Soul Reaper's attention.

"I am, but tell me where did you encounter Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"It was at Traverse Town he offered his services to me in exchange for coming along. I had heard about Soul Reapers from another new resident who had come to the town…a Kisuke Urahara."

"Ah I know former Captain Urahara, but if you don't mind could you summon Captain Kurotsuchi down so that I may have a word with him while I have a few words with Captain Zaraki there." Yamamoto requested as he turned his attention to a furious Kenpachi who was upset that an opponent he had enjoyed a good fight with had chosen to bail out on him.

"I'll contact the Marianne and ask that Captain Kurotsuchi come down to speak with you."

"You have my thanks young man."

After Lelouch contacted Mileina on the Marianne asking for Mayuri to come down and speak to his superior who wished to have a word with him he was pulled aside by Unohana and Zeus who noticed the still vampirized Loretta who was trying to keep her vampire impulses under control.

"Is she one of your friends?" Zeus inquired.

"Yes, but I don't know what happened…she wasn't a vampire the last time I saw her."

"I could reserve the vampirism she has been affected with." Oberon said approaching. "But in exchange the young man and I must have a conversation in private."

"You can restore her humanity?" Lelouch inquired.

"It's a simple matter…do you accept?"

"I do…"

"Very well…revert!" Oberon replied snapping his fingers as a flash of magical power engulfed Loretta restoring her humanity curing her of her vampirism. Once Loretta was cured Lelouch and Oberon vanished before reappearing into an alternate space of a floating space where the two were allowed to speak in private.

"If I may ask, who are you?"

"We are Oberon, Lord of the Third Race, and ruler of Avalon." Oberon began displaying himself majesty revealing something of a dramatic streak in him. "And you Lelouch Lamperouge are known to me…since the day you were born and the time you first wielded the Keyblade."

"Why would someone like you be interested in me?"

"Because you are perhaps the only child related to me by blood I can be proud of unlike Merlin."

"WHAT?" Lelouch said genuinely shocked by this revelation that he was the grandchild of the Lord of the Third Race. Although it explains the immense magical potential Nunnally possesses.

"Technically you are my grandchild, although potential skipped a generation when you mother lacked the magical talent you and your sister have now. Ever since you began traversing worlds or rather when you first appeared before Puck I have kept an eye on you." Oberon explained as Lelouch realized that Oberon was using Puck to monitor him.

'_That's not all is it…besides Puck keeping tabs on me you likely had him assist me.' _

Lelouch thought remembering Tessa's sudden appearance among other times when Puck intervened suddenly and out of nowhere.

"Yet now my grandchild you face a very daunting and difficult task, although new keyblade masters have begun to appear there is little to no time to teach them. No matter what happens you must stop Maleficent and the other human like Heartless. Should they gather the seven princesses then all will be loss."

"What happens when the seven princesses are gathered?"

"They open the way to Kingdom Hearts through the Door to Darkness."

"The Door to Darkness?"

"Yes…the door leads into the Realm of Darkness where the Heartless reside and its where Kingdom Hearts itself lies, but if the door is opened then millions of Heartless will be able to freely invade the realm of light. You will all be quickly overwhelmed. They almost have all seven, but there is two they have yet to find and claim so time yet remains. However if the Door to Darkness can be sealed by two keyblade masters then the worlds destroyed by the Heartless will be restored." Oberon revealed as this revelation gave Lelouch hope that things could be corrected.

"On the other hand given the difficulty ahead I will grant you new abilities." Oberon spoke as he held his hand out to Lelouch who began infusing magic into his Zero suit endowing it with new magical properties enhancing the ones present while adding some additional ones. But the magical changes to Lelouch's suit wasn't the only changes as Oberon's magic entered into Lelouch stirring more of the third race blood he carried within him. "By my hand you can now awaken more of your potential and your suit has new powers now…touch this orb."

A yellow orb appeared before Lelouch as the young Keyblade Master hesitantly touched the orb before his Zero suit underwent a sudden magical transformation as his suit changed into a red and gold variant of the usual suit with Lelouch feeling that he could suddenly moving fast while his body felt much lighter as well too.

"What is this?"

"That is your Spirit Form, when you assume that form your melee combat prowess is vastly amplified with your physical strengthen and speed enhanced. With it you can perceive the world around you much better, but the suit has other powers so the more you develop the Spirit Form you'll gain access to new and stronger forms and abilities." Oberon explained as Lelouch was impressed by the new powers he wielded now.

"Thank you…grandfather."

"You have a duty to perform…nothing must stand in your way. Even with Loretta's troubles you should know what should happen if you fail to stop Maleficent now, especially once word of your return reaches her…she'll hasten to collect the other princesses."

His words almost made Lelouch entire being quake with uneasy as a part of him wanted to help Loretta and save her sister, but on the other hand he tried to weigh out the dangers Maleficent and the Heartless represented taking into account of what he has been told. Maleficent only needs two more of the seven princesses to open the Door to Darkness which would give her access to Kingdom Hearts, but the opening of the door into the realm of darkness would release millions or possibility even billions of Heartless upon the worlds.

"I know in the end you'll make the right decision…besides with the danger of someone possessing an item capable of unlocking the worlds whose keyholes you have sealed is a dangerous threat that cannot be ignored."

After the conversation was over Lelouch and Oberon returned to the real world, but during their return Hercules was taking a breather as Phil was with him as the two were surveying the damage caused by that three way battle that broke out which left the coliseum for the most part completely demolished. Although it was noted by Zeus that Hades would be made to cover the damage while ensuring his humiliation would be seen by all in Greece, via a showing which would draw crowds and tickets to see it would sell out instantly.

"Well at least all of the spectators managed to get away unharmed, but it's going to be awhile before we can host the Zeus Cup."

"It's going to take awhile before we can rebuild all of this." Hercules replied, but he was just thankful no one was killed in the attack.

Around the same time in the underworld along the shore of the river of Styx a familiar being wrapped in bandages wearing an Ashford school uniform was feasting on the souls that flowed along the river to increase the strength of the Kishin within her along with her own strength.

"**What luck that we found this river of souls…it's an all you can eat buffet." **Asura commented as Nina consumed more souls.

* * *

A short time later as an unconscious Loretta was recovering Greed and Ling sat down together with Lelouch amongst the ruins, but under the coliseum itself for a discussion regarding how on earth did the Emperor of Xing end up here of all places and how was his world consumed by the Heartless even after Lelouch had found and closed the Keyhole of his world.

"It's just like when you came to our world…trouble and chaos seems to follow you." Ling mused jokingly.

"The past few weeks haven't been pleasant." Lelouch admitted with a sigh.

"**That bad huh…it seems the whole universe is going to hell." **Greed spoke prompting to Lelouch to ask.

"What happened…you said your world was devoured, but…"

"I know…" Ling said adopting a solemn look. "I was quite surprised when it happened too because I saw you close the Keyhole?"

"I just don't understand it…not even my Keyblade could unlock keyholes…I tried to see if I could, but I wasn't able to." Lelouch admitted.

"I see, but from what I witnessed at the coliseum things haven't gone well for you either."

"It's quite the story, but with the news you brought me the situation has just gotten a lot worse."

"**Then would you mind brining us to speed if you would be so kind?" **Greed inquired as Lelouch took a deep breath before he began bringing the human-based homunculus up to speed.

* * *

Across the worlds at Hollow Bastion the headquarters of Maleficent the evil fairy was wondering what had delayed Hades from reporting to her on events at the Coliseum involving the use of the powerful Heartless they had found, but upon using her powers to see for herself what had transpired she face became frozen in uncontrollable rage as she saw the face of a young man she didn't expect to see again…Lelouch.

Her face turned red with fury as the evil being almost lost complete control of her emotions, but she regained her composure at the last minute calling her faithful pet and servant to her side Diablo her pet raven.

"Go and find Gauron…bring him to me, but fetch my new servants to me as well."

The raven did as Maleficent commanded, but despite regaining control of herself the tone of her voice was enough to alert the winged creature to the rage swelling within Maleficent's being at the sight of Lelouch being alive.

* * *

Back at the coliseum Puck was grinning at himself as he was pleased with how events have proceeded with Lelouch finally learning a truth he himself had realized some time ago. He wasn't too surprised or rather the trickster wasn't surprised by the fact that like Oberon's remarried wife he too had bore some children with another woman during his time among the mortals.

Yet who could have convinced that the son and daughter of one of those children would bring worth a Keyblade wielder and a very powerful sorcerer in the form of Nunnally. Indeed these events and how things were going tickled Puck's fancy, but he did wonder how it all would end. Would Lelouch win and defeat the Heartless or would he loose.

"Puck, so there you are?" A familiar female voice asked as behind the trickster three women almost identical to one another save for different hair color appeared. One had black hair, the other white and the third sister blonde hair with all of three sisters wearing white flowing gowns.

"Well if isn't the Weird Sisters, the most boring triplets out there." Puck spoke with a bored and somewhat mocking tone.

"Watch your tongue Puck!" The black haired sister, Seline snapped before being calmed by the blonde haired member of their group Phoebe.

"How long have you know about this Puck?" Luna inquired as she ran one hand through her white hair.

"Oh I would say long enough…Lord Oberon as you know doesn't play favorites, but something about Lelouch is certainly different I mean he wasn't like this with Merlin."

"What exactly are you implying?" Phoebe asked.

"I wish I knew, but I am interested to see these events play out."

As Puck and the Weird Sisters continued their discussion regarding the Keyblade Master, Ling Yao and by extension Greed were brought up to speed on events that had happened recently with Lelouch such as his own world getting wiped out. Then giving the two combined beings a full explanation of Lelouch's plans to invade Hollow Bastion with his newly formed Black Knights organization, but as Lelouch finished he was out of breath while Ling and Greed had an internal conversation taking in all they had heard.

"Hmmm, alright count us in?" Ling spoke with certainly.

"What?"

"We're coming with you Lelouch…as the Emperor of Xing it's my divine right and duty to my people who have vanished along with the world to deal out retribution against the Heartless." Ling replied with flames of determination and a desire to dish out some punishment against the Heartless for what happened, but Lelouch was still alarmed by the fact that someone out there has a Keyblade that could unlock the hearts of worlds he had sealed.

"With all due respect Master Yao…please do not forget that I will accompany you as well." A new voice spoke as both Lelouch and Ling turned their heads to a new arrival. She was about the same age as Ling and maybe even Lelouch, but not even the Keyblade Master was one hundred percent sure. Yet standing before them was an attractive young woman with back-length black hair usually tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes, and a lean and muscularly curvaceous figure.

Lelouch instantly recognized the uniform the woman wore which was a black Xingese secret soldier uniform adorned with black body armor. On her right hand and forearm, the masked woman wore fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. The mask in question was a red and white mask with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on the forehead.

Her most distinctive feature and the one thing besides the mask and attire that allowed Lelouch to easily remember her was her left arm which was a combat automail prosthetic. Its overall coloring was dull gray and its shoulder was covered and protected shielded Xingese plate armor made of steel plates. The prosthetic is also adorned with a spike strip wrapped around the hand as well as a long sword blade extending from the bottom of the elbow which is at most times concealed until it's needed.

"Lan Fan is that you?" Lelouch inquire suspecting correcting the woman before them was Ling's personal bodyguard and close friend.

"Lelouch…" Lan Fan replied while looking at the young man's features closing before recognizing him after three years. "Well the young master runs off, but I find him along with an old friend." The bodyguard replied removing her mask and hood and greeting Lelouch with a friendly smile.

"I glad to see you are alright, but it shows that even the destruction of a world cannot separate you two."

"Lan Fan and I arrived here yesterday if I am not mistaken, but we haven't found anyone else from our world. I was hoping we might run into Ed or someone we know who lives in Central who might be able to give us a better idea of what happened." Ling pointed out.

"I see…I can put in a word with Leon back at Traverse Town to keep an eye out for anyone, but we'll need to move onto the next world on our path to Traverse Town."

"Huh…what are you two up to?"

"Lelouch was brining me up to speed on what has been happening for him and I told him what had happened. We're going with him to take out the Heartless leaders and put a stop to them once and for all." Ling replied as he was inching for a fight, but Lelouch wondered if that was Ling or was it Greed influencing his urge to fight given what happened. Yet with Greed inside of him the young Emperor has been hard to predict especially when control of the body they shared could shift at unknown periods.

Lan Fan was reasonably uneasy about this given that her duty was to protect him, but Lelouch sensing this.

"Don't worry Lan Fan I won't do anything to endanger the Emperor, but I will gladly welcome any help I can get in stopping the Heartless."

"Thank you Lelouch for your consideration, but I do agree with Master Yao that the Heartless are a threat that must be stopped. Besides you fought with us in battle once before and I have no objections in joining the young master together with you once more."

"Thank you both and I do agree fighting with you guys against is a welcomed opportunity." Lelouch remarked as things started to look up for him.

"Master Lelouch…" A new voice spoke as all three youngsters turned their heads to see Merlin and Captain Commander Yamamoto standing there.

"Merlin and Captain Commander was there something I can do for you?" The former Britannian Prince inquired.

"There is…I wish to inform you that I have asked Captain Zaraki Kenpachi to accompany you along with his Lieutenant Yachiru on your quest since the matter of the Heartless is of great concern to us." Yamamoto replied, but Merlin had something to add.

"I'll report what happened to Leon and I'll ask for information on Stella's whereabouts. But for now it might be best if you take Loretta with you since she will need you once she wakens. The poor woman is likely badly shaken from all that had happened to her so company among friends will be of great help to her."

"I see, but…" Lelouch said as his sentence fell short, but both Yamamoto and Merlin knew what the Keyblade Master wanted to say.

"We don't even know if Stella is still at their home world, but for all we know she could be at Hollow Bastion so you must proceed ahead with your plan." Yamamoto spoke sternly, although Lelouch wanted to object yet the logic in Yamamoto's words held some valid points given that Loretta was found under Hades's influence so it was possible Stella might be in Maleficent's possession for all he knew.

But he wouldn't be able to find out more until Loretta awakens.

"I…I understand." Lelouch spoke with a tint of pain in his voice.

"Good I thank you on behalf of the Gotei 13, but there is one other matter."

"What is it?"

"It's in regards to Captain Kurotsuchi."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch inquired.

"I am not at liberty to tell you right, but I will say this. Keep a close eye on him." Yamamoto asked as the suggestion surprised Lelouch as he began wondering what would prompt Mayuri's superior order such a thing. "We have some suspicions, but I don't wish to alarm you unless we have solid proof…until then please keep a close watch on his movements and actions."

"I shall…" Lelouch said as he suspected that was possible an alternative reason for why Kenpachi was being sent along with Lelouch and his group.

* * *

Returning to the ship after a short discussion with Captain Commander Yamamoto and Merlin; Lelouch introduced Ling Yao, Greed and Lan Ran to the group. Lelouch meet with everyone in the passenger section as most of the crew including Tessa and Mileina were gathered the Keyblade Master began introductions.

"Everyone allow me to introduce some old friends of mines from my travels. This is Emperor Ling Yao of Xing and his companion Lan Fan."

"Hello everyone glad to be aboard." Ling replied with a wave while Lan Fan nodded politely greeting everyone.

"Welcome aboard your highness…" Tessa began as introductions and chattering among the crew and the new arrivals began while Kenpachi and Yachiru were residing in the cargo hold of the ship since there wasn't a cabin large enough for the Captain of the 11th Division, but Kenpachi took up residence in the cargo hold since it was more convenient.

As everyone with the exception of Mayuri and Nemu who were occupied at the moment Lelouch quietly led Kallen to a weapons storage room in the rear of the ship were spare weapons ranging from particle laser rifles to swords were stored.

"So Kallen I heard that the blade I gave you was beginning to break under pressure."

"I am sorry about that." Kallen apologized looking the blade over.

"It's not your fault it just means the blade I gave you is woefully inadequate compared to your developing skills so a newer and better weapon is needed. It's fortunate I happen to have one on storage on board this ship since I keep more of the higher quality weapons I own onboard." Lelouch explained as he found the weapon in question he was looking forward to replace Kallen's damaged weapon.

The blade was similar to a Buster Sword, but it was considerably different as the blade was about the same length as a typical buster sword, but it was more streamlined and the blade was thinner too when compared to Cloud's Buster Sword possessing an red and gold ornately etched base. The weapon itself seemed to be modeled after a German Messer, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows.

Kallen took the weapon into her hand holding it, but while holding it she found the weapon to be much more to her liking.

"I think that one will work better for you…it's called Red Queen and it's a sword I found among my travels."

"Red Queen huh?"

"Is there problem?"

"Uh no sir, but I think this sword feels a little more natural to me."

"I think you should take some time to get use to it…it's going to be a couple days before we reach the next world to plant the next beacon."

"Thank you sir…" Kallen said as she watched Lelouch walk away trying to comprehend how the man who was leader of the Black Knights was a Britannian Prince to begin with was simply too shocking to comprehend it completely.

As Lelouch went to recover and rest in his cabin aboard the ship the young man was intercepted by Ling who was waiting for him outside. The Keyblade Master was perplexed by the Emperor's appearance as a smile appeared on his face.

"So Lelouch why don't we have a lighter conversation there is still a lot we need to catch up on." Ling suggested while Lelouch's good mood slightly faded.

"Thanks, but I want some time alone."

"Drop the act Lelouch I know that face…I understand what you must be feeling, so right now you need an old friend." Ling said as he and Greed easily picked up on Lelouch trying to hide his frustrations at his failure to protect his home world and now what he likely feels is his own inability to protect those dear to him like Loretta and might even have to abandon the mission to save Stella.

Yet deep down Lelouch knew he couldn't do that, because far too many lives were at stake and with the news Ling and Greed had given him the matter of dealing with the Heartless had to come first much to his growing frustration and anger. Ling having experienced a similar frustration when he saw Fu get cut down by King Bradley before his eyes and even having gained immorality he couldn't save him.

He suspected correctly that what Lelouch must be feeling right now is likely worse than what he felt…that feeling of powerlessness. The Keyblade Master wanted to protest, but Lelouch understood Ling's real intent and relented at last.

"Alright, but I don't know if I have much that could be worthy of an Emperor." Lelouch said with a little humor in his voice.

"Heh…don't worry about it…anything is good right about now." Ling replied as he and Lelouch entered the cabin as the two were about to engage in a long chat which would take time, but at this moment the two had plenty of time to kill so it wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ship Sora was relaxing content that his skills with his Keyblade was growing at a steady pace if his victory over Cerberus didn't say anything to that claim, but off in the corner of the passenger area the young brown haired Keyblade wielder noticed that Tatsuki had been surprisingly quiet since events at the coliseum.

Concerned for his friend Sora approached the black haired woman.

"Hey Tatsuki are you doing alright?"

"Oh…uh…I am fine Sora I am just a little worn out that's all."

Sora didn't feel completely convinced by Tatsuki's response, but yet he wasn't sure if he was right to poke his nose in her business. Yet his own body felt completely worn out so he did consider the possibility of some truth in her words. Deciding to leave the matter be, Sora decided to apologize and let Tatsuki be alone to herself.

"Alright, sorry about that Tatsuki."

"Its fine…thanks through."

"No problem…" Sora said, but Donald called out to him.

"Hey Sora want to help Goofy and me solve this puzzle?" Donald Duck replied holding a Rubik's Cube in his hand as he and Goofy having been trying to solve it for some time now.

"Ok sure thing I'll give you guys a hand with it."

With Sora gone Tatsuki was alone with her thoughts as she was thinking about the Hollow like Heartless they had encountered trying to wrap her head around it as something about its method of attack and the weapon it held were strangely familiar in a disturbing way. But deep down she had a troubling suspicion about the creature; however she was hesitant to tell anyone afraid of the possibility if she was wrong.

Yet at the same time she wondered if she was right, but with no clear answer in mind Tatsuki decided to wait until she could get absolute proof about the identity of the creature she saw. If she made assumptions now and then found out later she was wrong Tatsuki felt she wouldn't be able to forgive herself so she would wait until she can confirm what she suspects of the creation in question.

However in the back of her mind one thought did persist.

'_Please don't let that thing be Ichigo.' _

* * *

A/N: Well the three way battle has come to an end (technically four way with Yachiru taking down Hades with Zeus intending to make sure he never lives it down) with the mysterious white Hollow-like Heartless escaping, but yet the Heartless-Hollow hybrid born from Ichigo is now on the loose likely to reappear at god knows where so a possible rematch is certain it's just merely a question of when. Yet despite all of the misfortune that has befallen Lelouch some good luck came in the arrival of an old friend from his travels he pet a couple years ago and making an appearance from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is Ling Yao otherwise the Emperor of Xing and the human based Homunculus carrying Greed within him with his faithful bodyguard Lan Fan by his side.

Furthermore we find out that Lelouch is related to Oberon by his mother's side, but yet what else is there that Oberon knows that he is still keeping from Lelouch other than being related by blood to one of the most powerful beings out there.

In the following interlude we'll see what has been happening back home at Traverse Town for Britannia and Japan while Lelouch and co are traveling to their next world with new passengers on board their ship although Maleficent now knows that Lelouch is back.

Anyway I hope to get the next chapter out to you as quickly as I did this one with more trouble to likely along the way for Lelouch while at the same time Nina and Asura are getting stronger while they have managed to remain hidden so far.

Thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review or two…thanks guys.


	23. Chapter 23 Interlude

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews they really keep me going and so I have produced another chapter, but this one was hard to write out especially as I got further into it. To add to it however I did decide to introduce a character who will challenge Lelouch in different ways unlike any other he has met up to this point.

Anyway read and enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 23

Interlude

Aboard the Marianne, but more specifically within the cabin of its owner the Keyblade Master Lelouch sat Lelouch and Ling at a small table as the two were swapping stories over what had happened since they had last seen each other. Unsurprisingly through a lot had happened with Lelouch finding out that his other friends he had made while there which included the Elric Brothers, specifically Alphonse Elric was currently residing in Xing learning Alkahestry alongside May Chang. As for his brother Edward he had gone west for a time before promising to return and marry his old childhood friend Winry Rockbell.

The two were however careful to avoid making any mentions to their respective homes being gone to avoid killing the good mood both men were in.

"I see so Ed and Winry are likely to get hitched, but what about Al and May?"

Ling smiled coyly as he replied.

"Those two are trying to hide it, but those two are definitely in love. In fact I hope Al plans to marry May…even if she is a royal princess by birth and Al is considered a commoner I can pull a few strings to make it happen."

"Oh what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well given that word of Al being the son of the legendary sage of the west has spread, which helps, but the fact that he is one of the legendary Elric brothers who can perform alchemy without a transmutation. However I could put the wedding under the guise of a political one to strengthen ties between Xing and Amestris. One of the things I want to do is open up a proper trade route between our countries by creating a safer road for which travelers from our two countries can use to move across the desert."

"Sounds like a good excuse if you have to use it." Lelouch mused with a smile.

"Of course, but what about you does the Keyblade Master have any plans of getting hitched anytime soon?" Ling inquired, but soon noticed a look of confusion on his face. "I take it things aren't going well in that department."

"I suppose that depends on your definition of the term _aren't going well_, but…" Lelouch began before letting his sentence trail off as he tried to choose his next words carefully.

"Some kind of complication?" Ling inquired brining a hand to his chin to give Lelouch's words some additional thought.

"That's probably a good way to sum it up." The Keyblade Master answered dryly.

"So what's happening?" Ling asked while inside of him Greed became very curious at where this discussion was going.

"Well where do I begin? It's not so much of an issue that I don't have a girlfriend it's just I have two who are dead set on me and another I know who has feelings for me too." Lelouch began trying to think how he could explain himself. "You have already met Yuffie she is one of them and one of my oldest friends…we had a date recently, but there is Mileina Vashti who you just met not too long ago. As a child she was driven to stay close to me, but although she has matured somewhat I doubt any feelings she has for me as faded. Now finally there is Loretta the girl who was under evil influence controlling that giant Ice creature you saw. If her mental state while fighting against whatever magic that was controlling her suggested I think she is also in love with me as well, but she just kept her feelings bottled up within her."

"Sounds like you got no problem finding a girlfriend." Ling replied jokingly. "So what exactly is the problem?"

"Well I just don't know if I can choose one over the other." Lelouch admitted with a sigh.

"**Why not just marry all of them?" **Greed suggested.

Lelouch gave the thought some careful consideration before he said. "I could do that, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I know some in Traverse Town minus Leon, Cid and Merlin have actually been trying to push for me to take on more than one wife."

"Oh it's about the Keyblade I take it." Ling said resuming control of his body as he correctly deduced the likely reason for why some felt Lelouch should have more than one wife when he marries.

"Exactly…besides King Mickey up until Sora's appearance I was the only Keyblade wielder. There is concern that even if Maleficent and the ones using the Heartless are defeated it's going to be a long time before we can find and eliminate all of the remaining heartless spread out across the worlds. So they wanted to increase the changes for additional wielders of the Keyblade to appear. I could easily perform an inheritance ceremony to choose my own successor, but I have to admit I understand their concerns since I and Mickey have been having problematic difficulties in dealing with the Heartless threat."

"So its numbers it boils down to."

"Indeed…I understand the need for more Keyblade wielders and I do agree with their concerns, but…"

"And? Lelouch we both know you aren't a perverted kind of guy and not likely to have a harem for purely the…physical benefits." Ling said using the last words lightly as he knew Lelouch well of enough that he wouldn't agree to having a harem of his own unless he had some pretty damn good reasons. He knew the Keyblade Master despite his flaws was better than that.

"Well besides the need for more Keyblade wielders it's been suggested I take on additional wives to help rebuild the Britannian Royal Family since I am at this time the only confirmed living male member left."

"Oh…ah I remember you mentioned it's typical of Britannian Emperors to have at least over fifty wives to ensure a good number of possible heirs given the fierce and sometimes bloody competition for the throne you told me about." Ling said recalling what Lelouch had told him about his own royal lineage with the Britannian Royal Family, although Lelouch wasn't exactly proud of it.

This was probably where the two men developed a strong bond as friends due to their seemingly similar royal upbringing although Ling's childhood admits the clans trying to help their own child of the Emperor each clan had become the next Emperor by eliminating the competition. Although granted the royal family and empire Lelouch belonged to was more violent and tyrannical with Ling well aware of the kind of man Lelouch's father was.

After fighting against the Homunculus Wraith otherwise known as the Further King Bradley the Xing Emperor had a better understanding of the intense dislike he held for his father given especially on how Bradley once his true colors were revealed was no better if not worse than his own father in some ways. It was from learning more about the Britannian Royal Family and violent bloody competitions for the right of succession realizing that in due time the clans that compose Xing could become similar to Britannia put an end to the fighting between the fifty clans to avoid it.

Like Britannia there was a similar law where the new Emperor would take the daughter of each of the fifty clans within Xing as a concubine to bear him an heir. Although this works in cementing the clans' loyalty to the Emperor by binding each clan to him by blood through their ruling families, it creates unsurprisingly a great deal of contention between the clans as all the heirs compete to inherit the throne. As it stands, it is common for the various heirs and their vassals to make assassination attempts against their royal siblings in order to clear the playing field.

Although assassinations are done far more subtly to avoid being discovered the competition itself has similarities to Britannian minus the concept of clans, but instead with certain noble families backing each royal personage with daughters or sons from their families sometimes marrying a member of the royal family to advance their status. Besides that Ling suspects, although correctly, that Lelouch likely can't stand the fact of being compared to his father although he is keeping quiet on that part.

"Thank you Ling and I appreciate that, but I am a little concerned about what other people might think."

"Well some will likely take it well and given the importance of the Keyblade they should understand."

"You a point, but I know the idea will get further hype once people find out I am the grandson of Lord Oberon King of the Third Race of supernatural beings." Lelouch said as he was somewhat amused by how things tend to get more complicated for him regarding his personal life.

"Well that will definitely do it, but if you don't mind me asking are you averse to the idea of having more than one wife?"

"It's difficult to explain, but I think I have accepted it as a possibility given from what I mentioned earlier about the need for more Keyblade wielders. And I don't know for sure, but I suspect regardless Mileina, Yuffie and Loretta would likely join me as my wives in a heartbeat given the chance."

"**Then what are you waiting for you damn idiot you just accept them and marry them. You are insane for ignoring an opportunity men would kill for!" **Greed declared suddenly in an outburst that shocked Lelouch as the homunculus slammed his fists on the table just for effect. Ling quickly regained control of his body from Greed.

"Well the main problem is…the in-laws." Lelouch said answering Greed's sudden question.

"In-laws?"

"Well I don't know about the status of Loretta's father and as far as I know Yuffie's parents didn't make it out of Hollow Bastion. The one that concerns me is Mileina's father."

"Oh why do you say that?" Ling asked as he was intrigued by what could be frightening about Mileina's parents that would make him second guess the idea of taking another more than one wife to help produce additional heirs for the Keyblade.

"Ian Vashti is a very capable engineer and inventor capable of building weapons capable of taking out entire armies and wiping out large structures." Lelouch replied as the thought of an angry Ian came to mind piloting a modified human-pilot friendly version of the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] chasing Lelouch down trying to kill him for taking his daughter into his harem.

"He sounds like a dangerous guy." Ling mused as he was starting to understand some of Lelouch's reservations.

"Indeed, but he and the organization are allies I don't want to risk losing because of this."

"Ah so it's also a matter of reputation and image too." The Xing Emperor said catching the next hint, but of course it didn't help Lelouch that he wasn't an Emperor who could easily justify it or unless he was building his noble family or something along those lines.

"You caught on…"

"I had a feeling." Ling replied with a smile before adding. "Well I can see as far as romance goes you are in a rather precarious situation. Even if you took one as a girlfriend or wife at this point alone I think the other women in love with you could potentially become rather rowdy."

"Very true, but I don't know if I could bring myself to break their hearts too."

"You care for them…that is important."

"Thank you Ling…" Lelouch replied with a grateful smile on his face.

* * *

As the Marianne was traveling to the next world, things at Traverse Town was a little rowdy there as well as trying to keep the Britannia and Japanese populations from clashing was proving to be a rather difficult task. But finally finding time for a break amongst the loathsome task of handling paper work Euphemia sat in Lelouch's study in the home he and Nunnally had finding it to be a rather peaceful refuge.

Reading the book titled Loveless; Euphy's eyes did wander around the room examining each of the souvenirs and trinkets. Besides the armor of Terra that was there Euphy noticed a set of white and gray armor adorned with the emblem of the Order of the White Lotus from the world of the elemental nations where Lelouch fought alongside them in the liberation of the city Ba Sing Se and has kept the armor since the battle as a memento along with a post card he received from an enemy by the name of Azula that came from the Ember Island Mental Health Facility with a simple message on the back.

I'll get you. 

* * *

Meanwhile in the district had been set aside for the Japanese survivors tensions were once again flaring as Japanese man was shoving a Britannian noble to the ground with another fight between the two groups likely to break out unless someone stepped in. However at that moment drawn by the anger between the two men Heartless appeared attacking both Britannian and Japanese like. Fortunately for them someone nearby decided to step in drawing a katana to quickly dispatch of the Heartless. The man in question was wearing attire similar to the Gotei 13 captains, but possessing a white tie around the neck that was necked into his robes he was wearing and had brown eyes with jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut.

Dispatching of the Heartless with a display of superhuman speed and precision strikes the man responsible stood before the group of Britannians and Japanese people with an irritated look.

"People…here is a fun fact you should know about…Heartless are drawn to darker emotions like anger so if you want to keep your hearts." Shinji Hirako, Captain of the 5th Division cautioned.

"Who the hell are you?" A Britannian questioned.

"Why I am the new sheriff of this town." Shinji replied while lightly joking, but his little joke earned him a familiar sandal hit to the back of the head. At that moment a vicious very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who has styled her short hair into spiky pigtails. The blonde haired girl was wearing a white shirt with a red jogging suit which has white lines running down from the shoulders and is additionally decorated with the first kanji of her name on it and finally a pair of brown flip flops. The short violent tempered girl also carried her Zanpakuto over her back and lastly on each cheek, under each of her eyes, she has three freckles.

"Oh cut the bullshit Shinji and stop acting all high and mighty!" Hiyori Sarugaki declared after delivering a sharp kick to the back of Shinji's head sending him face first into the ground.

"And who the hell are you a half-breed midget." The Britannia foolishly proclaimed, but quicker than you can say _watch out _Hiyori delivered a very painful roundhouse kick to the side of the man's head which sent the foolish Britannia flying twenty yards across the ground before sustaining a violent landing. It was a miracle that the man was alive despite the kick Hiyori delivered although he was left twitching on the ground like he was piece of road kill that had just been ran down by twenty wheel-truck.

"ANYONE ELSE!" Hiyori declared while glaring at the Britannians and Japanese as if she was daring them to just try insulting her.

Much to Hiyori's credit the Britannians and Japanese relented from contending with one another further.

Elsewhere Suzaku was once again thrown to the ground by one of Leon's attacks as the two were engaged in another rigorous training session with one another. Although he was getting stronger as a result of the training, but Suzaku had found after some time with Merlin that he possesses a knack for gravity-based magic and was recommended on advancing it.

"Get up!" Leon asked as Suzaku was struggling to get his feet, but his body was unwilling to move.

"I can't…" Suzaku replied before a cure spell was used on him restoring his strength.

"Now let's start again."

'_Damn it…' _

Around the same time in another corner of the town Ohgi was overseeing the training of the men handling the new weapons being produced for them in preparation for the invasion of Hollow Bastion. Things have been going well and news of Lelouch planting the first beacon has reached them as the Marianne is continuing on towards its destination to plant the second beacon. As Ohgi continued monitoring the trainees Tamaki and Regene approached him with some additional news for the deputy commander.

"So how are things going?" Ohgi asked after the two drew closer enough for a conversation to start up.

"Modifications to the Ikaruga and the other transports are moving along smoothly so as long as nothing goes wrong we should be ready by the time Lelouch reaches Hollow Bastion." Regene replied.

"Well that's good, but what about the additional Knightmare Frames being built to take part in the invasion?" Tamaki inquired.

"Zero is out there trying to tackle this situation so we got to make sure we're ready to back up him when we invade Hollow Bastion." Ohgi declared as Regene agreed while Tamaki seemed to bush the matter aside.

As for C.C she was attempting to acquire pizza, but all of her attempts much to her growing frustration and fury was being thwarted by Stitch. Her latest attempt to get pizza was going to a café that served it, but it seemed that Lelouch obviously anticipated it and ordered the shop owners not to give her pizza of any kind. As well as making sure she didn't steal any pizza from those partaking of slices served to them, but Stitch was on hand to help as he shot C.C in the back of the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

The blue alien laughed mischievously.

Despite the town titling between order and chaos at time it as a whole was surprisingly holding itself together despite the daily problems some were facing. Meanwhile four days later as the Marianne arrived in orbit around the next planet in question on its way was a familiar world and given its location it was on an easy to know travel route for ships.

"Alright it's the same as before, but this time I am taking Sora with me along with any volunteers." Lelouch offered standing on the bridge.

"You have no objections I would like the chance to go planeside with you along with my assistant if you don't mind." Mayuri offered as Lelouch nodded in response. Although Lelouch thought this might give him a chance to observe Mayuri more closely and see if there are any possible signs to hint at any kind of ulterior motives.

Besides Mayuri, Sora and Nemu the Keyblade Master decided to take Donald and Goofy with him. But upon arriving planeside the group appeared outside of a town called Radiator Springs and due to the magic in place on them to make them blend in with their surroundings their forms the transformations the group underwent was shocking to say the least.

Lelouch tired to look at his arms, but found he didn't have any…in fact he didn't really feel like he had limbs. He could move, but it wasn't the same as walking rather it was rolling around. Lelouch vi Britannia had been transformed into a superhero-style car based strongly on his mask providing something of a futuristic look as well.

"What the hell have we been turned into?" Lelouch asked beginning to realize what he been turned into it.

"It seems we are on a world where automobile are living beings…how strangely surprising." Mayuri commented observing his form he was turned into which was a 1973 Cadillac Miller-Meteor ambulance which colors matched Mayuri's face while outlined with gold and some blue to match his current style of hair and headgear.

His assistant and daughter Nemu had become a Volvo V70 style emergency medical vehicle with a mostly purple color scheme matching her hair color. Goofy had been transformed into a yellow AMC Pacer wagon while Donald was transformed into a blue and white with tints of gold on the front LARC-V 5-ton amphibious cargo vehicle and lastly Sora's car form was a little more basic being a VW Beetle Turbo with a brown and red color scheme.

"I feel weird, but I am…" Sora began feeling strange and very confused at the new form he had taken.

"Let's just try to make this visit to this world quick." Lelouch suggested while thankful his form concealed any possible form of expression thus hiding his bored and annoyed look he held on his face.

* * *

Back at Traverse Town Regene Regetta sat in his office overlooking reports of events happening around town and on Lelouch's progress so far, but on the one of the monitors he was using while inside his Veda terminal sphere he was keeping a close eye on C.C as per Lelouch's instructions to keep her from consuming pizza and to also observe her for any possible treachery. Although the two doubted C.C would betray them Regene at his own suggestion to Lelouch thought it would be best to keep her under close surveillance.

Although the green haired former immortal had become somewhat more agitated due to obvious pizza withdrawal she was suffering from C.C was observed to be wandering the back alleys of Traverse Town. A grin appeared on the face of the Innovade as he used his abilities to contact a group of ninja Moogles to be on standby. At that moment in the alleyway unaware that she was being closely watched by both Regene and another who was quietly shadowing C.C the former immortal stopped by some trash cans before speaking.

"I know you are here…we're alone now."

"Thank you for coming C.C." A voice spoke as Anya stepped out from behind the trash cans. Yet the person before the green haired woman was clearly Anya Alstreim, but in truth someone else was currently in control. Thanks to her Geass her mind lived on within young Anya's body after the girl had unknowingly become a witness to the murder of Marianne vi Britannia.

However Marianne was actually alive within Anya for seven years despite her body not surviving.

"Marianne I hope you can explain what happened now that we are face to face."

"To be honest C.C we heard from V.V that Lelouch was going to invade Mt. Fuji and given the Sakuradite Mines importance Charles couldn't allow them to be lost since his expeditions to acquire the other thought elevators around the world depending on those deposits of sakuradite." The consort explained as C.C listened before asking.

"V.V…I heard from the boy called Sora mention that the one who destroyed his home held an appearance to that immortal brat."

"But V.V has been the most dedicated to the plan?"

"Yet it seems convenient that the Heartless of such large numbers appeared at the mountain. I think they knew Lelouch was coming and used Britannia to hinder him allowing them to reach the Keyhole."

"Impossible V.V wouldn't disrupt the plan like this." Marianne said in complete denial, although he there was no denying that the blonde haired immoral who had gunned her down in cold blood seven years ago had been acting suspiciously for the past few months.

"So Lelouch was right…you knew more than you had let on." A new voice belonging to a woman spoke. C.C and Anya turned to see Aerith standing behind them with her signature staff in hand eyeing the two younger women with a look of confirmed suspicions. "I suspected something was off about Anya when I used my magic to scan and examine her and noticed something odd, but I kept quiet to avoid notice. However I did consult Merlin privately on the matter."

"What?" C.C began, but suddenly eight Moogles in ninja outfits descended from the sky dropping nets on the two women before quickly using ropes and wires to swiftly subdue them before Merlin, Suzaku and Gino appeared joining Aerith. Unknown to the two women they had been followed by Aerith, Merlin, Suzaku and Gino using magic to hide their presence.

"Now I'll remove you Marianne and if you share Oberon's blood then I think you'll be able to manage without hiding in that girl's body." Merlin began as he proceeded to chant a mystical spell in which he intended to exorcise Marianne from Anya's body. The possessed Anya began struggling against her bounds furiously, but the Moogles were too through in restraining the young girl while Anya's body didn't have the strength to break her bounds didn't help her situation.

A full minute of chanting later and a red aura began to glow around Anya before the spirit of Marianne was forcibly ripped from the girl's body and due to a mix of Merlin's own spell and the inherent fairy magic within her spirit a new body materialized for the former consort as she was ungraciously dumped on the street.

Marianne was out cold while C.C was stunned that the old wizard had done what she thought couldn't be done. As if the day couldn't get any worse for the former immortal, Nunnally was seen slowly approaching the bound C.C casting a glance at her mother and the drossy and slowly recovering Anya who was in complete control of her body for the first time in seven years. Using some kind of spell a glowing orb appeared in Nunnally's hand as she began probing the mind of Anya undoing some of the mental blocks she was finding before checking on the body of her unconscious mother.

Now likely aware of everything Nunnally kept the face of a calm woman, but tapped her butterfly staff on the ground.

'_BOOM'_

C.C became petrified, as the flash had ceased, a melted crater merely a meter from her body. Looking to the eyes of Lelouch's younger sister she saw pure steel and coldness. Suzaku and Gino were frightened of the angry Nunnally who still surprisingly retained a certain level of cuteness while angry as she locked eyes with C.C who could only swallow hard as someone who was about to be tossed into the meat grinder.

"I have learned several disturbing things from...that woman. Unless you want to know how many ways a Sorceress knows to leave you to an inch of dying and pleading for death, only to be healed and start from zero, **you will tell me everything**." Nunnally said while adding more weight on the last words of that sentence as Nunnally's eyes began glowing white. "If you lie, I'll know it and will deal with it, and don't even dare to think that I wouldn't be capable. Now start talking."

As Suzaku and Gino remained quiet Merlin muttered to them.

"And that's why pissing off someone of Oberon's lineage it's stupidly suicidal, boys." Merlin said while he didn't bother with any sugar coating of any kind.

C.C looked to the crater, and again to the sister of Lelouch, but was speechless from the sight of the young girl's eyes which were glowing now. As C.C considered her opinions her mind quickly came to an agreement while casting a glance at Marianne.

'_Nothing personal Marianne, but I didn't swear to die for a plan that's screwed anyway…besides your daughter makes you look like a puppy when angry!'_

And promptly CC started to sing like a bird, but as Nunnally was interrogating C.C to get further details from her Milly, Shirley and Rivalz were sitting at a café enjoying a few sweets after having checked around town for Nina who had been missing their the Ashford Academy was moved to Twilight Town. Although the trio was concerned about events at Twilight Town involving the school, but Milly's grandfather and Yen Sid were managing things well.

Unlike the situation at Traverse Town between the Japanese and the Britannians the situation was almost opposite of it at Twilight Town as the majority of the students have adapted to the change of location which was obviously preferable to being wiped out with the rest of Earth. There was some tension, but thankfully it was rather light compared to the situation at Traverse Town.

That was good news for the students on one level, but in regards to Nina they haven't found any sign of her which was concerning.

"Man we haven't heard of any sign of Nina…she was at the school right?" Rivalz inquired.

"As far as everyone else we have asked yes she was." Milly replied.

"I hope Nina is ok at least." Shirley commented unaware of Nina's whereabouts or what she was likely becoming under the Kishin's influence.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the world of living cars Lelouch sealed the Keyhole, but not too long afterwards the Keyblade Master received word that the second beacon had been placed. However upon using the magical transportation spell to return to the ship something unexpected happened as an unseen power pulled Lelouch and brought him into a small enclosed dimension.

Rather it was a small room lit by only a single candle on a golden candle holder that sat on the right side of a wooden table Lelouch found himself seated at. Lelouch began looking around as his mind was abuzz with different thoughts and ideas while trying to figure out and understand what was going on. But suddenly someone else suddenly appeared.

He looked human for the most part, but his attire was outright bizarre as the man who appeared before Lelouch wore a usual suit with a white cravat, but the suit itself was split into two different colors with reddish brown on one side and light purple on the other with a black leather belt around his waist. His skin was chalk-white which matched his medium length hair and eyes while he appeared to be in his early thirties with a light beard on his face.

"Well...well...it's a new face...a very young mortal with an ambitious looking face and that of a real lady killer to boot. Why I'm so happy I could just TEAR OUT your intestines and strangle you with them!" The white skin man spoke with an exaggerated mix of an Irish and Scottish accent.

Lelouch was reasonably taken aback by the last comment, but he focused on asking the more important question. "Who…where…where am I?"

"Oh don't be so rude…we haven't been introduced yet. I am Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. And other things, but I am not talking about them."

"Are you some kind of mad man?"

"Actually lad to be honest that was a jolly good guess..." Sheogorath replied before a crazy looking smile appeared on his face just before declaring proudly. "But only half right. I'm a mad god…THE Mad God, actually. It's a family title. Gets passed down from me to myself every few thousand years."

Lelouch was speechless, but if the mad god before him claimed to be what he was then he was in for some real trouble. But yet Sheogorath was still smiling which was making Lelouch nervous before asking.

"So tell me lad what do you suppose a mad god like me could want with a tiny, puny, expendable little mortal like you? Come on try to take a guess." The mad god asked gleefully.

The Keyblade Master swallowed hard as he thought of over three hundred possibilities, but yet it was hard for him to eliminate them.

"Well come on already and guess!" Sheogorath shouted before adding. "I hate indecision! Or maybe I don't. Well, make up your mind. Or I'll have your skin made into a hat. Maybe one of those arrow-catchers, oh I love those hats!"

"You simply intend to toy with me?"

The Mad God began laughing as the walls around them were literally torn away revealing empty space all around them with the table and floor remaining.

"Maaaaaybe, but that's half the fun isn't it. Although I do love it when the mortals know they are being manipulated…makes things infinitely more interesting. Why don't you take a look around first...go on take a good look." Sheogorath spoke as the empty space faded around Lelouch revealing they were now in the middle of a withered forest of some kind.

"I dare say we are not in Disneyland, but a trip to Six Flags might be more fun. Do you have any idea where you are…where you truly are?" The table and chair vanished as Sheogorath rose up to his full height of seven feet tall while Lelouch was left to fall back onto the ground. "Welcome little boy to my little funhouse. We're going to play a game."

"A game?" Lelouch said wearily while trying to process everything happening.

"Why yes…you see little boy I have been watching you for a good deal of time now, well most of the time. I need a new champion and you are going to apply for the job." Sheogorath spoke excited as a school boy who just got a puppy. "It's time to save the universe, save the damsel…or damsels in your case and kill the villain."

"Exactly what kind of game?"

The grin on Sheogorath's face widened in response to Lelouch's question before the latter offered a reply.

"Why spoil the surprise…because I love surprises and you should too or OUT comes the intensities. Think of it as a little trip of self discovery, pass and I'll let you out or you can die trying…either why I am going to have a lot of fun. I don't know about you, but I don't care as long as I have fun." After speaking those words Sheogorath tapped his cane on the ground as a polished white door appeared besides Lelouch.

"Go on in and enjoy the…FUNHOUSE!" Sheogorath declared before laughing like a manic and vanishing. "See ya on the other side…if you make it."

Obviously with no choice in the matter Lelouch stood up and began proceeding forward as he pushed the doors open and went inside trying to ready himself for whatever challenge awaits him on the inside. Lelouch cautiously advanced down the white pristine hallway before coming to a gold door entitled love before Lelouch pushed open the door and proceeded into the first room beyond. The interior of the room looked like something out of a pop-up book. Trees, bushes and even some clouds floating above Lelouch's head appeared to be colorful cardboard cutouts.

Standing in the middle was a cartoonish cardboard cutout of Mileina dressed like a princess standing in the middle of the forest. Lelouch studied the environment as well as the animated cut out of Mileina who seemingly hasn't noticed his presence at all. A moment later the sound of Sheogorath's voice could be heard as he began speaking to Lelouch.

"Once upon a time in a world of really big elevators, big robots and CHEESE…there was a wee little girl, a real romantic at that who saw during her time a number of unrequited relationships."

Sheogorath spoke as the cardboard cutout version of Mileina watched as the expression changed magically from happy to sad as she watched a pink haired girl wearing a white dress observe sadly as an older man with brown hair, a black eye patch wearing dark colored armor fade away before her eyes. Although the pink haired girl found renewed love in another man who was quite familiar to Lelouch with messy brown hair and a dark skin complexion when compared to the one eyed man wearing a light blue suit of plate armor.

Yet like before he too faded away before leaving the pink haired maiden all alone.

"Although she has yet to experience a real relationship herself, but it's that fear gnawing away at her. Confidence is a bit a problem…she's aggressive, but she isn't the type to make the first move." Sheogorath explained. "Now lad what do you do?"

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious or have you found something your puny mortal mind cannot comprehend. You have to fix the poor girl's problem…hmmm…maybe fix is a bit too subjective don't you agree? I think the term treat; to treat her problem would be more appropriate." Sheogorath answered before adding after a light chuckle. "Now I know what you are thinking…could I rely on my spells, oversized keys, your flashy eye power and nonsense. Sure, sure…or…you could use."

Sheogorath paused for dramatic effect for declaring with the sounds of trumpets in the background as a staff appeared in Lelouch's hand. It was long with a black polished like metallic alloy with three faces making up the head side by side, one happy, one angry and one sad face. The faces on the staff altogether resembled Sheogorath as Lelouch held one of the Mad God's favorite tools, which at certain times finds its way to mortal hands.

"THE WAABAJACK! Huh, huh…didn't see that coming did you?"

Lelouch examined the Waabajack trying to figure out the staff's function.

"It's easy just point and shoot…then watch what happens. What does it do to those who get hit…hahaha, but you see that's the best part I don't know and neither do you it could be anything. The target could become something cute and chuddy or NOT cute and chuddy. It's a surprise what happens and I LOVE surprises."

Now Lelouch was certain if he should even dare attempt to use the staff, but seeing that he was unable to use magic, his Keyblades and likely his Geass as well the Keyblade Master would have to use it. Eyeing some of the trees and such…Lelouch pointed and aimed the Waabajack at a cardboard tree and watched as it turned the tree into…waffles complete with syrup and butter on top sitting on a gold plate with a fork sticking out of them.

Deciding to take a risk after some careful consideration aimed the staff at the pink haired maiden before blasting her with the Waabajack and watching in shock as the maiden turned into a black knight looking virtually identical to him if not a twin of Lelouch. Except the Lelouch he saw before him was a cardboard cutout cartoon version of himself. The Keyblade Master watched as his cardboard self went forward and embraced the brown haired woman leaving Lelouch rather dazed trying to make sense of the hidden meaning behind it.

A pair of white doors appeared before Lelouch suddenly before they opened where Sheogorath was waiting riding a golden Segway PT fitted to his style with his smiling face embedded on the front of the handles.

"Nice job, but that was a piece of cake compared to what else waits you…think of what you just did as a tutorial for the Waabajack mostly and to give you a taste of what you'll be facing. Speaking of cakes there will be cake waiting for you at the end and that's no lie." Sheogorath said seemingly delighted before turning around as he drove his small vehicle forward. "Now come on little mortal there is more of the funhouse to see and the fans are dying to see what else me and…well it's enough to know there more to come."

Lelouch hesitantly followed while he remained wisely cautious especially since the only item he could use for defense and offense at any time was in fact the unpredictable magic staff the mad god had given him. Lelouch had felt tempted to ask Sheogorath what was the point of his _funhouse_, but the more he thought about it the more he realized there was likely no point to it. Yet Lelouch was curious why did his first trial have Mileina there and the girl he saw with pink hair was Feldt.

'_Why would a Trial begin like that…WHY?'_

"What exactly is the objective of the trials ahead?" Lelouch said unable to hold back from asking any longer as he tried in vain to comprehend all that was happening.

"Oh were you expecting some big evil creature to fight or something…clichéd? Oh no small mortal I intend to reveal certain things to you and open your eyes to important things. Well important to the readers and you mostly, but I am going to have myself a jolly good time while I am at it." Sheogorath explained while the explanation only confused Lelouch even more. "Think of it as learning more about yourself and taking a good look within ya and let's not forget the lovely maidens who have their hearts set on you."

"You know about that?"

"OF COURSE I DO…I am a god for crying out loud…Daedric Prince of Madness no less too. Besides it adds to the level of fun I'll have and especially later. Even your mind must know that a number of women including those you haven't met yet and those you do know have it out for you…it's not only the ones you know about. There are others who want you make no mistake, but while marrying one is of course good and all that...it's sometimes boring, BORING, with a harem pairing you have some real fun and try out new and different things as well as pairings." The Mad God replied with a laugh before continuing.

"And let me tell you different is always good, change is VERY GOOD. Don't think that I am a fool, but I am a visionary. Change is in the air, especially here, so you should breathe it in, bathe in its scent, enjoy it. Bottle it up and save some for later." Sheogorath replied before taking a breather. "But this is a fanfic after all…it may not have been intended originally, but the fans have demanded it and so it shall be. You can't fight against fandom sometimes it's a constant never-ending battle like deciding what to eat every day and night."

Lelouch for once didn't know what to say as he didn't understand what Sheogorath was telling him, but what he did realize was that the mad god was implying that he was part of a big universal plan and the one who planned it had a lot in store for him.

"But enough chattering there is much to do and so little time, so I present you with your next challenge, but this is going to be no walk in the park like the last one." The two came to a stop after Sheogorath finished speaking. A new pair of doors was before them and they opened up to reveal a hallway full of mirrors.

"A hall of mirrors?"

"Why of course silly mortal…what funhouse is complete without a hall of mirrors, but while we have the usual mirrors where you look fat and silly there are a few interesting mirrors that will give you a look at your inner self as it were as well as what you could have been too."

"There is something else is there…"

"Maaaybe, but I am going to find everyone being out to get you terribly entertaining…although you might find it less so."

Knowing once again Lelouch had no choice he decided to step into the hall of mirrors as the doors closed behind him locking as Sheogorath remained motionless for a moment before turning to…the reader and asking.

"You people don't need to worry he's the hero of this story after all, but that won't stop me from having my fun with him." The mad god began laughing manically once again.

In the room beyond Lelouch was making his way through the halls of mirrors, but as he transverse the hallway he couldn't help, but notice how radically different he appeared when he passed by a mirror. A few showed him as a fat man and really skinny like typical trick mirrors, but there were some where he was different altogether. One he saw himself as Zero, another as an armored man and the other dressed in regal robes with black wings of energy along with other different alternative universe possible of himself.

Lelouch boldly proceeded deeper into the hall of mirrors before coming to a wide open chamber where he saw Euphemia standing before a shadow of himself as Zero. The Keyblade master wondered what was going on, but the two were too occupied in their own conversation to notice him as the young man overheard from the two young people speaking.

"Alright I'll help you…your execution wasn't perfect, but I think I'll help." The alternative Lelouch spoke to Euphy while the pink hair girl seemed delighted. It was clear to the Keyblade Master this was an alternate version of himself, but judging from his attire it seems keyblades and Heartless didn't exist so wherever his alternative self came from was radically different.

As Lelouch listened he felt something wrong as if the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise up as his alternate self began making mentions to his power of Geass, but as alternate Lelouch began the Keyblade Master noticed something that made him worry…the Geass in the eye of alternate Lelouch was active.

"You know if I really wanted to I could have made you shoot me."

"You idiot…your Geass is active!" Keyblade Master Lelouch shouted, although his mask was on so he was safe…however Euphy had no protection. His words sadly fell on death ears as neither one noticed the presence of the Keyblade Master as his alternate self continued.

"Oh stop being silly Lelouch I would never shoot you."

"I am serious I could…in fact I could order you to do whatever I want which could be anything including ordering you to slaughter all of the Japanese people." The alternate Lelouch spoke as the Geass power tragically activated and placed Euphy under its control with the horrific order now in place with the Keyblade Master Lelouch watching in horror as the order took quick effect despite Euphemia's best attempts to resist it.

In the end she tragically gave in to it and soon picked up a small gun Lelouch had in his possession before their conversation as she began running out to carry out the terrible order. The alternate Lelouch soon realized what had happened as he lost control over his Geass.

The current Lelouch wanted to stop the alternate Euphy from carrying out the order, but yet the fear of his Geass losing control like he had just witnessed became embedded into his mind. Yet on the other hand it gave him another reason to have a stern talking to with C.C later. With little choice and since his words aren't being heard Lelouch aimed the Waabajack and fired a sphere of red energy at Euphemia hoping it could turn her into something harmless.

Lelouch was dead wrong as the Waabajack true to its nature as being unpredictable turned Euphy from a small princess to a gigantic dragon like creature with armor like plates upon it. The dragon turned roasting his alternate self before turning its attention to the Keyblade wielder. The young man used the Waabajack again, but instead of making things better it made them worse.

Instead of a dragon Lelouch was now facing a flaming giant elemental fire golem. Quickly backing away really wishing now he could use his Keyblades and Magic. The golem attacked in fury unleashing fireballs as Lelouch was barely able to evade them. But no matter how quickly he ran the creature kept moving faster becoming increasingly aggressive in trying to kill Lelouch. His suit weathered a direct hit as the Keyblade wielder tried to dodge a fireball. Lelouch was unharmed, but the flames he was hit with were potent indeed with his suit barely able to withstand them.

After being backed into a corner where there was no way for Lelouch to escape, but a second before the Fire Golem could incinerate him the Keyblade wielder tried the Waabajack this time it restored Euphy to originally self…yet she was covered in blood with her white dress torn and damaged in some places.

Euphemia sank to her knees trembling horribly as she began muttering.

"I…I killed them…I killed them all…I killed Suzaku too…why did you make me do that Lelouch."

The pink haired woman looked up at the Keyblade Master with pleading eyes begging for an answer, but Lelouch offer none since it was his alternate self had accidently put her under the order. His third use of the Waabajack saved him from a possible death sentence, but the young man was far from ok. He might not have had nothing to do with what Euphy had endured in whatever reality the one before him came from, but yet Lelouch felt like someone just took a knife and stabbed it into his heart twisting it as the dark reality that a mistake or carelessness involving his power, not just his Geass, could be dangerously costly.

Lelouch couldn't take his eyes off of the bloodstained Euphy as Sheogorath began speaking, but he spoke with a darker tone in his voice speaking what could only be described as more of an ominous warning.

"It's like what a spider man said...a word of advice from his uncle really, with great power comes great responsibility. But I think an important lesson is when someone gives you a mystical power to control other people's minds with orders is that you should really read the fine print."

Lelouch could only tremble as the possibilities of such an event happening to him was worrying, although the logical part of his mind tried to tell him otherwise. However seeing a blood stained Euphy completely broken was enough to break his heart and make Lelouch vi Britannia sick to his stomach.

"Well moving on you survived the trial, but you are still alive." Sheogorath spoke with his voice cheerful once more being completely obvious to the emotional torment Lelouch had just endured. Yet the lesson in this room was clear and Lelouch had bitterly learned it well.

If one is careless with a potent power like Geass and the Keyblade it can result in tragedy.

Bloodstained Euphy vanished, but the image was etched upon Lelouch's mind likely to give him nightmares for awhile. Solemnly the Keyblade Master walked forward proceeding into the next room ahead of him now truly concerned for what else awaited him and what the mad god had in store for him.

* * *

A/N: well another chapter is done and I tried to cover more of events happening to other characters especially in Traverse Town with Nunnally finding out the truth with the young mage to find out more from C.C. Although a simple visit to the world of Cars soon turned into an unexpected encounter with the Mad God from the Elder Scrolls series, the most unpredictable and likely the most dangerous of the Daedric Princes out there due to that unpredictability. What will the rest of Lelouch's trip through the funhouse be like with only the unpredictable magical staff the Waabajack at his disposal? Can Lelouch keep his sanity let alone survive?

(To add to the chapter I did decide on Sheogorath to breaking the 4th wall a lot to add more to the conversations and hint at a few issues that Lelouch himself can't quite fully grasp lol.)

As I tried to write out Lelouch's visit to the cars world I seriously could not think of anything to properly do let alone really take the world of living cars serious so I decided to at least introduce the idea of Lelouch's car forms and others whom I based off of vehicles I thought would work for them while Goofy's form was based off of his own car from the Goof Troop movie.

Yet on that side note more characters have made an appearance with more likely to appear soon as one of the next worlds Lelouch will visit will be Halloween Town where an old secret of his might finally get out.


	24. Chapter 24 Champion of Madness

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and to answer a question that was asked I actually intended for the representation of Feldt to be a representation of what Mileina feared that her love for Lelouch would be left unrequited as it was for the poor young girl and then the representation being changed into Lelouch was meant to represent Mileina's fears overcome and the outcome Mileina hoping for happened.

Anyway here is part two of Lelouch's trip through Sheogorath's funhouse with it to conclude in the next chapter once we come to the end of this one.

* * *

Chapter 24

Champion of Madness

A badly shaken Lelouch made his way into the next hallway which would lead him to the next trial awaiting him in the funhouse of Sheogorath, but Lelouch was proceeding a lot more slowly and cautiously as he was left terribly shaken from the trial in the last room behind him. The Keyblade wielder stopped in front of the next set of doors ahead of him feeling hesitant to keep going, but suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Lelouch almost attacked the person behind him, but stopped when he realized the person behind him was the Moon Spirit Princess Yue.

"Yue what are you doing here?"

"I am going to get you out of here you have too much that must be done and I can't stand you being toyed with especially with what happened in the last room." Yue explained while trying to hide her genuine expression of concern and worry for the young man. Yet when the Moon Spirit attempted to leave with Lelouch nothing happened before Sheogorath suddenly appeared behind the duo.

"Well, well…I was wondering when you would show up." Sheogorath spoke with a mischievous grin on his face. "YOU dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then. But that's beside the point you might have TRIED to interrupt my game with the young man here, but you are going to be a part of it now."

"You knew she was going to intervene didn't you." Lelouch said realizing the sureness in the mad god's eyes.

"Maaaybe, but that's beside the point…for Lelouch's trial being interrupted I think some punishment is in order." Sheogorath began as he spoke the last part of that sentence had a dark sounding to it. The doors behind the duo opened suddenly with Lelouch stepping in front of Yue to defend her, but the two had no chance of fending off the Mad God as he effortless used some of his powers to sleep the two into the room behind them.

The room they were in now was most unexpected, but it did raise a lot of questions. Lelouch helped Yue to her feet as he took a look around the room finding themselves in some kind of spacious room with white walls and some scented candles doted around in some of the corners with a polished wooden table. But what drew Lelouch's attention which raised A LOT more questions was the presence of a queen size bed in one corner of the room.

"Now, now where do we begin? Ah I should mention you won't need the Waabajack for this one." Sheogorath spoke as the staff temporary vanished from Lelouch's possession as the doors behind the Mad God closed before disappearing leaving the Keyblade Master and the Moon Spirit trapped trying to understand what the Mad God intended to do with them. "Remember your first trial little mortal?"

"Yes, but what do you have in mind?"

"Well remember that lesson about unrequited love; well we got ourselves another one here." Sheogorath spoke in glee in his voice. "Tell me…didn't you find it strange that Yue, BOTH times now, has seemingly appeared to encourage you and save you from my determined little game."

Lelouch was stunned as some things were starting to become clear, but he couldn't ignore that the Mad God had a point as a Moon Spirit of another world he did find it somewhat surprising that Yue would suddenly appear to him and help him. A few likely answers to it were nagging in the back of the young man's mind, but he didn't want to go that way.

"It's nothing like that…the Keyblade wielder has a difficult destiny." Yue began defiantly.

"Well of course he does, but you don't NEED to tell me that much little puny Moon Spirit, which I need to remind you that you are not very high up the food chain when compared to me." Sheogorath replied sharply, but a grin appeared on his face as he decided to really drive his point home now. "Now where was I? Oh yes to the good part…I was merely pointing out that you are going through a great deal of trouble to help Lelouch, but to have been presence for those moments to appear…you had to have been watching him very closely."

Lelouch was taken aback by it, but soon noticed a look of worry on Yue's face as her cheeks reddened slightly as well.

"It's nothing like that…" Yue muttered cautiously.

"Is it…then explain your spying on Lelouch even when he takes a bath."

For the first time, or rather it was a rare instance; Lelouch's mind came to a sudden halt trying to comprehend this revelation although he didn't want to believe it as he couldn't believe Yue would spy on him like that. Yet given how red her face was turning it did present some doubts to that assumption, but he still couldn't believe Yue would do that.

"I don't…" Yue said desperately trying to defend herself.

"Oh…" Sheogorath said before suddenly magically summoning a poster into his hand before unrolling it to flash its image at Princess Yue whose face turned redder than a lobster before suffering from a massive nose bleed which sent her to the ground passing out after screaming in surprise. "OH REALLY...then...do you care to explain to me why you are lying on the ground after suffering from one heck of an epic nosebleed?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Lelouch shouted.

"Oh I stole it from one of your more driven female fans to use for just this moment." The Mad God replied with a sadistic grin while posing a troll-face expression as the poster of a nude Lelouch bathing under a waterfall vanished likely returning to its owner. "While Miss-I-Don't-Spy-On-People is recovering I'll happily fill in the blanks or maybe just add to it, whichever comes first I suppose."

"She has been spying on me, but why I thought she was in love with Sokka?" Lelouch pointed out while he was trying to make sense of it.

"Well I think the term she WAS in love with him is correct, but she always held a stronger fondness for you. I mean despite what Yue claimed during your chat at Ashford you and Yue knew each other long than she and Sokka did having spent more time together, but things happening at the time might have prevented something from developing between along with other things which I won't talk about." Sheogorath revealed as Lelouch and Yue were close during their time together often exchanging conversations frequently spending time together which was more than what was spent between Sokka and Yue.

It was true even though she met Sokka first; Yue and Lelouch spent more time together since it was believed by the Keyblade Master that the Heartless aiding the Fire Nation later on during the Invasion of North thought Yue was a Princess of Heart. As a result her father the chief requested that Lelouch protect his daughter and stay close. He didn't mind the duty, but the two grew close as Lelouch related a story or two to the young woman who was about a few years old than him.

Yue was sixteen years old then and Lelouch had just turned thirteen years old.

"After Sokka and Suki began hitting it off, Yue realized something. She was genuinely happy that Sokka found happiness with Suki yet what surprised her was how well she found herself taking it like it was a release of some kind. I mean you see in some movies after all where the other woman who is usually happy than a man she had as a lover or boyfriend finding new love with someone else is usually sad somewhat. Yue wasn't sad at all…she was rather glad, so after mulling over this matter for a wee bit of time she realized she wasn't in love with Sokka as much as she thought…rather she was falling for you. She fell for Sokka due to his aggressive pursuit I should say unaware of what she felt for you."

Lelouch was going to try to say something, but yet he had no words he could counter with.

"If I am not being clear enough with you mortal…the fact is that Princess Yue is in love with you, but sadly knows do to her current state she could never be with you all the time. She would only at times be able to spend time with you when the moon is full, but only for twenty four hours at a time. A relationship like that would be rather impossible wouldn't it?"

Now Lelouch had no idea how to response to that, so Sheogorath.

"Sad isn't it…she may have done the right thing, but she has sentenced herself to a very, VERY lonely existence."

Lelouch hung his head down low in regret. He knew he wasn't responsible, but had he been stronger he could have prevented it.

"But enough of that guilt trip…guilt is like a bag of bricks its time you drop it." Sheogorath said kindly, but Lelouch shot back.

"This isn't something I can easily forgive yourself for...its' not that simple."

"You, but what about Yue…I'll let you two work that out and she won't be going anywhere until I allow it and neither can you so enjoy yourselves. Although it might be a bit before she wakes up, so you should relax and take some time to look around." Sheogorath said before vanishing leaving the two alone as Lelouch turned to an unconscious Moon Spirit who had lost the glow her body was surrounded with and was possibly reduced to temporary mortal status by the Mad God.

Deciding leaving on the ground wouldn't be proper Lelouch picked up the young woman and carried over to the bed to let her sleep off her unconscious state. After laying her gently on the bed Lelouch pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed side trying to collect himself and think on everything he was told while trying to think of what to talk to Yue about once she awakens.

As the Keyblade Master sat there quietly waiting, but he heard some chatter from Yue. Likely she was having some kind of dream. Lelouch felt tempted and moved closer trying to listen to what the Moon Spirit was muttering about in her sleep wondering if it was a nightmare or a good dream. What he heard escape her lips surprised the young man in ways he didn't even consider and began to wonder the truth behind the Mad God's words as he also realized the hidden meaning behind the first trial.

Unrequited Love can leave a person lonely unless the void can be filled by the man the girl wants. Like when Lelouch used the Waabajack to make the representation of Mileina's fear of being lonely suffering from Unrequited Love which was represented by her friend Feldt Grace having lost the first Lockon Stratos and then Setsuna when he vanished to the ELS home world with the likely possibility that Feldt may never see Setsuna again.

Having witnessed Setsuna and Feldt's growing affections as well as hearing about how strongly attached Feldt was to the first Lockon Mileina began to fear she could end up lonely and alone like Feldt. By changing that fear into what Mileina wants most he eased her fears and help her come to terms with that fear.

Now Lelouch had seemed to find that Yue was experiencing something similar, but now as the Moon Spirit she had no chance of experiencing a normal relationship of any kind because of what she sacrificed herself to become in order to save the world she came from. Destiny or not the princess was dealt a cruel hand and Lelouch failed to prevent it which weighed heavily on his heart.

'_Was it my inability to prevent her from becoming the Moon Spirit why I am hesitant to get close to anyone else…is that why?' _

Lelouch thought as the words Yue muttered in her light slumber came to mind.

"Love me…Lelouch…I…want you."

* * *

Elsewhere in Traverse Town Marianne vi Britannia was regaining consciences as the former imperial consort before finding herself on a bed inside a jail cell, but her attention was drawn to the sight of her obviously not happy daughter Nunnally who stood just outside cell. Marianne didn't know how to begin, but judging from the expression on her youngest child's face trying to be outright motherly would be a very bad idea.

"Hello Nunnally it's been awhile."

"Don't try smiling with me Marianne I know everything, C.C was very corporative after a little threat." Nunnally said with venom in her voice as a darker part of her wanted to do nothing more than vaporize her. "To think your true face was that of a heartless and selfish woman."

"But I couldn't show myself to you in Anya after what happened."

"Logically that would have been sensible, but Charles banished me and Lelouch to Japan and if you two really did care for us then you should have stopped the war between Britannia and Japan."

"Well…I am still your mother."

""You may have given birth to us, but now that I look back to the past, you were never a mother for us...You played with us, you were there, and cared for us, but you never truly acted like a mother, because you never really knew how, no?" The young mages pointed out plainly if not rather bluntly.

"I still cared for you."

"When I got hurt, either Cornelia or Euphemia, or Lelouch were the ones that dissolved on worry because of a simple scratch…you only smiled, calmed me, and left me on the hands of a handmaid…to return to Charles and your plans." Nunnally spoke with an ice cold tone in her voice before adding. "You and Charles may be mine and Lelouch's biological progenitors...but for us? Many people have filled that role long ago."

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Marianne asked once she realized trying to appeal to her daughter in any form wasn't going to work.

"You are going to sit in the cell until Lelouch returns and we decide what to do with you." Nunnally said before leaving Marianne alone in her jail cell. Had she stayed a little longer then the ash-blonde haired girl might have become inclined to kill Marianne right on the spot, so to avoid wasting her magical power on the raven hair woman as well she left before reaching the limits of her patience with her.

* * *

Back in the Funhouse of the Mad God, former Princess of the Northern Water Tribe and reincarnation of the Moon Spirit woke up feeling slightly lightheaded as Yue slowly rose up trying to regain her bearings. Lelouch had been waiting for her to wake up, but he didn't approach immediately as he waited and allowed Yue to regain her strength.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Lelouch…are we still?" Yue asked surprised that Lelouch was still here, but then again she was surprised she was still here as well too.

"Yes we're still in Sheogorath's funhouse…you have been passed out from a nosebleed so I kept watch."

"Thank you Lelouch…I am sorry to have burdened you like this." Yue said as she sat up in bed blushing lightly.

"Don't say anything like that…it's partly my fault for what happened."

"You shouldn't say that. I chose to give my life becoming the new reincarnation of the Moon Spirit." Yue said, but Lelouch countered.

"But you gave up a lot for the sake of the world because I couldn't stop Zhao. You are now living a terrible lonely existence right?"

Yue was stunned, but she couldn't deny it…while her action did prevent disaster yet it was without a heavy price. As the Moon Spirit, or rather due to her current state she remains for the most part in the spirit world where her existence allows the moon to exist in her world. Although she could leave for a time and possibly resume mortal form, but her stay would be at least a day at best. Watching Sokka and Suki find happiness together was particularly heartbreaking for her because she knows she would be alone for all eternity with barely any interactions with others.

"I am so sorry I failed you Yue." Lelouch said sadly as he stood up holding her hands.

Seeing the look of pain and regret in his eyes became too much for Yue to handle as tears began to stream from her eyes as she lay back on the bed beginning to cry. Lelouch wasn't sure what he did, but he did consider that maybe his words brought at least four years worth of bottled up sadness and loneliness to the surface causing the young woman to break down.

Lelouch moved closer as Yue curled up into a ball on the bed and kept crying making Lelouch feel worse than he already did. Hesitantly Lelouch joined Yue on the bed unable to watch her cry before putting one hand on her shoulder in an attempt calm her.

"I never blamed you…not once, but I just wish…I...I could have find love myself like Sokka did."

The Keyblade Master was quiet, but he knew Yue cared for him greatly.

"Just the same if there was something I could do for you I would do it. I…" Lelouch took a deep breath before saying words that he would never dare use lightly. "I love you Yue."

"Huh…" Yue spoke as she wondered if Lelouch had became aware of the feelings she had held for him, like it was Sheogorath's doing, but the surprise at that declaration made her stop crying.

"I cared for you back them and for four years I have regretted not being able to stop what had happened to you. Because of it I didn't think I could be husband let alone a boyfriend to anyone because if I failed you at the moment you needed me the most then how I could be there for them when they need me the most." Lelouch said as he handed Yue something he had made finding supplies and some tools the Mad God had left hinting at what Lelouch needed to do to ease both his guilt for failing Yue and the loneliness the woman was suffering from. "I made this for you while I waited for you to wake up."

Turning over Yue took into her hands a small piece of hand crafted jewelry, but it was quite familiar. It had a white ribbon meant to be worn around the neck while a light blue stone that had been carved into a small disc with the emblem of the Water Tribe upon it.

"This is…" Yue said obviously at a loss for words.

"It's a betrothal necklace…I can't stand knowing that you are suffering and living a lonely existence as the Moon Spirit, so I am willing to share some of your pain and try to at least give you some comfort. Whatever you want of me…that necklace is my oath to you and to pledge my love."

"Lelouch…"

"Regardless if I am at fault or not I can't stand the fact you are alone as the Moon Spirit."

"But we can't live like a normal couple." Yue said genuinely happy Lelouch cares for her so much, but he knew a normal relationship between them wouldn't be possible being that she was the Moon Spirit.

"I don't exactly live a normal life and with my life as it is my life is likely to be shared by more than one woman. Not exactly something I like to brag about, but it wouldn't be fair if I did try to give you some measure of love and happiness in whatever way I can. If we can only see each other once during a full moon then fine as long as I can make you happy and make your existence as the Moon Spirit more bearable."

Yue was beyond stunned as she gladly accepted the necklace before putting it on to signify her acceptance of Lelouch's proposal. No matter what he wanted Yue to be happy and to help her make living as the Moon Spirit bearable. Sitting up on the bed she took Lelouch's hands and banded them together with some strands of her long white hair before performing what Lelouch would recognize as a marriage ceremony.

"Yue…I…." Lelouch began as the strands of hair glowed.

"I accept your proposal Lelouch, but do you accept me as your wife?"

"I do…"

"Then we are married now and linked." Yue spoke while she began to remove her strands of hair from around her new husband's hands once the ceremony was finished and the two were now newly married, although it wasn't quite how they do it at the Northern Water Tribe but it counted as far as Yue was concerned. "As the Moon Spirit we oversee all weddings at the Northern Water Tribe, so I can easily perform one if I have to." Yue replied with a smile.

"Alright, but…" Lelouch tried to say but he was interrupted by a kiss from Yue. The two embraced and shared a deep kiss as the Moon Spirit laid back on the bed with Lelouch above her. The Keyblade Master removed himself from the woman looking at her, but Yue smiled at him cupping his right cheek with her hand trying to encourage him to share another kiss with the woman.

Lelouch was hesitant at first, but he wanted Yue to be happy and he intended to love her. His reservations slowly began to slip away as he made up his mind for the most part, but needed to see how far she was prepared to go.

Slowly Lelouch titled his head to meet Yue as she blushed lightly, but contrary to their movements their lips did not await entry as Yue took the initiative and leaned forward. As their lips drew close their mouths parted to encompass the other, and in a sudden haste their tongues collided. Their tongues slid over one another joining in a slow waltz as Yue and Lelouch engaged in another kiss, but unlike their last one this one was more passionate filled with a greater feeling of need. The moon spirit again began to savor Lelouch's lips, pressing his lower lip into her mouth. Her tongue smoothed over the outline of his bottom lip, and it dipped to the soft indentation above his chin, savoring its feeling and taste. The Keyblade wielder felt heat surge throughout his body as his hands began feeling out Yue's body below him. Yue's soft sweet lips felt wonderful against his, and her tongue teased him into a state of bliss. His tongue thrust forward to acknowledge his pleased state while sliding his tongue against hers joining together in a subtle dance.

Slipping his lips from their sweet exploration of her warm mouth, the Keyblade Wielder began traveling gently down her soft delicate camel skin, nipping softly at her smooth skin with light butterfly kisses, he traced along her jaw, from her chin back towards her left ear. Each heated touch brought pleasant sounds from his willing partner especially as Lelouch lightly teethed on her left earlobe.

His lips slowly lowered about the young woman's neck, massaging her throat as the princess's lover sucked on her neck tenderly. His tongue moved in concurrent circle, making Yue groan softly with pleasure as Lelouch moved to find her collarbone to dip her tongue in it. Yue's fingers began to run more impatiently through the soft raven black hair, her blue eyes closed as she focused on the sensations washing over her enjoying every second while in anticipation for what was to come.

It was strange, but Yue wanted it all…never had she felt this strongly for anyone like this. His hands, his lips, each touch felt cold, yet hot at the same time…it was a curious feeling that left her both wanting to escape, and crave more all at once. Yet it was because it was Lelouch that Yue had no desire of refusing him since she had longed for someone to share her existence with since being the reincarnated Moon Spirit was a lonely existence.

Yue could feel the heart in her chest beating faster, the blood rushing quickly throughout her body, the flow loud in her ears. She did not hear the small gasps that escaped her pink lips, because she was completely lost in savoring the feelings she was experiencing. Even though she knew other women were interested in the young man above her she had no desire to refuse this advance from the Keyblade Master.

For once in her life Yue was going to be selfish, at least just this once.

"Yue…"

"Why…why are stopping?"

"Are you sure about this? We can't take this back." Lelouch asked with a look of concern on his face. He loved Yue, but he feared they might be moving too quickly. "I don't want to force you."

Yue smiled lovingly at Lelouch before stoking his cheek softly with one hand.

"How can you force me to do something I want…I am ready to be yours."

"Alright…" Lelouch said after taking a good look at Yue's eyes to confirm her words. There was no fear or hesitation in them, but just longing and desire that wished to be fulfilled.

And Lelouch intended to do that.

* * *

Outside the room Sheogorath had been listening in using an unnecessary glass cup to help him listen through the wall, but it was hardly needed given his powers. Once he realized the two love young mortals were going to likely consummate their marriage as it were the Mad God grinned madly before turning his attention to the readers.

"Write your own lemon about this if you want, or better yet…have some lemons…you know, I like a nice lemonade…that and chimichangas!"

Sheogorath declared as he magically summoned a bucket full of lemons and began handing them out to everyone before suddenly a note dropped from the sky landing near the Mad God's feet. Sheogorath picked up the note and began reading it before an angry and very irritated look appeared on his face.

"…aha…hmm…Oh, screw you Deadpool, chimichangas are a public resource so you can't sue me, so choke on IT BITCH." Sheogorath declared before he began laughing. "HAHAHAHA…hmm…Oh, sorry, I had a Marvel-verse moron threatening me like he's the first to mention chimichangas."

Hours later Sheogorath returned after enjoying some lemonade and some chimichangas as well taking care of a few preparations for Lelouch's next trial the Mad God checked his watch after finishing off his snacks and then eating a cheese stick to balance everything out. After enjoying some more cheese the Mad God checked his watch once again declaring to the reader.

"Ok…the lurid and NC-17 stuff has happened already so we can return to our normal scene!"

Inside the room Yue had redressed herself back in his attire while Lelouch had finished himself before embracing Yue from behind holding her close.

"We'll make it work."

"I know…" Yue replied feeling sure that despite the difficulties of the relationship they would make it work one way or another. The white doors appeared as suddenly Sheogorath stepped into the room pretending to be seemingly unaware of what had transpired, but the two mortals, although technically Yue was a reincarnated spirit, had a feeling the Mad God knew what had happened.

"So you cover came your guilt and helped one another find peace as well as love how touching, but a bit too mushy for my tastes. So let's change the pacing a little…once you are ready to move on head through the black door over there and use the transporter pad to proceed to the next trial where I assure you it's going to be a little tougher." The Mad God explained while Yue and Lelouch remained wary of Sheogorath.

"Lelouch…I…I have to go…" Yue said sadly as she kissed Lelouch for the last time until they could meet again.

"I understand…it's probably best you don't follow me the rest of the way through." Lelouch said as he was not sure what else to expect through the rest of the funhouse. Yue began to glow once again as she faded leaving Lelouch alone with the Mad God.

"Well you better skedaddle on ahead times are wasting, but I hope you will become more comfortable taking the other ladies who have their hearts dead set on you as well."

"I don't know about that?"

"Really…then you don't know your lady friends as well as you claim, but enough about that…I'll see you after you complete the trial ahead. A follower of mines will be waiting and he'll give you instructions on how to proceed…good luck or I'll pluck out your eyes."

After that unsettling farewell words Lelouch was left alone as he proceeded into the next room ahead where a teleportation pad sat. Taking a deep breath Lelouch was transported to what was an ancient ruin of some kind made of stone, but after stepping off of the pad a man dressed in red and gold robes approached him. Besides his robes the man had elf-like features with dark gray skin with red eyes as he greeted Lelouch kindly with a smile on his face.

"Ah finally the assistant Lord Sheogorath said he would send has finally arrived, but where are my manners? Ahem…must get into my professional tone…ahem!" The Dunmer or Dark Elf said as he seemingly _adjusted _himself before Lelouch. "Welcome to Xedilian, I'm the Dungeon Caretaker, Kiliban Nyrandil."

"Kiliban why am I here, what exactly is this place?" Lelouch asked trying to deduce the purpose of this dungeon.

"Why you are in perhaps one of the greatest wonders of engineering known to the Shivering Isles. Xedilian is the ultimate test of mettle for any foolhardy adventure or just anyone unfortunate enough to trespass into my Lord's domain." The Dunmer explained as his smile widened. "What they don't know is that they are being drawn to their doom, courtesy of the Resonator of Judgment which acts like a tuning fork of shorts that emits a wave of siren-like sound that will draw anyone from outside the Isles."

"So this place is a large scale death trap?" Lelouch said beginning to realize his purpose, but he didn't think he was going to have to go through the dungeon himself given that he didn't have use a lot of his weapons and spells.

"More or less, but there are some interesting twists…the operator chooses what matter of fate the fools entering this place will encounter."

"What exactly do you mean Kiliban?"

"You see in each chamber the operator must choose, because the choices to make: either choose a physically harmful fate or choose a mental psychological assault that typically drives the unfortunate soul insane." Kiliban replied happily.

"Either way the adventures don't survive."

"Exactly and since you are here it means Lord Sheogorath has tasked you to be the operator for a group of unwanted trespassers who have wandered in here. You decide their fates, push a button and then the rest takes care of itself…either way we'll have a jolly good time." Kiliban replied with a gleeful laugh.

"Anything about these trespassers I should know about?"

"Nothing much other than they need to be dealt with, but Lord Sheogorath has apparently lured this group just for you to deal with. According to him they are rotten bunch, one of them is a manipulative sex addict who destroyed lives and ruined others, and another is his friend who vicious raped an innocent woman while the last one is the one who in a way sparked the whole thing."

"Alright…" Lelouch commented feeling better that he'll be dealing with those who likely deserve death.

"Once you complete all three chambers and wipe out the intruders you will be free to go."

"I understand, so what do I do exactly?" Lelouch inquired as Kiliban led Lelouch to an observation platform for the first room where the Keyblade wielder saw two switches on the left and right.

"The switch on the right which is the form of an orange smiley face will activate the psychological attack while the switch on the right with a green face will activate the harmful attack. Simple isn't it?"

"It is, but what room is this?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah this is the Chamber of Conversion, an empty room with a half-sized harmless Gnarl as the room occupant. Gnarls are living tree like creatures which in their half-size form aren't usually dangerous unless provoked, but in large number than can be dangerous. For your choices you have the psychological attack which will make small, harmless Gnarl grow in size to nearly thrice that of the average victim. Most of the time they will run around in an attempt to escape the lumbering creature, but eventually, it will stop and fade away. The magic of the room is enhanced by the spore gas we pump in through the grating which adds to the effect usually frighteningly the intruder badly making them think they were going to die. Most of the times someone makes that choice the victims are driven mad by the experience the gas affecting them adds to the _mental damage_." Kiliban answered with a chuckle.

"And the other choice?"

"Ah well that one is a good one too…the harmful choice will unleash a swarm of vicious Gnarls upon the intruders usually with one or two killed by the onslaught while some will wisely escape or will defeat the creatures." Kiliban replied.

"Alright then…"

"If you need further information or instruction feel free to consult me…you better get into position our visitors are about to enter the first chamber."

Lelouch stepped into the observation platform overlooking the empty chamber ahead of him where he spotted the metal grate in the heart of the room where the small harmless gnarl stood minding its own business as a group of three entered the room.

"What?"

Lelouch began as he saw and then at the same time realized the group entering the room wasn't adventures or anything of the short, but high school kids judging by their ages and attire. One of them was a tall boy with short light colored hair wearing a black suit like school uniform with a red tie. The second possibility the group leader was another boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing the same uniform as the first boy and lastly was a girl with brown hair with an ahoge on her head wearing a black short skirt uniform with a white collar top with a red bow tie and possessing dark blue eyes.

"They are just students…" The Keyblade Master said feeling hesitant to carry out his task in order to complete the trial for him.

As they made their way to the center of the room the tallest of the group laughed at the gnarl standing harmlessly in the room just looking at them, Taisuke Sawanaga began to be little the creature.

"That's it…this is supposed to be the scary guardian man that thing is really pathetic."

"You don't think this seems kinda easy?" Sekai Saionji commented seeming wary of the small gnarl.

"Oh who is it going to bit our knee caps off?" Taisuke added. "This is going to be easier than the time I got Kotonoha to sleep with me."

"Huh how did that happen?" Makoto Ito inquired.

"Oh I simply persuaded her and she didn't fight back and just took it just like everything else." Taisuke spoke as something about his wording began to anger Lelouch. In fact there was something about the three students that just pissed him off.

"Well Kotonoha tries being nice, but she is too boring." Makoto pointed out.

Seeing the lack of respect and judging from Taisuke's words including what Kiliban told him he was likely the rapist that was mentioned. Any hesitation from Lelouch was gone as he picked the green button to unleash the swarm of gnarls to kill them. Sekai heard something as a pair of hidden panels opened up with swarms of the living tree like creatures hurrying out to attack them. Sekai and Makoto ran for the door, but the seemingly harmless Gnarl tripped Taisuke as he tried to flee.

The other Gnarls caught up to him in an instant and viciously began attacking him as they proceeded to stab into him with their wooden limbs before struggling to slowly dismember the man. Their attempts to decapitate him were quite painful combined with the stab wounds Taisuke was suffering from as his _friends _had abandoned him to his fate to save their own skin.

Lelouch turned and walked away as Taisuke continued screaming in agony. Kiliban was waiting for him at the next magical transporter waiting for him to take them to the next observation room.

"Unleashed the swarm did we? Nothing like a little bloodshed to start the off encounter right ha ha?" Kiliban commented with a laugh having enjoyed Lelouch's choice before the two proceeded into the next room ahead. Once they were in the next room Kiliban turned to Lelouch and began to explain the function of the room they were in.

"Behold the Chamber of Avarice where in this room is a huge mound of treasure sits atop a half-ziggurat inside a securely locked cage to which there is no key. Your choices of course are; for the psychological attack over a thousand keys will be dropped from the ceiling and the first one to touch a key will be cursed to search madly for the right key, but sadly none of the keys can fit the lock so it's a hopeless task. The curse will affect the greediest of group and then as they try in vain to find the right key they'll eventually crack." Kiliban replied with a demented chuckle. "For the harmful choice a fire trap will be activated burning one of them alive killing them instantly while sending their burnt corpse flying always a fun one."

"Alright…" Lelouch replied as he moved into position on the observation platform just as Sekai and Makoto were arriving in the chamber.

"Look Sekai…treasure and lots of it!" Makoto cheered as he hurried up the steps looking at the pile of gold just beyond their reach with the heavily fortified cage.

"Damn it if we only had the key we would be rich." Sekai said as she struggled to open the locked cage, but the door wouldn't open.

"I wonder what the mental attack button does." Lelouch mused pushing the smiling orange button curious to see what would happen this time around. The Keyblade Master watched as behind the group over ten thousand keys was dropped creating a very large pile behind them. Sadly none of them knew that none of the keys could open the cage.

"Look KEYS!" Sekai shouted as she happily hurried to the huge pipe of keys as she began searching through them trying to fine the right one. "One of them must open the cage." Sekai began laughing as the cruse upon the keys touching them took quick hold over her mind.

"Forget it Sekai this has to be a trick of some kind we need to get out of here." Makoto said, but his words were lost upon Sekai.

"I'll know it when I see it…yes…it must be here." Sekai spoke as her sanity was slipping away.

"They are all fake just come with me now." Makoto pleaded, but nothing was going to sway the now insane Sekai as she frantically searched for the key to open the cage.

"Fine it…yes…I'll be rich…rich beyond my dreams hee hee!"

"Oh forget you Sekai I got other women I can spend my nights with forget you. Maybe I'll get Kotonoha to spend time with me, boring or not she has a nice body unlike you." Makoto spoke as he left Sekai began as the girl had lost her sanity completely.

"Then I guess she was the greedy one and the last one must be the sex addict." Lelouch commented with venom in his voice.

He left to rejoin Kiliban who obviously enjoyed what had happened as he just as Lelouch knew that none of the keys would fit the lock. The duo went to the third and final room where the best was saved for last which is sure to make the last encounter final for anyone who manages to make it that far.

* * *

(A/N: warnings for possible…violations so if you wish just skip to the page breaker line below)

"Now we have saved the best for last welcome to the Chamber of Anathema. This chamber makes the third encounter absolutely final for anyone who manages to make it this far will face the toughest of challenges. The room features freshly killed corpses, blood, and plenty of hanging bodies for my lord's darker moods and to add to the atmosphere too. Your choices are…the psychological attack kills the target with a special spell which then allows a specter of his former self to rise from the body. Being killed and then brought back to life can be very taxing on the mind…in fact not many minds can handle this one. I confess that one is my personal favorite, but for choice number two the physical harmful the corpses in the room are brought to life and they will kill the target. There is always nothing better than a good old fashion battle eh?"

"Ok then…" Lelouch said proceeding to the observation platform where the room below was just as Kiliban described filled with freshly killed corpses with blood everywhere and a ghostly fire burning in the center of the room in a large metal bowl. The Keyblade Master watched Makoto Ito entered the room as Lelouch was deciding on his choice for the sex addict.

"Alright...just calm yourself down Makoto, you can make it through this…just through the place and you'll escape just like in the video games. Just calm down and…and…think about the women you have slept with and the others you will sleep with when you escape this damn place." Makoto said on the verge of panic as he cautiously walked through the room nervously passing the hanging corpses along with the ones on the ground.

Unable to decide Lelouch…hit both buttons at once.

The spell that kills instantly claimed Makoto just as the zombies were animated as his body fell lifelessly to the ground. Makoto's ghost appeared standing over his dead body trying to comprehend just what the hell happened to him.

"I…I am dead…how the hell did this happen? I didn't even get a chance to run away, so why am I dead." Makoto wailed, but Lelouch's attention including Makoto's was drawn to Makoto's corpse as the zombies began to surround it. Instead of feasting on it they began doing very questionable things which didn't seem like eating his flesh. "What are you freaks doing to my body?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lelouch was even dumbfounded by what was happening, but soon observing their movements it was obviously clear as Lelouch backed away immediately from the scene not wishing to see any more of it.

"STOP THAT…DON'T…DON'T VIOLATE MY BODY!" Makoto screamed before he was magically resurrected followed by the young man screaming.

"If not for his acts…I would almost feel pity for him." Lelouch commented as he had a disturbing image what had befallen Makoto as he gave him the worst and most humiliating death a punk like him deserves, although it was disturbingly unexpected.

Lelouch made his way to Kiliban who was quite surprised by what Lelouch had done, but was very pleased by the unexpectedness in it.

"Well I certainly didn't think you would push both buttons at once…no one has ever done it before. But just the same you have made short work of the intruders; Lord Sheogorath should be quite pleased. Your trial is complete just step onto the pad and you will be taken back to the funhouse and advance to the last trail that awaits you."

"Thank you…" Lelouch said as he stepped onto the transportation pad which took him to the next area where Sheogorath was likely waiting for him.

* * *

The next area beyond was a old forest with withered black trees and little to no vegetation, but in the middle of a clearing was a large prepared table with fruit, cheese, cakes, wine and soda along with an assortment of snacks along with turkeys and large slices of ham. Seated in a throne was the Mad God enjoying a cup of tea while across from him were three chairs, but one of the figures seated across from Sheogorath drew his attention.

As Lelouch approached he overheard part of the conversation.

"Would you like some tea…Lulu?" The Mad God offered getting in a joke.

"…Sheogorath, forgive my bluntness, but could you give me something a bit harder than tea? I've a sudden need of a stiff drink for this." The black haired man asked while Sheogorath brought out a bottle of wine.

"Alright then…" Sheogorath began serving his _guest _a cup of wine before passing it to the young man. "You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Emperor Lelouch. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? Why I think you are the best Britannian Emperor that's ever ruled. Well, except for that other Lelouch fellow, but he turned into a god with black wings, and that's hardly sporting..."

"So you have told me…other versions of myself." The Demon Emperor Lelouch, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, replied drinking the wine he was served.

"Well don't get me wrong the thousands of different forms of you are quite something in their own right to be sure, but you are the _original_!" Sheogorath cheered. "Now that is something special."

"It sounds like the other versions of me were more successful."

"You succeeded and made a peaceful world for Nunnally."

"True, but I died in the process." The Emperor replied grimly.

"So what you are still the original you had the guts to die for your ideals." Sheogorath commented before noticing Keyblade Master Lelouch.

"Ah he's here at last. Now this is what I call awkward." Sheogorath spoke as he stood up to introduce the Keyblade Master to his recently died alternate counterpart. "Former Demon Emperor Lelouch, I would like you meet…Lelouch! This one is a Master Keyblade Wielder and future king and savior of the universe and currently on record to have the biggest harem ever, for a Lelouch by the time this all done." The Mad God said completing introductions as the two Lelouch stared at one another. "Excuse me while I go record your conversations on film because seeing you two interact will be far more interesting than any typical Tarantino movie."

The Mad God vanished leaving the two alone together, a moment of silence passed between them.

"If you are thinking this is very weird then I agree with you." Demon Emperor Lelouch commented.

"I actually do agree, but this day has been quite surreal already."

"Do tell…" Emperor Lelouch asked as Keyblade Master Lelouch joined his alternate universe counterpart at the table. "I hear you are quite different from me, but I see you wear the mantle of Zero just the same."

"I see I am a little curious."

"I don't doubt it, because so am I." The Emperor replied as the conversation between the two began.

* * *

A/N: well there goes the end and we have some characters killed. I tried to think of some known victims to kill off so after some discussion a few characters from School Days were to be sent running through Sheogorath's death maze based off of one of my personal favorite quests from Elder Scrolls Oblivion the Shivering Isles expansion.

Yue and Lelouch's relationship developing wasn't originally part of the plan, but while thinking to think of something else unexpected to throw at him I ended up deciding on that one in, which also followed with much more careful consideration following what would next after that happened. Now with Lelouch meeting original demon Emperor Lelouch and the final part of Sheogorath's trial taking part in the next chapter everyone will be heading to Halloween Town next.

Thank you all for your reviews and please keep them coming.


End file.
